12 Horas de vida
by Fenix Heart
Summary: ¿En verdad es una sangre sucia? nunca juzguen a un libro por su cubierta, fué el herror que el cometio , y tendrá que pagar por ello . Un amor nacera y vencerá a la adversidad a pesar de los problemas entra y descubre la realidad R
1. De regreso al colegio

Eran las 11:45 de la noche del 31 de agosto , la última noche de un caluroso y detestable verano en el número 4 de Privet Drive . Lo que significaba para un chico de cabello negro ojos, verdes y una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente , que el día de mañana regresaría a donde el pertenecía , su mundo .

Un mundo en donde todo lo inexplicable podía ser explicado , en donde todo podía ser posible hasta los sueños más extraños para un hombre se podían convertir en realidad , el mundo de la magia .

Harry se mantenía recostado sobre su cama mirando a un punto fijo , no podía conciliar el sueño , la emoción de saber que dentro de unas pocas horas lograría ver a sus amigos y regresaría al colegio Hagwarts de magia y hechicería no lo dejaban dormir

La entrada intempestiva de su mascota por la ventana lo saco de su trance , su lechuza blanca y hermosa como la nieve , regresaba de un pequeño paseo , pero no regresaba con las manos bacías .

- ¿Donde has estado Headwig ? – le pregunto Harry a la lechuza cuando esta se poso sobre su mesita de noche con un carta en el pico .

Rápidamente se levanto para quietársela y darle una caricia de agradecimiento , el corazón le dio brincos de emoción al ver que la carta era de su mejor amigo Ron

Harry :

Hola compañero , espero que todo haya ido bien con tus tíos este verano , también espero que te haya gustado tu regalo de cumpleaños , ya sabes que a mi madre le encanta tejer jeje (Harry se río un poco al recordar el sueter que la señora Wesley amablemente le había enviado para su cumpleaños) , pero bueno pasando a otras cosas me dijo mi padre que te avisara que pasaremos por ti mañana a las 9:00 de la mañana para irnos juntos a la estación .

Envíame la respuesta con Headwig , nos vemos mañana .

Atte. : Ron

Rápidamente Harry saco pluma y pergamino de su baúl y comenzó a escribir

Ron :

Gracias por venir a sacarme de aquí amigo , le avisaré a mis tíos , te estaré esperando

Harry

Rápidamente , le dio a Headwig la nota y con una leve caricia en su pechito , la vio alejarse hacia la oscuridad de la noche

Volteó y miro su habitación , se acerco a su baúl y saco los regalos que le habían enviado sus amigos el día de su cumpleaños . Hermione le envió una chamarra de mezclilla , La madre de Ron le envió un sueter tejido de color negro con un pequeño dragón en el lado de derecho , junto con una tarjeta firmada por toda la familia Wesley , Haggrid le había enviado una carta y un paquete repleto de golosinas , que Harry se había terminado así que solo miraba la carta .

El corazón le latía cada ves más aprisa por la emoción de volver a ver a sus amigos y le encantaba la idea de no tener que pedirle a sus tíos que lo llevaran a la estación .

Guardó sus cosas en el baúl le hecho un último vistazo a toda la habitación para estar completamente seguro de no dejar nada , todo estaba bien, sus túnicas del colegio y las de quidditch , sus libros , pergaminos , plumas , tinteros , y su posesión más preciada , su nimbus 2000 que la havia hecho ganar todos los partidos de quidditch desde que estaba en el colegio .

Miro el reloj y se dio cuenta de que eran pasada la media noche , se puso la pijama y se acostó , después de unos minutos se quedo dormido .

------------------------------------------Mientras tanto en El Caldero Chorreante en Londres -----------------------------------------

Una joven delgada de cabello castaño y ojos claros interrumpió su lectura de "Guía de hechizos tercer grado" para mirar la noche a través de la ventana .

Sus pensamientos estaban esparcidos por toda la habitación , su baúl estaba listo para ir al colegio al día siguiente . Cerro su libro , lo fue a guardar en el baúl , regreso a su cama y con un último vistazo a la negra noche a través de la ventana se quedo dormida

Eran las 7 de la mañana y Harry se levanto con un salto de la cama , no podía creer que el verano por fin había terminado , se dio un baño rápidamente y se vistió a las 7:30 ya estaba listo para irse , solo había un pequeño inconveniente pasarían por el hasta dentro de hora y media , así que decidió pasar sus ultimas horas en la casa de los Dorsley lo más tranquilo posible para no hacer enfadar a su tío y que firmara la autorización para las salidas a Hogsmade que le son permitidas a los alumnos de tercer año en adelante

Bajo su baúl y a Headwig hasta la alacena de debajo de las escaleras , comenzó a prepara el desayuno como lo hacía desde que tenía uso de razón , aun que de dos años a la fecha gracias a dios ya solo lo hacía durante el verano .

A las 8:15 aparecieron los Dorsley en el comedor para desayunar , no se percataron de que Harry había arreglado la mesa para ellos más de lo normal solo para no escuchar nada desagradable en cuanto les pidiera que le firmaran la autorización y que no tendrían que llevarlo hasta la estación

Sirvió el desayuno para todos , le dio café y el periódico matutino a su tío y se sentó a desayunar discretamente para no molestar , mientras el tiempo pasaba Harry se ponía mas nerviosos , sabía que el momento de la petición estaba muy cerca y dentro de el rogaba que se la dieran .

- Tío Vernon ¿ puedo hablar contigo un minuto ? – le dijo Harry un poco temerosos a su tío que estaba escondiendo su rechoncha y rosada cara detrás de la pagina de sociales

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres ? – pregunto si tío sin bajar el periódico para verlo

- Es algo sobre………. mi colegio – Dijo Harry casi para que solo lo escuchara su tío

Tío Vernon inmediatamente bajo el periódico miro a Harry a través de sus diminutos ojos y le dijo rechinando los dientes

- A la sala , ahora – se levanto con mucho esfuerzo y le dio un leve empujón a Harry para que se diera prisa , cerro la puerta de la cocina y miro a Harry esperando lo que le diría

- Primero , quiero que sepas que no será necesario que me lleven a la estación , un amigo del colegio vendrá por mi – le dijo Harry , y pudo notar que el regordete rostro de Tío Vernor se tornaba de un color rosado a uno algo amoratado .

- ¿Eso es todo muchacho!- pregunto enfadado tío Vernor

- No , quería pedirte que firmaras este permiso – le dijo Harry y le extendió la hoja del permiso de salida

- ¿ Que demonios es esto?- pregunto el tío malhumorado

- Es un permiso de salida , a los de tercer grado nos dejan salir de ves en cuando aun pueblo que esta cerca de la escuela – le dijo Harry mientras tío Vernon examinaba la hoja con el sello de Hagwarts y las firmas de Dombledor y la profesora Mcgonagall

- Esta bien , con suerte y por ahí te pasa algo y nos libramos de ti - le dijo Tío Vernon , saco una pluma de su enorme saco y firmo el permiso se lo arrojo a Harry a la cara y regreso a la cocina .

No estuvo tan mal , pensaba Harry , todo estaba en orden , tenía el permiso para ir junto con Ron y Hermione a Hogsmeade , no había puesto objeción en que pasara Ron por el , todo estaba marchando a la perfección .

- Por cierto Potter ¿a que hora pasará por ti esa gente ? – pregunto el tío desde la cocina

- A las 9:00 – contesto Harry aún mirando el premiso firmado

- ¡Ya viste que hora es¡¡espero que tengas todo listo no quiero tener que mandarte nada o verte por aquí antes del verano!- le grito Tío Vernon

Harry miro su reloj eran las 8:50 de la mañana , dentro de diez minutos llegaría Ron .

- No te preocupes todo esta listo , a mi tampoco me gustaría regresar antes del próximo verano- le contesto Harry

- ¡Pues eso espero ! – le grito la tía Petunia con su voz tiplosa y su cara de caballo

Harry fue rápidamente a sacar el baúl y a Headwig de la alacena , los puso frente a la puerta y se sentó en el tercer escalón para esperar a Ron

Harry miraba impaciente el reloj de pared , eran las 9:00 en punto y no pasaba nada , comenzaba a preocuparse , se habrán retrasado un poco , pensaba , después de todo la familia Wesley no era un modelo de puntualidad , recordaba el primer año cuando vio correr a cuatro pelirrojos por la estación , por que se les había echo tarde , aun que gracias a eso los pudo conocer

Las 9:10 , la vos del gorila que tenía Harry por primo llamo su atención

- JA JA JA ,ves , ni siquiera en ese mundo de fenómenos tienes amigos – le grito desde la sala mientras colocaba su enorme trasero en el sillón frente al televisor

- Cierra la boca – le dijo Harry casi para el mismo , no quería tener problemas con sus tíos por culpa de Dodley

De pronto a las 9:19 exactamente , el timbre de la casa sonó , Harry se levanto de un brinco y abrió la puerta , se llevo una gran sorpresa la no ver a nadie , una mala broma pensó se quedo mirando por un momento la calle vacía , pero no tardo en darse cuenta de que estaba en un error de la nada una lluvia de chispas de colores callo sobre sus hombros y tres pelirrojos estaban ante sus ojos .

- ¿ Que pensabas que nos habíamos olvidado de ti? - le dijo el más bajo de los tres , era Ron

- Para nada , que bueno que llegaste amigo – le dijo Harry a Ron estrechándole la mano con una enorme sonrisa

- ¿Listo para irnos Harry ? – preguntaron los gemelos Fred y George

- Claro , solo déjenme avisar y tomar mis cosas – les dijo Harry y entro a la casa .

- Me voy – le dijo Harry a si tío mientras sacaba sus cosas , al no obtener respuesta cerro la puerta tras el sin mirar atrás el ya estaba acostumbrado a esas actitudes tan frías por parte de sus tíos .

- Bueno ¿y en que nos iremos? – preguntó Harry mientras caminaban para salir del número 4 de Privet Drive

- Mi padre nos a dado esto , es un poco rudo pero servirá para llegar hasta el Caldero Chorreante – le dijo Fred extendiéndole una bota vieja

- ¿ Y esto de que nos sirve ? –pregunto Harry sin comprender

- Esto es un trasladador , lo único que tenemos que hacer es tocarlo y nos llevará a donde queramos así es como llegamos hasta aquí - le contesto Fred

- Bueno ¿todos listos ? – dijo George

- Espera , no podemos hacerlo aquí , si nos ven los moggles tendremos problemas – le dijo Harry al ver que los vecinos que iban de paso los veían de una manera extraña

- Tienes razón , ………….déjame ver …………vamos a aquel callejón – les dijo George señalando un pequeño callejón que estaba a la izquierda detrás del parque de la esquina .

Una ves que estuvieron a salvo de las miradas curiosas de los vecinos ,estuvieron listos para emprender el viaje . Los 4 muchachos tocaron la bota vieja con el dedo índice y en unos segundo todo comenzó a dar vueltas . Harry veía manchas de colores pasar ante sus ojos a gran velocidad , estaba comenzando a marearse cuando sintió como de golpe , sus pies tocaron tierra firme .

Cuando las pupilas de Harry regresaron a su lugar se pudo percatar que estaba en una habitación un poco vieja y descuidada con una cama un ropero y una mesita de noche un poco destartalada por el tiempo .

- Bueno hemos llegado , el Caldero Chorreante , vamos mis padres nos esperan abajo – le dijo Ron a Harry , los 4 salieron de la habitación y bajaron las escaleras para encontrarse con el resto de la familia Wesley

- ¡Harry querido que gusto me da verte ! – le dijo la señora Wesley al verlo bajar las escaleras y se fue hacia el para darle un fuerte abraso

- Vamos Molee , déjalo respirar , Hola Harry me da gusto verte – le dijo el señor Wesley estrechándole la mano a Harry

- Hola Harry ¿Cómo estas ? – le dijo tímidamente la más pequeña de los Wesley detrás de su madre ,era Ginny

- Muy bien Gynni gracias – contesto Harry con una sonrisa

- Siéntate querido en cuanto regrese Percey nos iremos – le dijo al señora Wesley a Harry y todos se sentaron a tomar cerveza de mantequilla

Mientras charlaban Harry miraba a su alrededor , no tenía mucho de haber estado en aquel lugar tan solo unas semanas antes había pasado por ahí para entrar en el callejón Diagon para comprar sus útiles . Mientras miraba , pudo ver que en una de las mesas del rincón estaba una muchacha de cabello castaño y ojos claros , estaba muy concentrada en su lectura .

- ¿ Ya viste a la muchacha de aya? – le dijo Harry a Ron señalando a la joven con la mirada

- ¿Qué hay con ella ? – pregunto Ron

- Nada solo me llamo la atención , es bonita ¿no te parece? – le dijo Harry

- Si , pero debe de tener mínimo unos 23 años , así que olvídalo – le dijo Ron dándole una palmada en el hombro

Dos minutos después llego Percy con los paquetes de sus últimas compras para su último año en Hagwarts , todos los Wesley se pusieron de pié para poder tomar camino hacia la estación King Croos . Afuera del Caldero Chorreante los estaba esperando el señor Wesley que había ido por el auto , un pequeño WB que mágicamente se agrandaba por dentro para que pudieran viajar cómodamente nueve personas 8 baúles y 3 jaulas de las mascotas de Harry Ron y Percey

Lógicamente para la vista de los moogles era un auto común y corriente .

Emprendieron el viaje a la estación a las 10:15 de la mañana y después de pasar por el tráfico de Londres y uno que otro conductor ofuscado por el tiempo y los embotellamientos repentinos , lograron llegar a la estación a las 10 :50

Estacionaron el auto y rápidamente comenzaron a salir los ocupantes del vehículo , para los moggles era como ver a los payasos de un circo saliendo uno tras otro de un auto diminuto , pero para los Wesley era de lo más normal . Rápidamente el señor Wesley se las ingenió para conseguir carritos suficientes para transportar los baúles .

Rápidamente atravesaron al estación , cruzaron la barrera para entrar en el anden 9 3/4 y encontrarse frente al expreso de Hagwarts . Entre rostros conocidos y pequeños que evidentemente entrarían a primer año se despidieron todos cariñosamente de los señores Wesley y subieron al tren . Harry , Ron y Ginny ocuparon el primer compartimiento que encontraron vacío y se sentaron mientras que Fred Y George siguieron de largo y Percey se dirigió al vagón de los prefectos

- ¿Sabes algo de Hermione ?- le pregunto Harry a Ron mientras acomodaban sus cosas en lo portaequipajes

- Lo que quieras saber pregúntamelo a mi – dijo una vos en la puerta del compartimiento , era Hermione

- ¡Hermione ! – dijeron Ron y Harry al mismo tiempo

- Hola chicos ¿ como han estado? – les dijo ella mientras entraba y acomodaba sus cosas

- ¿Qué hiciste en el verano? – le pregunto Ginny ya que los muchacho no podían hablar no creían que encontrarían a Hermione de esa manera en el tren .

Traía puestos unos pescadores color azul unos tenis blancos sin calcetas , una blusa de licra sin mangas color rosa y su cabello rizado perfectamente acomodado .

- Pues el primer mes estuve con mis padres en Alemania y luego me fui de visita con unos tíos a Bulgaria , me la pase bien – le contesto Hermione

- Que bueno que regresaste , a ,y muchas gracias por la chamarra me quedo perfecta – le dijo Harry

- Me alegra que te haya gustado ¿ y tu Ron como te la pasaste en el verano ? …… (Ron la esta viendo sin palabras ) Ron……¡Ron! – le grito ella con una pequeña sonrisa .

- Este …. nada fuera de lo común , fui a Rumania a visitar a mi hermano Charli durante una semana , de ahí en fuera lo normal en la madriguera .

Estaban tan entretenidos en su platica , que no se dieron cuenta de que el tren había comenzado su marcha . la señora del carrito paso y como era de costumbre Harry compro pastelillos de chocolate y jugo de calabaza para todos . Todo iba de maravilla hasta la presencia de una persona lo amargo todo .

- Valla valla , miren quién esta aquí – Era Draco , que acababa de abrir la puerta del compartimiento flanqueado como siempre por sus simiescos amigotes Crabe y Goyl .

- ¡Lárgate cara de rata! – le grito Ron poniéndose de pie

- ¿Qué , al fin lograste ahorrar lo suficiente para comprarte un poco de valor y defenderte ? – le dijo Malfoy

- Mira niño de papi , cuando aprendas a hacer algo sin tus amigotes cuidándote las espaldas nos buscas , mientras tanto ¡Flipendo! – dijo Hermione mientras agitaba su varita frente a la cara de Malfoy .

Este salió volando contra la pared mientras de su nariz comenzaba a salir un líquido color morado y la puerta del compartimiento se cerraba mágicamente , del otro lado alcanzaron a escuchar a Malfoy como se quejaba y ayudado por sus gorilas regreso hasta su vagón

- ¿Flipendo , segura que estuviste de vacaciones ? – le pregunto Ron mientras regresaban todos a sus lugares .

- Claro , pero también me di mi tiempo para leer los libros de este curso – le contesto Hermione guardando su varita .

Continuaron el resto del camino sin nada más fuera de lo común , la visita de ves en cuando de los gemelos y de algunos de sus compañeros de sus mismo curso . Llego el momento de ponerse los uniformes del colegio así que Ginny y Hermione salieron para irse a cambiar al baño del tren , mientras Harry y Ron se cambiaban en el compartimiento .

Al poco rato las chicas regresaron , Ron y Harry ya estaban listos . unos minutos más tarde el castillo de Hagwrts se levantaba en el horizonte mientras el tren hacía arribo en la estación de Hogsmeade


	2. La nueva Maestra de DCAO

Se apresuraron a bajar del vagón del tren , era una noche fría y tormentosa , a lo lejos se escuchaba la vos inconfundible de Haggrid que llamaba a los alumnos de primer año para que hicieran el acostumbrado recorrido por el lago . Los tres decidieron que después con más clama lo visitarían para charlar , entonces se subieron a los carruajes y lentamente fueron arribando uno por uno hasta las puertas del castillo .

Impacientes por el gran banquete , los alumnos de grados avanzados tomaban asiento en sus respectivos lugares en el gran comedor , hasta que por fin los únicos lugares desocupados en las mesas de las casas eran para los alumnos de nuevo ingreso que ya estaban esperando afuera del gran comedor para ser seleccionados

Después de unos momentos , se abrieron las puertas de roble para dejar pasar a un grupo de pequeños de 11 años , que mientras atravesaban el gran comedor entre las mesas de Ravenclow y Gryffindor miraban a todos con especto temeroso . Cuando todo el grupo estuvo reunido , salió la profesora MacGonagal con el sombrero seleccionador en una mano , y un taburete de tres patas y un pergamino en la otra .

- Cuando escuchen su nombre , pasaran al frente , se sentaran y les colocare el sombrero seleccionador , que los enviara a la casa que ocuparan durante su estancia en el colegio – Dijo Ella y comenzó la selección

Mientras el sombrero mandaba a los pequeños alumnos a sus respectivas casas Harry , Ron y Hermione recordaban aquella sensación tan peculiar que habían tenido cuando ellos llegaron a Haguawrts . De pronto algo saco a Harry de sus pensamientos , miro hacia la mesa de los profesores y después de ver a Dombledor sentado en el centro en su acostumbrada silla de oro con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas ,a su lado derecho estaba el asiento vació de la profesora McGonagal y luego para sorpresa de Harry , era ella .

Ahí sentada , con un atuendo totalmente distinto al que traía en el caldero Chorreante .

- ¡¿Ya viste quien esta sentado en la mesa de maestros! – le dijo Harry a Ron jalándolo de la túnica

- ¡¡¿ Quien !- pregunto Ron al ver la insistencia de Harry

- Es ella , es la chica que estaba leyendo en el Caldero Chorreante esta mañana – le contesto Harry sin quitarle la mirada de encima

Los dos la miraron impresionados , tenía puesta una túnica sin mangas color negro de terciopelo que le cubría hasta el cuello con discretos encajes de color morado , el cabello castaño lo tenía abrochado con una peineta hacia atrás y alborotado de tal manera que se veía muy bien , su maquillaje discreto con un poco de brillo en los labios y unas tenues sombras color lila asían saltar el color claro de sus ojos .

Tenía unas facciones tan finas en el rostro que parecía una muñeca hecha a mano

- ¿ No saben quién es ? – les pregunto Hermione para sacarlos de las nubes

- No – le dijo Harry

- Como se nota que nunca leen , ella es Casandra Morgenster - les dijo Hermione , pero Harry y Ron siguieron sin comprender , Hermione un poco molesta por esto les dijo :

- Es muy famosa en todo el reino mágico , se hizo famosa cuando publico su libro "Artes oscuras , no para cualquiera" hace un par de años y desde entonces se dedica estudiar y a combatir todos los incidentes relacionados con esto , hasta ha ayudado en algunas ocasiones al ministerio de magia –

- Entonces ¿ es auror o algo por el estilo? – le pregunto Ron

- No , por lo que he leído , a ella le gusta trabajar en esas cosas por su cuenta , sin limitaciones – les contesto Hermione mirándola de reojo

- ¿Me pregunto que estará haciendo en Hagwarts? – dijo Harry

Antes de que Hermione pudiera contestar , todo el gran comedor se sumergió en un silencio total , Dombeldor se había puesto de pié .

- ¡¡Bienvenidos , a un año mas en Hagwarts , primero que nada quiero recordarles a todos nuestros alumnos que no esta permitido entrar en el bosque de los terrenos del colegio , ni molestar al calamar que habita en el lago (dijo mientras miraba a los gemelos Wesley a través de sus gafas de media luna ) y en otro orden de ideas , dadas las circunstancias en las que el profesor Gilderoy Lockhart termino el curso anterior no podrá acompañarnos este año – Cuando Dombledor dijo esto todo el gran comedor estallo en murmullos y miradas hacia Harry y Ron , todo el colegio recordó lo que paso el año pasado al haber sido abierta la cámara de los secretos , los alumnos que fueron petrificados sintieron un leve escalofrío correr por su espalda , incluso Hermione se estremeció .

- Si , si algo lamentable su perdida de memoria , pero no se preocupen esta en manos de los mejores sanadores del Hospital San Moongo . En fin , por eso tengo en honor de presentarles a su nueva maestra de defensa contra las artes oscuras , démosle un fuerte aplauso a Casandra Morgenstern – Cuando Dombledor dijo esto Cassandra se levanto sonriente , saludo a los alumnos que le aplaudían para darle la bienvenida y regreso a su lugar de la misma manera bajo la mirada fulminante del Profesor Snape

- Bueno , que comience el banquete – dijo Dombledor e inmediatamente comenzaron a salir suculentos manjares de las fuentes de oro que estaban en el centro de las mesas .

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a comer a su gusto todo lo que tenían frene a ellos , mientras disfrutaban sus alimentos Harry Ron y Hermione comentaban sobre la nueva maestra de Defensa

- Será un año interesante ¿no creen? – les dijo Hermione

- Espero que no resulte una charlatana como Lockhart – dijo Ron

- No lo creo , hay mucha gente que la ha visto actuar en distintas partes del mundo y dicen que es muy buena- contesto Hermione

- Además es muy bonita – dijo Harry

- Creo que alguien esta enamorado – dijo Ron con tono de burla mirando pícaramente a Harry

- A ti también te parece bonita , no me digas que no – le contesto Harry

- A si , es bonita no lo niego , pero tampoco para enamorarme – le contesto Ron

- ¡¡Que no estoy enamorado! – le contesto Harry

- ¿Pero no estas enojado verdad? – le dijo Hermione con una pequeña risilla

- Nop – contesto Harry

- Seguramente Snape esta enojadísimo por que otra ves se la ha ido el puesto – Dijo Ron mirando hacia la mesa de los maestros

- Se le nota a leguas – Dijo Hermione al ver el desprecio con el que miraba Snape a la nueva maestra

- Al menos algo bueno salió de la llegada de la nueva maestra Snape esta que hecha chispas – dijo Harry también mirando a Snape

Decidieron dejar el tema de la nueva maestra para otra ocasión y continuaron cenando charlando de temas diferentes . Cuando termino el banquete se escucho la vos de los prefectos que llamaban a los alumnos de primer año para mostrarles el camino más rápido a los dormitorios .

Los tres inseparables amigos llegaron a la sala común , había sido un día bastante largo y estaban cansados así que subieron a sus dormitorios Harry y Ron se despidieron de Hermione y se fueron a acostar

- ¿Cómo ves que sea una mujer la que nos enseña defensa contra las artes oscuras ? – Pregunto Ron a Harry mientras se ponían la pijama

- No tiene nada de malo – contesto Harry

- Yo tampoco creo que tenga nada de malo , a demás , es hermosa y después del chasco del Lockhart del año pasado ….lo único que hacía era tener embobadas a todas las chicas del colegio pero ahora nos toca a nosotros – dijo Simoos Finigan

Todos rieron después de aquel comentario , pero el cansancio les estaba ganando así que sin mas que decir todos se fueron a dormir

El pasar de una noche tranquila daba lugar al primer día de clases del tercer año en Hagwarts para Harry , Ron y Hermione . Los tres , cada uno en su dormitorio se levanto temprano para bajar a desayunar al gran comedor y que les entregaran sus horarios de clases .

- Buenos días – les dijo Hermione cuando los encontró en la sala común

- Hola Hermione – la saludo Harry

- Vamos , me muero de hambre - les dijo Ron y los tres salieron por el retrato de la dama gorda .

Bajaron al gran comedor , pero antes de entrar se encontraron con una sorpresa bastante desagradable , Malfoy estaba parado en la puerta flanqueado por sus dos amigotes Crabe y Goyl

- Miren quien esta aquí , el huérfano el pobre y la sangre sucia – les dijo con su acostumbrada mirada de odio y arrastrando las palabras

- ¿Qué no tuviste suficiente con lo del tren ? – le dijo Hermione intercambiando al mirada de odio

- Ahora que lo mencionas …… no – dijo Malfoy sacando su varita para apuntar a Hermione pero rápidamente Harry y Ron ya estaban junto a ella apuntando a Draco con las suyas

- Ni lo pienses basura– le dijo Ron

- Crabe , Goyl , encárguense de ellos – les dijo Malfoy

- ¡¡Inmovilus! – gritaron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo , un segundo después los dos estaban inmóviles recargados en la pared

- ¿Por qué no le dices a tu padre que te compre un par de trols para que te protejan, seguramente te servirían mas que estos dos – le dijo Hermione apuntándolo con su varita directo a la cara con una mirada burlona

- Se arrepentirán de esto – les dijo Malfoy

- ¿ ya ahorita , o después ? – le dijo Harry con tono sarcástico

Los tres lo dejaron de apuntar con sus varitas y entraron al gran comedor mientras Malfoy pateaba a sus amigos inmóviles y les decía unas cuantas palabras no muy agradables .

- ¿ Algún día cambiara ? – dijo Hermione riendo mientras se sentaba y comenzaba a servirse crepas de nuez

- La verdad , no se ni me importa – le contesto Ron

- Buenos días jóvenes , aquí están sus nuevos horarios , procuren no llegar tarde – les dijo , les extendió los pergaminos con los horarios del curso y se fue

Mientras seguían desayunando leían el horario con algunas muecas de desagrado por las horas de pociones y cuidado de criaturas mágicas que tendrían que pasar al lado de Slytherin

- Creo que no ha variado mucho , otra ves tenemos dos horas de pociones y una de cuidado de criaturas mágicas con Slytherin – dijo Ron

- Esperen ¿ ya vieron, tenemos cuatro horas seguidas de defensa contra las artes oscuras los jueves por la mañana también con Slytherin – les dijo Hermione un poco extrañada de que tuvieran cuatro horas seguidas de la misma clase

- Tienes razón , ¿Qué tendrá planeado la nueva maestra como para darnos 4 horas seguidas ? – les dijo Harry , y los tres intercambiaron miradas de desconcierto

- Bueno tendremos que esperar al jueves para averiguarlo – les dijo Harry

Terminaron de desayunar para asistir a su primera clase de ese día , que era Historia de la Magia con el profesor Beens un maestro que un día al estar durmiendo en la sala de maestros se levanto para ir a dar su clase normalmente pero nunca se dio cuenta de que estaba muerto así que el que da la clase en realidad es un fantasma

Continuaron con su horario normal de clase durante la mañana , hasta la hora de la comida en la que lograron quejarse de los deberes que les había puesto la Profesora MaCgonagal en su primer día y luego con las clases de herbología y las dos tediosas horas de pociones con Snape y los de Slytherin . Después de salir echando maldiciones de las mazmorras en contra de Snape por que como siempre había favorecido a Slitheryn quitándole puntos a Gryffindor

- Es injusto es el primer día y ya tenemos que estar en la biblioteca – dijo Ron mientras se servia un plato grande de estofado

- No te quejes Ron , no te haría nada mal leer unos cuantos libros para variar – le dijo Hermione

- A ti por que te encanta comerte los libros ,pero yo prefiero esto – le contesto Ron mientras se metía un bocado grande de papa al horno

- ¡¡Muy gracioso "aspiradora con pecas"! – le contesto Hermione

- ¡No empiecen! – les dijo Harry al ver las intenciones de Ron de contestarle a Hermione – ¿No saben si alguien ya tubo clase de defensa con la nueva maestra ? – les pregunto Harry

- Creo que los de Hoffleppoff tienen mañana por la mañana , cuatro horas igual que nosotros – contesto Hermione

- ¿Fred y George no han tenido clase? – le pregunto Harry a Ron

- No , la tiene hasta después de la comida – le contesto

- Bueno , pues entonces esperaremos hasta esta la noche para preguntarles que tal esta esa clase – le dijo Harry

Pasaron al tarde tranquila , sin nada interesante hasta que llego la hora de la cena , se encaminaron al gran comedor , los tres estaban muy pendientes de la puerta del gran comedor para ver a que hora llegaban Fred y George y poder averiguar como eran las clases con la nueva maestra .

Hasta que por fin :

- Miren ahí vienen Fred y George – les dijo Harry que vio a los gemelos entrar con una expresión extraña

- ¡¡Fred , George vengan siéntense! – les grito Ron , y los gemelos se acercaron hasta donde ellos estaban

- ¿Qué pasa chicos? – les dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

- ¿Cómo les fue con la nueva maestra de defensa contra las artes oscuras ? – les pregunto Hermione

- En realidad es excelente , no tienen una idea – les dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo

- ¿Pero que tiene de especial y extraordinaria ? – pregunto Ron

- ¿¡Bromeas, es extremadamente poderosa , con razón tiene la fama que tiene – decían George y Fred alternadamente

- ¿Pues que hace o que ? – pregunto Hermione

- ¿Cuándo tienen clase ustedes ? – les pregunto Fred

- El jueves – contestaron Harry , Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo

- Pues esperen al jueves y lo averiguarán – les contestaron los gemelos

-------------------------------------------------------Mientras en el despacho de la clase de defensa------------------------------------

La maestra Cassandra se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos , ojeaba sin parar las listas de los alumnos del colegio, hasta que paro en un nombre en particular que le llamo la atención "Hermione Jane Granger" leyó en vos alta y se quedo mirando durante unos breves segundos y lego regreso a su realidad .

- Valla , valla – dijo Cassandra


	3. La serpietnte le teme al dragon

El resto de la semana paso bajo mucha expectación con respecto a las clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras con la nueva maestra , los comentarios de los que ya habían asistido a esa clase eran de que es extremadamente poderosa , invensible en un duelo mágico y cosas por el estilo .

Hasta que por fin llego el jueves en la mañana . Los tres amigos estaban tan emocionados por que al fin les llegaría el momento de comprobar lo que decían todos los alumnos de colegio de la nueva maestra . A las 7:00 en punto de la mañana se encontraban Harry Ron y Hermione en la sala común listos para bajar al gran comedor .

- ¿Qué creen que nos ponga a hacer durante cuatro horas seguidas ? – les preguntaba Ron a Harry y a Hermione mientras bajaban las escaleras .

- No me lo imagino – contesto Hermione

- A menos que nos ponga a leer durante las cuatro horas no veo como las pueda llenar en su clase – les dijo Harry

Cuando llegaron al gran comedor se sentaron en los lugares de siempre y comenzaron a desayunar cada uno metido en sus pensamientos estaban muy nerviosos por que dentro en unos momentos entrarían a la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras tan esperada por ellos , aun que lo único que no les gustaba era que la tendrían que tomar con los alumnos de Slytherin . La clase comenzaba a las 9:00 a.m. ellos terminaron de desayunar a las 8:25 no querían llegar tarde a su primera clase así que salieron del gran comedor

Harry , Ron y Hermione fueron los primeros en llegar al aula de vacía , al entrar se sentía un ambiente un poco extraño , entraron y se sentaron en los escritorios de en medio para esperar , en el ambiente se sentía como si estuvieran siendo cubiertos por una fuerza extraña , ninguno de los tres decía palabra alguna , los tres estaban contemplando aquel sutil pero poderoso ambiente .

Poco a poco los demás alumnos de Gryffindor y los de Slytherin comenzaron a llegar y a tomar sus lugares , al parecer todos los alumnos estaban bajo la misma expectación que ellos ya que a las 8:50 el aula estaba completa con todos los alumnos , algo extraño ya que siempre llegaban corriendo antes de que el profesor cerrara la puerta

A las 9:00 en punto la puerta del aula se cerro mágicamente con un ruido seco , los alumnos se estaban poniendo nerviosos de la puerta del fondo del aula salió la maestra Cassandra Morgenstern que deslumbro a todos los alumnos con su imponente presencia .Traía puesta un vestido sin mangas y con una pequeña capa en la espalda , todo de satín color blanco brillante , una cadena delgada en la frente , el cabello hacia atrás en una cola de caballo alborotada un maquillaje sutil en tonos oscuros

- Buenos días alumnos de tercero ¿durmieron bien? – les pregunto después de saludarlos amablemente

- Buenos día profesora Cassandra – contestaron todos al mismo tiempo .

- Están en esta clase para aprender a defenderse de los seres y las magias más horribles que puedan encontrarse en este mundo . Lo que significa que esta tipo de magia es para los fuertes de mente y corazón no para los que solo buscan hacerle el mal a los que les rodean .- Les dijo.

- Ahora para comenzar necesito que me digan algo , ¿cual es su peor temor ? – les pregunto la maestra , un murmullo se hizo escuchar por el aula al parecer ningún alumno estaba dispuesto a decir a que le tenía miedo

- No me lo quieren decir , bueno no se preocupen yo lo averiguare – Les dijo esto a los alumnos .

Se puso frente al escritorio de manera que toda la clase la podía ver perfectamente , cerro los ojos , algunos la miraban con intriga , otros no entendían que era lo que estaba haciendo

Pasaron unos minutos y de la nada comenzaron a aparecer cosas de lo mas extrañas por el aula ,una araña gigante apareció a un lado de Ron haciéndolo saltar de la silla al escritorio con un gesto de horror , el profesor Snape apareció enfrente de Neville Longbotom que lo miraba sin aliento .

En menos de 5 minutos toda el aula estaba repleta de monstruos y espectros que asustaban a todos los alumnos de la clases , hasta Malfoy estaba dando de gritos pegado a la pared por que estaba siendo asechado por un dragón con veneno en los colmillos . Los únicos que no estaban dando de gritos eran Harry y Hermione . Harry al mirarla estaba con la mirada fija , frente a ella había una pequeña niña de unos 7 años con cabellos castaño sentada en el piso con la expresión más triste que Harry había visto .

Harry regreso la mirada hacia la maestra , ella continuaba parada frente a la clase con los ojos cerrados rodeada por un extraña luz color lila y su vestido ondeaba como si la estuviera golpeando una ráfaga de aire que solo ella sentía .

De pronto abrió los ojos , eran de color naranja . Harry la miro fijamente y sintió como un escalofrío le corrió por todo el cuerpo , valla que es poderosa pensó

La maestra volvió a cerrar los ojos , esta ves la luz desapareció , sus ojos regresaron a la normalidad y todos los monstruos y espectros desaparecieron , dejando a algunos alumnos llorando en sus pupitres y a otros sin poder decir palabra alguna .

- Tranquilos , ya paso todo , por favor regresen todos a sus lugares – les dijo la maestra mientras bajaba de la tarima y comenzaba a pasearse entre los pupitres tocando el hombro de uno que otro alumno .

- Creo que no todos son tan valientes como pensamos , recuerden que las apariencias engañan – les dijo la maestra

- ¿ Pero …..que no ese encantamiento es propio de las artes oscuras ? – pregunto Hermione con temor , haciendo que la maestra se parara en seco

- Muy bien Hermione , ¿ que me puedes decir de lo que acabo de hacer? – le pregunto la maestra poniéndose de nuevo frente a toda la clase que tenía los ojos puestos en Hermione , se puso de pie y comenzó a decir :

- El encantamiento "Di Medum" se utiliza para torturar a la gente y hacerlos confesar y obligarlos a hacer algo que ellos no quieran , era utilizado muy a menudo junto con una de las maldiciones imperdonables en los tiempos de el – que –no-debe-ser-nombrado y la única manera de combatirlo es no moverte ni mostrar sentimiento alguno ante ese miedo – termino de decir Hermione y se sentó ante la mirada penetrante de la maestra

- Muy bien Hermione 20 puntos para Gryffindor , su compañera esta en lo correcto en un 99 de su respuesta , solo le falto agregar algo , que hay que tener una gran fortaleza mental y de corazón para poder enfrentarlo , de otra manera los que son débiles de mente y alma terminaran sumidos en sus miedos por el resto de sus vidas – les dijo la maestra

- Muy bien abran su libros en las pagina 23 tienen 30 minutos para leer el capitulo , hacer un ensayo y cuando terminen practicaremos lo que hayan leído , pueden comenzar . – Les dijo la maestra y regreso a sentarse detrás de su escritorio mientras observaba a los alumnos .

De ves en cuando la maestra bajaba de la tarima para pasearse entre los pupitres mirando a los alumnos que escribían todo lo que se les venía a la mente después de haber leído el libro . Mientras la maestra paseaba dejaba un sentimiento de tranquilidad en los alumnos a los que se acercaba . De pronto se detuvo junto a Harry .

- Harry Potter , fuiste el único que no se atemorizo ¿ no le tienes miedo a nada ? – Le dijo la maestra mientras le echaba un vistazo al ensayo de Harry

- No es eso , es solo que me han pasado tantas cosas que el miedo ha pasado a segundo termino para mi – le contesto Harry –

- ¿Estas seguro de eso ? – le pregunto la maestra

- Si – contesto Harry con determinación

- ¿Cuantos años tienes? – (maestra)

- 13 - (Harry)

- Tan joven y pensando de esa manera , me imagino que la cicatriz de tu frente tiene mucho que ver – (maestra)

- Si - (Harry)

- Continua con tu ensayo , el tiempo casi termina - le dijo la maestra con una sonrisa y se dirigió de nuevo a su escritorio .

Miro a los alumnos durante unos minutos más y finalmente dijo :

- Dejen las plumas por favor – y con un movimiento de la mano los pergaminos salieron volando de sus escritorios hasta el escritorio de la maestra .

- Muy Bien ¿a quien tenemos aquí? …….. Draco Malfoy – dijo la maestra cuando tomo el pergamino que quedo hasta arriba , la clase volteó a ver a Malfoy que se había puesto pálido

La maestra leyó con detenimiento el ensayo de Malfoy haciendo distintos gestos mientras lo hacía y cuando al fin termino dijo :

- ¿En realidad piensas todo lo que escribiste aquí ? – le pregunto con una mirada picara

- Si – contesto Draco arrastrando las palabras como de costumbre

- Pues no lo demostraste hace unos momentos cuando llorabas enfrente del dragón Irlandes – dijo la maestra arrancando una risa de la clase entera lo que hizo que Draco se pusiera de todos los colores de la vergüenza

- No te avergüences , Ron también se veía muy graciosos parado sobre el pupitre mientras las patas de la araña acariciaban sus zapatos – dijo la maestra y la clase volvió a reír haciendo que Ron se pusiera tan rojo como un tomate

- ¿Pero como lo sabe si tenía los ojos cerrados ? – pregunto Ron

- Hay algo de deben de prender , no solo se puede ver cuando los ojos están abiertos , recuerden que la mente es muy poderosa – les dijo dejando a toda la clase sin decir palabra

- Pero bueno , menos platica y mas acción , todos de pie por favor y pasen hacia atrás – dijo todos los alumnos obedecieron inmediatamente , después la maestra saco su varita y con un ligero movimiento izo que todos los escritorios se echaran a un lado dejando un espacio grande en el centro del aula .

Quedo un espacio lo bastante grande como para que se pudiera llevar a cabo un duelo mágico . Los alumnos se dieron cuenta de esto , y al recordar los comentarios que les habían dicho los alumnos de grados superiores una sensación de inseguridad comenzó a invadir el aula .

- Quiten esas caras , nadie tendrá un duelo mágico , así que tranquilos – les dijo la maestra al darse cuenta de la expresión de los alumnos .

- ¿Entonces que es lo que vamos a hacer ? – pregunto Harry

- Muy censillo , vana a enfrentar su miedo – contesto la maestra

- ¿ Como ? – pregunto Hermione

- Se pondrán de pie frente a mi e inmediatamente su peor miedo reaparecerá , lo que tendrán que hacer es no mostrar sentimiento alguno ante lo que tengan frente a ustedes demuestren que pase lo que pase no se dejarán vencer y todo lo que los rodee , desaparecerá de inmediato – les contesto la maestra caminando entre los alumnos que se encontraban de pié

- Muy bien hagan una fila , por favor comencemos primero con las señoritas – les indico la maestra y la que estaba hasta adelante de la fila era Hermione , camino hasta donde estaba la maestra y espero .

- Recuerden , sean fuertes y no se dejen vencer ante su miedo – les dijo la maestra a toda la clase y luego miro fijamente a Hermione

- ¿Estas lista ? –

- Si – contesto Hermione un poco insegura

Hermione estaba de pie frente a la maestra , que como hace un rato , cerro los ojos y se concentro . En el siguiente instante frente a Hermione apareció la misma niña pequeña que había aparecido hace un momento .

Hermione la miraba con aspecto de horror y estaba apunto del llanto , la clase la miraba sin comprender por que una niña tan pequeña le causaba tanto miedo a Hermione , al parecer Harry era el único que había logrado darse cuenta que a lo que Hermione le tenía tanto miedo era a la soledad .

De pronto la pequeña que estaba sentada en el suelo se puso de pié , miró a Hermione de una manera que a cualquiera le hubiera puesto los pelos de punta . La chica de cabello castaño no aguanto más y comenzó a llorar.

- ¡¡Ya no por favor , deténgase ! – gritaba Hermione desesperada

Después de escuchar esto , la maestra salió de su trance y se acerco a Hermione , se arrodillo frente a ella , le levanto la cara delicadamente para verla a los ojos y le dijo :

- ¿Ahora entiendes que la vida no son solo libros y estudios? Todos y cada uno de nosotros necesitamos a alguien con quién compartir nuestros sueños y decepciones de ves en cuando , tu tienes una gran fuerza interior , no la desperdicies , si le das un buen uso te será de gran ayuda algún día – le dijo la maestra , Hermione la miro detenidamente le sonrió y se puso de pié .

- Lo que le paso a la señorita Granger es muy común , si yo hubiera querido ahora ella estaría en camino a San Moongo pero no se trata de eso .

- ¿Entonces de que se trata ? – pregunto Harry un poco molesto por ver a Hermione así

- Se trata de que aprendan a defenderse , de que aprendan a enfrentar sus miedos , y lo más importante que no se dejen vencer por nada ni por nadie .- le contesto la maestra caminando entre los alumnos .

- Bueno vamos a continuar – dijo la maestra dirigiéndose la siguiente alumna en la fila

Las siguientes tres horas pasaron entre gritos de desesperación de la mayoría de los alumnos que habían estado expuestos al poder de la maestra Cassandra , habían aparecido nuevamente , monstruos como momias , espectros , arañas gigantes , basiliscos y otro tipo de cosas que solo se podrían ver en las peores pesadillas de un mago .

Las chicas no dejaban de llorar después de estar paralizadas del miedo y los pocos hombres que alcanzaron a pasar también estaban templando del miedo

- Lo ven jóvenes , los que creían que eran valientes y osados ante los peligros acaban de averiguar que la realidad es otra , por el día de hoy hemos terminado , lean el siguiente capitulo de su libro y me van a entregar un pergamino acerca de el la aproxima clase , que les valla bien jóvenes pueden retirarse , Hermione quédate un momento conmigo por favor – Les dijo la maestra todos los alumnos comenzaron a salir del aula sin decir palabra alguna

- Los veré mas tarde – les dijo Hermione a Harry y a Ron se dio la media vuelta y se fue a encontrarse con la maestra


	4. Fuego Interior

Hermione se acercó y se sentó en uno de los pupitres que estaban delante del escritorio de la maestra . Mientras tanto ella se encontraba en la puerta del aula esperando a que el ultimo alumno saliera para quedarse a solas con Hermione .

El último alumno salió cerrando la puerta tras el , la maestra se encamino hacia su escritorio y tomo asiento , mira a Hermione fijamente unos instantes y finalmente comenzó

- Me sorprende que una chica como tu le tenga tanto miedo a la soledad – le dijo

- ¿Que quiere decir con "un achica como yo"? – pregunto Hermione

- Si , tan inteligente y con un fuego interior tan especial – Le dijo la maestra

- ¡¿Un que ! – le dijo Hermione levantando la ceja

- Si , tienes un fuego especial dentro de ti que he visto muy pocas veces en hechiceras de tu edad , pero creo que aún no lo has desarrollado –

- ¿ Y como voy a desarrollar algo que no sabía que tenía ?

- Pues ahora ya lo sabes y si me lo permites , me gustaría ayudarte a desarrollarlo – le dijo La maestra bajando de la tarima y sentándose junto a Hermione

- ¿ Y eso en que podría beneficiarme ? – pregunto Hermione un poco extrañada del ofrecimiento de la maestra

- Podría darte mucho poder , poder que pocas personas pueden tener – Le dijo Cassandra , Hermione pudo notar que los ojos de la maestra no eran color miel , si no color naranja

- ¿Me esta hablando de magia oscura , por que si es así ...? – le dijo Hermione poniéndose de pié

- Siéntate , tranquila no se trata de eso , el hecho de tener poder no significa usarlo para el mal , lo que yo te ofrezco es desarrollar algo que ya tienes , solo tu decides como emplearlo – le dijo la maestra mientras se ponía de pié y caminaba hacia su despacho

- ¿Puedo pensarlo unos días ? – le pregunto Hermione siguiendo a la maestra con la mirada

- Claro , ya sabes donde encontrarme , que tengas un buen día – le dijo la maestra , y se metió a su despacho

Hermione se quedo mirando la puerta cerrada durante un instante pensando en todo lo que le había dicho la maestra , hasta que recordo que tenía que ver a Harry y a Ron y salió del aula con dirección al gran comedor para la hora de la comida .

Cuando entro en el gran comedor encontró a Harry y a Ron charlando alegremente con los gemelos Wesley mientras comían estofado , papas asadas y jugo de grosella .

- Hola Hermione ¿ Que te dijo la maestra ? – le pregunto Ron al verla llegar , pero se mantuvo callada atrayendo las miradas de los cuatro chicos

- Creo que iremos a ver si ya crecieron los gusanos , los veremos luego – dijeron los gemelos y se fueron dejando espacio libre para que Hermione se sentara frente a sus amigos .

- ¿ Y bien ? – Pregunto Harry haciendo a un lado su plato 

- Pues ella dijo que ...-

Hermione les comenzó a explicar con lujo de detalle todo lo que le había dicho la maestra Cassandra y al terminar :

- ¿ Que opinan ? –

- Creo que es genial – le dijo Ron con una sonrisa

- Creo que tiene razón , solo nosotros decidimos para que usamos los poderes que tenemos – le dijo Harry

- ¿ Creen que sea convenientes que aceptar su propuesta ? les pregunto Hermione

- Si te dará más poder , yo no le veo nada de malo – le dijo Ron

- No lo se ...la maestra me dio unos días para pensarlo – les dijo Hermione

- Pues la desición es tulla solo piensa en lo que sería mejor para ti – le dijo Harry

Y con este consejo terminaron la platica sobre el tema para pasara otras cosas

Mientras tanto en el despacho de la maestra Cassandra , esta estaba sentada controlando el fuego de la chimenea con la mirada . Se mantenía muy concentrada en sus pensamientos , cuando de pronto una silueta extraña comenzó a formarse en las llamas de la chimenea . En unos momentos ya había tomado la forma de una cabeza humana .

- ¿Que se te ofrece ? – pregunto la maestra

- Preguntarte como vas– le dijo la cabeza

- En eso estoy , hoy hable con ella para convencerla , espero su respuesta en unos días- le contesto ella

- ¿Y tu crees que acceda ? – le pregunto la cabeza

- Por su expresión yo creo que si – le contesto ella

- ¡¡¿Crees! – le grito la cabeza en tono de reproche

- ¡¡No me grites ni me cuestiones , te advertí desde un principio que no estaría fácil ! – le contesto la maestra poniéndose de pié y haciendo brillar sus ojos color naranja de un amanera extraña –

- Esta bien esta bien , confío en ti , ahora tengo que irme – le dijo la cabeza y desapareció de las llamas

- Solo esto me faltaba , solo espero que Hermione no se tarde mucho en tomar una decisión – dijo la maestra

Después de quedarse pensativa durante unos instantes decidió salir de su despacho para hacer acto de presencia en el gran comedor para la hora de la comida .

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Los días pasaban para el trío de mágico de Hagwarts , llego el fin de semana y con las nuevas asignaciones tenían algo de trabajo atrasado así que la mañana del sábado después desayunar decidieron ir a la biblioteca para poder terminar antes de la tarde .

- Hermione ¿ que has pensado del ofrecimiento de la maestra Cassandra ? – le pregunto Harry mientras escribía un pergamino para la clase de transformaciones

- Pues me parece una propuesta interesante , y si quiero ser auror de ministerio de magia unos cuantos poderes extra no me caerían mal - le contesto ella dejando su investigación de raíces curativas para la clase de pociones

- ¿En serio quieres ser auror de ministerio ? – le pregunto Ron

- Lo estuve meditando durante el verano y no suena tan mal – le contesto Hermione

- Entonces le dirás que si – le dijo Harry

- No lo se aún , digamos que es un 80 si – le contesto Hermione

- ¿Y por que un 80- le pregunto Ron extrañado

- Por que hay algo aún que no me late de la maestra , siento que algo esta ocultando y su mirada me pone nerviosa – le contesto Hermione

- ¿Por que nerviosa ? – le pregunto Harry

- Mira , por lo que he leído , los únicos colores de ojos fuera de lo común son el morado que pertenece a los magos que puede controlar los movimientos del agua con el pensamiento y el rojo que lo tienen los magos que pueden prenderle fuego a las cosas solo con verlas sin necesidad de una varita , pero el naranja , debemos admitir que es bastante raro - les dijo Hermione

- Déjame ver si entendí , ¿ vas a dejar de adquirir más poderes para que te sirvan en tu futuro como auror y perder la posibilidad de ser la mejor , solo por que la maestra tiene un extraño color de ojos , no te parece un poco tonto ? – le dijo Harry

- Entiende , no es por el color sino por lo que hay detrás – le contesto ella

- ¿ No te parece que estas exagerando Hermione ? – le dijo Ron

- No lo se , aún tengo unos días para pensarlo , el jueves durante la clase le diré lo que decidí .

Dijo esto Hermione y ninguno de los tres volvió a tocar el tema

Las palabras de Hermione daban vueltas dentro de la mente de Harry , hasta cierto punto tenía razón esos ojos decían mas de lo que aparentaban a simple vista pero , ¿ que era , pero esas dudas estaban peleando contra la idea de que Dombledor nunca contrataría a alguien peligroso para dar clase .

Por fin , después de haber pasado toda la mañana en la biblioteca habían terminado sus deberes , guardaron todo en sus mochilas regresaron los libros a las estanterías correspondientes y salieron de la biblioteca con dirección a la torre de Gryffindor .

- ¿ Que les parece si vamos a ver a Haggrid ? – les dijo Harry mientras caminaban por los pasillos

- No es mala idea – contesto Hermione

- Dejemos esto en la sala común y vamos – dijo Ron

- Valla , valla "el trío miseria" ira a visitar a "su híbrido favorito" que ternura – dijo una vos que arrastraba las palabras , nuevamente Draco junto con sus gorilas los estaba retando

- ¡Lo que hagamos es algo que a ti no te importa! – le dijo Ron dejando caer su mochila

- Ten cuidado pobretón , recuerda que las cosas de segunda mano se rompen fácilmente – le dijo Draco con cara de asco

- ¡¡¿Que es lo que quieres ! – le dijo Harry empuñando su varita

- Estoy aburrido y tengo que entretenerme en algo– les contesto Malfoy con aires de grandeza

- Por que no vas a buscar dragones por ahí , a perdón se me olvidaba que lloras si los ves verdad , que lastima bueno nos vamos para que busque salgo mejor que hacer – le dijo Hermione se dio la media vuelta dejando a Malfoy con gesto de enojo sin saber que contestarle

- ¡¿ Y tu te vas a llorar por los rincones por que te sientes solita ! – le grito Malfoy a la espalda de Hermione haciendo que se parara en seco

- Claro , creo que un huérfano y un pobretón no son suficientes para ti , ¿no? sangre sucia - dijo Malfoy arrancando carcajadas estúpidas de sus dos amigotes .

En ese instante Hermione dio la vuelta con una mirada de odió y se acerco lentamente con la varita en mano , dándole tiempo a Crabe y Goyl de que se pusieran frente a Malfoy con las varitas listas , mientras Harry y Ron seguían a Hermione también con las varita sen mano .

Cuando estuvo frente a Crabe y Goyl , los miro concentrando todo el odio que sentía por Malfoy , el color de sus ojos cambió del original color café claro a un naranja intenso , una luz color blanco rodeó la silueta de Hermione y en un instante los gorilas salieron volando cada uno por un lado haciéndolos chocar contra la pared , dejándolos con una expresión de terror , no podían creer lo que estaba pasando .

Con la misma mirada Hermione se acerco a Draco que había cambiado su mirada de satisfacción a un gesto de terror

- ¡Repite lo que dijiste! – le dijo Hermione mientras hacia que Draco retrocediera del miedo

- ¡¡Al pequeño Malfoy le comió la lengua el dragón, ¡¡lárgate! – le grito Hermione Draco no tardo ni un segundo en salir corriendo del pasillo seguido por sus dos amigotes .

Cuando Malfoy , Crabe y Goyl desaparecieron de la vista de Hermione , el color de sus ojos regreso a la normalidad y la luz que la rodeaba desapareció , se volteo y le dijo a Harry y a Ron con mucha naturalidad

- Que bueno que se fue – les dijo a sus amigos que la miraban incrédulos nunca habían visto a Hermione hacer algo como eso

Sabían que ella podía lograr todos conjuros que se le pusieran enfrente pero nunca habían visto algo como eso solo en una persona y no precisamente un alumno .

- ¿ Por que me ven así ? – les pregunto al notar que la miraban como a un bicho raro

- ¿Como que por que , estas conciente de lo que acabas de hacer ? – le dijo Ron un poco asustado

- Solo me burle un poco de Malfoy por su miedo a los dragones - le contesto Hermione como si nada

- Si claro y de que forma – le dijo Ron con sarcasmo

- ¿Por que lo dices ? – le dijo Hermione sin comprender

Los tres intercambiaron miradas y mientras comenzaron a caminar Harry le contaba a Hermione todo lo que había pasado con lujo de detalle pero al parecer para ella había sido de lo mas normal .

Por fin llegaron a la sala común , dejaron sus mochilas y se sentaron en los sillones frente a la chimenea

- Entonces ,la maestra tiene razón – dijo Hermione

- Parece que si – le contesto Harry

- Pues entonces , creo que hablare con ella el lunes a primer ahora para decirle que si – les dijo ella

- Imagínate si haces esto ahora que tienes 12 años imagínate lo que harás cuando por fin seas auror del ministerio – le dijo Ron muy emocionado

- ¿Estas segura de que no sentías nada extraño mientras le gritabas a Malfoy ? – le pregunto Harry a Hermione

- A decir verdad si , tenía una sensación extraña en el pecho como si seme fuera salir algo , fue extraño pero pensé que era por el coraje que me dio que los insultara de esas manera , no es la primer aves que siento algo así cuando me enojo .- le contesto Hermione

- No te preocupes , el Lunes que hables con la maestra podrás aclarar tus dudas – le dijo Harry

- Eso espero – le contesto Hermione

Y sin decir mas sobre el tema salieron de la sala común para ir a vera su amigo Haggrid , aun que Hermione no estaba del todo tranquila , pero no podía hacer nada , por el momento


	5. Descubrimientos

Llegaron hasta la cabaña de Haggrid , tocaron a la puerta e inmediatamente se escucharon los ladridos de Fang el perro jabalinero acompañados de una voz gruesa que era inconfundible .

- ¡ A un lado Fang , muchachos , que gusto me da verlos , pasen – les dijo Haggrid alegremente

- Hola Haggrid – le dijo Harry mientras entraba a la cabaña junto Ron y Hermione

- Siéntense ¿ quieren un poco de te ? – les pregunto Haggrid y los tres negaron con la cabeza

- Bueno , tal ves más tarde , pero cuéntenme ¿ como les ha ido en sus primeros días de clase ? – les pregunto Haggrid

- Bastante bien , bueno , McGonagal nos a cargado un poco con los deberes pero eso es normal – Le contesto Ron

- ¿Y que les ha parecido la nueva maestra de Defensa contra Las Artes Oscuras ? – ( Haggrid

- Es muy poderosa – Contesto Harry

- Imagínate , solo con la mente logro que los peores miedos de todos estuvieran ante nuestros ojos – le dijo Ron emocionado

- Si , fue grandiosos ver como Malfoy estaba llorando contra la pared súper asustando cuando tenía al dragón enfrente .- le dijo Harry con una risa al recordar la escena

- Si , creo que Malfoy perdió el glamour en esa clase – dijo Ron arrancando risas de todos en la cabaña menos la de una persona .

- ¿ Hermine , te pasa algo ? – pregunto Haggrid

- No , nada ¿ por que ? – le contesto ella

- Has estado muy callada desde que llegaron – contesto Haggrid

- Estaba pensando – le contesto ella

- Tu , que raro – contesto Ron con sarcasmo

- Muy gracioso - contesto ella ofendida

- ¿Sigues pensando en lo que paso verdad ? – le pregunto Harry

- No exactamente – contesto ella

- ¿Que fue lo que paso? – pregunto Haggrid un poco alarmado

Entre los tres , le explicaron a Haggrid desde el principio , lo del ofrecimiento de la maestra a Hermione , lo del encuentro con Malfoy , y lo que Hermione había logrado hacer al concentrar todo su odio . Haggrid los escuchaba atento , hasta que Harry termino y después de unos momentos de meditar lo antes escuchado les dijo :

- ¿Y que piensas hacer ? –

- El lunes le diré que acepto su propuesta – le contesto ella

- Me parece muy bien , la maestra Cassandra es muy buena y podrá sacar lo mejor de ti – le dijo Haggrid con una sonrisa

- ¿Tu que sabes de ella Haggrid? – le pregunto ella

- Lo único que se es que acaba de regresar de un viaje , creo que estaba en Bulgaria investigando lo de unas posibles apariciones de magos oscuros muy poderosos – Contesto Haggrid

- ¿Solo eso?- pregunto Hermione

- Si , la verdad esa muchacha es muy reservada , las únicas veces que la he podido ver es a la hora de las comidas en la mesa de los profesores de ahí en fuera se la pasa encerrada en su despacho o dando sus clases – le contesto Haggrid

- Que extraño , tengo que averiguar mas sobre ella...los veré después – Dijo esto Hermione se levanto y salió de la cabaña .

- ¿Adonde va? – pregunto Haggrid mirando a Harry y a Ron

- A la biblioteca – dijeron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo con una leve sonrisa

Los tres continuaron con la charla durante el resto de la tarde , hasta que llego la hora de la cena .

- Es hora de irnos Haggrid , la pasamos muy bien – le dijo Harry mientras el y Ron se ponían de pié

- Bueno , me da gusto que hayan venido – les contesto Haggrid acompañándolos a la puerta .

- Nos veremos en clase Haggrid , hasta luego – le dijo Harry , el y Ron se despidieron con la mano mientras se alejaban hacia el castillo .

- ¿Crees que Hermione este aún en la biblioteca ? – le pregunto Harry y a Ron

- Es lo más seguro – le contesto el

- ¿Vamos a buscarla ? – le dijo Harry el asintió con la cabeza y se encaminaron a la biblioteca

Después de recorrer pasillos y subir escaleras durante unos minutos , llegaron a la biblioteca y no estaban equivocados , de atrás de una torre de papeles y ejemplares viejos del diario el profeta se encontraba Hermione muy ocupada estudiando como siempre . Se acercaron hasta donde estaba ella sin hacer ruido

- ¡ Hermione ! – le dijo Harry en el oído picándole las costillas

- ¡AAyyy, Harry no vuelvas a hacer eso – le dijo Hermione dándole un golpee n el brazo

- ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas ? – le pregunto Ron sentándose en la mesa junto a la torre de papeles .

- Un poco – le contesto ella

- Bueno , cuéntanos . – le dijo Harry sentándose junto a Hermione

- Pues mira Haggrid tenía razón , la maestra estuvo en Bulgaria los últimos 10 meses , lo extraño de esto es que casi no hay documentos de lo que estuvo haciendo , solo aparece que estuvo investigando a magos oscuros , además en lugar de haber estudiado aquí en Hagwarts como todos los magos nacidos en Londres ella fue enviada al Instituto Superior de Hechicería en Rumania – les dijo ella

- ¿ Y eso que tiene de malo ? – pregunto Ron

- De malo nada , ese instituto es el mejor que hay para estudiar el mundo de la magia y solo los que tiene alguna magia especial desde su nacimiento son aceptados -

- Especial ¿me imagino que te refieres a sus ojos? – le dijo Harry

- Así es , además descubrí que posiblemente esto tenga algo que ver conmigo , escuchen esto – les dijo Hermione mientras sacaba de abajo de su montaña de papeles , una revista publicada por el hospital San Moongo para leerles un articulo .

**Un nuevo descubrimiento**

**La aparición de un nuevo color de ojos en el mundo mágico esta causando mucha expectación entre los sanadores de esta honorable institución . El día de hoy ingreso una chica de 13 años llamada Cassandra Morgenstern procedente del Instituto Superior de Hechicería en Rumania .**

**No presentaba signos aparentes de alguna enfermedad , lo que dejos in habla a los sanadores de este hospital era el extraño color de ojos que presenta la chica sus ojos son naranjas . Es bien sabido por todos que los colores mágicos en este mundo son el rojo que pertenece a las personas que prenden fuego a las cosas con la mirada , y el morado , que es correspondiente los que controlan el movimiento del agua **

**Después de estudias realizados a esta chica descubrimos algo muy impresionante . Descubrimos que no tiene un solo poder sino varios y que el detonante de estos poderes varía de los sentimientos de la persona.**

"**Un aves un muchacho mas grande que yo me estaba molestando , me enfurecí tanto que al momento de mirarlo durante unos segundos el salió volando y se estrello contra una pared , estuvo en la enfermería una semana , en otra ocasión estaba muy triste por que no podría ver a mis padres y cuando caminaba por los pasillos del instituto nadie se daba cuenta de mi presencia hasta que entre en el baño y me asuste al darme cuenta de que era invisible , también un día una persona a la que quiero con toda mi alma estaba muy enfermo lo tome de las manos y los dos tuvimos una sensación muy extraña un minuto después estaba totalmente curado. También me ha pasado muchas veces en mi clase defensa contra las artes oscuras que mi hechizos son el triple de poderosos sin ningún esfuerzo"**

**Con las palabras de la pequeña Cassandra logramos descubrir que los detonantes de sus poderes son el odio , la tristeza y el amor , además de una gran facilidad para triplicar los conjuros y hechizos a la perfección . Este extraño color no es de nacimiento , comenzó a desarrollar los poderes un mes antes de cumplir los 13 años , y el día de su cumpleaños estaban totalmente color naranja ya con todos su poderes listos .**

Cuando Hermione termino de leer el articulo volteo a vera Harry y luego a Ron

- ¿Ahora entienden? – les pregunto ella

- ¿Crees que a ti te esta pasando lo mismo?- le pregunto Ron

- ¿Tu que crees , ustedes mismos lo vieron con lo que paso con Malfoy esta tarde cuando habían visto que le hiciera eso a Malfoy por mas enojada que estuviera , además hay otra cosa... – Hermione se quedo pensativa

- ¿ Que ? – pregunto Ron

- ¿Te refieres a las fechas no esa sí ? – le dijo Harry

- ¿Que tiene que ver eso contigo? – pregunto Ron sin comprender

- Lo bueno es que eres mi amigo (le dijo Hermione con sarcasmo) ¿ te tengo que recordar que mi cumpleaños es en un mes ? –

- Perdón lo había olvidado – le contesto Ron apenado

- Bueno , y ¿que piensas? – le pregunto Harry

- No lo se , estoy un poco confundida -

- Mira , tranquilízate no creo que se trate de algo malo , has visto todos los logros que ha tenido la maestra , no le ha ido tan mal ...tengo una idea , el lunes que hables con la maestra muéstrale el articulo de esta revista y cuéntale lo que paso con Malfoy , así te podrás sacar todas las dudas - le dijo Harry con una sonrisa

Esta bien ...(un suspiro) , no quiero preocuparme antes de tiempo , mejor vamos a cenar , olvidemos esto por un rato . – dijo esto Hermione se levanto , guardo el articulo de la revista en la bolsa de su chamarra (recordemos que es sábado y no traen el uniforme) y junto con sus dos inseparables amigos salieron de la biblioteca .

La cena del sábado paso tranquila , al igual que el resto del fin de semana . A Hermione le estaba costando un poco de trabajo conciliar el sueño , estaba un poco nerviosa , ya que el día siguiente hablaría con la maestra Cassandra de lo acontecido con Malfoy .

Después de un rato de mirar las estrellas a través de la ventana del dormitorio se quedo dormida .

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A la mañana siguiente , Hermione abrió los ojos con un poco de dificultad , después de una noche un poco intranquila por el nerviosismo que estaba sintiendo desde que encontró aquel artículo . Se levanto se dio un regaderazo rápido , se arreglo y bajo al gran comedor para intentar desayunar .

Al llegara al gran comedor se sentó frente a Ron y a Harry que ya estaban disfrutando de unos huevos revueltos con tocino , tostadas con mantequilla y jugo de naranja

- Buenos días Hermione ¿dormiste bien? – le pregunto Harry al ver las ojeras que tenía

- No mucho – contesto ella sirviéndose un poco de jugo .

- ¿Por que? – pregunto Ron

- No lo se , estoy un poco nerviosa desde que leí ese artículo –contesto ella tomando un sorbo de jugo

- ¿Nerviosa por tener poderes nuevos? – pregunto Harry .

- Creo que si , la verdad no lo se – dijo Hermione

- ¿A que hora hablaras con la maestra? – pregunto Ron

- Aprovecharé la hora libre que tenemos después de Historia de la Magia para hacerlo – contesto ella

- ¿Solo tomaras jugo? – pregunto Ron

- No tengo hambre – contesto Hermione con un suspiro y un aleve sonrisa

- No te preocupes , estoy seguro que la maestra podrá ayudarte en todo lo que necesites – le dijo Ron tomándola de la mano con una sonrisa tierna

- Gracias Ron – le contesto Hermione devolviéndole la sonrisa

20 minutos después de esta pequeña demostración de cariño entre Ron y Hermione se retiraron del gran comedor para dirigirse a tomar sus primeras horas de clase de ese día .

Hermione se mantenía muy callada durante las clases , hasta los demás alumnos se estaban dando cuenta de que no era la misma , por que no hacía un gran esfuerzo por demostrar que era la mejor alumna . Por fin terminaron la hora de Historia de la Magia .

- Bueno ya es hora , los veré más tarde – les dijo Hermione alejándose por el pasillo con dirección al aula de DCAO

- ¡Hermione! – le grito Ron mientras ella se alejaba

- Mucha suerte – le dijo

- Muchas gracias Ron - le contesto ella con una sonrisa y continuo su camino .

- ¿ Como crees que le valla ? – le pregunto Ron a Harry mientras caminaban con dirección a los jardines del castillo

- Yo creo que bien , estoy seguro que la maestra podrá resolver todas sus dudas – le contesto el

- Eso espero , siento feo verla así – le dijo Ron ,mientras se le ponían las orejas rojas

- ¿En serio? – le pregunto Harry un poco entrañado

- No me mires así y saca de tu cabeza lo que estas pensando - le dijo Ron deteniéndose en seco

- Calma yo no dije nada – le contesto Harry con tono pícaro , los dos rieron y continuaron su camino

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mientras , Hermione ya estaba en la puerta del aula de DCAO , entro estaba totalmente vacía , así que se fue directamente al despacho de la maestra Cassandra . Respiro profundo y toco a la puerta , se escucho una vos que invito a Hermione a pasar y ella obedeció

- Veo que ya te decidiste – le dijo la maestra girando su silla alta para poder quedar frente a Hermione

- Así es , pero primero me gustaría hablar con usted de algo -

- Dime -

- El fin de semana me paso algo muy extraño con uno de los alumnos del colegio

- Te escucho -

Hermione le contó con lujo de detalle todo lo que havia pasado en el encuentro con Malfoy el sábado por la tarde , cuando termino su relato , las dos se quedaron mirando a los ojos durante unos segundos .

- Después , fui a la biblioteca y encontré esto en una revista – le dijo Hermione extendiendo el articulo que había encontrado , la maestra lo tomo y lo examino por unos segundos y luego dijo :

- No me sorprende que lo hayas encontrado ¿entonces crees que te esta pasando lo mismo que a mi a tu edad ? – (maestra)

- ¿Estoy en lo correcto , cierto? – (Hermione)

- Al parecer así es – (maestra)

- ¿ Ya hora ? – (Hermione)

- Vamos a hacer una prueba – (Maestra)

Cassandra se puso de pie meditando unos momentos , recorrió el despacho con la mirada hasta que la detuvo en una jaula que estaba en una esquina , se aproximo y saco uno de los pequeños conejillos que estaba en ella , regreso a su escritorio y dijo .

- Si estudiaste bien ese articulo dime cuales son los detonantes de mis poderes – le dijo la maestra mientras acariciaba al conejito

- Con el odio que hace que la gente salga volando , la tristeza que te vuelve invisible y el amor que tiene el poder curativo – contesto Hermione sin titubear

- Muy bien Hermione , vamos a probar , vas a tratar de curar a este pequeño amiguito – le dijo la maestra poniendo al conejito sobre el escritorio .

- ¿Como ? – pregunto Hermione sin comprender

- Necesito que te concentres , el poder curativo sale a través del amor , voy a herir a este pequeñin y tu lo salvaras , lo único que tendrás que hacer es concentrarte y pensar en una persona a la que quieras con todas tus fuerzas ¿entendiste? – le dijo la maestra

- Si – contesto Hermione con mucha seguridad

- Muy bien , concéntrate y cuando te lo indique colocaras tu mano sobre la cabeza del conejo – dijo la maestra apuntando al conejillo con la varita , salió un pequeño rayo de luz roja y este se quedo inmóvil tirado en el escritorio respirando débilmente

- Esta bien – dijo Hermione serrando los ojos

- Ahora Hermione – le dijo ella y Hermione puso su mano sobre el conejo , y después de aproximadamente 5 minutos no paso absolutamente nada

- Déjalo , ya esta muerto - le dijo la maestra y con un toque de la varita lo hizo desaparecer

- ¿ Que paso ? – pregunto Hermione decepcionada

- ¿En quien pensabas exactamente ? – pregunto la maestra mientras sacaba a otro conejito de la jaula .

- En mis padres – contesto Hermione

- Ya veo , lo que sientes por tus padres es un amor diferente , el detonante de este poder es el amor real , como el que podrías sentir por un novio – le dijo ella

- Pero yo no estoy enamorada de nadie – le contesto Hermione

- Vamos a probar otra vez , pero esta ves no pienses en tus padres , piensa en alguien que no tengo ningún parentesco contigo , concéntrate – le dijo la maestra y Hermione cerro los ojos pensando en...

La maestra nuevamente toco al conejito con la varita y quedo igual que el anterior

Hermione puso su mano sobre la cabeza del conejito , esta ves comenzó a rodearla una luz blanca y como en el enfrentamiento con Malfoy , sus ojos se tornaron en un color naranja intenso y un minuto después el pequeño conejito ya estaba de píe y Hermione regreso a la normalidad .

- Muy bien Hermione lo lograste– le dijo la maestra .

Hermione estaba impresionada , vio que el conejillo se acercaba hacia ella y lo tomo entre sus manos

- ¿Como te sientes ? – le pregunto la maestra

- Bastante bien , pero ...tengo una duda – le dijo Hermione pensativa mirando al pequeño animalillo .

- ¿Cual? – pregunto Cassandra

- En el articulo decía que usted fue enviada al Instituto Superior de Hechicería en Rumania – le dijo Hermione

- Si ¿que hay con eso ? – pregunto Cassandra

- Pues si usted y yo tenemos los mismo poderes por el color de ojos ¿ por que no fui enviada aya ? – pregunto Hermione acariciando en la cabeza ala conejillo

- Eso si no te lo puedo contestar yo ...(la maestra esta pensando)... Hermione ¿ nunca te has preguntado , por que si tus padres son moogles tu eres una bruja ? – le dijo Cassandra

- ¿ Que quiere decir ? – (Hermione)

- ¿Que sabes de tu familia? – (Cassandra)

- Pues de la familia de mi madre los conozco a todos y ninguno es mago , pero de la familia de mi padre no conozco a ninguno– (Hermione)

- Ahí lo tienes , forzosamente alguien del lado de tu padre debe ser bruja o hechicero si no , tu no lo serías .

Las dos se quedaron en silencio durante unos momentos , Hermione nunca se había dedicado a investigar ese punto , se lo havia preguntado antes , pero nunca como ahora .

- Vamos a hacer una cosa , vendrás conmigo 3 veces a la semana ... ¿ te parece bien los lunes martes y jueves a las 5 aquí en mi despacho ? – ( Cassandra)

- Si no hay problema – (Hermione)

- Bueno , entonces , es todo por ahora , nos veremos mañana aquí a las 5 – (Cassandra)

- ¿Me lo puedo quedar ? – pregunto Hermione poniéndose de pié con el conejito en brazos

- Claro – le contesto Cassandra o:p /o:p

- Gracias , nos veremos mañana – le dijo Hermine , tomo su mochila y con el conejillo en brazos salió del despacho

Mientras Hermione serraba la puerta del despacho sonó el timbre que anunciaba el cambio de clase , así que sin poder pensar en otra cosa se dio prisa para no llegar tarde a la clase de transformaciones


	6. Controlando Poderes

Entro de golpe en la clase asustando a la profesora MaCgonagal

- Puede pasar señorita Granger – le dijo a Hermione con sarcasmo

- Perdón maestra , estaba en el despacho de la profesora Morgenstern y se me ha hecho tarde – le dijo Hermione mientras tomaba asiento junto a una chica de Hoffleppof detrás de Harry y Ron

- Esta bien , pero que no se vuelva a repetir – le dijo la maestra con un tono severo y continuó con la clase

- ¿Que paso como te fue? – le pregunto Ron en vos baja

- Me fue bien gracias , luego les cuento – le contesto Hermione , se sonrieron y continuaron con la clase

Al termino de la clase de transformaciones continuaba la hora de la comida .

- ¿ De donde sacaste a tu pequeño amigo? – le pregunto Harry a Hermione mientras salían del aula con dirección al gran comedor .

- Es parte de lo que paso en el despacho de la maestra Cassandra , esta bonito – les dijo mientras le acariciaba las orejas al pequeño conejillo

- Pero cuéntanos que te dijo– le insistió Ron

Hermione les hizo un relato sin omitir ningún detalle , mientras comían estofado con papas fritas y jugo de calabaza , tenía a Harry y a Ron muy interesados en cada palabra , ninguno de los dos daba crédito a lo que estaban escuchando y cuando al fin termino su relato .

- ¿Que opinan ? – les pregunto y después de unos instantes Harry fue el primero en hablar

- ¿Entonces dentro de un mes el color de tus ojos cambiara a naranja ? – pregunto

- Así es – contesto ella

- ¿Entonces eres tan buena en el colegio por que tienes un don? – pregunto Ron

- Mas o menos , también me gusta estudiar y todo ,es una combinación de ambas cosas – les dijo ella

- ¡¡¡Que loco! – exclamo Ron

- ¿ Y que piensas de lo que te dijo de tu padre ? – pregunto Harry

- No lo se , en realidad nunca le había dado tanta importancia a eso , pero ahora que me lo plantean de esa manera creo que tendré que hablar muy seriamente con mis padres , creo que este año si regresaré a casa en navidad ...(se queda pensando)¿ les gustaría venir conmigo? – les pregunto Hermione

Harry , pensó , "pasar la navidad con una verdadera familia" , sería estupendo

- Claro yo iré contigo – contesto Harry

- ¿ Y tu Ron , vendrás con nosotros ? – pregunto Hermione tomándolo de la mano

- Seguro , será divertido – contesto el

- Bueno esta hecho le avisaré a mis padres que estaremos los tres en casa para navidad – les dijo Hermione y los tres se sonrieron

- Y ¿como se llama tu pequeño amigo? – pregunto Ron acariciando la cabeza del conejillo

- No lo se aún – contesto ella chocando tiernamente la nariz con la del conejo

- Por que no le pones "orejas"- le dijo Ron

- Que imaginación – le dijo Harry con sarcasmo

- ¿Que te parece "Spot"? – le dijo Harry

- No no me convence – contesto Hermione

- ¿Que tal ...Tommy? – les dijo Hermione

- No esta mal – dijo Ron

- No me gusta mucho – dijo Harry

- Te recuerdo que se trata de que me guste a mi – le dijo Hermione con sarcasmo

- Te parece si lo vamos a dejar a la torre no creo que a Snape le agrade tener al pequeño Tommy en su clase – les dijo Ron , y los tres se levantaron y salieron del gran comedor .

Como Headwig se mantenía en la lechuseria del colegio la mayor parte del tiempo Harry le presto su jaula a Hermione mientras salían a Hogsmeade para comprar una "vivienda" adecuada para el pequeño Tommy , así que después de dejarlo resguardado dentro de la jaula en el dormitorio de las chicas, bajaron a las mazmorras para las dos horas tediosas de clase de pociones .

Un pasillo antes de llegar a la mazmorra del profesor Snape una vos que arrastraba las palabras interrumpió su camino .

- ¿ Miren quien esta aquí ? El fenómeno y sus fenomenitos – Dijo Malfoy con aires de grandesa y expresión de asco –

- ¿ Que no aprendiste la lección ? – contesto Ron sin que ninguno de los tres detuviera su paso

- Silencio Wesley , estoy hablando con el dueño del circo no con los animales – le contesto Malfoy , eso hizo que Hermione se detuviera en seco dejando caer su mochila al piso

- ¿Estas Seguro de lo que estas diciendo , cucaracha oxigenada ? – le dijo Hermione aún dándole la espalda y empuñando su varita

- No Hermione , Snape no debe estar lejos – le dijo Harry jalándola de la túnica para continuar con su camino

Lo logro por unos breves segundo pero no le duro mucho ante un nuevo insulto de Malfoy .

- ¿Ahora Potter te dice lo que debes hacer? –

- Creo que no debiste haber dicho eso – le dijo Crabe a Draco y casualmente tenía razón

Hermione dio media vuelta con la varita en mano apuntando directamente hacia Malfoy , ni Harry ni Ron movieron un dedo para detener a Hermione , y tampoco Crabe y Goyl movieron un músculo para defender a Draco .

Los ojos de Hermione se tornaron nuevamente de color naranja intenso y cuando estaba apunto de atacar a Malfoy una voz adulta la hizo detenerse en seco .

- ¡¡¿ Que esta pasando aquí ! – Era el profesor Snape con su cabello grasiento y su nariz ganchuda , justo detrás de Harry y Ron .

- ¿ Esta usted bien señor Malfoy ? – le pregunto Snape a Draco

- Profesor , esta chica estaba a punto de atacarme con alguna magia extraña sin razón alguna - le contesto Draco con un evidente miedo fingido en la voz .

Al decir esto Draco , el odio de Hermione estaba creciendo cada ves mas , por lo consiguiente sus poderes estaban apunto de manifestarse igual que el fin de semana . Al parecer Snape estaba dándose cuenta de lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir

- ¡¡Detengase señorita Granger ! – le grito Snape , pero no surtió mucho efecto ya que el estado de Hermione no cambiaba lo que provoco que Snape caminara para colocarse justo entre ella y Draco . Dejándolo muy sorprendido al ver el color naranja en sus ojos

- Todos ustedes al salón inmediatamente , y usted señorita Granger venga conmigo – Ordeno el profesor Snape , y sin decir palabra Harry , Ron , Draco y sus guaruras entraron en el aula de pociones mientras Hermione y Snape se alejaban por el pasillo.

Mientras caminaba detrás de Snape , a Hermione se le estaba pasando el coraje después de lo ocurrido con Malfoy , al darse cuenta adonde se dirigían comenzó a preocuparse , estaba apunto de llegar al despacho de Dombledor

- "Crepas de miel " – dijo Snape ante una gran gárgola de piedra he inmediatamente se hizo a un lado mientras se elevaba una escalera de caracol

- Camine señorita Granger – Ordeno Snape , Hermione comenzó a subir las escaleras con la mirada fulminante del profesor a sus espaldas

- Señor director tengo que decirle algunas cosa sobre esta jovencita – Dijo Snape al profesor Dombledor , pero la mirada penetrante de Snape cambio a una mirada de furia al ver a la maestra Cassandra dentro del despacho del director .

- Creo que se de que se trata Severus , muchas gracias puedes retirarte – le dijo Dombeldor y sin mas remedio abandono el despacho

- Pasa Hermione siéntate – le dijo al maestra a Hermione , y ella inmediatamente tomo asiento en un de las dos sillas que estaban frente al escritorio del director .

- Siéntate Hermione, no te preocupes – le dijo Dombledor a Hermione al notar su expresión de miedo

- Señor director le juro que no se como ha pasado todo esto , no lo puedo controlar ...- le decía Hermione , pero el director la miro de un amanera que la hizo guardar silencio en un segundo

- Hermione , Dombeldor esta enterado de lo que pasa contigo ,algo como esto no podía estar oculto ante sus ojos - le dijo la maestra Cassandra a Hermione

- Necesito preguntarte algo Hermione... ¿quieres que esto se sepa , quieres que le avisemos al alguien además de tus padres ? – le pregunto Dombledor

- Al decir "alguien más" ¿se refiere a los medimagos del Hospital San Moongo? – pregunto Hermione

- Mientras estés en el colegio , estas bajo mi responsabilidad , y si prefieres guardar esto en tres nosotros tres así se hará – le dijo Dombledor

- Lo prefiero así , al menos hasta que logre controlarlo , por que si tengo un montón de gente a mi alrededor mirándome con objetos extraños no se lo que pueda pasar – contesto Hermione un poco apenada .

- Entonces así se hará , Cassandra quiero que me mantengas informado de los avances de Hermione – le dijo Dombledor a la maestra

- No te preocupes Dombledor así se hará – contesto la maestra

- Ahora Hermione, dele esta nota a Severus y regrese a su clase – le dijo Dombledor extendiéndole un pedazo de pergamino que había escrito mientras hablaban

- Esta bien , gracias profesor Dombeldor , nos veremos mañana maestra – le dijo Hermione despidiéndose de cada uno y salió del despacho .

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos del castillo pensando en lo que había pasado por segunda ves con Malfoy . Y cuales serían los cambios que estaría experimentando durante todo el mes antes de su cumpleaños . Después de caminar durante unos 10 minutos , llego frente a la puerta del aula de pociones .

La abrió , entro con aires de grandeza llamando la atención de todos los alumnos y más la de Snape que la fulminaba con la mirada al haber entrado de esa manera a su clase . Se acerco a el , le extendió la nota de Dombledor y se fue a sentar a un lado de Harry y Ron . después De leer l a nota sin decir nada y con su ya acostumbrada mirada de odio Snape continuó con la clase .

- ¿ Que paso Hermione ? – le pregunto Ron en vos baja

- Nada , me llevo al despacho de Dombledor – contesto ella mirando al frente

- ¿ Y que te dijo Dombledor ? – le pregunto Harry o:p /o:p 

- Cuando termine la clase les cuento , no hay que enfadar mas a Snape – les dijo Hermione , y con esto no tocaron más el tema durante lo que resto de la clase .

Después de las dos horas agobiantes con el profesor Snape y los alumnos de Slytherin tenían una hora libre antes de ir a la clase de historia de la magia así que los tres decidieron salir a los jardines a pasar la hora y que Hermione les contara lo que havia pasado en le despacho del director .

- ¿ Entonces Dombledor ya esta enterado de todo? – pregunto Ron cuando Herminioe termino su relato .

- Así es – contesto ella

- Eso significa que podrás atacar a Moalfoy con tus poderes a tu antojo . -dijo Ron con alegría

- Aun que ganas no me faltarían de hacerlo , pero no creo que este bien – le contesto ella

- Tienes razón , además puede traerte problemas con Snape , me sorprende que no nos haya quitado puntos por lo que paso hoy – dijo Harry

- Fue por la nota que le mando Dombledor si no , ten por seguro que lo hubiera hecho – contesto Hermione

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mientras Tanto en el despacho de la maestra Cassandra o:p /o:p 

Cassandra estaba sentada en su silla frente a la chimenea apagada , después de unos segundos de meditar con un movimiento de la mano , encendió el fuego

- ¿ Estas ahí ? – pregunto la maestra , después de unos segundos se formo una silueta humana entre las llamas .

- ¿ Que noticias me traes ? –

- Hermione ya a comenzado a desarrollar sus poderes y me a dejado ayudarla a controlarlos , pero son más poderosos de lo que yo pensaba – le dijo la maestra

- ¿ A que te refieres ? – pregunto la silueta

- A que en su primera ves , logró alejar a dos muchachos a la vez y aterrorizar con la mirada a otro – contesto la maestra .

- Valla Valla , la pequeña tiene poderes he , ¿ en cuanto tiempo los tendrá desarrollados en su totalidad? –

- Para su cumpleaños estarán listos , en unas cuantas semanas – contesto la maestra

- Muy bien , encárgate de todo y mantenme informado –desapareció

La maestra permaneció en silencio durante unos instantes pensando lo que tendría que hacer para ayudar a Hermione controlar los poderes que estaba comenzando a desarrollar .

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

De regreso con el trío

- ¿ Y que piensas hacer , por que parece que cada ves que Malfoy se aparece comienzas a transformarte – le dijo Ron

- Lo mejor que puedo hacer es darle el avión , y controlarme lo más que pueda y para eso necesito su ayuda – les dijo Hermione

- ¿Que quieres que hagamos ? – pregunto Harry

- Si ven que Malfoy se nos acerca no le presten atención , si nos empieza a insultar hay que seguir nuestro camino , sin siquiera mirarlo y si es necesario que me jalen de la túnica o del brazo para no atacarlo háganlo , al menos hasta que estemos lo suficientemente lejos de el para no atacarlo - les dijo ella mirando a Harry y luego a Ron

- ¿Estas segura? – le pregunto Harry

- Si , estoy segura – le contesto ella

- Pues entonces eso haremos , no te preocupe por nada Hermione – le dijo Ron y le rodeo los hombros con su brazo y dibujo una Sonrisa en su rostro

- Gracias Ron , sabia que podía contar con ustedes .- Dijo Hermione devolviéndole la sonrisa y recargándose en su hombro


	7. Cariñoso alivio

Después de pasar la hora libre continuaron con la soporífera clase de Historia de la Magia , después de que como de costumbre Hermione fue la única que logró tomar apuntes salieron para ir a comer .

Cuando estaban por llegar al gran comedor vieron a Malfoy que estaba parado en la entrada junto con sus amigotes , Hermione apretó fuerte el brazo de Ron y continuaron su camino tratando de no mirar a Malfoy .

- ¿ Te ha gustado tu castigo fenómeno ? – le pregunto Malfoy a Hermione creyendo que la habían castigado por lo ocurrido .

Ninguno de los tres hizo caso a las provocaciones y siguieron de largo sin mirarlo

- ¿ Que acaso estas sorda sangre sucia ? – le grito Malfoy los tres se pararon en seco aun que Hermione estaba sosteniendo fuertemente a Ron por la túnica

- Te arrepentirás algún día de todas tus palabras maldito gusano – dijo Harry sin voltear

- ¿ A sí , y por que no intentas hacer que me arrepienta tu , cara cortada ? – le dijo Malfoy acercándose mientras Harry se daba vuelta

- No Harry , te lo pido , no lo hagas – le dijo Hermione

Pero en el rostro de Harry desapareció todo gesto de odio al ver a la maestra Cassandra parada detrás de Malfoy .

- Hola maestra – dijo Harry ,con lo que Hermione y Ron voltearon para ver la expresión de preocupación de Malfoy .

- Valla valla , creo que es usted la vergüenza de su familia señor Malfoy , en todas las generaciones de su familia que han estado en este colegio, usted deja mucho que desear , 30 puntos menos para Slytherin - Dijo esto la maestra le guiño un ojo a Hermione y continuo su camino para tomar su lugar en la mesa de los maestros dejando a Malfoy sumamente molesto

- Decías Malfoy ... – le dijo Ron con expresión de triunfo mientras los tres Slytherins se iban a su mesa bufando de coraje .

- Nunca avía visto a alguien poner en su lugar a Malfoy de esa manera – decía Ron alegremente mientras tomaban asiento.

- Me alegra , aunque haber si Snape no se quiere desquitar - dijo Hermione

- Bueno es posible , pero recuerda que siempre que nos quita puntos tu los recuperas con alguna participación en clase así que no te preocupes – le dijo Ron con una sonrisa

- Gracias Ron – le contesto ella , le dio un pícaro beso en la mejilla haciendo que se le pusieran las orejas rojas y continuaron con la comida

Mientras comían Oliver Wood el capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor sea cerco a Harry para avisarle que tendrían entrenamiento esa misma tarde a las 5 en punto en el campo .

- ¿ Me acompañan? – les pregunto Harry a sus amigos y los dos asintieron

Pasaron el resto de la comida bajo las miradas de odio de la mesa de Slytheryn por lo que le había dicho la maestra a Malfoy . Al terminar los tres se dirigieron a la sala común para comenzar con los deberes de ese día , al atravesar el retrato de la dama gorda vieron que había un montón de alumnos frente al tablero de anuncios . Rápidamente se acercaron a ver que era lo que estaba causando tanto alboroto .

Todos estaban felices ya que el anuncio principal era que la primera salida a Hgosmeade sería ese fin de semana , por primera ves Harry se alegro de acordarse de su tío Vernon ya que sin decir nada había accedido a firmarle el permiso para las salidas .

- Será genial , podré comprar una jaula para Tommy - dijo Hermione sonriente .

- Harry podremos ir a la tienda de artículos de quidditch para ver los nuevos modelos de escobas para esta temporada – le dijo Ron a Harry emocionado

- Hablando de eso , será mejor que nos demos prisa con los deberes si queremos llegar a tiempo para el entrenamiento – les dijo Hermione , los tres intercambiaron miradas de resignación y se fueron a sentar a una mesa alejada de la multitud

A Harry ya le urgía terminar esos deberes , estaba ansioso por bajar a jugar lo que tanto le apasionaba desde que llego a Hagwarts . Harry pudo ver de reojo en el reloj de Hermione que eran 4:15 y se apresuro a escribir las últimas líneas de su redacción de historia de la magia .

- Listo , todo esta terminado .- dijo Harry dejando caer la pluma en el tintero

- Yo también termine , ¿cuanto te falta Ron ?– dijo Hermione

- Solo unas líneas más y ...Listo , podemos irnos – le dijo Ron

Los tres se apresuraron aguardar todo en las mochilas , Harry subió rápidamente a ponerse su túnica de quidditch y en menos de 5 minutos bajo , equipado y con su nimbus 2000 en la mano , los tres salieron de la sala común con dirección al campo de quidditch .

Harry caminaba por los pasillos más rápido de lo normal , ya estaba ansioso por cruzar el cielo montado en su escoba , pero el gusto no les duro mucho , Malfoy y sus gorilas les cerraron el paso

- ¿Mucha prisa Potter ? – le dijo Malfoy moviéndose hacia el mismo lugar que Harry para no dejarlo pasar

- Quítate Malfoy - le dijo Harry

- Van a pagar lo que ocasionaron esta tarde , ahora no hay maestros que los puedan ayudar – le dijo Malfoy con mirada desafiante

- ¿ A si , y que piensas hacer juniorcito de porquería ? – le dijo Ron empuñando su varita y poniéndose frente a Hermione

- ¡¡ Orale , andar con la sangre sucia ha aumentado tu léxico pobretón , se me olvidaba que no te alcanza ni para un diccionario y por eso te juntas con esa clase de fenómenos – le dijo Malfoy Mirando con odio a Hermione

- ¡¡¡EFERTESTATIL! – Grito Ron atacando a Malfoy pero su hechizo reboto cuando Malfoy aplico un "Protego" en su defensa

- Además de pobre eres lento , que lastima me das – le dijo Malfoy

- Tienes tres y llevas dos para quitarte de enfrente o te quito yo – le dijo Harry dejando caer su nimbus 2000 al suelo y apretando los puños mientras se acercaba cautelosamente a Malfoy .

- ¿Acaso piensas ponerme una ma...(PAZ) – Malfoy estaba en el piso sangrando de la nariz después de que Harry le diera un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas .

- ¡¡Hagan Algo , que están esperando ! – les grito Malfoy a Crabe y Goyl que se le fueron encima a Harry .

En el instante siguiente , en uno de los pasillos del colegio se estaba llevando a cavo una batalla campal a mano limpia entre Gryffindor y Slytherin .

Aun que Harry y Ron eran mas pequeños en estatura y peso , eran más ágiles por la misma razón , Hermione no sabía que hacer , estaba paralizada viendo como sus amigos se daban de golpes con Crabe y Goyl

- Ahora si fenómeno de circo , esto es entre tu y yo – le dijo Malfoy mientras se acercaba a ella empuñando su varita

- Será mejor que lo pienses dos veces – le dijo Hermione sacando su varita lista para defenderse

- ¡¡¡ RICTUS TEMPRA! – Grito Malfoy apuntando a Hermione

- ¡¡¡IMPEDIMENTA ! – GRITO Hermione desvaneciendo el Rallo de Malfoy -¡¡ EFERTESTATIL! – reacciono rápido Hermione , pero Malfoy también y logró esquivar por muy poco el encantamiento de Hermione

- Te dije que lo pensaras dos veces – le dijo Hermione con tono enfadado

- Esto no ha terminado sangre sucia – miró de reojo a Crabe que estaba siendo sometido por Ron y rápidamente le lanzó un hechizo que lo mando volando contra la pared dándose un fuerte golpe .

Después de esto , fue como si todo se hubiera detenido Goyl y Harry dejaron de forcejear , Crabe miraba como Ron se retorcía de dolor por el golpe , Hermione se acerco a el y se puso de rodillas a su lado , mientras Malfoy admiraba su obra .

A Hermione le hervía la sangre , al ver a Ron en ese estado y no logró contenerse más . en menos de 10 segundos sus ojos estaban totalmente de color naranja y una extraña fuerza salía de su interior , el cabello se le movía como si el viento lo acariciara y comenzó a rodearla una luz blanca . Justo como lo hizo la maestra Cassandra en su primera clase

- Esta es la última ves que le haces daño a alguien Draco Malfoy – le dijo Hermione

Malfoy salió volando estrellándose contra una armadura del otro lado del pasillo , y cuando intento ponerse de pié para correr , no se atrevió a mover un músculo ya que estaba rodeado por un circulo de fuego , Al ver esto Crabe se abalanzo contra Hermione pero...

- Ni lo pienses – dijo ella levantando la mano , y con solo ese movimiento Crabe salió volando 2 metros hacia el otro lado del pasillo dejándolo con la boca abierta y con un dolor enorme en su enrome trasero .

- Ni con toda tu sangre pura dejas de ser tan patético ¡¡¡Pide perdón! – le Exigió Hermione

- ¡¡¡NUNCA! – Le grito Malfoy

- Bueno , como quieras – le dijo Hermione haciendo el circulo que lo rodeaba más pequeño

- ¡¡Déjalo ir ! – le grito Goyl

- Silencio – Le contesto Hermione - ¡¡Pide perdón antes de que pierda la paciencia ! – volvió a advertirle a Malfoy

- Esta bien , esta bien lo haré , pero sácame de aquí – le dijo Malfoy desesperado por el calor que hacia dentro de ese circulo de fuego .

- Hermione , ya es suficiente , ya a tenido lo que se merece - le dijo Ron levantándose con dificultad

- ¿Estas seguro? – le pregunto ella

- Si , míralo , realmente da lástima – le dijo Ron

- Esta bien , solo por que tu me lo pides .- le dijo Hermione , y poco a poco el fuego fue desapareciendo hasta no quedar ni una chispa de el .

- ¡¡Ahora largo de aquí! – les grito Hermione a Malfoy y a sus gorilas , sin pensarlo dos veces salieron corriendo con un poco de dificultad .y desaparecieron al doblar la esquina de aquel pasillo .

Harry y Ron no podían creer lo que habían visto la Hermione tierna y amigable que conocían , en se momento estaba convertida en una hechicera muy poderosa , los dos se preguntaron hasta donde hubiera llegado todo aquello si Ron no le hubiera pedido que lo dejara ir . El movimiento de su cabello se había detenido y la luz estaba desapareciendo , pero el intenso naranja de sus ojos aún se mantenía .

- Hermione ... ya paso , tranquilízate pequeña – le dijo Ron acercándose a ella

- Tranquila , ya se fueron – le dijo Harry acercándose y limpiándose la sangre de la boca

Hermione no contestaba , solo miraba hacia el lugar , por donde los Slytherin se habían ido

- Hermione , por favor , dime algo – le dijo Ron tomándola de los hombros

- Tengo que hablar con ella – dijo de repente

- ¿Con quien ? – pregunto Harry

- Tengo que hablar con la maestra Cassandra , esto no puede continuar así - les dijo Hermione llorando

- Tranquila Hermione si eso quieres te acompañaremos , no te preocupes – le dijo Ron

- Si Hermione , vamos ahora mismo – le dijo Harry

- ¿ Pero y el entrenamiento ? – le dijo Hermione a Harry

- El quidditch puede esperar , primero quiero estar seguro de que estas bien – Le dijo Harry con una sonrisa que Hermione correspondió

- No , no es necesario iba a verla mañana de todas formas , no se preocupen - les dijo Hermione con una sonrisa

- ¿Estas segura? – le pregunto Ron

- Si , no se preocupen , en serio – les dijo Hermione

Bueno , si eso es lo que quieres , pues vamos entonces , que ya es tarde y Oliver estará Colgado de la lámpara – le dijo Ron abrazo a Hermione y los tres se fueron al campo de quidditch

Y con todo y los ojos naranjas de Hermione ella y Ron acompañaron a Harry a su entrenamiento de quidditch . Llegaron al campo a las 5:20 según el reloj de Hermione , y tal y como había predicho Ron , Oliver estaba bastante molesto por que Harry no habia llegado al entrenamiento a tiempo .

Ron y Hermione se fueron a sentar a las gradas del campo mientras Harry se integraba al entrenamiento después de una fuerte reprimenda de Oliver .

- Que tonta soy ¿como estas del golpe que te diste? – le pregunto Hermione acordándose repentinamente de eso

- A , bien tengo la cabeza dura – le dijo Ron frotándose el lugar donde se había pegado

- No en serio , déjame ver – le dijo Hermione que aún tenía los ojos naranjas

Mientras Hermione le revisaba la cabeza a Ron se le ponían las orejas tan rojas como su cabello , se dio cuenta que Ron estaba sangrando

- ¿ En algún momento te diste cuenta de que te abriste la cabeza ? – le pregunto

- La verdad no lo recuerdo – le dijo Ron con una sonrisa

- ¿ Y tu espalda ? – le pregunto Hermione frotándole la espaldas suavemente sobre la túnica

- Esa si me duele un poco - le contesto Ron

- ¿ Me dejarías intentar algo ? – le pregunto Hermione

- ¿ Que quieres hacer ? – le pregunto Ron un poco dudoso

- ¿ Confías en mi ? – le pregunto Hermione mirándolo a los ojos

- Tu sabes que si – contesto Ron

- Bueno entonces quiétate la túnica y el suéter - le dijo Hermione

- ¿ Para que ? –

- No me mires así , solo hazme caso – le dijo Hermione , se miraron a los ojos , Ron accedió y se quito la túnica y el suéter del colegio , quedándose con la camisa y la corbata

- ¿ Ya hora que ? – pregunto Ron al darse cuenta de que Hermione se había pasado atrás de el .

- Tu estate quieto y no te muevas – le dijo Hermione

- Esta bien , como tu digas – le contesto Ron y le dedico más atención al entrenamiento de quidditch

Mientras Ron miraba las maniobras del equipo de Gryffindor , Hermione recordaba lo que había hecho para salvar al pequeño Tommy cuando estuvo con la maestra Cassandra en su despacho . Se concentro y pensó en la misma persona en la que pensó en aquella ves .

Intento primero con la herida de la cabeza que fue lo que intento con Tommy , se concentro todo lo humanamente posible y coloco las manos sobre la herida , después de unos segundos de las manos de Hermione salió una luz blanca y en menos de un minuto la herida de la cabeza de Ron había desaparecido . Al parecer Ron había tenido una sensación extraña ya que cuando Hermione termino el la volteo a ver con expresión de incredulidad .

- ¿ Que hiciste Hermione ? – le pregunto Ron al darse cuenta de que la herida en su cabeza ya no estaba

- Nada , es otro de mis poderes – le contesto Hermione sonrojada

- ¿ Puedes curar a la gente ? – pregunto Ron

- Sip – Contesto Hermione

- ¿ Podrías hacer lo mismo en mi espalda ? – le pregunto Ron

- No veo por que no – le contesto Hermione

Y después de mirarse un aves más a los ojos Hermione repitió la maniobra de hace unos momentos solo que esta ves coloco las manos sobre la espalda de Ron y un minuto después el dolor había desaparecido

- Hermione , eres increíble el dolor desapareció , muchas gracias – le dijo Ron poniéndose de pié y pasándose junto a Hermione para darle un abrazo de agradecimiento .

- La que tiene que agradecerte soy yo , si no me hubieras detenido no se que le habría hecho a Malfoy hace un rato , gracias por estar conmigo – le dijo Hermione

Aún no se habían soltado de aquel abrazo , y la verdad ninguno de los dos mostraba intenciones de hacerlo , se miraban a los ojos como si estuvieran solos , sin importarles el ajetreo que había en el campo de quidditch , sus rostros se acercaban cada ves más hasta que estaban a escasos centímetros uno del otro , y cuando estaban apunto de unir sus labios :

- ¡¡Cuidado! – les grito Oliver ya que una blodger desviada por Fred se dirigía hacia ellos Ron abrazó a Hermione y los dos se tiraron al piso de la grada ,mientras la blodger pasaba rozando sus cabezas y Oliver se acercaba .

- ¿Están bien ? – les pregunto

- Si , no te preocupes – le contesto Ron mientras el y Hermione se ponían de pié

- Lo siento , tus Hermanos andan desatados el día de hoy – les dijo Oliver mientras los gemelos pasaban volando a toda velocidad

- Si , no te preocupe ya estoy acostumbrado – le dijo Ron mirando de reojo a los gemelos

- Bueno los dejo tengo que seguir – les dijo Oliver y se alejo para seguir con el entrenamiento

- Esta empezando a hacer frío , - dijo Hermione y Ron rápidamente tomo su túnica y se la puso a Hermione sobre los hombros . – Gracias – dijo ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que Ron se ruborizara de nuevo

- Al contrario gracias a ti por curarme .- le contesto el mientras se ponía el suéter del colegio

- Hablando de eso , por favor no se le menciones a nadie – le dijo Hermione

- ¿ A Harry tampoco ? – le pregunto Ron

- A si a Harry si , pero que se quede entre nosotros tres – le dijo Hermione

Ron asintió con la cabeza , se sonrieron y Ron volvió a abrazarla y así se mantuvieron el resto del entrenamiento , abrazados y sin pronunciar palabra alguna y con al tranquilidad de aquel momento los ojos de Hermione habían vuelto a su color original


	8. Nido de serpientes

El entrenamiento termino a las 7:00 de la noche Harry se acerco a Hermione y Ron para decirles que avía terminado y que podían regresar al castillo para cenar . Hermione y Ron bajaron delas gradas mientras Harry bajaba a los vestidores para escuchar las últimas palabras de Oliver .

Mientras caminaban de regreso al castillo Ron le contaba a Harry como Hermione había curado sus heridas

- Valla , si que tienes poderes Hermione – le dijo Harry

- Harry no quiero que nadie se entere, que se quede entre nosotros tres - le dijo Hermione

- Claro por mi no hay problema , yo me preocuparía por l o que paso esta tarde , no dudo que ya este enterado todo el colegio – les decía Harry mientras entraban en el gran comedor y no estaba equivocado

Toda la casa de Slytherin estaba enterada y miraba a Hermione como si fuera un espécimen raro de la clase de Haggrid . Incluso Malfoy lo hacía , estaba seguro de Hermione no se atrevería a atacarlo de nuevo frente a todo el colegio .

- No les prestes atención Hermione – le dijo Ron abrasándola por los hombros para que siguieran caminando para tomar su lugar en la mesa de Gryffindor

- Me imagino que fue corriendo con Snape a decirle todo , al menos gracias a Dombledor Snape no me puede hacer nada – les dijo Hermione al ver la manera en que la miraba desde la mesa de los maestros , reflejaba uno dio que nunca había visto desde que llego a Hagwarts .

- ¿ Por que ? – le pregunto Harry mientras se servía estofado .

- Por l o que decía en la nota que le entregue en su clase – contesto Hermione

- ¿Que decía? – le pregunto Ron , Hermione les izo una seña para que se acercaran y nadie los escuchara

- Decía que si Malfoy me provocaba ante estas circunstancias y yo le hacía algo era responsabilidad suya por que aún no puedo controlar mis poderes y que no podría castigarme si algo le llegara a pasar , eso solo si el me provoca , si lo ataco solo por diversión entonces si me meteré en un lío – les dijo Hermione y regreso a su lugar

- Pero si los puedes controlar , es decir , lograste curar a Ron - le dijo Harry

- Es lo primero que me enseño la maestra , pero aún me falta por que mis ojos no deben de tardar tanto en regresar a la normalidad y aún no se ha manifestado el poder de invisibilidad – les dijo Hermione

- Pero según dice el articulo ese poder solo se manifiesta cuando estas triste no ? – le dijo Ron

- Pues si , como no he estado triste no e desaparecido – les dijo Hermione con una risilla

De repente de la mesa de Slytherin se escuchaba que coreaban algo pero no se entendía que era , hasta que comenzaron a subir el volumen , estaban diciendo "Fenómeno"

- Mejor bamonos antes de que te enojes – le dijo Harry a Hermione

- No tengo por que enojarme , por que no soy un fenómeno , solo tengo poderes diferentes – le contesto Hermione

- ¿Estas segura ? – le pregunto Ron

- Si, no se preocupen en algún momento se cansaran de decir eso o algún profesor los detendrá – les dijo Hermione y continúo cenando

Hermione estaba en lo correcto de la nada el profesor Dombledor se puso de pié , e inmediatamente el gran comedor quedo en absoluto silencio .

- Severus , me podrías decir que significa lo que están haciendo los alumnos de Sytherin – le dijo El director a Snape mientras este se ponía de pié .

- No lo se señor , sería una buena idea preguntárselo a ellos – le contesto Snape mirando a la mesa verde y plata

- Muy bien , ¿ quien me lo dirá ? – pregunto Dombeldor , pero nadie contesto, todos los de la mesa verde y plata se quedaron paralizados , nunca se imaginaron que su broma causaría esa reacción en Dombledor

- Bueno si toda la casa se atrevió a participar , entonces toda la casa recibirá el castigo , Severus quiero hablar contigo en mi despacho ahora mismo – le dijo Dombledor a Snape , cuando estaban apunto de retirarse un alumno de 5 año de Slytherin lo impidió

- Fue Draco señor , nos contó a todos lo que le hizo Granger y nos dio 5 sickles a cada uno para que le ayudáramos – le dijo al muchacho alto de cabello castaño

- ¡¡Eso es mentira! – le grito Malfoy poniéndose de pié

- Es cierto , nos enseñaste tu túnica quemada y nos dijiste que los golpes de Crabe y Goyl se los había hecho ella – le Dijo la prefecta de Slytherin que también estaba de pié

Hermione , Harry y Ron estaban apunto de caer al suelo de la risa , sabían perfecto que los golpes en el rostro de Crabe y Goyl se los habían dado Harry y Ron igual que le que tenía Draco en la nariz .

- ¡¡ Caray ! Hermione no sabía que fueras tan fuerte – le dijo Ron conteniendo la riza

- No , ni yo – contesto ella con una enorme sonrisa burlona al ver la cara de Malfoy

- ¡¡¡Yo solo dije la verdad , es achica es un fenómeno , un peligro para todos nosotros ! – grito Malfoy señalando a Hermione , lo que ocasiono un murmullo por parte de todo el colegio

- Minerva , como jefa de la casa de Gryffindor ¿ a notado algún comportamiento extraño en la señorita Granger , o recibido el reporte de algún maestro de alguna conducta peligrosa por parte de ella ? –le pregunto Dombledor a la profesora

- En lo absoluto Albus - contesto ella

- Ya veo , ¿ Hay algo más que quiera añadir señor Malfoy ? – le pregunto Dombledor , pero Malfoy estaba paralizado jamás se imagino que lo que el consideraría como una venganza se convertiría en su propio castigo .

- ¿ No ? Bueno entonces lo espero en mi despacho cuando termine de cenar , no tarde por favor – le dijo Dombledor y salió del gran comedor por la puerta de atrás de la mesa de los maestros

- ¡¡¡Esto no se quedará así Granger , te lo juro ! Bamonos – Dijo Draco mirando con odio a Hermione y salió del gran comedor con Crabe y Goyl tras el .

- Creo que esta enojado – dijo Hermione de manera burlona

- No es para menos , Dombledor lo humillo frente a todo el colegio – Dijo Harry

- Bueno , así aprenderá – dijo Hermione

- La verdad yo no creo que se quede tan tranquilo , seguramente hablara con su padre y le dirá como desquitarse de un amanera discreta – dijo Ron

- O le dirá que es un prefecto estúpido por ponerse en evidencia de esa manera "Esa no es manera de Comportarse de un Malfoy Draco" – Dijo Hermione imitando a Lucius

- Lo que sea que pase con el la verdad no me importa , solo espero que le den el castigo que merece – dijo Ron

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mientras , en el despacho de Dombledor

Ya estaban Draco y el profesor Snpe esperando sentados frente al escritorio de Dombledor

- ¿Que me van a hacer? – pregunto Draco Nervioso

- Esta ves se sobrepaso señor Malfoy , será mejor que guarde silencio – le dijo Snape molesto , era bien sabido por todos que Draco era su consentido , pero después de ponerse en evidencia de esa manera frente al director Snape no podía hacer mucho por el

No pasaron más de 10 minutos cuando apareció Dombledor bajando las escaleras de su despacho , se sentó en su silla y miro a Draco fijamente .

- ¿ Quiere decirme , que lo llevo a actuar de esa manera señor Malfoy ? – le pregunto Dombledor tranquilamente

Aun que Draco sabía que era por venganza , no le podía decir eso al director , así que se limito a bajar la cabeza y mantenerse en silencio

- Levante la cabeza señor Malfoy – le dijo Snape con un ligero tono de desprecio y Draco obedeció

- ¿No tiene nada que decir en su defensa señor Malfoy ? – pregunto Dombledore

- Creo señor director , que no se a tratado de otra cosa que una simple broma entre estudiantes – dijo Snpe en defensa de Draco

- No lo creo Severus , pagar para tratar de humillar a una alumna frente a todo el colegio , no puede tratarse de una simple broma – le dijo Dombledor sin dejar de ver a Malfoy

- ¿Bueno entonces que castigo le dará al joven Malfoy ? – Pregunto Snape

- Antes de tomar una decisión me gustaría escuchar lo que el joven Malfoy tiene que decir , hace un momento estaba muy seguro al decir que la señorita Granger era un peligro para todos – Dijo Dombledor

- Por que lo es , esta tarde trato de quemarme vivo – contesto Draco

- ¿ Y me imagino que usted no hizo nada para provocar esa reacción en ella ? - le pregunto Dombledor levantando la ceja

Por alguna extraña razón , nadie podía mentirle a Dombledor así que Draco prefirió guardar silencio antes de mentirle al director del colegio

- Su silencio me dice todo señor Malfoy , a la casa de Slytherin le serán quitados todos los puntos que tenían acumulados hasta ahora – Dijo Dombledor a Snape no le hizo mucha gracia

- Señor , ¿ no cree que es excesivo ? No es necesario castigar a la casa completa – dijo Snape

- Toda la casa debe aprender de lo que hicieron - contesto Dombledor

- ¿Algo más? – pregunto Snape visiblemente enfadado

- Señor Malfoy sus salidas a Hogsmeade serán restringidas hasta navidad y por supuesto notificaremos a sus padres de lo que ha ocurrido – le dijo Dombledor

A Malfoy le cayo como balde de agua fría escuchar esas palabras , sabía que cuando su padre se enterara de todo le pondría una reprimenda como pocas pero no podía hacer nada Dombledor no lo supo en ese momento , pero el castigo había acrecentado el odio que sentía Draco por Harry y Ron y en especial por Hermone .

- ¿ Puedo retirarme profesor ? – Pregunto Malfoy apretando los dientes

- Buenas noches señor Malfoy – dijo Dombledor

Malfoy se puso de pié y sin mirar a ninguno de los dos profesores abandono el despacho pensando en lo mucho que odiaba al trío mágico de Hagwarts .

- Bueno después de una excelente cena y de ver la humillación de Malfoy creo que podré dormir tranquilo ,¿nos vamos? – les dijo Ron a Harry y Hermione para irse a la torre de Gryffindor

Los tres salieron del gran comedor satisfechos de lo que había pasado con Malfoy , al fin alguien le había dado en donde más le duele , su orgullo . Los tres caminaban quitados de la pena por los pasillos del castillo , cuando al doblar la última esquina para encontrarse con el retrato de la dama gorda se encontraron de frente con Malfoy y sus gorilas .

Durante unos breves segundos , los 6 permanecieron en absoluto silencio intercambiando miradas de odio hasta que Malfoy decidió romper el silencio

- No olviden lo que paso esta noche , por que pronto lo pagarán muy caro –

- ¿ Y que piensas hacer ? – le dijo Harry poniéndose frente a frente con el

- No desesperes Potter , todo a su tiempo – le dijo Draco con una sonrisa malévola en

- Cualquier cosa que te atrevas a hacer , estaremos preparados , sanguijuela – le dijo Ron con temple amenazador

- Será mejor que guardes tu valor barato pobretón , el pleito no es contigo – le dijo Draco desviando la mirada hacia Hermione

- Lo que quieras con ella tendrás que arreglarlo con nosotros primero – le dijo Ron levantando la voz y enfrentándose junto con Harry a Malfoy .

- Chicos gracias pero no se preocupen – les dijo Hermione abriéndose paso entre los dos para quedar frente a frente con Malfoy

- Solo espero que tus padres sean tan ricos como lo has presumido durante estos años , nos vemos luego – le dijo Hermione y reemprendió el camino a la torre de Gryffindor

- ¿A que te refieres Granger ? – le pregunto Malfoy confundido por el comentario

Hermione se detuvo y con una enorme sonrisa se dio media vuelta y se acerco sigilosamente a Draco

- La última ves tuviste suerte por que Ron me pidió que te dejara ir , pero la próxima ves no me tentare el corazón , y no bastará toda la fortuna de tu mugrienta familia para poderte dejar en buenas condiciones – le dijo Hermione con tono lúgubre acorralando a Malfoy contra la pared

- ¿ Me estas amenazando , sangre sucia ? – le dijo Draco con un evidente miedo en la vos .

- Draco , Draco , cuando te amenace , lo sabrás – le contesto Herminioe dejando a Draco sin palabras y junto con Harry y Ron siguió su camino a la torre de Gryffindor

- ¡¡Te arrepentirás de esto sangre sucia , te lo juro! – le grito Draco a Hermione mientras se alejaba

- Toma tu ticket y luego te atiendo - le contesto Hermione sin voltear y continuó su camino .

Llegaron ante el retrato de la dama gorda dijeron la contraseña y entraron para sentarse en los sillones que estaban frente a la chimenea ..

- ¿ Que creen que planeara Mafloy para desquitarse ? – les dijo Ron

- Lo que se le ocurra tendré que estar preparada – les dijo Hermione

- Preparados querrás decir , ¿ no pensaras que vamos a dejarte sola en esto o si ? – le dijo Ron

- No claro que no , pero no siempre podrán estar detrás de mi como Crabe y Goyl detrás de Draco , tengo que aprender a defenderme sola – le contesto Hermione mirando a Ron y luego a Harry

- Mientras esta en mis manos nunca estarás sola Hermione te lo prometo – le dijo Ron dirigiéndole una dulce mirada y una tierna sonrisa

- Gracias Ron se que puedo contar contigo – le dijo Hermione devolviéndole la sonrisa

- Bueno me voy a acostar , hasta mañana , y no te preocupes Hermione no te dejaremos sola – le dijo Harry , le sonrió y subió a acostarse

- ¿ Vas a hablar de lo que paso con la maestra Cassandra ? – le pregunto Ron mientras se sentaba junto a Hermione en el mismo sillón

- Lo más seguro es que ya lo sepa , se me hace raro que no me halla mandado llamar - le contesto Hermione mientras se recargaba en el hombro de Ron y el levantaba su brazo para que estuvieran cómodos

- Seguramente esta esperando al día en que quedaste con ella para practicar , ¿ es mañana no ? - le dio el

- Así es – le contesto ella

- ¿Oye , trajiste algo de comer para Tommy ? – le pregunto Ron a Hermione

- Si - contesto ella

- No me gustaría moverme de aquí pero Tommy no ha comido y mañana nos espera un día largo – le dijo Ron poniéndose de pié tomando de la mano a Hermione

- Tienes razón – le contesto Hermione poniéndose de pié

Los dos subieron las escaleras, cuando llegaron al descanso de separación de los dormitorios ese dieron las buenas noches y se fueron a acostar .

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mientras tanto en la casa de Slitheryn

Draco caminaba de un lado a otro frente a su cama con cortinas de terciopelo negro , estaba que echaba chispas por todo lo que había ocurrido ese día

- Por que no te acuestas a dormir así de enojado no creo que se te ocurra nada para desquitarte de esos tres – le dijo Crabe a Draco , pero no le gusto mucho el comentario

- ¡¿ Que no te cansas de decir estupideces ! – le contesto molesto

Continuó dando vueltas y pateando todo lo que se encontraba en su camino no lograba pensar con claridad la manera perfecta de vengarse de Hermione

- Tengo que encontrar la manera de salir del castillo para ir a Hogsmeade , si le hago algo fuera del castillo nadie podrá decirme nada – dijo Draco mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza

- ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a tu padre ? – le dijo Goyl

- No cave duda que de los dos no se hace uno , seguramente ya debe de estar enterado de lo que paso y no creo que este muy contento – le contesto Draco molesto .

Después de mucho pensar , comenzó a dolerle la cabeza (sabemos que no suele hacerlo muy a menudo jeje) desidió que mañana con más calma podría ocurrirsele algo bueno para vengarse así que después de unos minutos se quedo dormido


	9. Fuego mental

Después de una noche tranquila para todos en el colegio Hagwarts de Magia y Hechisería , los alumnos se levantaron el martes en la mañana para bajar a desayunar . Después de quedarse meditando un poco en lo que podría pasar ese día por la tarde en el despacho de la maestra Cassandra , Hermione se levanto se arreglo y salió un poco despistada para bajar al gran comedor .

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos , no quedaba exentan de estar bajo las miradas extrañas y de comentarios de los alumnos de las otras casas , ya que recordaban lo que había pasado el día anterior a la hora de la cena , se escuchaban cosas como "¿será verdad lo que dicen?" o " ¿Qué pasará si lo vuelve a hacer?" y había otros que solo se limitaban a mirarla

A Hermione no le quedaba más que pasar de largo , no se iba a detener con cada estudiante para explicarle la situación , el solo pensarlo le daba flojera así que siguió su camino sin prestar importancia a los demás ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de actitudes al estar la mayor parte de su tiempo al lado de Harry que a menudo estaba en vuelto en situaciónes no muy normales aún estando en el mundo de la magia .

Después caminar durante unos minutos llego al gran comedor , tomo su lugar frente a Harry y Ron en la mesa de Gryffindor .

- Hola , chicos buenos días – les saludo alegremente mientras ser servía un poco de jugo de naranja y hojuelas de avena con miel

- Hola Hermione , ¿como dormiste? – pregunto Ron

- ¿Estas lista para tu primera lección? – le pregunto Harry

- Eso creo – contesto ella

Continuaron charlando durante un rato hasta que los interrumpió una lluvia de tonos marrón y cafés , era el correo matutino , las lechuzas dejaban caer a las manos de sus destinatarios paquetes de todos tamaños y sobres enviados de sus respectivos familiares .

Algo que llamo la atención de los alumnos era que de entre las lechuzas habituales se distinguía un halcón que volaba en picada hacia la mesa de Sytherin , sobrevoló a lo largo de la mesa hasta que se detuvo frente a Malfoy , evidentemente era una carta de sus padre y ese halcón era la mascota de la familia .

- ¿ Es eso lo que creo que es ? – les dijo Ron a Hermione y a Harry con una enorme sonrisa

El padre de Draco le habían enviado un vociferador , Malfoy al verlo se le fue el estomago hasta el suelo (por no decir otras dos cosas a la garganta jeje) aun que trato de tomarlo y salir corriendo para evitar la vergüenza de que se abriera en el gran comedor que en ese momento estaba abarrotado de alumnos era demasiado tarde , había comenzado a abrirse , lo único que le quedaba era aguantar a que todo terminara , unos segundos después en todo el salón se escucho el estruendoso grito a vos en cuello de su padre .

- ¡¡¡¡COMO ES POSIBLE QUE TE HAYAS ATREVIDO A HACER ALGO COMO ESO , NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYAS SIDO TAN IDIOTA COMO PARA DEJARTE HUMILLAR POR UNA SANGRE SUCIA , POR UN SER IMPURO Y ADEMÁS DE TODO TE PUSITE EN EVIDENCIA DELANTE DE TODO EL COLEGIO . LA PROXIMA VES QUE INTENTES VENGARTE DE ALGUIEN RECUERDA QUE ERES UN MALFOY , Y DEJA DE HACER ESTUPIDECES ! – El vociferador ardió en llamas y quedaron solo las cenizas sobre la mesa , delante un Draco Malfoy totalmente paralizado de la vergüenza

El gran comedor quedo en absoluto silencio viendo la expresión de Malfoy que a cada segundo se ponía más tensa hasta que se escucho una vos

- ¡¡¡¡¡Idiota! – se escucho por todo el gran comedor lo que hizo que todos los presentes estallaran en risas y burlas .

Lo que ocasiono que Draco saliera corriendo , por supuesto con Crabe y Goyl por detrás , Harry y Ron estaban que se partían de la risa , ninguno de los dos pensó poder llegar a ver a Malfoy envuelto en una situación tan humillante y menos provocada por su propio padre , la única que no compartía toda esa alegría era Hermione .

- ¿ Que pasa Hermione , no te da gusto que por fin pusieron a Malfoy en su lugar ? – le pregunto Ron al ver que no compartía la misma satisfacción que los demás

- Pues si pero ……….- contesto ella mordiéndose el labio inferior

- ¿Pero que , que pasa ? – pregunto Harry

- No lo se , es cierto que me agrada la idea de verlo humillado , pero lo que le acaba de hacer su padre , creo que solo hará crecer el odio que nos tiene - le contesto ella

- ¿Y eso te preocupa ? – le contesto Harry

- Conocemos perfectamente a Malfoy , dime tu , ¿tengo algo de que preocuparme? – le contesto Hermione un poco más seria de lo normal

Harry y Ron se quedaron callados ante una respuesta como esa , hasta cierto punto Hermione tenía razón y a pesar de la reprimenda que le había puesto su padre no dudaban que también le fuera a ayudar a vengarse sobre todo por que el honor de la familia Malfoy estaba de por medio .

- Esta ves le dieron en donde más le duele – dijo Ron

- Pues si ……..pero bueno ya tendrá dos trabajos – contesto Hermione

- ¿Cuáles? – pregunto Harry

- Que se le pase el coraje y conseguir un estomago nuevo , del coraje lo debe de tener hecho pomada – les contesto Hermione con una sonrisa mientras se ponían de pié para irse a su primera hora de clases

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mientras tanto en el lugar más apartado de los jardines del colegio

Después de haberle gritado a Crabe y Goyl que lo dejaran solo , se sentó sobre el pasto , durante unos instantes no supo que hacer ni que pensar con respecto a lo que había ocurrido hace un rato , solo le quedaba una cosa , algo que nunca pensó que haría mientras estuviera en Hagwarts .

Apretó fuertemente las rodillas contra su pecho y comenzó a llorar como un niño " no es posible , un Malfoy fue humillado , por un ser impuro " pensaba el mientras corrían las lagrimas por su rostro . De pronto levanto la cabeza y en su mente se dibujaron los rostros de Ron y Harry partidos de la risa por lo que había pasado , las lagrimas dejaron de caer y un odio inmenso invadió su corazón y se prometió a si mismo que se vengaría , pero esta ves no sería un juego de niños , todo lo contrario , pondría en practica todas las enseñanzas de su padre se prometió que acabaría con Hermione Ron y Harry , lenta y dolorosamente para poder disfrutarlo .

Se levanto , se seco las lagrimas , respiró profundo y emprendió el camino de vuelta al castillo

El resto del día pasó sin nada fuera de lo común , aún que compartían varias horas con los de Slytherin , Draco se comportaba como si ninguno de los tres existiera en lugar de las clásicas provocaciones en clase y de las miradas de odio y asco , ni siquiera los volteaba a ver , lo mismo que Crabe y Goyl , pasaban junto a ellos como si nada , lo cuál extraño mucho al trío y lo comentaron durante la hora de la comida .

- Nunca pensé que el padre de Draco tuviera tanta influencia sobre el – decía Ron mientras se servía pastel de carne y jugo de calabaza .

- Yo no creo que sea influencia , cualquiera reaccionaría así teniendo un padre como ese – dijo Hermione

- Pues debe de ser mucho el miedo que le tiene , al punto que nos ha ignorado durante todo el día , y para Malfoy , eso ya es demasiado . – les dijo Harry

- Pero bueno , ultimadamente , eso es cosa que ni me va ni me viene , tengo cosas más interesantes en que pensar – contesto Hermione

- Como en la clase que tienes esta tarde ? – pregunto Harry y Hermione asintió con la cabeza .

El resto de la comida pasó sin nada más relevante para el trío mágico o para cualquier otro alumno de Hagwarts , de ves en cuando miraban a la mesa de Slytherin y se dieron cuenta de que Malfoy actuaba con una gran indiferencia como si nada ni nadie le importara , pero aun que esta actitud era normal en el , la mirada que tenía en ese momento y desde que había llegado el vosiferador de su padre era diferente , pero no podían explicarlo .

Al fin llego la hora esperada por Hermione , les dijo a Harry a Ron que los vería más tarde en la sala común y se dirigió al aula de Defensa Contra Las Artes Obscuras . Toco a la puerta del despacho y se escucho la vos de la maestra que la invitaba a pasar . Hermione obedeció inmediatamente .

- ¿Estas lista? – le pregunto la maestra .

- Si – contesto Hermione

- Bueno , entonces vamos al aula , necesitaremos un poco más de espacio – les dijo la maestra y las dos salieron del despacho .

Se detuvieron detrás del escritorio , y con un movimiento del a mano, los pupitres se abrieron en dos pegándose a ambas paredes del aula dejando un gran espacio en el centro .

- Colócate en el centro del aula , por favor – le dijo la maestra , Hermione aún no entendía , pero le hizo caso

- Muy bien , ahora cierra los ojos y concéntrate en lo que paso , el otro día con Draco paso por paso– le dijo la maestra mientras caminaba alrededor de Hermione

- ¿ Para que ? – pregunto Hermione

- Nos vamos a conectar para poder analizarte correctamente . – le contesto la maestra

Hermione dudo un poco , estaba nerviosa , y después de mirarla a los ojos durante un momento las dos cerraron los ojos .

Unos segundos después en la mente de Hermione comenzaron a formarse las imágenes de lo que había pasado aquel día , cada ves se habían aclarando más y más hasta que todo comenzó a desarrollarse como si fuera una película , el único inconveniente era que entre más se acordaba ese sentimiento de odio regresaba a su corazón y sentía como si el pecho estuviera a punto de arder en llamas , hasta que al fin el recuerdo termino y escucho la vos de la maestra que le decía que ya podía abrir los ojos .

Y lo hizo , pero al abrirlo se llevo una sorpresa , el aula estaba ardiendo en llamas .

- ¡¡¡¿ Pero que paso ! – pregunto ella un poco asustada y con los ojos naranjas

- No te preocupes , no te muevas – le dijo la maestra y con un moviendo de la mano , las llamas desaparecieron y el aula quedo como antes

- ¿ Yo le prendí fuego ? – pregunto Hermione

- Sí , tenemos mucho que hacer Hermione , pon atención y as exactamente todo lo que yo te diga – le dijo la maestra .

- Esta bien – contesto Hermione

- Vamos a comenzar por el control del fuego , piensa en la persona que más odias y en unos segundos haré que aparezca frente a tus ojos – le dijo la maestra

Hermione hizo caso , se concentro y unos minutos después estaba Malfoy ante sus ojos .

- Ahora , míralo a los ojos y concéntrate en todo lo que te a hecho a ti durante todos estos años - le dijo la maestra

Hermione se concentro , pero solo logro que Draco saliera volando contra la pared , con un movimiento de la varita , la maestra hizo a Draco regresar al mismo lugar .

- Muy interesante …………… ahora concéntrate de nuevo y piensa en algo que le haya hecho a algún amigo tuyo , te llevas bien con Harry no ? – le pregunto la maestra

- Si , es mi mejor amigo – contesto Hermione

- Bueno , piensa en algo que le haya hecho a el en algún momento , un insulto , algo que lo haya lastimado – le dijo al maestra

Hermione asintió y comenzó a recordar , todo lo que Malfoy les había echo durante estos años , todas las veces que se había burlado de Harry por ser huérfano , se concentro miro a los ojos al Malfoy que tenía frente a ella , en unos segundos Malfoy salió volando solo que esta ves con un poco más de fuerza , ya que el ruido al chocar contra la pared había sido mas fuerte

- Mmm……..muy bien , creo que estamos cerca , ahora piensa en otra persona , que tal ……..ese chico pelirrojo Ron – le dijo la maestra

Hermione dudo por unos momentos , estaba segura de lo que pasaría , pero aún así tenía que hacerlo si quería aprender a controlar sus poderes . Se concentro , recordó lo ultimo que paso , en su mente apareció Ron lastimado junto a la pared como aquel día . Miro a los ojos al Malfoy que tenía frente a ella y un circulo de fuego comenzó a rodearlo mientras los ojos de Hermione brillaban de color naranja con una gran intensidad , una luz blanca la rodeaba y un aire extraño le hacía ondearle el cabello

Las llamas eran cada ves más grandes y el circulo se cerraba cada ves más , hasta un punto en el que estaba a escasos centímetros de el , hasta que la maestra decidió que ya era suficiente e hizo desaparecer al falso Malfoy . El circulo de fuego estaba aún presente , los ojos de Hermione aún brillaban intensamente , la luz blanca aún brillaba , pero el aire con que ondeaba su cabello ya no estaba

- Hermione , sierra los ojos y piensa en algún lugar en donde te sientas tranquila , en donde nadie te pueda lastimar de ninguna manera – le dijo la maestra

Hermione obedeció , se imagino en el lugar más seguro para ella y con al persona que más quería en el mundo y poco a poco todo fue desapareciendo, el fuego se redujo a unas cuantas chispas la luz blanca desapareció y sus ojos regresaron al color miel original

- ¿Qué significo todo esto ? – pregunto Hermione un poco confundida

- Todo eso significo que , el detonante de tu poder de ataque es lo que sientes por Ron y al mismo tiempo lo que lo hace detenerse – contesto la maestra

- ¿Lo que siento por Ron, no lo entiendo – contesto Hermione aún más confundida

- Aun que no lo quieras aceptar , tu sientes algo muy fuerte por ese muchacho , al grado de que tus sentimientos hacia el pueden controlar tus poderes

- Pero eso es imposible yo solo lo quiero como mi mejor amigo igual que a Harry - contesto Hermione

- Eso es lo que tu quieres que todos piensen , pero dentro de ti , no cintes lo mismo , la prueba esta en los primeros dos intentos que hicimos hace un momento , hasta que te acordaste de Ron herido fue cuando todo tu poder detono intensamente- contesto la maestra

La mente de Hermione daba vueltas en su cabeza , dentro de ella sabía que la maestra tenía razón , no quería aceptar que había comenzado a ver a Ron como algo más que un amigo ,el cerebro le decía una cosa , pero el corazón le decía otra .

- ¿Has intentado utilizar tu poder curativo ? – le pregunto la maestra .

- Si , con Ron le cure una herida de la cabeza y el golpe que tenía en la espalda – contesto Hermione

- Y me imagino que pensaste en el cuando lo estabas curando – le pregunto la maestra con una sonrisa picara

- Mmm……………..Si – contesto Hermione

- Lo ves , tu misma mes estas dando la razón , sabes que el poder curativo solo se activa con el amor - le dijo la maestra

- Bueno esta bien lo acepto , ahora podemos seguir ,por favor – contesto Hermione un poco sonrojada

Durante la siguiente hora y media , la maestra Cassandra logro que Hermione controlara a la perfección su poder de ataque , ahora cada ves que terminaba el ataque , el color de sus ojos regresaba en menos de un minuto a su color natural .

- Muy bien Hermione , ya lo controlas a la perfección , por hoy hemos terminado , nos vemos el jueves en clase – le dijo la maestra

- Muchas gracias por todo , hasta el jueves – le contesto Hermione

Se despidieron con la mirada y Hermione salió del aula con dirección a la torre de Gryffindor .


	10. Reflexiones de madrugada

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos del castillo , mientras por su mente pasaban todas las enseñanzas que la maestra Cassandra le había impartido en las pasadas horas , sobre todo que la había hecho darse cuenta de lo que sentía por Ron .

Al fin llego ante el retrato de la dama Gorda , lo atravesó se dio cuenta de que sala común estaba vacía , miro su reloj , eran 7:10 .

- Todos deben de estar en el gran comedor - dijo Hermione mientras se acomodaba en un sillón vacío frente al fuego acogedor de la chimenea .

Mientras veía el movimiento de las llamas tenía una sensación cálida en el pecho que pocas veces había experimentado , pensaba en Ron , nunca se imagino que podría llegar a enamorarse de el y además tenía miedo de ese sentimiento , no sabía si Ron le correspondería o si el en algún momento había pensado en ella como ella pensaba en el .

Cosas como esas le vagaban por mente mientas el tiempo pasaba , no se dio cuenta de cuando la sala común comenzó a llenarse de alumnos que regresaban de la cena

- Hermione – le dijo una vocecilla , que la saco de sus pensamientos eran Harry y Ron

- ¿ Por que no bajaste a cenar ? - le pregunto el mientras Ron se sentaba junto a ella en el sillón y Harry en un taburete acojinado .

- No tenía hambre – contesto ella aun que mentía por que la clase con la maestra le había abierto el apetito

- Bueno pero al menos acepta esto – le dijo Ron y se saco una rana de chocolate de la bolsa de la túnica

- Gracias – contesto Hermione con una sonrisa , la abrió y le dio una pequeña mordida

- Ahora cuéntanos como te fue.- le preguntó Ron

Herminio les contó todo lo que había pasado durante las dos horas que había estado en el aula de D.C.A.O. aquella tarde , omitiendo algunos detalles por supuesto (espero que se imaginen cuales jeje) mientras Harry y Ron la miraban y escuchaban con mucha atención . Y cuando al fin termino :

- ¿Eso significa que ya no necesitas que alguien te provoque ? – pregunto Harry

- Así es , ahora puedo prenderle fuego a las cosas y lanzar a la gente por los aires me haga enojar o no – contesto Hermione dándole otra mordida a la rana de chocolate

- ¿ Nos podrías enseñar ? – pregunto Ron con una mirada infantil

Hermione asintió , levanto la mano derecha la miro fijamente , los ojos se le pusieron color naranja e inmediatamente un fuego muy intenso comenzó a arderle en la palma de la mano ante las miradas incrédulas de Harry y Ron , ellos sabían que una de la especialidades de Hermione era hacer fuegos portátiles , pero con la ayuda de algún encantamiento y de su varita , y ahora solo estaba utilizando la mirada .

- ¿ Que les parece ? – pregunto Hermione mirando a Ron y luego a Harry que observaban con asombro el fuego que tenía en su mano

- ¡¡¡ Genial ! – dijo Ron

- ¡¡¡ Excelente! Comento Harry

Después Hermione cerro los ojos , el fuego desapareció , los volvió a abrir y eran del color normal .

- Antes de que me lo pidan no lanzaré a nadie por los aires – les dijo Hermione al ver sus expresión

- ¿ Y que hay con los otros poderes el de invisibilidad y el curativo ? – le pregunto Harry

- El curativo lo domine desde le principio , el de invisibilidad aún no lo he probado me imagino que lo preparare en la clase del jueves – contesto Hermione , comiendo el último trozo de rana de chocolate .

- ¿ Y como les fue a ustedes , que hicieron , esta tarde ? – les pregunto Hermione

- Tuve entrenamiento de quidditch y Ron me acompaño – contesto Harry

- Si , el sábado es el primer partido de la temporada el clásico Gryffindor contra Slytherin – le dijo Ron emocionado

- Será un partido interesante , después del ridículo que hizo Malfoy el año pasado al caer de su escoba cuando competía contigo Harry , seguramente querrá cobrar venganza , otra ves – le dijo Hermione

- No lo dudo , y después de todo lo que ha pasado , debe de estar muriéndose de coraje , aun que su actitud desde el vociferador de su padre me tiene un poco confundido - contesto Harry

- A mi también – comento Hermione

- ¿ Confundidos , deberían estar felices de que por fin alguien puso en su lugar a ese hurón oxigenado – les contesto Ron

- Pues por eso – contestaron Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo .

- Pero bueno , no vamos a pasar nuestros ratos libres pensando en como esta Malfoy y si esta triste, la verdad hay cosas más interesantes en las cuales ocuparnos – les dijo Ron y Harry y Hermione se miraron y pensaron en que Ron tenía razón .

Después de unos 20 minutos de agradable platica Hermione estaba muy cansada , así que se despidió de sus amigos y subió a dormir . Harry y Ron se quedaron unos momentos más frente al fuego de la chimenea de la sala común .

¿ Realmente crees que haya algo de que preocuparnos ? – le pregunto Ron a Harry

- Mmmm ………………..la verdad no lo se , debes de admitir que es un poco rara su actitud , en otras ocasiones en donde lo hemos humillado no tarda mas de dos horas en querer desquitarse de nosotros – le contesto Harry

- Eso si , pero míralo desde otro punto de vista , con los poderes que Hermione esta adquiriendo y aparte lo buena que es como hechicera creo que Malfoy lo pensará dos veces antes de querer atacarla o humillarla de nuevo . – le contesto Ron mirando la escalera por donde había subido Hermione hace unos momentos

- Ya Ron dime la verdad , ¿ que es lo que sientes por Hermione ? – le pregunto Harry e inmediatamente se puso tan rojo como un tomate

- La quiero mucho como mi mejor amiga – le contesto Ron evadiéndole la mirada

- ¿ Estas seguro , por que la verdad no la miras ni la abrazas como una amiga - le dijo Harry con una sonrisa picara

- Bueno si ya , esta bien si la quiero , pero no se lo vallas a decir – le contesto Ron

- ¿ Por que , no tiene nada de malo – le contesto Harry

- Para ti no , pero para mi , ………………….no creo que Hermione pueda sentir algo más que amistad por alguien como yo – le contesto Ron un poco triste

- ¿ Que quieres decir ? – le contesto Harry

- Por favor Harry ¿ no te das cuenta ? – le contesto Ron molesto

- ¿ De que me tengo que dar cuenta ? – le contesto Harry

- De lo que soy , mira mi casa , mira a mi familia , sería mas factible que Hermione se fijara en una persona como tu que en alguien como yo – le contesto Ron desilusionado

- Debes estar bromeando – le dijo Harry confundido

- No , sabes perfectamente que digo la verdad – le contesto Ron con un tono molesto

- Estas equivocado , tu casa y tu familia no tienen nada de malo – le contesto Harry con tono elevado

- ¿ A no , ¿ Dime que tienen de buenos ? – le contesto Ron

- Tu familia es muy unida y tu casa es genial , la verdad no tienes nada de que quejarte , ya quisiera yo tener una casa como a esa a la cual regresar cada verano y a una familia que me esperara con los brazos abiertos , en lugar de regresar al infierno moogle de los Dorsley – le contesto Harry

Ron pensó un momento en las palabras de Harry , tenía razón .

- Bueno , esta bien , pero aún así no creo que Hermione sienta por mi algo más que amistad

- Yo no estaría tan seguro – le contesto Harry

- ¿ Por que lo dices , sabes algo que yo no sepa ? – le pregunto Ron con mirada infantil

- No , solo digo lo que veo – le contesto Harry con la misma mirada

- Explícate – le dijo Ron

- No es necesario , solo fíjate en la manera en que Hermione te mira y en como se comporta cuando esta contigo , no se necesita ser un genio para darse cuenta de que ella también siente algo por ti - le dijo Harry

A Ron le daba vueltas la cabeza , el hecho de pensar que Hermione podía quererlo tanto como el a ella ocasionaba que el corazón le saltara de gusto . Pero ya era tarde para continuar con una charla como esa en la sala común así que decidieron terminarla por esa noche y se fueron a dormir

La noche transcurría tranquila para todos en el colegio , menos para una persona .

Hermione , aun que estaba cansada recostada en su cama dentro de las cortinas de dosel , no podía conciliar el sueño , cada ves que cerraba los ojos , la expresión infantil de Ron se dibujaba en su mente , esos picaros ojos azules y esos labios que a menudo dejan salir una hermosa sonrisa y una que otra tontería , estaban comenzando a tomar gran significado en el corazón de Hermione .

- ¿ Sentirá algo por mi ? – se dijo Hermione en la oscuridad

Preguntas como esas vagaban por la mente de Hermione desde que había terminado la clase, estaba sintiendo una presión bastante incomoda en el pecho , tenía que liberarla , necesitaba hablar con alguien .

Rápidamente corrió las cortinas de la cama , se puso la bata y las pantuflas y salió rápidamente del dormitorio , miro su reloj , era la 1:15 de la madrugada , miro a la sala común , estaba bacía y en la chimenea solo quedaban unas cuantas brazas de carbón , pensó por unos instantes y comenzó a caminar con dirección al dormitorio de los chicos de tercer año , sin pensarlo dos veces atravesó la puerta de madera , miro las cinco camas de la habitación y encontró a la persona indicada , en la segunda cama , se encontraba Harry durmiendo como un bebe , Hermione no dudo ni por un minuto , y con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido se acerco hasta la cama de Harry , se sentó en una orilla y le hablo suavemente al oído

- Harry despierta – le dijo Hermione muy cerca de su oído

Pero Harry solo hizo un apequeña mueca y no despertó

- Harry , despierta necesito hablar contigo – le dijo Hermione un poco más fuerte y sacudiendo ligeramente el hombro de Harry

Con un poco de dificultad Harry abrió los ojos , al ver entre sombras borrosas la silueta de Hermione busco a tientas los lentes en la mesita de noche , se los puso :

- Hermione ¿ Que haces aquí , que pasa ? – le dijo Harry seguido de un enorme bostezo

- Necesito hablar contigo – le contesto Hermione

- ¿ Y no puede esperar a mañana ? – le pregunto Harry con otro bostezo

- No , por favor acompáñame a la sala común – le dijo Hermione , se levanto y salió del dormitorio

Harry se quedo pensando durante unos momentos , no comprendía que podía haber llevado a Hermione a despertarlo para hablar a esas horas , pero no le quedo más remedio , se levanto de la cama y bajo a la sala común en donde Hermione ya lo esperaba controlado el fuego de la chimenea con la mirada , sentada en el sillón .Harry bajo y se sentó junto a ella

- ¿ Que es tan importante como para despertarme a esta hora ? – le pregunto Harry tallándose los ojos , aún estaba un poco adormilado

Hermione tardó un poco en reaccionar , hasta que finalmente dijo :

- Harry , ¿ que piensas de mi ? – (Hermione)

- ¿ A que viene esa pregunta a la una dela mañana ? – (Harry)

- Solo contéstame – (Hermione)

- Bueno , mmm..., pienso que eres una loca que me despierta a la una de la mañana para preguntarme algo como eso – (Harry)

- Ya en serio , por favor – (Hermione)

- Bueno ya , pienso que eres una bruja excelente , además de una amiga increíble que da todo por las personas que quiere – (Harry)

Hermione pensó en esas palabras durante unos instantes , hasta que Harry llamo su atención

- Dime la verdad , no me despertaste para preguntarme eso , ¿ que es lo que pasa ? – (Harry)

- Harry , ...¿ alguna ves Ron te a hablado de mi ? – (Hermione)

- Mmmmmm... si hemos hablado de ti en ocasiones – (Harry)

- ¿ Y que te ha dicho ? (Hermione)

Harry estaba comenzando a despertar por completo y estaba comenzando a comprender adonde quería llegar Hermione con ese tipo de preguntas

- ¿ quieres saber si Ron te quiere como algo más que una amiga ? – (Harry)

Esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de Hermione como si le hubieran dado un fuerte golpe con un martillo

- ¿Es tan obvio ? – le pregunto Hermione un poco sonrojada

- Te voy a decir lo mismo que le dije a Ron yo solo digo lo que veo y no hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que se quieren el uno al otro - (Harry )

Hermione nunca se espero esa respuesta , esperaba que Harry le dijera que Ron solo la vería como una amiga y nada más , de pronto un torbellino de emociones comenzó a girar tanto en la cabeza como en el corazón de Hermione que latía mas rápido de lo normal

- ¿ Entonces el también me quiere ? – pregunto Hermione emocionada

- Pues si , pero la verdad no creo que se atreva a decírtelo , el cree que no te fijarías en alguien como el – le contesto Harry

- "En alguien como el" me imagino que lo dijo por su casa y su familia – le contesto Hermione

- Pues si – contesto Harry

- No puedo creerlo , tendré que trabajar mucho en eso – contesto Hermione

- Espera , aún no me has dicho lo más importante , la verdadera razón por la que me despertaste – le dijo Harry con sonrisa maliciosa

- Mmmmmm...¿ a que te refieres ? – le pregunto Hermione tratando de evadir el tema

- Ahora dime , lo que sientes por Ron – (Harry)

- Lo quiero – contesto Hermione mas para si misma que para Harry

- ¿ Que dijiste ? – pregunto Harry , aun que y sabía lo que había dicho Hermione quería que lo aceptara mirándolo a los ojos

- Lo amo Harry lo amo con toda mi alma – contesto Hermione con un enorme suspiro

- Órale , ¿ tanto así ? – le pregunto Harry

- Sí , al principio ni yo mismo lo creía , pero tenía que aceptarlo en algún momento – contesto Hermione

- ¿ Y que piensas hacer ? – pregunto Harry

- No lo se , ¿ tu que crees que deba hacer ? – le pregunto Hermione

- Dile lo que sientes - contesto Harry

- No puedo – contesto Hermione

- ¿ Por que no ? – pregunto Harry

- No lo se , no sabría como – contesto ella

- Mira , piénsalo , la verdad no pierdes nada con intentarlo , pero por ahora , será mejor irnos a la cama , mañana con calma podrá meditar mejor las cosas

- Esta bien , muchas gracias por escucharme – le dijo Hermione a Harry dándole un fuerte abrazo

- No te preocupes , pero la próxima ves , que sea antes de las 11 de la noche por favor – le contesto Harry con una sonrisa

- Esta bien – contesto Hermione devolviéndole la sonrisa

Los dos subieron las escaleras se despidieron en el descanso y cada uno se metió a su respectivo dormitorio .

Hermione estaba feliz , Harry había disipado todas sus dudas ahora solo quedaba la incógnita de como lograría confesarle a Ron sus sentimientos , pero ya era bastante tarde así que pensó en tomar esa determinación mañana por la mañana y en menos de 5 minutos se quedo profundamente dormida


	11. Un Te Amo

Después de una noche placentera , Hermione se levanto muy temprano con una actitud distinta , después de saber que Ron sentía lo mismo que ella no podía estar de mejor humor , se levanto se dio un baño rápido y bajo a la sala común a esperar a que bajaran Ron y Harry .

---------------------------------------En el dormitorio de los hombres --------------------------------

- Harry ¿por que te levantaste en la madrugada ? – le pregunto Ron mientras terminaban de ponerse la túnica del colegio

- Tuve que aconsejar a alguien – contesto Harry

- ¿ A quien ? – pregunto Ron un poco intrigado

- a Hermione – contesto Harry abotonándose la túnica

- ¿ Esta bien , que necesita , que te dijo ? – pregunto Ron cambiando de intrigado a preocupado

- Nada , no te preocupes , esta perfectamente bien – contesto Harry

- ¿ Entonces por que te vino a buscar a la una de la mañana ? – le pregunto Ron de una manera bastante ansiosa

- Mira , no te puedo decir lo que platicamos por que son cosas de ella , lo único que te puedo decir , es que si en realidad la quieres deberías decirle lo que sientes – le contesto Harry

- No te entiendo – contesto Ron confundido

- ¿ En realidad no me entiendes ? – le dijo Harry un poco exasperado .

- No – contesto Ron

- Bueno "con manzanitas" , "manzanita pelirroja y manzanita de cabello castaño siente lo mismo el uno por el otro" . – le contesto Harry en tono sarcástico .

- ¿Eso significa que ella también me quiere ? – le pregunto Ron emocionado

- Así es manzanita – le dijo Harry con una sonrisa graciosa

- ¡¡¿ Estas totalmente seguro ! – le volvió a preguntar, Ron no lo podía creer

- ¡¡¡QUE SI ! –contesto Harry

- ¡¡¡¡ Me quiere , me quiere , me quiere ! – comenzó a gritar Ron mientras saltaba de gusto sobre la cama

- Ya manzanita bájate dela cama – le dijo Harry jalándolo de la túnica mientras observaba la forma en que los miraban los compañeros del dormitorio

- Bueno entonces que esperas para pedirle que sea tu novia – le dijo Harry a Ron

A Ron se le borro la enorme sonrisa del rostro esa era una parte de la que se había olvidado por completo , pedirle a Hermione que sea su novia , en definitiva lo haría , pero como , era la primera ves que le pedía a una chica algo como eso , y tenía que ser algo muy especial , pensó el .

- Hazme un favor , ve a desayunar y si te pregunta por mi , dile que los alcanzo luego – le dijo Ron a Harry muy emocionado

- ¿ Estas seguro ? – le pregunto Harry

- Si por favor , ve no quiero que Hermione desayune sola – le contesto Ron

Harry lo miro , le sonrió y salió del dormitorio .

-------------------------------------Abajo en la sala común ------------------------------------

Hermione estabas entada en una del as butacas esperando que Ron y Harry bajaran a desayunar .

- Hola buenos días – saludo Harry

- Hola , ¿ donde esta Ron ? – le pregunto Hermione

- Dijo que en un momento nos alcanzaba – le contesto Harry

Hermione se sintió un poco triste , después de la platica con Harry , estaba esperando con ansia ver a su querido pelirrojo a primer ahora de la mañana , pero no fue así , y se conformó que esperar a verlo después durante el desayuno , así que salió junto con Harry de la salsa común con dirección al gran comedor

--------------------------------Mientras en el despacho de D.C.L.A.O.-------------------------------

La maestra Cassandra estaba alistándose para salir del despacho y hacer acto de presencia en el gran comedor con una hermosa túnica de satín azul su ya acostumbrado cabello recogido y alborotado dentro de una peineta una coqueta cadena colgando de su frente , cuando de pronto sin ningún hechizo aparente en la chimenea aparecieron unas llamas color violeta que tronaban mientras la silueta de una cabeza comenzaba a formarse .

- ¿ Me tienes algo nuevo ? –

- Si , la pequeña Hermione a resultado una chica muy fuerte , la mejor hechicera de su edad que haya visto incluyendo a las del Instituto superior de Hechicería - contesto la maestra .

- Entonces ¿en cuanto tiempo la tendremos lista ? –

- Ya te lo dije , en poco menos de un mes estará totalmente lista– le contesto la maestra con sonrisa

- Bueno , entonces estaremos en contacto – le dijo la cabeza y con un "plin" desapareció

- Si , ... solo espero que esos muchachos Ron y Harry no interfieran en nuestros planes – dijo la maestra y con su acostumbrado brillo naranja en los ojos salió del despacho para ir al gran comedor

----------------------------De regreso al dormitorio de los chicos -----------------------------------

Ron se quebraba la cabeza en mil pedazos pensando en la manera ideal de pedirle a Hermione que fuera su novia , la primera idea que se le ocurrió fue escribirle algo , así que se apresuro a sacar pluma y pergamino , se sentó frente a la mesita de noche y comenzó a escribir .

Leyó lo que había escrito y jamás pensó que podría hacerlo de esa manera y menos por una chica , aun que el pergamino dictaba una obra maestra , faltaba algo , miro otro pedazo de pergamino que tenía a un lado y comenzó a doblarlo , en un principio sin sentido alguno , pero poco apoco comenzó a tomar forma , y cuando termino , había hecho una hermosa rosa de papel con todo y tallo y una hoja .

Miro su obra , estaba impresionado de si mismo , volteo a ver el reloj , eran las 8 : 55 de la mañana tenía 5 minutos para salir disparado del dormitorio y llegara tiempo a la primera clase que era Historia de la magia tomo su mochila metió la carta agarro la flor y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo .

Atravesó corredores y escaleras corriendo con todas su fuerzas hasta llegar exactamente a las 9:04 ante las pertas del aula de clase , las atravesó con un golpe seco llamando la atención de los alumnos de Gryffindor y de Ravenclow

- ¿ Por que entra de esta manera a mi clase ? – pregunto el fantasma del profesor Bins

- Perdón profesor ...tuve ...un pequeño ... contratiempo – dijo Ron con dificultad le faltaba el aire después de correr sin parar desde la torre de Gryffindor

- Tome asiento y que no se vuelva a repetir – le dijo el fantasma

Ron se apresuro a tomar asiento en un pupitre vacío que estaba junto al de Harry y atrás de Hermione

- ¿ Donde estabas ? – le pregunto Harry en vos baja

- Estaba un poco ocupado preparando algo - le contesto Ron señalando a Hermione con la mirada y enseñándole a Harry la rosa de papel

Harry le sonrió y los dos guardaron silencio después de intercambiar miradas de complicidad y continuaron atendiendo a la clase de historia de la magia

Todos los alumnos asían un gran esfuerzo por no quedarse dormidos durante la hora de Historia de la magia , pero pocos lograban hacerlo , hasta que por fin , el fantasma del profesor Beens dio por terminada la clase . Ron y Harry volvieron a intercambiar miradas de complicidad hasta que por fin Ron respiro profundo y se acerco a Hermione le dijo :

- Hermione , ¿ me acompañarías a dar un paseo por los jardines del castillo , ahora tenemos una hora libre antes de ir a la clase de pociones –

- Si , claro , ¿ Harry nos acompañas ? – le preguntó ella a Harry que había entendido perfectamente que no debía hacer mal tercio

- No , vallan ustedes , yo iré a la biblioteca a pulir mi redacción de antídotos para la clase de pociones , los veré después – les dijo Harry y con la mirada se despidió de los dos y salió del aula .

- ¿ Nos vamos ? – le dijo Ron a Hermione extendiéndole la mano , Hermione la tomo y salieron juntos del aula

Caminaron tomados de la mano por el pasillo hasta la salida del castillo , bajaron la escalera de piedra para caminar por el pasto del jardín del colegio . Ni Ron ni Hermione mencionaron palabra alguna durante el trayecto hasta que llegaron a la orillad el lago , una ves ahí Ron condujo a Hermione hasta una pequeña formación rocosa en la pudieran hablar cómodamente y sin ser molestados .

- ¿Donde estabas , por que no bajaste a desayunar con nosotros ? – le pregunto Hermione

- Estaba haciendo algo especial , para un apersona especial – le contesto Ron y saco de la bolsa de la túnica la flor de papel que había hecho , estaba un poco aplastada así que se apresuro a dejarla tal cual estaba cuando la termino

- ¿ Y se puede saber quién es esa persona espacial ? – le pregunto Hermione un poco sonrojada

- ¿ En realidad lo quieres saber ? – le dijo Ron observando la flor de papel

- ¿ Me lo quieres decir ? – le contesto Hermione con sonrisa picara

- Creo que no es necesario por que tu ya sabes quién es – le contesto Ron

- Mira , se que soy lista , pero aún no soy adivina - le contesto Hermione pasándose la mano por el cabello , algo que a Ron le provoco un cosquilleo en el estomago

- La verdad es que es un poco difícil de decir – le contesto el

- Inténtalo – le dijo ella

- No , tengo una idea mejor , sostenme esto – le dijo Ron extendiéndole la flor a Hermione que la tomo mientras Ron sacaba de la mochila el pergamino que había escrito

- Lo que siento por esa persona especial , esta escrito en esta carta léela y dime que piensas – le dijo Ron y le extendió la carta a Hermione .

- ¿ Estas seguro ? – Le pregunto Hermione un poco dudosa y nerviosa a la ves , estaba comenzando a captar lo que ocurriría

- Si , por favor , hazlo – le contesto el

Los dos se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos hasta que Hermione desvió la vista a la carta y comenzó a leerla bajo la tierna mirada de Ron .

_A pesar de algunos cuentos y la lluvia en el camino_

_a tu lado se que esta el destino ._

_A pesar del viento fuerte , a pesar de los naufragios_

_a tu lado se que estoy a salvo_

_Tu me vuelves invencible , no conozco lo imposible_

_si volteo y te encuentro aquí_

_Déjame vivir cerca de ti siempre a tu lado_

_A la orilla de algún beso a la orilla de tus manos_

_déjame vivir siempre a tu lado_

_A la orilla de un suspiro a la orilla de tu abrazo_

_déjame vivir siempre a tu lado_

_A pesar de la tormenta que golpea nuestra barca_

_a tu lado se que estoy en calma_

_A pesar de lo difícil , a pesar de los tropiezos_

_a tu lado nada me da miedo_

_Mi mundo solo gira por ti_

_en mis sueños te veo y sin ti yo me muero_

_Entre tu y yo , esta creciendo algo_

_en mi interior estas quedándote_

_Te vi llegar como una diosa entre la gente_

_y me queda el recuerdo del perfume de tu cabello_

_Como poderte olvidar si te llevo muy dentro_

_Como dejarte escapar si te quedaste en mis sueños_

_Solo para ti vivo para ti , gritando te amo_

_Puedo irme a vivir , puedo ser feliz a tu lado_

_en tus brazos_

_Quiero estar ahí , quiero sonreír soñando descalzo_

_Hoy quiero sentir y te quiero a ti besando mis labios_

_Llegar al sitio mas claro y exacto contigo y por ti_

_Ya sí completamente así como yo soy_

_a sí para tu mente así tal cual mi voz_

_Así completamente así me entrego yo_

_así sin precedentes así por ti mi amor_

_Oigo el corazón oigo a tu voz hablando_

_Quiero darte amor , quiero tu calor mi espacio tu espacio_

_Soya una razón , soy una ilusión andando tus pasos_

_Solo para ti , vivo para ti , gritando te amo_

_(cortes de canciones de RBD)_

_TE AMO _

Un sin fin de emociones y sentimientos daban vueltas a lo largo de todo su cuerpo , el pensar que aquellas palabras eran dedicadas a ella le provocaban muchas cosas que jamás había experimentado , una pequeña lagrima corrió por su mejilla , Ron al darse cuanta se la limpió tiernamente .

- La persona a la que le dedicaste esto debe de ser realmente especial para ti , nunca me imagine que tuvieras sentimientos tan hermosos – le dijo Hermione mirando aún las palabras plasmadas en aquel pergamino .

- ¿ Realmente no te imaginas a quién van dedicadas esas palabras ? - le dijo Ron volteando la cara de Hermione delicadamente por la barbilla

- No – contesto Hermione

Pero antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra , sus labios estaban unidos a los de Ron en un cálido y tierno beso , fue como si algo hubiera hecho explosión dentro del pecho de los dos al mismo tiempo , ese primer beso sería algo que jamás olvidarían

- Es apersona especial eres tu Hermione , todo lo que siento por ti esta escrito en esa carta , ahora contéstame solo un simple si o un no ¿ quieres ser mi novia ? – le dijo Ron cuando se separaron

Hermione en lugar de contestar como Ron se lo había pedido , contesto con la mejor manera que lo pudo haber hecho , dándole a Ron un beso mucho mas tierno y cálido que el primero

- ¿Eso contesta tu pregunta ? – le dijo Hermione abrazando por el cuello a Ron

- Valla que si , solo contéstame otra pregunta – le dijo Ron

- ¿ Cual ? – pregunto Hermione sin soltarlo del cuello

- ¿ Me quieres ? – le pregunto el

- Mmmm... no , no te quiero – le contesto Hermione lo que hizo que Ron se pusiera pálido de la impresión

- No te quiero , te amo mas que a nada en el mundo , tu eres la fuerza que le da detonación a mis poderes – le dijo Hermione con una enorme sonrisa , lo que hizo que a Ron le regresara el color

- ¿ De verdad ? – le pregunto Ron

- Si , la verdad ya lo sabía desde la primer aves que utilicé el poder curativo , por que solo puedo curar a alguien si pienso en la persona que amo , y cuando cure al pequeño Tommy pensé en ti , fue cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentía , pero me costo un poco de trabajo admitirlo – le dijo Hermione

- ¿ Por que ? – le pregunto Ron un poco confundido

- Por que hemos sido los mejores amigos junto con Harry desde que llegamos al colegio , por eso fue un poco difícil , pero ahora se que tu y yo estaremos bien - le dijo Hermione dándole un beso de piquito .

- Eso tenlo por seguro – le contesto Ron con una norme sonrisa y se abrazaron como nunca antes lo habían hecho , ahora eran un apareja

- Será mejor que regresemos , no quiero llegar tarde a pociones - le dijo Hermione

Ron asintió , se hecho al hombro su mochila y la de Hermione y tomados de la mano comenzaron el camino de regreso al castillo como la nueva pareja de Hagwarts .


	12. Posiones

Los dos caminaban por los pasillos en dirección a las mazmorras tomados de la mano como hace unos momentos , con al diferencia , de una gran sonrisa en sus rostros . Los alumnos con los que se tropezaban se daban cuenta de que ambos irradiaban una felicidad inmensa después de haberse convertido en pareja , y las miradas y comentarios no se hicieron esperar , pero a ninguno de los dos les importaba el que dirán los demás , lo único que les importaba era su nueva relación y nada más .

Llegaron ante la puerta del aula de pociones 5 minutos antes de que comenzara la clase , solo estaba unos cuantos alumnos de Slytherin , así que buscaron los asientos mas alejados del escritorio de Snape y se quedaron ahí a esperar la llegada de los alumnos faltantes y del profesor para poder comenzar la clase , mientras tanto los dos jugueteaban como dos niños con juguete nuevo sin importarles que mientras el tiempo pasaba el aula se iba llenando poco a poco

- Silencio todo el mundo y abran sus libros en la página 5 9 y vallan por los ingredientes – dijo de pronto la vos de Snape , lo que saco a Ron y a Hermione de su mundo color de rosa , y no les quedo más remedio que obedecer .

- ¿Donde esta Harry ? – le pregunto Ron a Hermione

- No lo se – le contesto ella

- Aquí esta Harry – les dijo Harry a los dos sacándoles un susto

- ¿ A que hora llegaste ? – le pregunto Ron mientras tomaba un frasco de dientes de murciélago para la poción

- Desde hace rato , creo que las manzanitas , por fin se arreglaron verdad Ron – le dijo Hary mientras se acercaba por una canastilla de raíces secas de mandrágora

- Si así es - le contesto el

- ¿ Manzanitas ? – pregunto Hermione

- Después te cuento – le contesto Ron , le dio un pequeño beso y los tres regresaron a sentarse

Y después de que Neville logro hacer su poción correctamente , no sin antes hacer explotar dos calderos , hacer que la mano derecha se le llenara de pústulas color morado y que Snape le quitara 15 puntos a Gryffindor por eso , termino la clase para dar paso a la hora del almuerzo , un ahora en la que los alumnos aprovechaban para intercambiar notas y recibir correo en el gran comedor . Los tres Gryffindors se sentaron a su mesa , Harry delante de Ron y Hermione

- Me alegra que por fin hayan decidido a hablarse sinceramente – les dijo Harry o:p /o:p 

- Si bueno , algún día tenía que pasar – le contesto Ron abrazando a Hermione por la cintura

- La verdad es que no iba a esperarte mucho tiempo he – le dijo Hermione a Ron

- ¿ En serio ? – le pregunto Ron con mirada suspicas

- En serio, tenía pensado darte de plazo hasta mi cumpleaños – le contesto Hermione

- ¿ y si yo no hacía nada , que tenías pensado ? – le pregunto Ron intrigado

- Pues la verdad tenía pensado pararme en tu dormitorio sin nada más que un moño rojo en la cabeza – le contesto Hermione con una sonrisa picara

- ¡¡¡¿ Enserio ! – le pregunto Ron con los ojos abiertos como platos

- No , te engañe , jeje – le dijo Hermione y se volteo golpeando con el cabello la cara de Ron

Los tres reían y charlaban de lo más a gusto hasta que todo aquello fue interrumpido por una lluvia de color marrón , lo que indicaba que las lechuzas del correo acababa de llegar .

De entre las grande lechuzas color marrón se distinguió una silueta blanca que volaba rápidamente hacia donde se encontraban Harry , Ron y Hermione .

- Headwig – se apresuro a llamarla Harry , pero esta voló y quedo en el hombro de Hermione extendiéndole un sobre

- Gracias – dijo ella , le dio un pedazo de pan y la lechuza emprendió el vuelo satisfecha de regreso a la lechucería del colegio

- ¿ Quién te escribe , princesa ? – pregunto Ron

- Es la respuesta de mis padres , ¿ si se acuerdan que los invite a mi casa en navidad ? - le contesto Hermione

- Cierto , ¿ y que te dicen ? – le dijo Harry

- Parece que es solo mi mamá la que me escribe – les contesto ella un poco extrañada , ya que siempre que recibía carta, estaba escrita y firmada por los dos .

_Hermione : _

_Estoy de acuerdo contigo , ya tienes edad para saber más a cerca de la familia de tu padre , así que te estaremos esperando en la estación, tus amigos serán bienvenidos._

_Si quieres saber un poco mas de tus antepasados , lo podrás averiguar en los libros de historia de la magia medieval , busca las insignias D. D. L. M. (Discípulos de la Magia)_

_Besos . Mamá_

_P. D. : Te envío un poco de dinero mágico para que te compres algo para tu cumpleaños _

Hermione miro con más atención el sobre después de leer la carta y vio que en el interior había 10 galeones y después regreso sus pensamientos a la carta de su madre

- ¿ Pasa algo malo ? – pregunto Ron al ver la expresión de Hermione

- No lo se , es raro que solo escriba mi madre y esas insignias se que su significado lo he leído en algún lado– contesto Hermione volviendo la mirada hacia Ron y luego a Harry

- En algún libro o en clase de Historia de la magia – le dijo Harry

- Puede ser - contesto ella

- ¿Por que no le preguntas al profesor Beens ?

- No es mala idea , aun que también podría darme una vuelta por la biblioteca más tarde – les contesto Hermione

Un aves dicho esto no se hablo más del tema y continuaron tranquilos la hora del almuerzo

Los siguientes dos días , pasaron felizmente para la pareja favorita de Hagwarts , el miércoles después de terminar con una hora de encantamientos tenían un ahora libre antes de ir a cenar así que Hermione les pidió que la acompañaran a la biblioteca para buscar algo de lo que le había mencionado su mamá en la carta . Llegaron a la biblioteca , cada uno saco 4 o 5 libros sobre la magia en la época medieval .

- ¿ Como eran las insignias ? – pregunto Ron

- D. D. L. M. , Discípulos de la Magia - contesto Hermione

Después de buscar durante aproximadamente unos 35 minutos :

- ¡¡"Los discípulos de la magia", lo encontré - grito Ron emocionado

- A ver , que dice – le dijo Hermione , Ron se apresuro a leer lo que había encontrado

- Escuchen esto . – les dijo Ron y comenzó a leer

"_Los Discípulos de la Magia"_

_Discípulos de la Magia , era llamado a todo hechicero o bruja de sangre pura con poderes más allá de lo conocido , que juraba dedicar su vida al servicio del bien sin importar a que tuvieran que enfrentarse . Este grupo se distinguió por derrotar a los magos más tenebrosos a partir de la época medieval , tales como Talkdry Sufforel hechicero que sembró el terror durante 150 años en el norte de Asia , Mondant Cryan Brujo que desapareció a toda la nación africana durante 30 años , Crifaisa Bloddery malévola hechicera que trato de apoderarse del alma de más de 5000 niños a lo largo del continente europeo_

_Sus logros eran reconocidos en todo el mundo , obteniendo riquezas a manera de recompensa por todas su hazañas . Las reglas de pertenencia de este grupo eran muy estrictas , una de ellas era que solo podrían emparentar con personas de sangre pura estaba estrictamente prohibido mantener algún tipo de relación que no fueras implemente de ayuda con algún ser impuro . Todos aquellos que fueron sorprendidos interactuando con seres impuros o peor aún con mooggles , eran sentenciados a vivir en el exilio sin ninguna facultad mágica , lo que significaba vivir en el mundo mooggle por el resto de sus días _

- Valla – dijo Ron un poco impresionado por lo que acababa de leer

- Eso significa , que tu descendencia es de sangre pura – le dijo Harry a Hermione

- Pero ,...¿ por que mis padres nunca me dijeron nada ? – se preguntó Hermione dejándose caer junto a Ron

- Espera , continua en la siguiente página – les dijo Ron , dio vuelta a la pagina del libro y continuo la lectura

_El líder de este grupo era el gran Mago Maestro Deddalus Unshinsky que así mismo impuso las reglas que regían a cada uno de los miembros ._

- Ese nombre me suena familiar – dijo Hermione de pronto

Ella , Ron y Harry intercambiaron miradas por unos segundos y luego continuaron leyendo

_Mientras mas magos tenebrosos lograban derrotar , eran más las recompensas que obtenían por ello y con esto su ambición crecía a cada instante , al grado de acusar falsamente de traición a muchos de sus seguidores condenándolos al exilio solo por el hecho de no estar de acuerdo con sus nuevas maneras de liderear a los discípulos _

_Son pocos los descendientes de Los Discípulos de la Magia que existen en la actualidad , lo último que se supo es que los últimos descendientes de la dinastía Unshinsky están viviendo en el mundo mooggle , en algún lugar de Londres Inglaterra ._

Era todo lo que decía al respecto en ese libro , pero para Hermione era más que suficiente

- Que cosas encuentra uno cuando se pone a leer – dijo de pronto Ron tratando de romper con el pesado silencio

- Si , que cosas – dijo Hermione como ida

- ¿ Estas bien , princesa ? – le pregunto Ron cuando miro su expresión

Hermione estaba como en trance , todo aquello daba vueltas en su cabeza hasta que se detuvo en algo que llego como balde de agua fría

- ¡¡ Unshinsky ! – grito de pronto sacándole un pequeño susto a Ron y a Harry

- ¿ Que tiene ? – pregunto Harry

- Ahora lo recuerdo , alguna ves mi padre mencionó el nombre de su abuelo – dijo ella

- ¿Y era Unshinsky ? – pregunto Harry

- Si , Bernard Unshinsky – contesto ella

- ¿ Es lo único que sabes de el ? – pregunto Ron

- Si , tenía como 8 años cuando mi papá lo menciono y no le di mucha importancia , ni siquiera cuando mis padres se dieron cuenta de que era una bruja mencionaron nada – les dijo ella

- Bueno , ya ves lo que te escribió tu mamá cuando vallamos a tu casa en navidad podrás resolver todas tus dudas - le dijo Ron y le dio un besillo en la frente

- Tienes razón bombón – le dijo Hermione y comenzaron a besarse

- Si bueno , como les iba diciendo ... – dijo de repente Harry

- Perdón – dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros

- Vamos a cenar así si comienzan a besarse podré platicar con alguien – les dijo Harry

Los tres rieron por el comentario , se levantaron , dejaron los libros en su lugar y salieron de la biblioteca para ir a cenar al gran comedor

Mientras tanto en la sala común de Slytherin

Draco estaba muy interesado en la lectura de un libro llamado "Posones contra tiempo " que había sacado de la sección prohibida con un permiso firmado por el profesor Snape

- ¿ No vienes ? – le pregunto Goyl a Draco

- No – contesto Draco sin mirarlo

- Pero , has estado toda la tarde aquí metido – le dijo Crabe insistiendo

- O no me entendiste o no me escuchaste , dije que no – contesto Draco con tono de fastidio

Sus dos guardaespaldas decidieron no insistir mas y salieron de la sala común dejándolo solo con su lectura .

- Debe de haber algo por aquí que pueda usar – se decía a si mismo mientras ojeaba el libro meticulosamente .

- "Muerte Azul "- este título llamo la atención de Draco

"_La Muerte Azul" es una de las pociones que fueron utilizadas con mayor frecuencia en la época de la santa inquisición después de que la quema de una bruja o un hechicero resultara ineficaz ._

_Una bruja de esa época era muy capas de escaparse de ser quemad a viva muchas veces no eran descubiertas y seguían viviendo bajo una identidad distinta , pero si eran sorprendidas eran condenadas a "La Muerte Azul" ._

_Los ingredientes de esta poción son :_

_Sangre de unicornio joven_

_Veneno de Dragón Húngaro_

_Piel de Basilisco_

_3 cabellos de Sirena_

_2 Garras de Hipogrifo_

_1 Pluma de ave Fénix_

_Sangre de centauro_

_Todos estos ingredientes deben de ser mezclados a la luz de la luna llena para que logren el efecto deseado . La Muerte Azul es una de las más aterradoras conocidas en el mundo mágico . La persona que llegue a ingerir esta poción tendrán 12 horas de vida para poder encontrar la cura mientras entre intensos dolores y sangrados el cuerpo va obteniendo una tonalidad azul . La última parte del cuerpo en adquirir el color es el área del pecho en donde esta el corazón mientras esa área este intacta habrá salvación , pero si el color azul llega a esa zona no habrá esperanza y la persona morirá ._

_No hay cura física conocida para esta poción , lo único que podría salvar a la persona envenenada es un poder curativo muy poderoso , solo los descendientes de "Los Discípulos de la Magia" han probado tener ese tipo de poder ._

- Muy interesante – dijo Malfoy mientras miraba lo que acababa de leer – sería interesante ver como la estúpida de Granger se pone azul antes de morir , pero , sería demasiado ...(Draco esta pensando)...lo dejaré como última opción si no encuentro algo tan arriesgado , veremos como esa asquerosa sangre sucia sufre lentamente hasta morir –

Se dijo Draco mientras su rostro pálido era iluminado de un amanera aterradora por las llamas de la chimenea de la sala común

- Mientras tanto creo que podré divertirme un rato en el partido del sábado siempre hay accidentes cuando se juega un partido de quidditch – dijo Malfoy y con esto cerro el libro lo fue a guardar en su baúl y se fue al gran comedor para cenar .

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

De regreso en el gran comedor

Todos disfrutaban de una deliciosa cena como cada noche en el castillo , y también como de costumbre los Gryffindors recibían miradas fulminantes de los Slytherins ya que después de lo que había pasado los verde y plata estaban perdiendo las esperanza de ganar la copa de las casas ya que todos los puntos acumulados se les habían quitados , obteniendo solo 25 después de la broma de Malfoy , a comparación de Gryffindor que ahora tenían 180 , en gran parte gracias a las atinadas participaciones de Hermione durante las clases .

Después de que pasaron los primeros 20 minutos de la hora de la cena Draco hizo aparición se sentó y comenzó a cenar sin mencionar palabra , al mismo tiempo el profesor Dombledor se puso de pié y todo el gran comedor guardo absoluto silencio .

- Ahora que hemos disfrutado de una grandiosa cena , debo recordarles que nuestra primera salida del año a Hogsmeade será este domingo y es importante que todos los alumnos de tercer año entreguen los permisos firmados por sus padres o tutores a los jefes de sus casas , de lo contrario no podrán salir del castillo - dijo esto Dombledor y volvió a tomar asiento para continuar con la cena

- Bueno esta ves los Dorsley sirvieron de algo – dijo Harry pensando en el permiso firmado que tenía guardado en su baúl

- Entonces podrás acompañarnos – le dijo Ron contento

- Si – contesto Harry

- Que bien ,me da gusto por ti – le dijo Hermione

- Oye princesa ¿ ya sabes lo que quieres hacer para tu cumpleaños ? – le pregunto Ron a Hermione

- No lo había pensado – contesto Hermione

- Cae en sábado así que al día siguiente no tenemos que levantarnos temprano – le dijo Ron

- Ronald Wesley , ¿ estas insinuando que hagamos una fiesta ? – le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa picara y acariciándole el cabello a Ron

- Tu lo dijiste – le contesto el

- Sería divertido – dijo Harry

- Mmmmmm... no lo se , tendríamos que pedirle permiso a McGonagal –les dijo ella

- No creo que te lo niegue , eres la mejor alumna y además es en fin de semana , les podemos decir a Fred y a George que roben un poco de comida de las– les dijo Ron

- Bueno , si lo pones así ...esta bien si McGonagal nos da permiso lo haremos , utilizare un poco del dinero que me envió mi madre para comprar algunas cosas , dijo Hermione

- Bueno entonces esta hecho , festejaremos tu cumpleaños con una gran fiesta en la sala común , y después podríamos tener una fiesta privada – le dijo Ron abrazando a Hermione por la cintura y besándole el cuello , lo que la hizo estremecer , pero recobro la conciencia de inmediato

- Tranquilo amorcito , primero tienes que ganártelo – le dijo Hermione le dio un beso en la nariz , se levanto y salió del gran comedor dejando a Ron un poco abochornado .

Después de verla como se alejaba Harry y Ron regresaron a una charla con respecto a las nuevas escobas que verán cuando vallan a Hogsmeade y no se dieron cuenta de que detrás de Hermione Malfoy salió a toda prisa con sus gorilas a sus espaldas .

- ¿ Por que tan sola fenómeno ? – le dijo Malfoy a la espalda de Hermione que se detuvo en seco

- Ahora no tienes a tu amigo y a tu noviecito para defenderte – le dijo Malfoy , a lo que Hermione se dio media vuelta empuñando su varita

- ¿ Que es lo que quieres gusano ? – le pregunto Hermione desafiante

- De querer , quiero muchas cosas Granger, una de ellas es acabar con ustedes tres , lenta y dolorosamente – le dijo Malfoy acercándose sigilosamente a Hermione flanqueado por Crabe y Goyl

- ¿ A sí ? – le dijo Hermione en forma desafiante

- ¡¡EXPELIARMUS! –Gritaron Crabe y Goyl al mismo tiempo haciendo volar la varita de Hermione por los aires

- Malfoy , Malfoy , creo que no has aprendido la lección , pero me das tanta lastima que solo te voy a decir algo , tu , sin tus amigotes y sin tu padre , no eres nada , así que v ya hacer como que no paso nada , voy a tomar mi varita y me voy ah ir a dormir , que tengas buenas noches – le dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba a Malfoy hasta quedara escasos centímetros de el lo miro al os ojos unos segundos levanto su varita , se dio media vuelta y reemprendió el camino a la torre de Gryffindor

- Los accidentes pueden pasar Granger , yo que tu cuidaría todo lo que tomo y lo que como – le dijo Draco , lo que llamo la atención de Hermione eh izo que regresara

- Acaso el pequeño Draco me esta amenazado – le dijo Hermione con burla

- Granger , Granger , cuando te amenace lo sabrás - le dijo Draco y comenzó a alejarse , pero de pronto se acordó de algo , se volteo y dijo – por cierto Granger , el azul es un color muy bonito ¿ no crees ? - le dijo Draco con una sonrisa malévola , la miro por unos segundos y se fue dejando a Hermione confundida

Después de meditar por unos instantes lo que Malfoy le había ducho la vos de Ron la saco del trance

- Hermione ¿ estas bien que paso ? – le dijo Ron

- Si , si estoy bien – contesto ella

- Vimos a Malfoy alejarse de aquí , ¿ te hizo algo ? – le pregunto Harry

- No , nada , solo dijo que ...- dijo Hermione y se quedo pensativa

- ¿ Que fue lo que dijo ? – le pregunto Ron de manera ansiosa

- Dijo que el azul es un color muy bonito – contesto ella

Los tres intercambiaron miradas de incredulidad , una frase como esa no era normal en una persona como Malfoy

- Creo que lo de su padre lo afecto demasiado – dijo Ron sin darle importancia

- ¿ Que habrá querido decir ? – se pregunto Hermione mientras subían las escaleras

- No lo se , alguna tontería seguramente – dijo Harry

- Si puede ser – dijo Hermione aun que no sonaba muy convencida

- No te preocupes amor , seguramente solo quería molestarte – le dijo Ron

Hermione no contesto hasta que atravesaron el retrato de la dama gorda y se sentaron frente a la chimenea

- También dijo que tuviera cuidad de lo que comiera o bebiera , que los accidentes pueden pasar - les dijo Hermione , mientras un escalofrío travesaba su espalda

- Ese gusano , no creo que sea capas de hacerle algo a la comida no es tan listo , además nadie sabe como entrara las cocinas , solo Fred y George y aun que lograra entrar no creo que los elfos dejen que alguien le ponga algo a la comida para hacerle daño a algún alumno – le dijo Ron a Hermione mientras la abrazaba para tranquilizarla

- En eso tienes razón - le dijo Hermione mientras se recargaba en su hombro

- Bueno los dejo estoy algo cansado , buenas noches , y Hermione no te preocupes Malfoy no te hará ningún daño , no lo dejaremos – le dijo Harry , le dio un amistoso beso en la frente y se fue al dormitorio

- Ya lo ves , ni Harry ni yo dejaremos que Malfoy toque ni uno solo de tus hermosos cabellos – le dijo Ron

- Gracias amor , por eso te amo se que a tu lado estoy segura – le dijo Hermione

- Yo también te amo mi niña hermosa , te prometo que nunca te dejare sola – le dijo Ron

Después de esta promesa , los dos se mantuvieron juntos frente a la chimenea durante un largo tiempo hasta que el sueño comenzó a vencerlo y después de una despedida con un tierno beso de buenas noches , cada uno se fue a su respectivo dormitorio .


	13. El lago Negro

Después de una noche como cualquier otra en el colegio Hagwarts de Magia y Hechicería los alumnos comenzaban a levantarse muy temprano en la mañana del jueves , Hermione abrió los ojos muy lentamente miro el reloj de la mesita de noche eran las 6: 52 de la mañana , se quedo pensativa durante unos momentos recordando las palabras de Malfoy " El azul es un color muy bonito " no les encontraba sentido , pero decidió dejarlo para después así que se levanto y se fue a dar un duchazo y a listarse para ir a desayunar

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooEn el dormitorio de los hombres

- Harry ¿ estas despierto ? – le pregunto Ron

- No -le contesto Harry un poco somnoliento

- ¿ Que crees que haya querido decir Malfoy ? – le pregunto Ron

Harry se quedo meditando por un momento , los comentarios de Malfoy hasta cierto punto no eran solo para molestar , conociéndolo ,seguramente esta tramando algo , pero ¿ QUE ?

- No lo se , la verdad a mi si me desconcertó un poco , lo de que tuviera cuidado con lo que comiera y bebiera , eso es una amenaza directa , pero lo del color azul , no tiene sentido – le contesto Harry mientras se sentaba en la cama .

- No , por eso estoy un poco preocupado , ¿ crees que sea capas de envenenarla ? – le pregunto Ron

- Después de lo que paso con su padre creo que esta lo bastante ofendido como para atreverse a hacer algo así – contesto Harry

- Si se atreve a hacerle algo a Hermione te juro que lo mato con mis propias manos , aun que me manden a Azcaban – dijo Ron apretando los dientes y poniéndose de pié

- Cálmate , no creo que se atreva a hacer algo mientras estemos en el colegio y te recuerdo que el tiene prohibido salir a Hogsmeade - le dijo Harry también poniéndose de pié

- En eso tienes razón , pero de todos modos no quiero separarme de Hermione ni un minuto – le dijo Ron

- La verdad no creo que le parezca que estés detrás de ella como si fueras su sombra , mejor platica con ella de lo que sientes y lleguen a un arreglo – le dijo Harry

- No es mala idea – le contesto Ron

Un aves dicho esto , se dieron un apretón de manos y se fueron a dar un regaderazo para bajar a desayunar .

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000De regreso en la sala común

Eran las 7: 25 , Hermione ya estaba lista , salió del dormitorio con mochila en mano se asomo por el balcón y vio a Ron y a Harry que la esperaban abajo , se apresuro para llegara su encuentro .

- Hola bombón , buenos días – le dijo Ron al verla bajar seguido de un coqueto besillo

- Hola mi amor , ¿ como dormiste ? – le dijo Hermione

- Bien – contesto Ron

- Hola Harry buenos días - le dijo Hermione

- Hola Hermione – contesto el con una sonrisa

- ¿ Nos vamos ? – dijo Hermione , Harry y Ron asintieron con la cabeza , todos emprendieron el camino hacia el gran comedor .

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ya en el gran comedor

Todos los alumnos del colegio estaban ya disfrutando del desayuno de la mañana del jueves , junto con una lluvia de lechuzas que significaba que el correo matutino estaba arribando . Las lechuzas dejaban caer los paquetes y cartas a sus respectivos dueños . De entre la lluvia de color marrón se logro distinguir un halcón que volaba a toda velocidad para entregar el sobre a su amo , Malfoy tomo el sobre , le dio al halcón un pedazo de tocino y emprendió el vuelo de regreso .

- Miren alguien recibió correo de su padre – les dijo Hermione , los tres voltearon a ver a Malfoy

Mientras leía la carta enviada evidentemente por su padre , una sonrisa malévola se le iba dibujando poco a poco , un detalle que a Hermione la puso un poco nerviosa . Termino de leer doblo el trozo de pergamino y se lo guardo en la bolsa de la túnica mientras levantaba la vista y se quedo mirando a Hermione fijamente a los ojos . Eso basto para que un escalofrío recorriera la espaldad e Hermione e inmediatamente volteo la vista hacia Ron que la miro desconcertado al ver su expresión .

- ¿ Que pasa princesa ? – le pregunto el

- Malfoy esta tramando algo – le contesto ella mirándolo asustada

- ¿ Como lo sabes ? – le pregunto Harry mirando a Malfoy por encima del hombro de Hermione

- Solo lo se , esa carta es de su padre y por la forma en que me miro , las amenazas de ayer , estoy segura de que su padre lo esta aconsejando de como vengarse de nosotros , en especial de mi – dijo Hermione y bajo la vista a su plato

- No preciosa , no te pongas así , sea lo que sea que esta tramando Malfoy lo enfrentaremos juntos – le dijo Ron abrazándola , a lo que ella se acurruco contra su pecho

- Lo se , se que no debo de tener miedo , pero el padre de Malfoy es capas de cualquier cosa con tal de mantener en alto en honor de su familia . - Dijo Hermione

- Eso lo sabemos , pero no temas , además con tus poderes dudo mucho que Malfoy se atreva a hacerte algo no creo que quiera arriesgarse a quemarse como pollo – le dijo Harry con una sonrisa

- aún así debemos tener mucho cuidado – prométanme que pase lo que pase no caerán en sus provocaciones - les dijo Hermione enderezándose y mirando a Ron y luego a Harry

- Esta bien , telo prometo – le dijo Harry

- Yo también amor , no te preocupes – le dijo Ron

- Gracias chicos , sabía que podía contar con ustedes – les dijo Hermione

- Bueno será mejor que nos vallamos o llegaremos tarde a D. C. L. A. O. – Les dijo Harry , los tres se levantaron y salieron del gran comedor .

Mientras seguían su camino al aula de la maestra Cassandra se mantenían pensativos en lo que les habían platicado durante el desayuno , Hermione se sentía tranquila , sabía que con sus poderes Malfoy no podía hacerle daño , pero por otro lado estaba su padre , lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento era platicar de todas sus inquietudes en la clase que tendría con la maestra Cassandra ese mismo día por la tarde .

Llegaron al aula a las 9 : 00 en punto , tomaron asiento en las mesas más alejadas del escritorio de la maestra y comenzó la clase .

- Buenos días , espero que hayan dormido bien – les saludo la maestra alegremente

- ¿ Que aremos el día de hoy maestra ? – pregunto un alumno de Slytherin de cabello negro y ojos café

- El día de hoy aprenderán sobre como controlar a las criaturas marinas , para eso necesito que vallan a cambiarse de ropa por que se van a mojar , vallan a sus sala común y los veré a la orilla del lago dentro de 20 minutos – dijo esto la maestra y salió del aula

- Bueno esto será bastante interesante – dijo Hermione poniéndose de pié

- O si , ya lo creo – dijo Harry en tono de sarcasmo

- ¿ Por que lo dices ? – le pregunto Ron

- Me imagino que entraremos en el lago , si no no nos hubiera pedido que nos cambiáramos de ropa - le explico Harry

- Supongo que si , ¿ pero que con eso ? - le pregunto Hermione

- Que no se nadar – le dijo Harry , recordando con tristeza cuando habían inscrito a su primo Doddley a clases de natación y a el no , esperando que algún día se ahogar seguramente

- No te preocupes por eso , si se lo dices a la maestra , tendrá una solución , además no creo que seas el único que no sabe – le dijo Hermione

- ¿ Ustedes dos saben nadar cierto ? – les pregunto Harry

- Si – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

- Lo ven "Dragones"– dijo Harry para poder atravesar el retrato de la dama gorda

- No te preocupes Harry , los veré en un momento – les dijo Hermione y entro en su dormitorio

- No te preocupes , si te ahogas Hermione y yo podremos sacarte – le dijo Ron a Harry mientras sacaban sus trajes de Baño del baúl (traje de baño negro con el emblema de Gryffindor )

- Muy gracioso – le contesto Harry

- Bueno ya esta bien , Hermione tiene razón seguro no eres el único y la maestra tendrá algo preparado para los que no saben nadar - le dijo Ron

- Pues eso espero , por que si no , tendrán que encontrar un nuevo buscador , para el partido del sábado – le dijo Harry mientras se quitaba el uniforme

Terminaron de cambiarse , con el traje de baño puesto , se pusieron la bata encima y salieron del dormitorio , vieron que Hermione ya los estaba esperando abajo con su bata puesta , los tres se encaminaron al lago

Todos los alumnos estaban ya en la orillad el lago con su traje de baño puesto y envueltos en sus batas , no había señales de la maestra por ningún lado , todos se preguntaban para que los habría citado ahí si ella no estaría .

De pronto el agua del lago comenzó a hacer movimientos extraños , hasta que una enorme ola se levanto delante de todos con la maestra Cassandra en la punta , de un salto aterrizo en frente de todos que la miraban impresionados , en especial los hombres que nunca se imaginaron ver de esa manera a un profesor del colegio , con un traje de baño completo de color azul cielo dejaba ver que tenía muy buen cuerpo y su cabello suelto , aun que mojado , un poco alborotado , lo que arranco miradas estupefactas de todos los hombres presentes y una que otra mueca de desaprobación por parte de las mujeres

- Bueno vamos a empezar ¿ alguien sabe que clase de criaturas habitan en el lago negro ? – pregunto la maestra Y obviamente Hermione levanto la mano

- Hay sirenas , tritones , sirenas , grindilows , el calamar gigante , arañas submarinas y serpientes acuáticas – concluyo Hermione

- Muy bien , 10 puntos para Gryffindor , la señorita Granger esta en lo correcto , el día de hoy vamos a luchar contra algunas de esas criaturas , por que no solo en tierra hay magia oscura , también la hay bajo el agua , ninguna de las criaturas que habitan en el lago negro es amistosa , pero para poder hacer todo esto es necesario que estemos abajo del agua así que primero aprenderán a hacer un hechizo que les dará branquias y a sí puedan respirar , sin varitas por ahora , solo repitan fuerte y claro "Branquialum" – les dijo la maestra y todos lo hicieron al mismo tiempo

- Tendrán que repetir esto apuntándose a la garganta con la varita , por cierto , antes de que se me olvide , los que no saben nadar no se preocupen con este hechizo también podrán adquirir las habilidades de un pez , ahora , por favor , quítense las batas y con varita en mano entren en el lago hasta que el agua les llegue al pecho – dijo la maestra

- Lo ves Harry te dije que no tenías de que preocuparte – le dijo Hermione mientras se quitaba la bata quedando en traje de baño , arrancando miradas de sorpresa por parte de el de Ron y de varios muchachos más

- ¡¡ Hermione , cúbrete por favor ! – le dijo Ron

- ¡¡¿Que te pasa Ron ?¡¡ - le dijo ella un poco molesta

- Te están viendo todos – le dijo el

- Y eso que , a ti también te están viendo varias chicas de Sytherin – le dijo Hermione

Ron volteo y se dio cuenta de que un grupo de chicas lo estaba viendo de manera maliciosa lo que ocasiono que se pusiera rojo como un tomate .

- Vamos mi amor , sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti – le dijo Hermione le dio un beso y lo jalo, a el y a Harry a la orilla del lago hasta que el agua les llego al pecho

- Lo primero que enfrentaremos será una serpiente marina , les daré las indicaciones cuando estemos abajo , ahora todos , branquialum y a bucear – les dijo la maestra y se sumergió

- Nos veremos abajo "¡¡Branquialum!" – les dijo Hermione e inmediatamente se sumergió poniendo con esto el ejemplo

- Pues a nadar , ¿ estas listo ? – le pregunto Ron a Hary , el asintió con la cabeza

- A las tres , 1 , 2 , 3 "¡¡Branquialum!" – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y se sumergieron

En un principio eran una sensación extraña ya que si trataban de respirar por la nariz no lo lograban pero las branquias actuaban por si mismas , Ron volteo a ver a Harry , este le hizo una señal con los dedos de que estaba bien y comenzaron a nadar para reunirse con los demás , y así poco a poco , la orilla del lago quedo solo con las batas de los alumnos , ya que todos se encontraban reunidos con la maestra Cassandra en el fondo del lago negro

Todos los alumnos miraron asustados a la criatura que tenían frene a ellos , una serpiente de unos 8 metros del argo con 2 tentáculos saliéndole de cada lado de la cabeza y 4 picos en la cola estaba encerrada en una jaula mágica como de unos 30 metros cuadrados

- Para poder combatir contra una víbora marina , lo primero es desaparecer los tentáculos de su cara el hechizo que usar para estos es "Camatis" , así la dejarán sin defensa alguna , ya que las ventosas de los tenáculos están envenenadas y los tentáculos aprisionan a su presa hasta que muerte por envenenamiento , para luego devorar el cuerpo , esto tiene que hacerlo rápido , por que le vuelven a crecer en menos de 20 segundos , es el tiempo que tendrán para escapar si los llega atrapar - les dijo la maestra mientras le salían burbujas de la boca , pero todos la escuchaban perfectamente

- ¿ Y los picos que tiene en la cola ? – pregunto Semoos Finigan

- No se preocupen no están envenenados , te pueden causar es una herida muy grande , si te llega a golpear con la cola , pero nada más , ahora presten atención , por que esto lo tendrán que intentar ustedes – les dijo la maestra hizo un pequeño agujero en la jaula y se introdujo nadando hasta quedar frente a la serpiente

La serpiente comenzó a hacer movimientos extraños tratando de atrapar con los tentáculos a la maestra , pero no lo lograba , ella nadaba muy rápido "¡¡camatis!" se escucho y un rayo de luz azul salió de la varita junto con una lluvia de burbujas , este rayo se dividió rápidamente en cuatro , dando directamente contra cada uno de los tentáculos asiéndolos desaparecer , con esto la maestra salió de la jaula bajo las miradas incrédulas de los alumnos , cerro el agujero y espero 20 segundos , pasado ese tiempo , los tentáculos volvieron a salir .

- Ahora lo ven ,¿ quien quiere ser el primero ? – pero nadie contesto

- ¿ Nadie , bueno , mmmm... Señor Malfoy adentro – le dijo la maestra a Malfoy mientras asía de nuevo el agujero , Malfoy nado hacia la jaula con una expresión de terror en su rostro

- No se preocupe yo entrare con usted - le dijo la maestra y entro detrás de el a la jaula

- Hora señor Malfoy – le ordeno la maestra por que la serpiente se acercaba a ellos rápidamente

Pero Malfoy estaba paralizado , y cuando los tentáculos estaban apunto de atraparlo , la maestra lanzó un hechizo impedimenta , para que Malfoy pudiera escapar

- Salga señor Malfoy – le dijo Cassandra , pero Malfoy volteo a vera sus compañeros , y algunos estaba riendo por haber quedado paralizado , así que decidió enfrentar a la serpiente se puso frente a ello , se escucho un fuerte Camatis , el rayo se dividió en cuatro asiéndolos desaparecer , lo que Malfoy aprovechó para salir de la jaula con la maestra tras el .

En medio de palmadas de apoyo de parte los Slytherins Malfoy se reunió con sus inseparables guardaespaldas

- Si muy bien muy bien , pero la próxima ves que le diga que salga , hágame caso , la víbora estuvo apunto de golpearlo en la cabeza con los picos de la cola , pero demostró valor , y lo felicito por eso 5 puntos para Sytherin , ahora , ¿ quien quiere ser el siguiente ? – pregunto la maestra , e inmediatamente Hermione se acerco a ella

- Muy bien Hermione lo sabía – le dijo la maestra y nadaron juntas hasta la jaula

Hermione avía estado trazando una estrategia mientras miraba el desempeño de Malfoy , solo tenía que seguirla .

- Ahora Hermione – le indico la maestra

Hermione espero a que la serpiente se acercara un poco y justo cuando estaba apunto de atraparla , nado en dirección contraria haciendo que la serpiente se estrellara contra la jaula , continuo nadando en direcciones contrarias durante unos minutos hasta que logro que la serpiente estuviera hecha nudo , y así tenerla a su completa disposición

- ¡¡Camatis! – dijo Hermione , y paso lo mismo que hace unos momentos , los tentáculos desaparecieron y hermione salió tranquilamente de la jaula junto con la maestra

- Una excelente demostración, no esperaba menos de una Gryffindor , 20 puntos para su casa – dijo la maestra y todos sea cercaron a Hermione para felicitarla

- ¿ Lo puedo intentar ? –le pregunto Ron a la maestra

- Claro , ven conmigo – le dijo ella

Una ves adentro de la jaula , Ron también dio una buena demostración obteniendo 15 puntos para Gryffindor , y así durante la siguiente hora y media fueron pasando poco a paco todos los alumnos , algunos tuvieron dificultades con la serpiente y resultaron con algunos rasguños al ser rozados por los picos de la cola , pero la maestra los curo enseguida , hasta Harry izo una estupenda demostración al imaginarse que la serpiente era una blodger loca que lo perseguía logro obtener 20 puntos para Gryffindor , cuando los enfrentamientos terminaron con 10 puntos para un Slytherin , la maestra les dijo :

- Muy bien , no me esperaba menos de ustedes, ahora subiremos a tomar un descanso de 15 minutos y regresaremos para trabajar con los Grindilows , cuando estén a metro y medio de la superficie , tomen suficiente aire , apúntense a la garganta con la varita y digan "Oxigenus"y las branquias desaparecerán , y podrán salir del lago , todos arriba – les dijo ella y emprendió el ascenso

Todos los alumnos emprendieron el ascenso detrás de la maestra , quedando hasta atrás Malfoy y sus gorilas , que estaban planeando una de sus maldades , y desgraciadamente justo arriba de ellos , estaban sus blancos favoritos , Harry , Ron y Hermione

- Esperaremos a que ya no tengan las branquias – les dijo Malfoy

Y así lo hicieron , sigilosamente , siguieron al trío y los vigilaron hasta que estaban a un metro de la superficie nadando por su cuenta , Malfoy Crabe y Goyl , los apuntaron con la varita , y de la punta salieron unas cuerdas mágicas, que agarraron a cada uno por el tobillo , inmediatamente se dieron cuenta de que estaba siendo atraídos de nuevo hacia el fondo por Malfoy , Crabe y Goyl que aún tenían branquias y los miraban de manera malévola mientras los hundían .

No podían hacer mucho , con sus branques podían hablar bajo el agua y conjurar hechizos , pero sin ellas estaban totalmente a su merced , los dejaron amarrados a un coral y se fueron , Ron y Hermione estaban haciendo lo imposible por soltarse , como eran buenos nadadores habían tomado suficiente oxigeno para soltarse , el problema era Harry , la falta de aire y la presión de la profundidad lo habían dejado inconsciente . Herminone logro soltarse y nado rápidamente a la superficie para reaparecer sus branqueas mientras Ron trataba de soltar a Harry

En un minuto Hermioe había regresado conjuro un "Asendio " con la varita , y salió disparada hacia la superficie con Ron a un lado y Harry inconsciente en el otro .

- ¡¡¡ Maestra , ayúdenos por favor ! – grito Ron cuando salió a la superficie jalando a Harry mientras Hermione se quitaba las branquias

- ¡¡ASENDERE! – grito la maestra sacando a Harry Ron y Hermione del agua y dejándolos suavemente en la orilla

- ¿ Que fue lo que paso ? – pregunto la maestra cuando se arrodillo junto a Harry

- ¡¡Ayúdelo , por favor , el no sabe nadar estuvo mucho tiempo bajo el agua ! – le dijo Hermione

- Muy , bien , todos para atrás – dijo la maestra , coloco sus manos sobre el pecho de Harry , cerro los ojos , una luz blanca comenzó a rodearla , todos miraban preocupados , esperando una señal de que Harry estaba bien .

Y de pronto el pecho de Harry se inflo y comenzó a escupir toda el agua que había tragado , la maestra lo ayudo a sentarse , lo cubrió con una bata y le dijo :

- ¿ Como te sientes ? –

- Bien – contesto Harry tosiendo un poco

- Come esto , te sentirás mejor – le dijo la maestra y le extendió una rana de chocolate

- ¿ Ustedes dos están bien ? – les pregunto a Ron y Hermione

- Si estamos bien – contesto Ron , que abrazaba a Hermione

- ¿ Que fuel o que paso ? – pregunto

Ron estaba a punto de comenzar a contarle a la maestra lo que había pasado , pero Hermioen reacciono primero y soltándose de Ron comenzó

- ¡¡¡ Fueron esos malditos que están aya ! – les grito Hermione apuntando a Malfoy y sus secuaces con el dedo

En el siguiente segundo Malfoy Crabe y Goyl estaban suspendidos a 5 metros del piso y se movían la voluntad de Hermione que ya tenía los ojos color naranja

- ¿ Que pasaría si los dejara caer de cabeza contra esas rocas? –les pregunto Hermione cuando los hizo flotar sobre un conjunto de piedras filosas

- No Hermione ya paso todo , estoy bien , mejor suéltalos - le dijo Harry

- Hermione, hay maneras de que aprendan una buena lección , y de eso me encargare yo , no te preocupes y bájalos – le dijo la maestra

Hermione la miro , movió a los tres hasta el lago y ahí los dejo caer , la maestra los atrajo con el mismo hechizo que a Ron , Harry y Hermione y cuando los tubo frente a ella , les dijo

- Valla , valla , con que les gustan las bromas , con ustedes se dará la demostración con los grindilows , estoy segura de que les gustara . Todo el mundo al agua , sigan de frente de la jaula de la serpiente y encontraran la de los Grindilows - les dijo la maestra y todos obedecieron , quedándose sola con los 6 alumnos o:p /o:p 

- Harry ¿ estas bien , quieres regresar o te quieres quedar ? – le pregunto la maestra

- Estoy bien , puedo volver – contesto el

- ¿ Estas seguro ? – le pregunto Hermione preocupada

- Si , no te preocupes – le contesto el

- Bueno pues , todos al agua , y ustedes tres , aprenderán una lección , con la vida de la gente no se juega "Burbuja" – dijo la maestra y apunto con la varita a los Slytherins dejándolos encerrados en una burbuja

Todos entraron de nuevo en el lago , la maestra dirigiendo la burbuja con la varita y con Hermione Ron y Harry detrás , en unos minutos estaban frente a la jaula de los grindilows , en donde había aproximadamente unos 15 de ellos que trataban de salir en el centro de la jaula había una gran cantidad de algas .

- Los grindilows , lo que hacen es arrastrarte a las profundidades y esconderte , cuando ellos creen que estas perfectamente oculto , te dejan , a ver si puedes salir los puedes ahuyentar con un hechizo simple pero poderoso , simplemente digan "Terminus" apúntelos con la varita cuando digan esto y los alejaran enseguida solo háganlo antes de que los agarren de los brazos o los tendrán a su merced y no podrán escapar , nuestra demostración será con estos tres jóvenes , solo que ellos no tendrán branquias , solo espero que logren tomar suficiente aire cuando lo saque de la burbuja–

Les dijo la maestra arrancando una sonrisa de los labios de Ron , Harry y Hermione , la maestra introdujo la cabeza a la burbuja , les explico lo que pasaría y como defenderse de los grindilows en el rostro de los tres se dibujo una expresión de miedo , pero , ni hablar pagarían por lo que habían hecho . La maestra puso un hechizo de impedimenta para poder entrar en la jaula con todo y la burbuja , les contó con los dedos hasta tres , quito la burbuja y salió de la jaula

Como era de esperarse , los grindilows , atacaron ferozmente a los tres Slytherins , ellos trataron de ahuyentarlos , pero era demasiado tarde ya los tenían dominados , llevándolos hacia la salgas en el centro de la jaula , se veían movimientos extraños , después de unos segundos el primero en salir fue Malfoy , haciendo señales de que se estaba ahogando frente a la maestra que lo miraba desde el otro lado del a jaula , y no movía un músculo por ayudarlo , al siguiente segundo aparecieron Crabe y Goyl , un poco lastimados y también se estaban quedando sin aire

- Bueno creo que ya aprendieron la lección "Burbuja" – dijo ella apuntándolos con la varita encerrándolos de nuevo en una burbuja

- Bueno ya vieron la demostración , un grindilow es mucho mas fácil de controlar que una serpiente marina , vamos a comenzar – dijo la maestra

Durante la siguiente hora todos los alumnos pasaron a hacer su prueba con los grindilows , ninguno mostraba problema para poder escapar de ellos y luego controlarlos con el hechizo .

- Muy bien , son un excelente grupo , ahora todos a la superficie – les dijo la maestra , todos obedecieron inmediatamente , mientras ella se quedaba a solas con los tres Slytherins

Se metió con ellos a la burbuja, se quito las branquias , mientras subían les dijo :

- Espero que hayan aprendido la lección de que con la vida de sus compañeros no se juega el profesor Snape se enterara de esto y todos los puntos que lograron en el enfrentamiento con la serpiente serán anulados - la maestra se quedo pensativa , miro a su alrededor , se dio cuanta de que solo faltaban mas o menos unos 10 metros para llegara la superficie

- Bueno a partir de aquí subirán solos , los veré arriba , Branquialum – termino l a maestra salió de la burbuja la hizo desaparecer , y observo como los tres trataban de subir a toda velocidad

Espero un poco , hasta estar segura de que ya no había ningún alumno bajo el agua y salió también

- Bueno eso es todo por el día de hoy , para la próxima clase , me harán un reporte de todo lo que hicimos hoy y una investigación de como se pueden combatir todas las criaturas marinas , excepto claro los grindilows y las serpientes marinas , estén preparados estaremos mucho tiempo en el agua, pueden irse y que tengan buena día , Hermione nos vemos en la tarde - Dijo esto la maestra y desapareció haciendo un "Plim"

- Una clase bastante interesante , ¿ no creen ? – les decía Hermione mientras subían por los terrenos del colegio

- O si muy interesante – dijo Malfoy tras ellos

- ¿ No aprendiste la lección ? – le dijo Ron sin voltear

- No Wesley , ¿ por que no me enseñas tu a respetar al cara cortada ? – le contesto el

Ron estaba apunto de voltearse para contestarle , pero Hermione lo detuvo , un segundo después los separaba un abarrera de fuego

- Nos vemos después Malfoy – dijo Hermione reemprendió el camino hacia el castillo

- ¡¡¡¡Esto no se quedar así , mi padre se enterara , me vengare maldita , te lo juro ! – le gritaba Malfoy desde el otro lado de la barrera . 

Hermione Harry y Ron caminaban tranquilamente de regreso a la torre de Gryfindor recordando todo lo que había pasado durante y después de la clase


	14. Invisible

Después de recorrer el castillo en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor , Harry , Ron y Hermione , subieron cada uno a sus respectivos dormitorios para cambiarse de ropa y bajara comer , esas cuatro horas con la maestra Cassandra les había abierto bastante el apetito .

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Mientras en el domitorio de Sytherin**

Draco estaba que echaba chispas , por lo que había ocurrido en el lago durante la clase y pateaba todo l o que se encontraba a su paso , hasta que se topo con la pata de la cama , y como aún no se había cambiado y estaba descalzo y con el traje de baño , se dejo caer sobre la cama ,tomándose el pié con las manos , gritando y maldiciendo .

- ¡¡¡MALDITA SEA , GRENGER , ME LAS VAS A PAGAR , TU Y TUS MUGROSOS AMIGOS ME LAS VAN A PAGAR ! – gritaba Draco furioso

- Cálmate , ya tendrás tiempo de desquitarte – le dijo Goyl escondido detrás de uno de los postes de la cama de Draco

- ¡¡¿ QUIERES DESIMRE COMO ! – le grito Draco

- Tttttu...mismo lo dijiste , los accidentes durante los partidos de quidditch son muy comunes , y el sábado es el partido de Slytherin contra Gryffindor – le dijo Goyl tartamudeando con miedo

- Valla , valla , creo que no sirves solo para comer y dormir , por primera ves en tu vida tienes razón , esperaremos hasta el partido del sábado – dijo Draco

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**De regreso en el gran comedor**

Todos los alumnos de tercer año de la mesa de Gryffindor platicaban a cerca de lo que había pasado en el lago . "Nunca me imagine que llegaría a hacer algo como eso " comentaba uno , "a mi casi me atrapa pero escape por un pelo" comentaba otro , todos estaban muye mocionados , ya querían que pasara una semana para poder regresar al lago , para encontrarse con las arañas marinas , las sirenas y el calamar gigante , aún que la idea de las arañas marinas no le daba mucho gusto a Ron

- No te preocupes amor , si algo llega a pasarte , estoy segura de que Harry cuidara muy bien de mi – le dijo Hermione abrazando por el brazo a Harry

- Si Ron tu tranquilo , estará en buenas manos – le dijo Harry recargando su cabeza en la de Hermione y los dos riendo

- Si bueno , gracias , por eso eres mi mejor amigo – le contesto Ron con sarcasmo

- Y hablando de amigos ¿ creen que Draco este molesto por lo que paso en clase ? –les pregunto Hermione

- ¿ Y si le preguntamos ? – les dijo Harry volteando a la puerta del gran comedor por donde en ese preciso momento

- No , no creo que sea buena idea , con lo que le hizo la maestra fue más que suficiente – le dijo Hermione , mientras Draco se acercaba a ellos flanqueado por sus inseparables amigotes

- ¿ Que hay Granger , disfrutando de una rica comida después de nadar ? – les dijo Malfoy con malevolencia

- ¡¡Lárgate! – le dijo Ron

- Tranquilo Wesley , estoy hablando con la dueña del circo no con los payasos – le contesto el

- ¿ Que demonios quieres lagartija oxigenada ? – le dijo Hermione desafiante poniéndose de pié

- Nada , solo preguntarte que tal esta tu comida , pero me parece que estas un poco alterada , nos veremos después , que tengan un buen provecho - dijo esto Draco y se fue

Hermione y Ron se sentaron de nuevo , Hermione miraba su plato de estofado y lo hizo a un lado junto con su copa de jugo de calabaza

- ¿ No creerás que le puso algo a tu comida o si ? – le pregunto Harry

- No lo se , a estas alturas me puedo esperar cualquier cosa – contesto ella

- Hermione , ¿ puedo hablar contigo un minuto ? – le pregunto Ron poniéndose de pié

- Claro , nos veremos en clase – le dijo Ron a Harry y junto con Hermione salió del gran comedor con dirección a los jardines del colegio .

Caminaron unos momentos hasta que se sentaron en una banquilla de piedra frente a la fuente del primer jardín

- Hermione , ¿ sabes que te amo verdad ? – le pregunto el

- Si lo se – contesto ella

- ¿Y sabes que jamás dejare que nadie te lastime , verdad ? – le pregunto de nuevo el

- Ron ¿ adonde quieres llegar ? – le pregunto Hermione

- Mira , estuve pensando , no quiero dejarte sola ni un minuto , aun que no creo que Malfoy se atreva a hacerte algo estando dentro del colegio , pero de todas maneras no quiero arriesgarme – le dijo Ron tomándola de las manos

- Me estas diciendo que vas a estar detrás de mi como una sombra - le dijo Hermione

- Entiéndeme , te amo demasiado y no quiero perderte – le dijo el y le dio un beso en los labios

- Yo también te amo y te agradezco mucho que quieras protegerme de esa manera , pero no tengo 5 años como para que estés sobre mi todo el tiempo , no me lo tomes a mal , pero parte de una relación es tener tiempo para uno mismo , si no podríamos llegar a aburrirnos el uno del otro , yo también te amo y no quiero que lo dudes nunca , pero en serio como estamos , estamos perfecto – le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos

- Hermione , ponte en mi lugar , y piensa en esto durante un momento , no hubieras dejado de comer si Malfoy no hubiera llegado a decirte todo eso – le dijo Ron

- Ok , lo admito , fue una tontería de mi parte , te prometo que no volverá a pasar ...(Hermione esta pensando) , vamos a hacer un trato – le dijo Hermione

- ¿Que clase de trato? – pregunto Ron levantando la ceja

- Mira , yo te prometo que comeré tres veces al día sin importar lo que me haya dicho Malfoy , y tu promete que confiaras en mi , en que si en algún momento necesito de tu ayuda te avisare¿ te late ? – le dijo Hermione extendiéndole la mano

- Mmmmm...esta bien trato hecho – le dijo Ron estrecharon manos y se besaron tiernamente , hasta que un ruido de que alguien se estaba aclarando la garganta los interrumpió

- ¡Profesora McGonagall! – dijeron Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo poniéndose de pié

- ¿ No deberían estar en clase ? – les pregunto con mirada severa 

- Faltan 15 minutos para que comience la clase de Herbología – dijo Hermione mirando su reloj

- Bueno , espero que no lleguen tarde - les contesto ella , les guiño el ojo y se fue

- ¿ Ya le dijiste lo de la fiesta ? – le pregunto Ron a Hermione

- No , vamos , se lo diré de una ves – le dijo Hermione y los dos corrieron a alcanzarla

- Profesora McGonagall - le Gritaron los do sal alcanzarla

- ¿ Que pasa ? – les pregunto

- Maestra le quería pedir permiso , mire , dentro de poco será mi cumpleaños , en sábado y me preguntaba si podría hacer una pequeña fiesta en la sala común de Gryffindor , solo si usted lo autoriza claro – le dijo Hermione

La maestra les dirigió una mirada severa a los dos durante unos segundos , por su expresión creyeron que les diría que no

- Esta bien , pero a mas tardara las 12 :30 deben de estar todos en los dormitorios ¿ deacuerdo? – les dijo ella con una sonrisa

- Si profesora Gracias ¿ nos acompañara un rato verdad ? – le pregunto Hermione

- Gracias por al invitación señorita Granger lo tendré en cuenta , ahora vallan a clase – les dijo y reemprendió el camino

- ¿ Por que la invitaste ? –pregunto Ron con reproche mientras caminaban hacia el invernadero 3

- Por cortesía , si me dio el permiso me vería muy descortés no invitarla - le contesto Hermione

- Esta bien , solo hay que decirle a Fred y a George que Roben un poco de comida de las cocinas y listo .

Una ves dicho esto siguieron su camino para tomar la clase de Herbología

Ya estaban todos en el invernadero tres , listos cuando finalmente la señora Spraut salió para comenzar

- Vamos a comenzar la clase alumnos de tercero , lo que vamos a hacer el día de hoy es estudiar las propiedades de las raíces de azfodeno y ajenjo , tomen una muestra del estante, abran sus libros en la pagina 45 – les ordeno la maestra .

Después de un ahora de mezclar las raíces y de descubrir que si las mezclas con un poco de raíces de mandrágora , el que lo coma quedará petrificado de la mitad derecha del cuerpo mientras la otra mitad adquirirá un color rojo salieron del invernadero con dirección a la biblioteca .

- Será mejor que comencemos con el reporte para l a maestra Cassandra - les dijo Hermione cuando se sentaron en una de las mesas de la biblioteca

- Tenemos una hora y media antes de que tu te vallas a tu clase y nosotros al entrenamiento de Quidditch – le dijo Harry a Hermione

- Ok – contesto ella

Los tres fueron a sacar algunos libros de los estantes para poder investigar , como controlara una araña acuática ,a una sirena y a un calamar gigante .

- ¡¡Que desagradable! – dijo Ron de pronto al detenerse en la imagen de una araña marina

- Si bueno , no es algo con lo que me agradaría soñar - dijo Hermione al ver la fotografía

Era la cosa más fea que habían visto en su vida , imaginen esto , el cuerpo de una araña gigante , con escamas moradas con verde en lugar de pelo , en lugar de patas ocho aletas con picos en la punta , en lugar de colmillos tiene un largo aguijón y 5 ojos dos a cada lado y uno al frente

- ¿ Como pretende que nos enfrentemos a esto ? – dijo Ron con una mueca de asco

- Bueno creo que eso lo averiguaremos si hacemos la investigación que nos pidió – dijo Hermione

- Claro que si , escucha esto – dijo Ron y comenzó a leer

_Arañas Marinas_

_Es considerada uno de los animales mas feroces del mundo marino , con las aletas golpea a su presa hasta dejarla inconsciente , para después enterar su aguijón y succionar la sangre de su presa hasta vaciarla , con los 5 ojos tiene una visión periférica perfecta ._

_Para poder vencerla , lo primero que tendrás que hacer es reventar el ojo del centro con cualquier hechizo de ataque , eso le restara el 35 de visibilidad y será mas fácil acabar con ella_

- Bueno será bastante interesante luchar contra un animal como este – dijo Hermione un poco dudosa

- Si bueno , por mi parte creo que caeré enfermo unos minutos antes de entrar en el lago y no podré bajar – dijo Ron

- Ni lo pienses Ronal Wesley – le dijo Hermione

- Bueno ya no empiecen y mejor vamos a apresurarnos con el reporte – les dijo Harry

Estuvieron tomando notas de distintos libros durante un buen rato , hasta que Hermione dijo

- Bueno creo que con esto es suficiente además tengo que estar con la maestra en 15 minutos y tu en el campo de quidditch , terminaremos esto después , los veré mas tarde – les dijo Hermione le dio un beso a Ron y salió de la biblioteca

- Vamos , tengo que ponerme el uniforme – le dijo Harry a Ron y los dos salieron también de la biblioteca

Después de unos momentos de caminar por los pasillos de castillo Hermione llego al aula de la maestra Cassandra , que ya la estaba esperando , sentada en el escritorio frete a un gran espacio vacío en medio del aula

- Pasa , hoy trataremos de controlar , el poder de invisibilidad , primero debes aprender a controlar tus sentimientos – le dijo la maestra

- ¿ Como ? – pregunto Hermione

- Mira , el sentimiento que da detonación a tu poder es la tristeza , entonces tienes que aprender a controlarlos y utilizarlos para tu beneficio y así poder volverte invisible cuando tu lo desees y también poder atacara tu enemigo al mismo tiempo – (maestra)

- ¿ Eso es físicamente posible ? – (Hermione)

- Claro , te lo voy a demostrar – ( maestra)

La maestra cerro los ojos unos segundos después había desparecido

- Ahora pon atención - dijo la vos de la maestra , pero Hermione no sabía de donde provenía

- ¡¡Expeliarmus! – de atrás de Hermione salió un rayo que se estrelló contra la pared dejando un gran boquete

- Ves como si es físicamente posible –le dijo la maestra a Hermione reapareciendo a su lado sacándole un susto

- Bueno pero ¿ Como ? - pregunto Hermione

- Primero que nada tienes que pensar en algo que te haga sentirte triste , si no puedes me avisas e intentaremos con otra cosa – (MAESTRA

- Esta Bien - (Hermine)

Se concentro lo mejor que pudo , pero no lograba mucho , todo en su vida iba bien hasta ahora así que no tenía motivos para sentirse triste

- ¿ No lo lograste ? – (Maestra)

- No , no puedo - ( Hermione )

- Bueno vamos a darte un ligero empujón ¿ conoces las maldiciones imperdonables ? – (Maestra)

- Si – ( Hermione )

- Ok , observa con mucha atención – ( maestra)

Con el movimiento de su varita Ron apareció frente a ellas

- ¡¡Crushio! – grito la maestra apuntando a Ron que comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo

- ¡¡No , por favor basta ! – gritaba Hermione con lagrimas

- ¡¡Crushio! – repitió la maestra mientras Ron se retorcía de dolor y gritaba horriblemente

- ¡¡¡BASTA , PORFAVOR BASTA YA ! – Gritaba Hermione desesperada , hasta que un minuto después había desaparecido

- Hermione , tranquila ya paso todo – dijo la maestra haciendo desaparecer al falso Ron , pero Hermione no aparecía

- ¿ Como pudo hacerme esto ? – se escucho la vos de Hermione junto a la maestra

- No lo ice con mala intención , para poder controlar tus poderes , debes aprender a controlar tus sentimientos tanto buenos como malos para poder utilizarlos en tu beneficio , ahora que ya desapareciste tienes que concentrarte , ahora piensa en l a persona que mas quieres , en un recuerdo feliz que tengas con esa persona y volverás a aparecer

Hermione se concentro , en su mente se dibujo la imagen de ella con Ron dándose su primer beso , una sensación cálida se formo en su pecho , las lagrimas dejaron de brotarle de los ojos y en el segundo siguiente apareció .

- ¿ Mas tranquila ? – (Maestra )

- Si , un poco – (Hermione )

- Bueno entonces continuemos , ahora solo imagina , l o que acabas de ver , vamos a intentar que desaparezcas solo con el recuerdo , con la mente - ( maestra)

- Esta bien – (Hermione)

En la mente de Hermione apareció esa escena horrible, Ron retorciéndose de dolor bajo la maldición Crushiatus , Hermioen se soltó a llorar e inmediatamente desapareció .

- Lograste desaparecer solo con el recuerdo , ahora reaparece de la misma manera – (maestra)

- Ok – (Hermione )

El recuerdo de su primer beso regreso a su mente y con esto reapareció

- Excelente Hermione , solo por curiosidad , ¿ con que recuerdo regresas ? – (maestra ) Hermione se ruborizo un poco

- Con el de mi primer beso con Ron -

- Un recuerdo muy poderosos por lo que veo , vamos a usarlo – (maestra )

Al pasar las siguientes dos horas de practica , a las 7:30 de la noche , Hermione ya podía desaparecer y reaparecer , por el tiempo que ella quisiera y cuando ella lo quisiera .

- Solo recuerda un acosa , tu decides si utilizas tus poderes para el bien o para el mal , al menos dentro del colegio se más discreta , estoy conciente de que el señor Malfoy se pasa con sus insultos y provocaciones , pero trata de no castigar con tu propia mano a menos que no encuentres otra salida ¿ me lo prometes ? – (maestra)

- Esta bien , lo prometo – contesto Hermione con una sonrisa

- Muy bien , por hoy es todo , la próxima semana intentaremos que ataques estando invisible , puedes irte ,nos vemos en la cena – le dijo la maestra y se metió en su despacho

- (Hermione suspira ) ... esta bien – dijo y Salió del aula con dirección al gran comedor

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mientras en el despacho de la maestra

- Estas ahí – llamo la maestra a las llamas de la chimenea

- Si –

- Todo va bastante bien asta el momento , dentro de dos semanas sus poderes estarán listos – (Maestra)

- Me parece excelente , estas haciendo un estupendo trabajo , dentro de muy poco mi pequeña estar lista para ocupar el lugar que le corresponde – (Cabeza)

- ¿ Estas seguro de que aceptara ? – (maestra)

- Claro , lo lleva en la sangre –( cabeza )

- Bueno espero que estés en lo cierto , mientras tanto yo seguiré como hasta ahora , solo que siento que aún no confía en mi al 100 por ciento – (maestra)

- Bueno ese es tu trabajo , solo asegúrate de que este lista–

- Claro lo dices muy fácil tu solo desapareces y ya – dijo la maestra y también desapareció para reaparecer en su lugar en la mesa de los maestros en le gran comedor

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En el gran comedor

Harry y Ron ya estaban en la mesa de Gryffindor disfrutando de unas deliciosas papas rellenas , estofado y jugo de calabaza cuando Hermione llego a sentarse con ellos .

- Hola mi amor ¿ como te fue ? – le pregunto Ron

- Muy bien , ahora puedo desaparecer y aparecer , cuando yo quiera – le dijo Hermione contenta

- En serio , a ver muéstranos – le dijo Harry

- Pongan atención – les dijo Hermione

Ron y Harry no le quitaban a Hermione la vista de encima ,ella cerro los ojos y dos segundos después había desaparecido , ante la mirada incrédula de sus amigos .

- ¿ Que les pareció ? – se escucho la vos de Hermione

- Excelente – dijo Ron

- Maravilloso – dijo Harry

- Ahora – dijo Hermione y reapareció

- La próxima semana aprenderé a atacar mientras estoy invisible – les dijo

- Genial , creo que serás un excelente auror– le dijo Ron

- Gracias , y a ti como te fue en el entrenamiento - le pregunto Hermione a Harry

- Bastante bien , Slytherin nos lleva ventaja por las nimbus 2001 que tienen , pero creo que ganaremos – contesto Harry

- Estoy segura que si – le dijo Hermione

Terminaron de cenar , y se retiraron a la torre de Gryffindor

- Bueno estoy algo cansado , me voy a la cama , buenas noches – le dijo Harry y subió a acostarse

- Entonces ya eres toda una súper chica – le dijo Ron a Hermione

- Mas o menos – le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa

- Solo no te olvides de nosotros cuando tengas fama y viajes por todo el mundo – le dijo Ron

- Claro que no mi amor , jamás me olvidaría de ti – le dijo Hermione y comenzaron a besarse

- Bueno será mejor que me valla a la cama y a darle de comer a Tommy hasta mañana bebe , sueñas con los angelitos y en la mañana me dices como veo ,– le dijo Hermione le dio otro beso y subió a su dormitorio

- Hay dios - dijo Ron suspiro , y subió al dormitorio a soñar con los angelitos


	15. El complot de la sepriente

Todos pasaban la noche tranquila en Hagwarts , solo una persona , estaba intranquila durante aquella noche de lluvia , Harry , daba vueltas en su cama con cortinas de dosel mientras tenía un sueño bastante extraño .

Harry caminaba por los pasillos de lo que paresia ser un hermoso palacio , en las ventanas había incrustaciones de piedras preciosas y del techo colgaban estandartes color azul cielo con las letras D. D. L. M. bordadas oro en la parte de abajo y en el centro se dibujaba una grandiosa águila real con las alas extendidas .

Aquel palacio estaba lleno de luz las personas que pasaban , estaban todas vestidas con los mismos atuendos . Los hombres con unas túnicas largas de color azul con el águila y las letras bordadas en la espalda y las mujeres la misma túnica pero en color blanco , y todas con una delgada cadena sobre la frente y el cabello recogido en una coleta , ese atuendo le era familiar .

Todas las personas lo ignoraban , era como si fuera un fantasma . Siguió caminando hasta que llego a lo que paresia ser el salón principal , en la parte de adelante avía dos sillas de respaldo alto con incrustaciones , en diamantes , zafiros y rubíes , con cojines aterciopelados y cocidos por hilos de oro . Todo estaba decorado para lo que paresia ser , una ceremonia

De pronto Harry vio que una hechicera pedía silencio a la concurrencia , pero esa hechicera era la maestra Cassandra

- ¡¡Silencio por favor , estamos todos aquí reunidos este día , para celebrar uno de los acontecimientos más grandes en la historia de Los Discípulos de la Magia , el día en que la ultima descendiente del Gran Mago Maestro Deddalus Unshinsky tome las riendas de nuestra organización - Dijo esto la maestra y se abrieron las puertas del salón

Entraron 4 Magos con túnicas diferentes a las de todos los demás ellos tenían una túnica negra , guantes y capa larga con dos varitas cruzadas bordadas en la espalda . Los cuatro magos formaban parte de la escolta de una persona que iba en medio de ellos , esta persona era de baja estatura , con una túnica color rojo brillante sin mangas con garigoleados extraños en los hombros y el cuello en color negro brillante , guantes negros largos hasta los codos una cadena delgada de oro en la cintura y el águila bordada a color en la espalda.

Evidentemente era una mujer , pero no podía verle el rostro por que estaba cubierto con la capucha de la misma túnica , Harry trato de acercarse un poco más pero se detuvo cuando la mujer de túnica roja se puso frente a toda la concurrencia y la maestra Cassandra pidió silencio

- Démosele la bienvenida a ... Harry despierta , se nos hace tarde , Harry , ¡¡Harry ! –

- ¡¡¡¿Que , que pasa , que ! – dijo Harry sobresaltado

- Harry son las 7: 45 - le dijo Ron que ya estaba listo para bajar a desayunar

- Lo siento , es que ...olvídalo , adelántate los alcanzaré en el gran comedor - le dijo Harry levantándose

- ¿ Estas seguro ? – le pregunto Ron

- Si , en serio los alcanzaré mas tarde – le dijo Harry

- Ok. nos vemos después – le dijo Ron y salió del dormitorio

Harry se volvió a sentar sobre la cama , recordó el sueño y estaba un poco confundido , dentro de su mente , llego el momento en que junto con Ron y Hermione habían descubierto todo lo relacionado con Los Discípulos De La Magia y que posiblemente Hermione era descendiente directa. Pero ¿ que significaba ese sueño , ¿acaso era Hermione la mujer de la túnica roja , o simplemente era un sueño sin importancia de un mago de 13 años . Harry no lograba comprenderlo así que decidió apartarse de eso por un momento , ya lo platicaría después con Ron y Hermione , así que se apresuro a darse un regaderazo y a vestirse para alcanzarlos en el gran comedor

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

- Buenos días – dijo Harry al sentarse frente a Ron y Hermione

- ¿ Por que llegas tan tarde ? –le pregunto Hermione

- Lo siento , me quede dormido – contesto el sirviéndose hojuelas de avena

- Bueno será mejor que te apresures a desayunar , tienen que estar en la torre norte para su clase de adivinación en 15 minutos – le dijo Hermione

- ¿ Y tu que aras durante es ahora ? – le pregunto Ron

- Pues no lo se , tal ves baje a Hogsmeade a ver si encuentro algún chico guapo en las tres escobas - le contesto ella con sarcasmo

- Bueno creo que le pediremos a las gemelas Patil que nos ayuden en la clase de hoy – le contesto Ron

- ¡¡Auch, esa si dolió he , iré a la biblioteca y nos veremos en pociones – le contesto Hermione

- Ok , entonces nos veremos en un rato – dijo Ron se puso de pié pero Harry se quedo sentado - ¿ Vienes ? – le pregunto Ron

- Si , solo termino esto y te alcanzo en un minuto – contesto el

- Ok te veo en la torre – le dijo Ron y salió del gran comedor

- Hermione , hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte – le dijo Harry asiendo a un lado su plato de avena

- ¿ Que pasa ? – le pregunto Hermione intrigada

Harry comenzó a platicarle con lujo de detalle el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior , y cuando al fin termino , los dos se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos , hasta que Hermione dijo :

- ¿ Crees que la mujer de la túnica roja soy yo ? –

- No lo se con exactitud , después de lo que leímos , lo de tus poderes y todo eso ...¿ tu que piensas ? – le pregunto Harry

- ¿ Dices que viste también a la maestra Casssandra en tu sueño verdad ? – le pregunto

- Si ...¿ y si le contamos a la maestra ?– contesto Harry

- Podríamos hacerlo ahora mismo , pero tu tienes clase – le dijo Hermione

- No importa vamos de una ves – le dijo Harry

- Esta bién , pero solo por que creo que adivinación no sirve absolutamente de nada – contesto Hermione , se levantaron para dirigirse a la mesa de los profesores , y hablar con la maestra Cassandra

- Maestra ¿ Podemos hablar con usted un momento ? – le pregunto Hermione

- Claro , ¿quieren hacerlo en mi despacho ? – les dijo Cassandra

- Si – contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo

- Bueno , los veré aya – dijo esto y desapareció

Los dos salieron del gran comedor , llegaron lo mas rápido posible al despacho de la maestra y tocaron a la puerta

- Pasen , y tomen asiento – les dijo ella amablemente

- Gracias – contesto Harry

- Muy bien , ¿ de que querían hablarme ? – les pregunto ella

- Bueno pues ...

Harry comenzó a contarle a la maestra con lujo de detalles todo lo que había soñado .

- ¿ Y como te sentías durante tu sueño ? – le pregunto la maestra

- La verdad me sentía un poco asustado , estar entre esa gente no me daba mucha confianza – contesto Harry

- ¿ Y cuando me viste a mi , que fue lo que sentiste ? – pregunto Cassandra

- La verdad ... era como si estuviera frente a mortifagos – contesto Harry un poco dudoso

- Ya veo , ¿ y tu que piensas Hermione , crees que eres la mujer del sueño de Harry – pregunto Cassandra

- La verdad no lo creo– contesto Hermione

- Les confesaré algo , los Discípulos se han estado reuniendo durante los últimos años yo misma soy una de ellos por parte de mi padre tal ves l o que viste fue eso una de esas reuniones , ...tengo entendido que voldemort te transfirió algunas de sus habilidades al hacerte esa cicatriz - le dijo la maestra

- Si – Contesto Harry

- Una de esas habilidades es la capacidad de viajar al pasado solo con la mente , por lo que veo tu lo haces inconscientemente , pero no te preocupes por eso , no es nada malo , ahora si me disculpan tengo que terminar de preparar la clase de los alumnos de 7mo año - les dijo Cassandra amblemente

- Gracias , hasta luego maestra – Se despidió Harry

- Adiós – se despido Hermione y cerro la puerta tras ella

En cuanto Hermione cerro la puerta del rostro de la maestra se borro todo gesto amable , dando paso al brillo naranja intenso de sus ojos levantándose de golpe

- ¡¡ZONLLAY ¿ ESTA AHÍ ! – Grito la maestra enojada

- ¿Que pasa ? –

- Creo que tenemos problemas – (maestra)

- ¿ A que te refieres ?

- Ese chico , Potter , esta teniendo sueños premonitorios – (maestra)

- ¡¡ ¡¡¿ QUE ! – (cabeza)

- Anoche tubo uno sobre la ceremonia – (maestra)

- ¿ Crees que nos pueda traer problemas ? –

- Tal ves , ese chico es el mejor amigo de Hermione - (maestra)

- ¡¡¡Maldita sea! ...¿ Que crees que debamos hacer ? –

- Por el momento nada , ya hable con ellos , y los deje tranquilos , pero si vuelve a pasar ...-

- Su vuelve a pasar , tendrás que interferir en los sueños de Potter –

- Pero es solo un niño – ( maestra)

- Pero no es cualquier niño Cassandra , Potter es el único sobreviviente de los tiempos del señor tenebroso y puede llegar a ser tan poderoso como Hermione y traernos problemas –

- En eso tienes razón , estaré al pendiente del comportamiento de Potter – (Cassandra)

- No esperaba menos de ti , mantenme informado –

La maestra se dejo caer sobre la silla , pensando , no quería hacerle daño a Harry , pero si su influencia sobre Hermione significaba frenar el resurgimiento de los Discípulos De La Magia tendría que hacerlo .

Aun que Hermione se opusiera , tendría que hacerlo .

El viernes paso sin nada relevante , para los inseparables , las clases corrieron como agua , incluso la de historia de la magia y como era el día previa al partido contra Slytherin el entrenamiento duro un poco mas de 3 horas , bajo una lluvia bastante fuerte , Ron y Hermione miraban el entrenamiento desde las gradas del estadio de Quidditch

Hasta que a las 7:45 Oliver lo dio por terminado , ya que por la intensa lluvia y el caer de la noche ningún jugador podía ver más aya de su nariz .

- Será mejor que te cambies rápido , no te vallas a enfermar – le dijo Hermione a Harry al verlo que estaba tiritando de frío al bajar a los vestidores

- Si me enfermo tu podrías curarme – le dijo Harry con una sonrisa

- Pues si , pero mejor no nos la jugamos y cámbiate de ropa - le contesto ella

- Si mamá –contesto Harry y se fue a los vestidores

Harry salió del vestidor con el uniforme seco , los tres se pusieron sus capas para la lluvia y regresaron al castillo .

Entraron al gran comedor para la hora de la cena , todo paso tranquilo , hasta que llego la hora de irse a la cama ,los tres Gryffindors se despidieron en la sala común y cada uno se fue a su dormitorio

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Mientras en la sala común de Sytherin

- ¿ Ya esta todo listo para el partido de mañana ? – le pregunto Draco a Goyl

- Si , solo le tienes que echarle esto en la cara a Potter y en menos de 2 minutos caerá de la escoba – le dijo Goyl

- ¿ Que es esto ? – pregunto Draco

- Polvos del sueño , solo con un puñado quedara dormido por unas cuantas horas ,despertara solo – contesto Goyl

- Y si se los hecho a un altura considerable , la caída no será muy agradable para el cara cortada – dijo Draco con una sonrisa malévola

- Solo ten cuidado , de que no se mojen por que se te quedaran pegados en las manos – (Goyl)

- ¿ Y si eso pasa que ? – ( Malfoy)

- Pues se te dormirá poco a poco todo el brazo , hasta que tu también te quedes dormido , pero no por unas horas sino por unos días – (Goyl)

- Mmmmm...necesito otro plan , que flojera , llevare mi varita escondida bajo la túnica de quidditch y a ver que pasa , pero de todos modos , los polvos del sueño son una buena opción - dijo estoy se acostó a dormir

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A la mañana siguiente

Todos se levantaron muy emocionados ya que a las 11 en punto se llevaría a cavo el primer partido de la temporada Gryffindor contra Slytherin

Harry Ron y Hermione se levantaron temprano para ser sábado a las 9 de la mañana ya estaban en el gran comedor , el correo matutino estaba llegando , un carabo enorme dejó caer un sobre grueso a las manos de Harry

- ¿Quien me enviara esto ? –

- Ábrelo – dijo Ron

Harry lo abrió , lo volteo y comenzó a caer un líquido verdoso y muy viscoso , le cayeron unas cuantas gotas en la mano izquierda Hermione al ver esto le dio un golpe y salió volando el sobre

- ¡¡¿ Que demonios es esto ! – dijo Harry al ver que le salieron unas pústulas enormes en la mano

- Es pus de bubotuberculo sin fermentar , una mal abroma de algún Sytherin – dijo Hermione viendo de reojo a la mesa verde y plata que se reía a carcajadas

- Que asco , ¿ te duele ? – le pregunto Ron

- Tu que crees – dijo Harry un poco molesto por le dolor que le causaba las pústulas

- No te preocupes , vamos a un lugar más tranquilo y te las curare enseguida – le dijo Hermione

Los tres se levantaron y salieron rápidamente del gran comedor bajo las sonoras carcajadas de los Slytherins , caminaron unos minutos hasta que encontraron una aula vacía

- Aquí no nos molestarán – dijo Hermione cerrando la puerta después de que entraron Harry y Ron

- Date prisa , se hacen cada ves mas grandes – le dijo Harry mirando una enorme pústula que estaba a punto de reventar en el centro de la palma de la mano

- Tranquilo y no te muevas- le dijo Hermione

Coloco sus manos sobre la palma de la mano de Harry , cerro los ojos y se concentro , una luz blanca la rodeo , Harry comenzó a sentir como el dolor iba desapareciendo al igual que las pústulas hasta que la palma de la mano estaba como nueva y Hermione abrió los ojos

- Listo , como nuevo –

- Muchas gracias Hermione – le dijo Harry y le dio un abrazo

- Me imagino que lo hicieron para que no jugaras en el partido – dijo Ron mientras salían del aula

- Es lo más seguro , pero no se imaginan que Hermione puede hacer esto ,así que se llevaran una sorpresa , por el momento dejemos que crean que estoy en la enfermería con la mano como globo – dijo Harry

- Por que no vamos a ver a Haggrid ya tiene mucho que no le hacemos una visita - dijo Hermione

- Suena bien , vamos a verlo , y nos quedamos con el hasta que empiece el partido – dijo Harry

Los tres asintieron y se encaminaron a la cabaña de Haggrid .

Después de atravesar los jardines del castillo , llegaron ante la puerta de la cabaña , Ron toco a la puerta y se escucharon los ladridos inconfundibles de Fang .

- Hola muchachos , que gusto me da verlos por aquí , pasen – le dijo Haggrid

Los tres entraron en la cabaña .

- Cuéntenme ¿ como les ha ido ? - (Haggrid)

Entre los tres le contaron a Haggrid con lujo de detalle todo lo que había pasado durante esos días , Hermione lo actualizo de como iba con sus clases con la maestra Cassandra , hasta le hizo una demostración de como podía hacer aparecer fuego sin necesidad de su varita y de como aparece y desaparece cada ves que quiere , dejando a Haggrid con el ojo cuadrado

- Valla , Valla Hermione ahora no me cave la menor duda , eres la mejor hechicera de tu edad y la mejor alumna que a pisado este colegio – le dijo Haggrid con una sonrisa

- No es para tanto –dijo Hermione sonrojada

Todos rieron por le comentario , también le contaron muy emocionados la clase que habían tenido en las profundidades del lago negro , Haggrid los escuchaba atento y también emocionado por el tipo de criaturas de las que estaban hablando , era bien sabido por todos que a Haggrid le encanta todo tipo de criaturas y entre mas feroces mejor

- Por cierto Harry , no deberías estar ya en el campo de quiditch , hoy es el primer partido - le dijo Haggrid cayendo en cuenta de que traía puesta la túnica de Quidditch

- ¿Que hora es ? – pregunto Harry

- Son las 10 : 50 – contesto Hermione 

- Aún hay tiempo , quiero que los de Slytherin crean que no estaré en el partido por lo de la carta que me enviaron – contesto Harry

- ¿ Que carta ? – pregunto Haggrid

Rápidamente le explicaron lo que le habían mandado a la hora del desayuno

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Mientras tanto en el campo de Quidditch

Las gradas del estadio estaba repletas , la mayoría de los alumnos de Hagwarts apoyaban al equipo de Gryffindor mientras que solo la casa de Slytherin apoyaba a su equipo

- ¿ Alguien sabe en donde demonios esta Harry ? – Decía Oliver molesto mientras caminaba por el vestidor

- Creo que esta en la enfermería , le callo pus de bubotuberculo en las manos mientras leía el correo en el desayuno , no lo he visto desde entonces – dijo Angelina

- Fred , George , ¿ Ustedes no saben nada ? – les pregunto Oliver

- No – contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo

- Bueno no podemos esperarlo si no salimos perderemos el partido , tendré que ser yo el buscado , Fred tu serás el guardián , bueno equipo todos a las escobas y hay que hacer lo mejor que podamos – dijo Oliver desilusionado

El equipo de Sytherin ya estaba sobrevolando el campo montados en sus nimbus 2001 , cuando entre gritos y aplausos salió el equipo incompleto de Gryffindor . Los dos equipos estaban reunidos en el pasto alrededor de Madam Hootch

- Equipo de Gryffindor , ¿ donde esta su buscador ? – pregunto ella

- Debe de estar llorando en la enfermería con Madame Pomfree , creo que debe revisar bien su correo antes de abrirlo – dijo Draco mientras todo el equipo de Slytherin le festejaba lo hecho

- Lo siento Wood , pero si no tienen a su buscador no podrán jugar – dijo Madam Hootch

- ¡¡QUIEN DIJO QUE NO TENÍAN A SU BUSCADOR ! – Gritaba Harry descendiendo en picada sobre su nimbus 2000

- Harry , ¿ donde estabas ? – pregunto Oliver mas tranquilo (aliviado diría yo jeje)

- Perdón estaba arreglando un pequeño desperfecto , pero ya estoy listo , hola Malfoy ¿ Listo para la persecución ? – le dijo Harry con tono de burla ondeando la mano perfectamente curada ante la expresión de enojo de Draco

- Bueno pues no se diga mas , jugadores , a sus escobas , quiero un juego limpio – dijo Madame Hootch

Salió la pequeña Snitch seguida de las Blodgers , se escucho un fuerte silbatazo madame soltó la quaffle , mientras se escuchaban entre los gritos de emoción de los alumnos la vos de Lee Jordan que anunciaba el inicio primer partido de la temporada


	16. El Partido

Al mismo tiempo que Lee Jordan , comenzaba la narración del partido de Quidditch una fuerte lluvia comenzó a caer sobre las cabezas de todo los alumnos asistentes en el campo

La ventaja de Slytherin sobre Gryffndor por las escobas que tenían estaba siendo cada ves más notoria cuando la 6ta anotación de los verde y plata atravesó los aros de Gryffindor , el marcador hasta el momento era 60 a 20 , Harry estaba conciente de que tenía que atrapar la pequeña snitch lo más rápido posible , pero con la lluvia chocando contra sus anteojos era mucho más difícil poderla ver .

- ¿ Que pasa Potter , el buscador estrella no encuentra la snitch – le dijo Malfoy en tono de burla

- No te veo muy con ella en las manos – le contesto Harry sin mirarlo

- Es solo cuestión de ...-

Pero no termino de decir la frase por que Harry había visto el destello de la snitch en la base de las gradas de los maestros y había salido como un rayo a atraparla . Draco salió tras el a toda velocidad , lo alcanzó chocando contra el asiéndole perder un poco la trayectoria de la snitch , pero pronto estuvo en curso de nuevo

- ¡¡Ríndete huérfano , nunca la atraparas! – le grito Draco

- ¡¡Prefiero huérfano a tener uno padre como el tuyo ! - le contesto Harry y comenzó a elevarse delante de Malfoy

- ¡¡ Pagaras por lo que has dicho ! – le dijo Draco buscando su varita dentro de la túnica

- No lo creo – contesto Harry de forma burlona

La Snitch hizo un giro y en lugar de obligarlos a seguir subiendo , ahora tendrían que bajar en picada y como ese movimiento era la especialidad de Harry , Malfoy y su nimbus 2001 no lograban alcanzarlo .

Harry estiro el brazo lo más que pudo , hasta que cerro la mano con la pequeña Snitch dentro , se escucho el silbatazo de Madame Hootch que anunciaba la victoria de Gryffindor cuando en pleno vuelo , Harry se interno en una nuve de neblina provocada por la intensa lluvia y el frío que hacía en el campo de quidditch

- ¡¡¡ EFERTESTATIL ! - Grito Malfoy , el hechizo dio de lleno en el pecho de Harrry .

Al ser tomado por sorpresa , y el dolor ocasionado por el hechizo hizo a Harry caer de su escoba a unos 10 metros de altura mientras Malfoy huía . Harry caía sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo mientras las chicas gritaban por lo que estaba a punto de pasar . Hermione se levanto de inmediato y apunto a Harry con el dedo , sus ojos se volvieron color naranja , pero solo logro aminorar la velocidad de su caída , hasta que ... ¡¡¡ZAZ! A pesar de que Hermione había aminora do la velocidad y el campo encharcado amortiguaron un poco la caída , Harry se había llevado un golpe muy fuerte al caer boca abajo encima de si brazo derecho en donde aún sostenía la Snitch

Todos los del equipo de Gryffindor bajaron hasta donde estaba Harry junto con Madame Hootch

- Harry , muchacho despierta – dijo Madame Hootch

Lo volteo delicadamente y lo que vieron fue horrible , las gafas de Harry estaban rotas , tenía una herida grande en la frente , el brazo derecho estaba dos veces su tamaño normal y tenía un hilo de sangre corriéndole por la boca y estaba cubierto de lodo , pero era lo que menos importaba , las chicas del equipo comenzaron a llorar

- Madame Hootch , Harry , esta ...- pregunto Oliver sin atreverse a terminar la frase

- No , muchacho no te atrevas a decirlo , esta muy mal herido , pero esta vivo , rápido hay que llevarlo con madame Pomfree – Dijo Madame Hootch

Ene se momento llegaron corriendo Hermione ,y Ron junto con Dombledor y la profesora McGonagall

- ¡¡Dios mío no! – grito Hermione cubriéndose la boca

- ¡¡ ¿ Que fue lo que paso ! – pregunto asustada la profesora McGonagall

- Callo de su escoba - contesto ella

- Eso no es cierto , Harry es el mejor en quidditch y jamás caería de su escoba – Grito Ron mientras abrazaba a Hermione

- Este no es el momento ni el lugar para discutir , cuando despierte hablaremos con el , ahora hay que llevarlo a la enfermería - Dijo esto Dombledor

Apunto a Harry con su varita y mágicamente apareció una camilla flotante , puso a Harry en ella y salió rápidamente del campo de Quidditch con Harry flotando inconsciente tras el .

- Harry nunca caería del a escoba , ¿ que habrá pasado ? – decía Ron mientras iban tras Dombledor

- Alguien lo tiro de la escoba y creo saber quien fue – dijo Hermione sin quitarle la vista de encima a Harry mientras caminaba con paso firme

- ¿ Crees que fue Malfoy ? – le pregunto Ron

- Estoy segura , por que cuando Harry comenzó a caer, Malfoy salió a toda prisa de entre la neblina , del mismo lugar en donde Harry estaba , no creo que sea obra de la casualidad - dijo ella con tono de enfado en la voz .

- ¿ Alguien mas lo vio ? – pregunto Ron

- No lo creo – contesto ella

Después de mucho caminar llegaron hasta la entrada de la enfermería , Dombledor la abrió de golpe dejando a Harry delicadamente sobre la primer cama de la derecha

- ¡¡Dios mío , ¿ Tan duro estuvo el partido!! – Dijo Madame Pomfree al acercarse a Harry

- Después te explico Popee , por favor atiéndelo – le dijo Dombledor

Rápidamente coloco cortinas alrededor de la cama de Harry mientras Ron y Hermione mojados hasta las orejas miraban como Madame Pomfree iba y venía .

Después de un tiempo el profesor Dombledor salió de entre las cortinas que cubrían la cama de Harry y se acerco a Ron y a Hermione

- Hermione ven conmigo por favor - le dijo , Hermione y Ron se levantaron y caminaron junto con Dombledor hasta la cama de Harry

- Popie , ¿nos podrías dejar solo unos minutos? –(Dombledor)

- Si , claro – Se fue a su despacho Madame Pomfree

- ¿ Como esta ? – le pregunto Hermione

Harry estaba inconciente , un vendaje le cubría el brazo fracturado y en su cabeza había una herida profunda ocasionada por el golpe contra el piso .

- ¿ Por que no le dan poción de crece huesoso para curar su brazo ? – pregunto Ron

- Por que tiene que estar despierto para poder tomarla – contesto Dombledor

El enojo que Hermione sentía estaba creciendo a medida que Dombeldor hablaba de la condición de Harry

- Hermione la maestra Cassandra me ha dicho los poderes que tienes y que has progresado mucho en su desarrollo – (Dombledor)

- Así es – (Hermione )

- ¿Podrías intentar curarlo , poco a poco , inténtalo primero con la herida en su frente - (Dombledor)

Como en ocasiones anteriores Hermione logro curar esa herida

- Muy bien Hermione ahora , inténtalo con su brazo – ( Dombledor )

- Ok. – (Hermione )

Una ves más lo logro , de prontos los vendajes estaban casi sueltos ya que la inflamación había cedido y el hueso estaba intacto .

- Excelente , ahora , escúchame con atención , al parecer lo que lo hizo caer de la escoba fue un fuerte encantamiento y además el golpe fue muy duro , por eso es necesario que te concentres para poder hacerlo despertar , ¿ Crees poder hacerlo ? – le pregunto Dombledor mirándola a los ojos a trabes de sus lentes de media luna

Hermione miro a Harry unos segundos , no podía dejar a su mejor amigo así

- Lo intentare –

Cerro los ojos tratando de enfocarse en una sola cosa que Harry despertara concetro todo el amor que sentía por Ron y todo el cariño que sentía por Harry , puso su manos sobre el pecho de Harry

la misma luz y el mismo viento comenzó a rodearla , Hermione irradiaba una gran energía ante la mirada de Dombledor , de pronota brío los ojos , estaban brillando de color naranja como nunca lo habían hecho

- Despierta Harry - dijo Hermione

En el segundo siguiente Harry abrió los ojos con un poco de dificultad ,en ese instante todo rastro del poder de Hermione desapareció

- Lo lograste, lograste que Harry despertara – le dijo Ron y le dio un tierno beso en la frente

- Gracias Hermione – Se escucho la vos débil de Harry

Dombledor hizo aparecer dos sillas , Ron y Hermione se sentaron a un lado de la cama de Harry .

- Harry , ¿ recuerdas que fue lo que paso ? – le pregunto Dombledor

- No mucho , recuerdo que , atrape la snitch , escuche una vos entre la neblina , sentí un fuerte golpe en el pecho ...comencé a caer , sentí un dolor muy intenso en todo el cuerpo , en especial en el brazo y en la cabeza ...hasta que desperté aquí , es todo lo que recuerdo .

- Bueno Harry , el que despertaras se lo debes a Hermione , gracias a su poder estas curado de tus heridas aun que debes descansar por lo menos hasta mañana , por ahora los dejare solos , pero recuerden que debe descansar - le dijo Dombledor y salió de la enfermería

- ¿ Y el partido , ganamos verdad ? – les pregunto Harry

- Claro que ganamos , ni siquiera cuando te caíste y te golpeaste contra el piso soltaste la snitch y eso que tenías el brazo fracturado - le dijo Ron , Harry sonrió y miro su brazo que estaba intacto

- Hermione , muchas gracias , no se que haríamos sin ti – le dijo Harrry con una sonrisa

- Para eso son los amigos – contesto ella con otra sonrisa

- Harry ¿ Quien crees que te haya hecho esto ? – le pregunto Ron

- Tengo mis sospechas- (Harry)

- Malfoy – dijo Hermione y Harry asintió con la cabeza

- ¿ Que aremos al respecto ? – Pregunto Harry

- "Aremos" nada , tu aquí te quedas deja que nosotros nos encarguemos de esto , nos vemos después – le dijo Hermione , jalo a Ron y los dos salieron de la enfermería

- Solo espero que no valla a quemarlo vivo – dijo Harry

Prefirió no preocuparse por lo que haría Hermione así que cerro los ojos y se quedo dormido

La leona caminaba con paso firme por los pasillos del castillo con el único objetivo de encontrar a Malfoy , l o que le había hecho a Harry no se iba a quedar así . Ron caminaba detrás de ella .

- Hermione , por favor , espera un momento –

- ¿ Para que , no voy a esperar hasta que en el próximo partido o en la primera oportunidad que tenga ese gusano le haga algo peor o que esta ves intente lastimarte a ti – le dijo Hermione sin detenerse

- Ok. Entiendo tu punto de vista , pero ...¡¡Detente un momento ! – le grito Ron tomándola por el brazo , los dos quedaron frente a frente

- ¿ Que ? – pregunto Hermione molesta y soltándose de Ron con brusquedad

- Tranquilízate un momento , en ese estado no vas a lograr nada – (Ron)

- ¡¡¿ Quieres apostar ! – le grito Hermione y reemprendió el camino

Hermione continuaba su búsqueda , le preguntaba por Malfoy a todo el que se encontraba en su camino , hasta que al doblar la esquina de un pasillo del 4to piso encontró a Malfoy junto con el equipo de Slytherin que se estaban burlando de lo que había pasado en el partido de quidditch

- ¿ Vieron como caía , apuesto a que a hora tiene una nueva cicatriz en su fea carota – decía Malfoy seguido de una sonora carcajada , lo que todos los demás del equipo festejaron

- ¡¡ Ponte a Rezar idiota ! – le grito Hermione con los ojos de un color naranja intenso mientras el acostumbrado viento comenzaba a ondearle el cabello

Inmediatamente todos los del equipo sacaron sus varitas y se pusieron frente a Malfoy

- No les servirá de nada – les dijo Hermione y con movimientos suaves de la mano los alejo a uno por uno , hasta dejar a Malfoy al descubierto frente a ella

- ¡¡No te atrevas a tocarme Grenger ! – le dijo Malfoy temeroso

- No te preocupes , no será necesario ensuciarme las manos –(Hermione)

- ¡¡EXPELIARMUS! –(Malfoy)

- ¡¡IMPEDIMENTA! ...¡¡RICTUS TEMPRA!-(Hermione)

Con el último hechizo Hermione había logrado desarmar a Draco

- ¿ Que esperan ? ¡¡ Hagan algo ! – les pidió Draco a los demás del equipo

- Ni lo sueñen – les dijo Hermione

EN el segundo siguiente hizo aparecer entre el equipo y Draco una pared de fuego que ninguno de los slytherins se atrevió a cruzar así que Draco estaba solo

- Atacaste a Harry desprevenido y sin su varita , ¿ quieres saber lo que se siente ? – le dijo Hermione con mirada furiosa y un color naranja extremadamente brillante

- ¡¡Detente Granger ! – le gritaba Draco tratando de encontrar una salida

- ¡¡Te lo advertí la última ves , tu no tuviste piedad con Harry , así que yo no la tendré contigo ¡¡– le grito Hermione

En el segundo siguiente Malfóy estaba flotando en el aire a unos 7 metros del piso , (recordemos que los techos de hagwarts son muy altos)

- Vamos a ver , ¿ te dolería si te hiciera esto ? – le dijo Hermione y lo azotó contra el muro

- ¡¡¡AAAA! – Gritó Malfoy de dolor

- ¿ Te dolió ? – le pregunto Hermione – eso no es ni la mitad de lo que sintió Harry al caer de sus escoba y golpearse contra el suelo por tu culpa –

Hermione seguía golpeándolo contra los muros del pasillo hasta que al cuarto golpe Malfoy se golpeó la cabeza y se abrió una profunda herida con eso Hermione lo dejo en el piso sollozando de dolor

- ¡¡¿ Quien es el cara cortada ahora he !! - le dijo Hermione acercándose lentamente

- ¡¡ Te arrepentirás por esto Granger ! – le grito Malfou tratando con un gesto de dolor y de furia a la ves

- No te preocupes , te estaré esperando ...y ustedes , ni una sola palabra a ningún maestro o les irá igualo pero que a el – les grito Hermione a los del equipo de quidditch al hacer desaparecer el muro de fuego–

- ¡¡¡Te arrepentirás de esto Maldita Sangre Sucia te lo juro ! – le grito Malfoy entre lagrimas mientras Hermione se alejaba junto con Ron

- Ya cambia de amenaza – le contesto Hermione y desapareció al doblar la esquina del pasillo

- Draco ... ¿Estas bien ? – le pregunto Flint el capitán del equipo

- ¡¡¿ Te parece que estoy bien ! – le grito Malfoy molesto

- Vamos a la sala común - le dijo Goyl y lo levanto junto con Crabe

Entre los dos se llevaron a Malfoy en hombros como si fuera un muñeco .

Cuando estaban a punto de llegar a las mazmorras para llegar a la sala común de Slytherin se encontraron con el profesor Snape y la maestra Cassandra que se sorprendieron al ver como traían a Draco en calidad de bulto todo cubierto de sangre por la herida en la cabeza .

- ¡¡¿ Que fue lo que paso señor Malfoy ! – pregunto Snape alarmado

Malfoy recordo la amenaza de Hermione así que solo dijo un leve "me caí por la escalera "

- ¡¡ ¿ Por que no lo llevaron con la señora Pomfree ! – pregunto Snape

Ninguno contesto los tres guardaron silencio , la maestra se dio cuenta de que estaban ocultando algo así que se apresuro a intervenir

- No te preocupes Severus , si me lo permites , yo me haré cargo de sus heridas – le dijo al maestra acercándose a ver a Malfoy

- Esta bien– le dijo Snape

La maestra se acerco a Malfoy y al igual que Hermione lo asía con sus poderes , en menos de 3 minutos Malfoy estaba recuperado de su herida , pero seguía dolorido por los asotones contra las paredes

- Gracias – dijo Débilmente Malfoy mas para si mismo que para agradecer

- Ahora vallase a descansar – le dijo Snape

Los tres se fueron a la sala común sin mencionar palabra


	17. Miedo de cerrar los ojos

En la sala común de Gryffindor Hermione y Ron acababan de atravesar el retrato de la dama gorda , ninguno de los dos había mencionado palabra desde lo ocurrido con Malfoy , hasta que Hermione decidió hacerlo después de acomodarse en un sillón frente a la chimenea

- ¿ Estas molesto conmigo ? – le pregunto a Ron

- No , ¿por que? – (Ron )

- Entonces ¿por que estas tan callado ? –(Hermione)

- Hermione ...¿No crees que te sobrepasaste con el castigo ? – (Ron )

- Si en verdad creyeras lo que me estas diciendo habrías hecho un intento por detenerme , además tu hubieras hecho lo mismo o algo peor si hubieras podido – (Hermione)

- En eso tienes razón , pero ...¿ Crees que le valla a decir a alguien lo que paso , me imagino que con ese golpe en la cabeza tuvieron que haberlo llevado a la enfermería – (Ron)

- Estoy segura de que por le momento no se atreverá a decir nada , después ya veremos – (Hermione)

- Pues si – (Ron)

- Oye , ¿ vamos al gran comedor , con tanta acción me dio hambre - (Hermione)

- Ok. , vamos , y luego pasamos a ver a Harry - (Ron )

Una ves dicho esto , los dos se pusieron de pié , se tomaron de la mano y salieron para ir a tomar un bocadillo al gran comedor .

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

En el gran comedor

Hermione y Ron estaban sosteniendo una charla con el equipo de Quidditch y la hermanita de Ron

- Aún con todas sus trampas no lograron ganarnos – dijo George

- ¿ Como esta Harry ? – pregunto Oliver

- Súper bien , esta curado de sus heridas , ahora esta descansando por ordenes de Dombledor pero mañana podrá ir con nosotros a Hogsmeade – contesto Hermione

- Me alegra , de no haber sido por el ahora estaríamos en desventaja , es mi ultimo año en Hagwarts y me gustaría ganar aun que sea una ves esa copa - Dijo Oliver

- No te preocupes Wood , Este año no hay nada que se interponga entre la copa y Gryffindor – Le dijo Fred

Continuaron con la charla hasta que la presencia de la maestra Cassandra llamo la atención de los alumnos .

- Hola muchachos , Hermione ¿ puedo hablar contigo un segundo ? – le pregunto la maestra

- Claro , ahora regreso – les dijo Hermione le dio un beso a Ron y salió del gran comedor detrás de la maestra

Afuera había terminado de llover así que la maestra decidió salir a los jardines para hablar con Hermione .

- ¿ Como esta Harry ? – le pregunto Cassandra cuando se sentaron en la orilla de la fuente del primer jardín

- Muy bien , el profesor Dombledor me pidió que lo curara y lo logre , ahora esta descansando en la enfermería , saldrá mañana para ir con nosotros a Hogsmeade – contesto Hermione

- ...¿ viste lo mismo que yo en el partido ? – le pregunto Cassandra

- ¿ A que se refiere ? – pregunto Hermione un poco confundida levantando la ceja

- Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero , viste salir a Malfoy de entre la neblina después de que callo Harry - (Cassandra)

- ...(Esta pensando)...Si , si lo vi – (Hermione)

- ¿ Que sabes de la herida que tenía hace un momento el señor Malfoy en la cabeza ? – (Maestra)

- ¿ Cual herida ? – (Hermione disimula)

- La que según sus amigos se hizo al caer de las escaleras - (Cassandra)

- Usted lo acaba de decir , seguramente cayo en uno de los escalones falsos y perdió el equilibrio – contesto Hermione

- Hermione , a mi no tienes por que engañarme - (Cassandra)

- No para nada – (Hermione)

- Hermione ...(Cassandra)

- Esta bien si fui yo , pero con justa razón – (Hermione)

- Se que estabas muy enojada por lo que le paso a Harry , tu y yo habíamos quedado en algo – (Cassandra)

La maestra tenía razón ellas tenían un trato , Hermione no atacaría a nadie con sus poderes a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario y que cualquiera que fuera el problema le avisaría a algún profesor inmediatamente

- (Hermione se pone de pié de un golpe ) Si usted hubiera visto la forma en que gozaba después de haberle hecho daño a Harry , la forma en que se burlaba junto con los del equipo de quidditch , usted hubiera hecho lo mismo –

- Tal ves , pero primero hubiera pensado en decirle a alguien lo que vi , Hermione entiende un acosa Dombledor esta al tanto de lo que puedes hacer y te protege, pero esta ves no te hicieron nada a ti directamente - ( Cassandra)

- Pero Harry es mi mejor amigo , es como si se metieran con migo – (Hermione)

- Entiendo lo que sientes , es difícil controlarse cuando un ser querido esta lastimado , pero tienes que hacerlo , o la próxima ves podría pasar algo más grave que una simple herida en la cabeza ¿ Lo entiendes ? – Le dijo la maestra tomando a Hermione por los hombros y mirándola a los ojos

Durante ese intercambio de miradas Hermione tubo una sensación muy extraña , era como si se estuviera viendo en un espejo , pero a la ves sintió miedo , no sabía por que

- Si lo entiendo – (Hermione)

- Sabía que lo harías – ( Cassandra )

- Por cierto ¿ como esta Malfoy , fue a la enfermería ? – (Hermione)

- No , Severus y yo lo encontramos , sus amigos lo traían en calidad de costal , le cure la herida pero al parecer no fue todo lo que le hiciste – (Cassandra subiendo la ceja)

- Pues no , ...no fue lo único , lo azoté unas cuantas veces contra los muros del pasillo – (Hermione)

- ¿ Unas cuantas ? – (Maestra)

- Unas 4 o 5 , no fue mucho – (Hermione)

- Bueno , lo importante es que al parecer lo dejaste aterrorizado por que no se atrevió a decirle la verdad a Severus – (Cassandra)

- ¿ En serio ? – (Hermione)

- Si , solo dijo que se había caído por las escaleras , lo cure y se metió a su sala común – (Cassandra)

- Valla , creo que al fin logre ponerle un alto - ( Hermione)

- Yo no estaría tan segura , la familia Malfoy no se caracteriza por dejar a sus enemigos salirse con la suya , pero estando en el colegio estarán bien y como Draco no puede salir , no creo que intente hacer nada – (Cassandra)

- Eso si – (Hermione)

- Bueno , eso era todo , espero que tomes en cuenta l o que te acabo de decir , nos veremos después - Le dijo como despedida y haciendo un "plin" desapareció

Hermione se quedo mirando por unos momentos el lugar en donde había desaparecido la maestra , respiro profundo y regreso al gran comedor con Ron y los demás Gryfindors

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

En la sala común de Slytherin

- Esto no se quedará así , maldita sangre sucia , Crabe , dame pluma y un pergamino , les escribiré a mi padre el tendrá que ayudarme a prepara la muerte azul para esa maldita y para sus amigos – le ordeno Draco

- ¿ Estas seguro ? – le pregunto Crabe temeroso

- ¡¡No me cuestiones y haz lo que te digo ! – le grito de nuevo

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de disfrutar de una tarde agradable al calor de la chimenea de la sala común de Gryffindor y una excelente cena , Hermione y Ron fueron a hacerle una visita a Harry .

Caminaron tomados de la mano , hasta entrar en la enfermería y encontrar a Harry sentando en la cama cenando .

- Hola , ¿ Que hay ? – les saludo Harry contento de verlos

- Nada interesante , ¿ como te sientes ? – pregunto Ron mientras el se colocaba a un lado de la cama y Hermione al otro lado

- Bastante bien , saldré de aquí en un rato – contesto Harry

- Excelente , podrás ir a Hogsmeade con nosotros mañana – (Ron )

- ¿Lo dudabas? – (Harry)

- Claro que no , es difícil acabar con el"gran Harry Potter " – (Ron sarcásticamente)

- O si , pero mejor cuéntenme que han estado haciendo toda la tarde – (Harry )

- Mmmm , nada interesante – (Hermione )

- Espera , espera , recuerdo que cuando saliste de aquí no estabas muy contenta que digamos y conociéndote ...(Harry la mira a los ojos )...¿Que le hiciste a Malfoy ? – (Harry )

- Nada , solo me divertí un poco jugando pin pon – (Hermione con sonrisa picara )

- Me imagino que el era la pelota – (Harry )

- Mmmmmm...mas o menos – (Hermione )

- ¿ Que le hiciste ? – pregunto Haryr emocionado

Hermione y Ron le contaron con lujo de detalle lo que había pasado después de haberlo dejado esa mañana , y cuando terminaron Harry dijo (con sarcasmo ) :

- Me alegro de ser tu amigo –

- Estaba tan asustado que ni siquiera a Snape le dijo lo que había pasado , y además la maestra Cassandra lo curo – (Hermione)

- Espero que estés conciente de que debe estar furioso – (Harry )

- Claro que lo se , pero mientras estemos dentro del colegio no me puede hacer nada , y como el no puede salir a Hogsmeade , no hay de que preocuparme al menos por el momento – (Hermione)

- Bueno eso si , pero no te olvides que su padre no se rige por las normas del colegio , de hecho dudo que se rija por alguna norma – (Harry )

- No había pensado en eso , ¿ Creen que su padre se atreva a buscarme en Hogsmeade ? – Pregunto Hermione un poco preocupada

- De atreverse si se atreve , pero es tan soberbio que pensaría primero en mandar a alguien entes de hacerlo el mismo – (Ron)

- (Hermione esta pensando )...¿ Creen que tenga que preocuparme por eso ? –

- Tal ves si , tal ves no , con esa familia nunca se sabe – (Harry)

Se miraron unos a otros durante unos momentos , era evidente que Harry le havia dado algo en que pensar a Hermione puesto que no menciono palabra alguno , aun después de que Harry salió de la enfermería esa misma noche y se fueron a la sala común .

- Princesa , ¿ estas bien ? – le pregunto Ron a Hermione

- Si – (Hermione)

- Has estado muy callada desde que salimos de la enfermería - (Harry )

- Estaba pensado en lo que me dijiste ...(Hermione suspira , le da un beso a Ron)...nos veremos mañana temprano, buenas noches – Hermione se fue a dormir , Harry y Ron hicieron lo mismo

- ¿ Crees que Malfoy le pida ayuda a su padre ? – le pregunto Ron a Harry mientras se ponían las pijamas

- Es posible , pero también creo que Hermione es capas de defenderse de cualquier cosa que se le ponga enfrente – (Harry )

- Eso si , cambiando de tema , necesito pedirte un pequeño favor - ( Ron )

- Claro , ¿ Que necesitas ? – (Harry )

- Mañana que vallamos a Hogsmeade , necesito que entretengas a Hermione durante un rato , para poder comprar su regalo de cumpleaños - (Ron )

- No hay problema , ¿ ya sabes que comprarle ? – (Harry)

- Si , he estado juntando para comprarle un libro llamado "Secretos de la magia antigua" lo menciono el otro día , solo espero tener lo suficiente – (Ron)

- ¿ Cuanto tienes ? – (Harry)

- 30 Sickles y 12 Knuts – (Ron)

- Esta bien , pero si te llega a hacer falta no dudes en pedírmelo – (Harry)

- Gracias - ( dijo Ron un poco dudoso )

Y así se dieron las buenas noches y ambos se acostaron a dormir .

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En el dormitorio de las chicas

Hermione daba vueltas sobre su cama , intranquila , ya que estaba teniendo, una pesadilla ? ...

En un lugar oscuro y desconocido , Hermione caminaba a tientas , sin encontrar algo que le ayudara a terminar con esa sensación tan inquietante de incertidumbre al estar un lugar como ese , de pronto tropieza con algo y cae al suelo , es frío y húmedo , se levanta con dificultad , cada ves más desesperada , hasta que , una vos la invita a caminar en una dirección "Por aquí Hermione , es por aquí" , se escuchaba la vos

- ¿ Quien eres tu ? – pregunto Hermione

- No tengas miedo , ven conmigo –

- Pero ¿ podrías encender tu varita por favor ? no logro ver nada – Hermione

- Solo unos pasos más -

- ¿ Estas tu solo ? – Hermione

- No , estoy con unos amigos –

- ¿ Que amigos , por favor enciende tu varita - Hermione

- Como quieras ¡¡LUMUS! – Se enciende una luz

- ¡¡¡AAAAAAA! –

Hermione cae al piso horrorizada al ver lo que estaba ante sus ojos Estaba en la salida de lo que parecía ser una vieja alcantarilla frente a ella , estaba Ron colgado del techo amarrado de las manos , golpeado y ensangrentado con la camisa rota . A su lado en las mismas condiciones estaba Harry

- ¿ Por que te asustas de lo que tu misma has creado ? –

Le pregunto la misma vos tras ella , Hermione volteo y vio a un hombre alto de cabello rubio largo , y unos ojos grises fríos como el hielo , y una túnica negra muy fina , Lucius Malfoy

- ¡¡ ¿ Yo ! – pregunto Hermione entre lagrimas y poniéndose de pié

- Si , tu te metiste con la familia equivocada ya hora es tu turno de sufrir –

- No ,...¡¡¡ NNNNOOOOOOOOOO! – Grito Hermione desesperada

Bajo esa misma desesperación despertó sudando frío entre las cobijas de su cama , Miro por la ventana , afuera llovía , desvió la vista hacia su reloj con la respiración agitada , eran las 2:50 de la noche

- Dios mío – Dijo y respiro profundo tratando de controlar su respiración y secándose el sudor

Harry y Ron nunca se imaginaron que aquella charla iba a tener ese efecto en ella , al grado de tener esa clase de pesadillas . Sin importarle la hora se levanto , se puso la bata y bajo a la sala común , estaba vacía , se sentó en el sillón frente a la chimenea subió sus rodillas hasta el pecho y las abrazo , con la mirada volvió a encender las pocas brasas que aún quedaban , ya más tranquila trato de pensar en lo que podría pasar si se llegara a ver obligada a ver al señor Malfoy por todo lo sucedido con su hijo .

De la nada , la imagen de su pesadilla regreso a su mente , las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar silenciosamente por sus mejillas , nunca se imagino que sus actos podrían tener consecuencias como esas para dos de las personas más importantes en su vida , se recostó en el sillón , cerro los ojos tratado de volver a dormir frente al calor de las llamas , pero a los pocos minutos una nueva pesadilla entraba en acción , siempre poniendo en peligro a Harry y a Ron .

Hasta que llego el momento en que tenía miedo de cerrar los ojos .


	18. Pesadillas

Los colores en el horizonte daban a entender que la noche por fin había terminado , un alivio para Hermione , miro su reloj , eran las 6: 45 de la mañana aún demasiado temprano para que algún alumno estuviera levantado en domingo , pero aún así no quería que alguien supiera que estuvo casi toda la noche en vela en la sala común , así que apago las llamas se levanto y regreso a su habitación

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

En el dormitorio de los chicos

Harry despertó , miro el reloj en la mesita de noche eran las 9:15 de la mañana , volteo a ver a Ron estaba despertando .

- Buenos días – (Harry )

- Hola buenos días – (Ron con un bostezo )

Se levantaron y se alistaron para bajar a desayunar

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En el dormitorio de las chicas

Hermione ya estaba lista para bajar a desayunar , se miro al espejo , las ojeras y los ojos un poco rojos daban a notar la clase de noche que había pasado , pensó unos momentos si debía decirle a Ron y a Harry , pero prefirió no hacerlo , así que bajo a encontrarse con ellos al gran comedor

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry y Ron estaban teniendo una charla con los demás chicos de tercer grado de Gryffindor , respecto adonde irían cuando bajaran al pueblo , cuando Hermione pareció .

- Buenos días – dijo y se sentó a desayunar calladamente

- Que carita , ¿te sientes bien ? – le pregunto Ron al ver la expresión de cansancio de Hermione

- Tuve una noche difícil , me estuvo doliendo el estomago y no dormí nada , pero ahora estoy bien - contesto ella

- ¿ Segura , yo te veo pálida , ¿ no quieres ir a ver a Madame Pomfree ? – Le dijo Ron abrazándola por la cintura

- No , estoy bien si voy con ella me dará una poción que seguramente sabrá a calcetín sudado así estoy bien , en serio no se preocupen – les contesto con una sonrisa

- Bueno , será mejor que nos apresuremos , la salidas era a las 10 :00 y ya saben como se pone Filch – Dijo Harry

Los tres terminaron rápidamente de desayunar , y se dirigieron hasta las puertas del castillo donde estaba Filch junto con la profesora MaCgonagall recogiendo los premisos de los alumnos de tercer año .

Rápidamente los tres entregaron sus permisos y se integraron a los demás alumnos que ya estaban listos para salir , los ultimos en llegar fueron los alumnos de Slytherin , aun que no tenía permiso para salir Draco apareció en las puertas del castillo

- ¿ No pretenderá intentar salir o si ? – Comento Ron

- Que importa , mejor vámonos - dijo Hermione y jalo a Ron del brazo

Así los tres salieron del castillo bajo la mirada de odio de Malfoy .

Ya en el pueblo , a Hermione se le olvido un poco la mala noche que había pasado al encontrarse frente a las tiendas del pueblo de Hogsmeade un pueblo enteramente mágico .

- Vamos a Honey Diuks por unos caramelos – dijo Ron

Y hacia aya se dirigieron ,después de comprar un buen cargamento de golosinas se dirigieron hasta la tienda de artículos de quidditch , Harry y Ron miraban embelesados la nueva escoba de carreras que estaba en el parador

- Mira nada mas ,es la nueva " Tornado 3000 " – Dijo Seemos Fennegan cuando llegaron Harry , Ron y Hermione

- Debe valer una fortuna – dijo Ron

- Solo 200 galeones - contesto Seemos

- ¡¡ Imaginen lo que sería volar sobre ella ! – dijo Harry sin quitarle los ojos de encima .

- Es solo una escoba – dijo Hermione sin importancia

Así pasaron la mayor parte de la mañana recorriendo las tiendas y mirando aparadores , hasta que llego la hora de la comida , para eso se dirigieron a un pequeño restaurante llamado " Salem´s" a un lado de la tienda de bromas de Zonko . Los tres entraron y tomaron asiento en una mesa desocupada junto a una ventana , en ese momento Ron aprovecho para hacerle una señal a Harry este entendió :

- Ahora regreso - Dijo Ron poniéndose de pié

- ¿ Adonde vas , no vas comer ? – le pregunto Hermione

- No tardo , voy rápido por una cerveza de mantequilla - contesto

- ¿ Una que ? – pregunto Harry ingenuo

- Ya lo veras es una bebida deliciosa , ahora regreso , pídeme una patata rellena – le dijo a Hermione y sin dejarla decir nada salió del local

- Bueno – dijo Hermione y bajo la vista hacia su plato

Harry la había estado observando discretamente desde que la vio en el desayuno , se percato de que su expresión no era por una mala noche provocada por un dolor de estomago era algo más , así que :

- ¿ A que le tienes miedo ? – Pregunto Harry tomándola completamente por sorpresa

- ¿ Que ? – contesto ella

- Te conozco y esa cara no es por un dolor de estomago , ¿ que tienes ? – (Harry)

- No , de verdad , no pasa nada , tuve una mala noche – contesto ella

- ¿ Que van a querer ? – pregunto un duende

- Dos patatas rellenas , ¿ tu que quieres Harry ? – (Hermione desviando el tema)

- Estofado – (Harry)

- Dos patatas rellenas , un plato de estofado y 2 vasos de jugo de calabaza - (Hermione )

- En un momento se los traigo – (duende)

- ¿ Que me decías ? – (Hermione)

- Hermione ¿ Que es l o que te tiene así ? – le pregunto Harry mirándola a los ojos

- Ya te lo dije , un dolor de estomago , nada de que preocuparse - le contesto evadiéndole la mirada

- Hermione ...mírame a los ojos y dime que no te pasa nada – (Harry)

Hermione trato de sostenerle la mirada y de articular un simple "no pasa nada " , pero no pudo lo único que logro hacer fue agachar la cabeza mientras una lagrima recorría su mejilla

- Lo sabía – dijo harry

- ¿ Que sabías ? – Pregunto Ron que acababa de sentarse con una bolsa de papel y una enorme sonrisa

- Nada , ¿ y la cerveza de mantequilla ? – le dijo rápidamente Hermione

- La cerve...a pues no me convenció y decidí no comprarla - (Ron)

- ¿ Que es eso ? – pregunto Hermione señalando curiosamente la bolsa de papel

- Eso es una sorpresa , no seas curiosa – le contesto el dándole un besillo en los labios

- Aquí esta lo que pidieron , dos patatas rellenas , un plato de estofado y 2 jugos de calabaza , espero que les guste – dijo el duende amablemente y se fue

- Bueno , provecho – dijo Ron y comenzó a comer

Tanto el como Hermione dieron gracias por la interrupción del mesero así ella no tendría que seguir pensando en el interrogatorio de Harry , y el no tendría que darle mas explicaciones a Hermione con respecto al contenido de la bolsa .

Terminaron de comer , Harry insistió en pagar la cuenta y salieron del local

- ¿ Ahora a donde vamos ? – (Harry)

Un segundo después el cielo comenzó a tronar y por el aspecto de las nubes una tormenta estaba apunto de caer

- Mejor regresemos al colegio antes de que nos agarre la tormenta - (Hermione)

- De acuerdo , adelántense , los alcanzaré en un momento – (Harry )

- ¿ Adonde vas ? – (Ron)

- A comprar unas cosas , no se preocupen los veré mas tarde - contesto Harry y se fue calle abajo

- Bueno , vamos – dijo Ron , tomo de la mano a Hermione y emprendieron el regreso a Hagwarts .

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mientras tanto , Harry

Caminaba mirando los aparadores , buscando un buen regalo para Hermione , hasta que le llamo la atención en pequeño establecimiento al parecer de cosas moogles , l o que se le hacía raro ya que Hogsmeade es un pueblo enteramente de magia . Harry entro a echar un vistazo podría encontrar algo interesante .

Miro las estanterías , había cosas , como gorras , anteojos de sol , estatuillas de porcelana , pulseras , y cosas que se veían algo exóticas , como pirámides en miniatura , o gaitas , siguió mirando durante unos momentos , hasta que un objeto en particular llamo enteramente su atención .

Era un cofrecito dorado , lo tomo entre sus manos , lo abrió y había una muñeca vestida de princesa , sentada sobre una sillita de respaldo alto , que emitía una hermosa melodía

- ¿ Puedo ayudarte en algo ? – dijo una bruja de unos 40 años detrás de Harry

- Buenas tardes , ¿ cuánto cuesta ? – pregunto Harry

- La cajita musical , 15 sickles – contesto ella

- Me la llevo – ( Harry )

- Una estupenda elección , ¿ es para tu novia ? –

- No , es para mi mejor amiga - ( Harry )

- Bueno espero que le guste –

- Aquí tiene , Gracias – Harry pago y salió de la tienda

Harry continuó rápidamente su camino ya que los truenos eran cada ves más fuertes , antes de salir del pueblo Harry le hecho un vistazo a la "Tornado 3000"

O0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ya en el castillo

Los 3 Gryffindors estaban ya a salvo en su sala común charlando con otros alumnos Ron y Harry estaban jugando ajedrez mágico , Hermione platicaba con Ginny y los gemelos haciendo de las suyas con los artefactos que habían adquirido en la tienda de bromas de Zonco , la tarde estaba corriendo tranquila en la sala común .

Llego la hora de la cena , pasó sin nada fuera de lo común , todos los alumnos charlaban en sus mesas alegremente , hasta que llego al hora de irse todos a la cama ya que al día siguiente regresarían a clases

- Ya les dije a Fred y a George lo de la fiesta y aceptaron con gusto ir por comida a las cocinas – les dijo Ron cuando regresaron a la torre de Gryffindor

- Que bien – Contesto Hermione indiferente

- Princesa , ¿ segura que estas bien – le pregunto Ron abrazándola por la cintura trayéndola hacia el

- Si bebe , no te preocupes , estoy muy cansada , será mejor que me valla a la cama – le contesto le dio un cariños obeso ,les dio las buenas noches y subió a su habitación .

- La amo – dijo Ron cuando Hermione cerro la puerta de la habitación

- Dime algo que no sepa , anda vamos a dormir – dijo Harry después de darle con un cojín en la cabeza

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ya en el dormitorio de los chicos

- Mira , apenas me alcanzo pero lo conseguí – Ron le mostró a Harry el libro de Secretos de la magia antigua que le había comprado a Hermione

- Yo le compre esto – Harry saco la caja musical y se la mostró

- Esta bonita – contesto Ron

- Oye , no notaste algo extraña a Hermione – (Harry )

- Mmmmm , no ¿ por que ? – (Ron )

- Bueno era evidente no lo crees , no tiene esas ojeras de a gratis – (Harry )

- Ella nos lo dijo , le dolía el estomago y casi no durmió – (Ron)

- Si tienes razón , debe ser por eso ... buenas noches - (Harry )

- Buenas noches –(Ron)

Pero Harry no lograba dormir , sabía que a Hermione le estaba pasando algo , algo la inquietaba al grado de quitarle el sueño , pero ¿ que era ? .

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

En el dormitorio de las chicas

Hermione estaba luchando contra su cuerpo que le pedía a gritos que cerrara los ojos , pero el miedo de volver a tener esas horribles pesadillas la obligaba a no hacerlo hasta que no pudo más , y exactamente a la 1: 37 de la madrugada según su reloj se quedo profundamente dormida .

Ron y Hermione estaban sentados a la orillad el lago negro , era un día soleado los dos charlaban de una manera agradable hasta que comenzaron a besarse , la pasión estaba subiendo cada ves más hasta que los dos estaban recostados en la hierva , Ron encima de ella , se besaban , Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando del momento , hasta que , una vos que no era al de Ron ...

- ¿ Lo estas disfrutando sangre sucia ? –

Ella abrió los ojos y la sopresa fue horrible al ve ra Malfoy sobre ella con una mirada maniática

- ¡¡¡Quítate de encima, ...¡¡¡¿ Donde esta Ron !– le grito Hermione , lo empujo y se puso de pié

- No te gustara saberlo – contesto el acercándose sigilosamente

- ¡¡¡¿ Que le hiciste maldito ! – le grito Hermione entre lagrimas

- Pues ...

Draco hizo un movimiento con la varita , el agua del lago comenzó a agitarse hasta que una ola enorme se levanto frente a ella con Ron en la punta

- Ahí lo tienes , pero eso no es todo , mira detrás de ti – (Malfoy )

Hermione volteó , detrás de ella estaba Harry golpeado , de pronto callo de rodillas Hermione corrió con el

- ¡¡ Harry ¿ estas bien ! - (Hermione)

- Tienes que acabar con esto , ya no podemos más – (Harry )

- ¿Que puedo hacer ? - (Hermione entre lagrimas desesperada)

- ¿ quieres saberlo ? – le pregunto Harry con otra vos y con mirada asesina , ya no parecía estar lastimado

- ¿ Ha ... Harry ? – pregunto Hermione con miedo alejándose lentamente de el

- Vas a pagar por l o que nos has hecho –

- ¡¡¿ Que esta pasando ! – Hermione asustada

- Pasa que estamos artos de tus tonterías y ahora vas a pagar una por una – dijo Malfoy cuando Hermione choco con ella de espaldas

- No , yo no les he echo nada malo , no ...¡¡¡¡NNOOOOOO! –

¡¡PAAZZZ, Hermione despertó en el suelo del dormitorio empapada en sudor frío , no lo podía creer , tardo unos minutos en asimilar lo que estaba pasando , se levanto con dificultad y como la noche anterior , se puso la bata , bajo a la sala común totalmente desierta , se acomodo en su acostumbrado sillón , encendió la chimenea , y espero , espero al amanecer de un nuevo día o el comienzo de una nueva pesadilla

El cuerpo de una pequeña bruja de 12 años (13 en una semana) no podría aguantar mucho tiempo estar sin dormir , y Hermione lo sabía pero que podía hacer, conforme pasaba la noche su desesperación aumentaba , hasta que no pudo más y comenzó a llorar como un aniña de 5 años a la que le habían quitado su muñeca favorita

Cada ves que cerraba los ojos una nueva pesadilla invadía sus pensamientos , todas protagonizadas por Malfoy y su padre haciéndole daño a Ron o a Harry . Así paso otra noche interminable para ella , miro su reloj , eran las 6 :30 de la mañana , los alumnos no tardarían en comenzar actividades , así que se levanto y se fue a dar un regaderazo con agua fría .

Se miro en el espejo del dormitorio , su aspecto era realmente malo , las ojeras le daban un aspecto de enfermedad y por el rojo de sus ojos era evidente que había estado llorando durante toda la noche , ninguna poción , al menos que ella conociera podría quitarle ese aspecto , así que mejor se arreglo lo mejor que pudo para disimular y bajo a la sala común a encontrarse con Ron y Harry .

- Hola princesa buenos días – Le dijo alegremente Ron

- Buenos días bebe , hola Harry –

- Hola Hermione , ¿ te estuvo doliendo el estomago otra ves ? – le preguntó Harry al verle las ojeras

- Un poco , creo que la cena me hizo daño por alguna razón – (Hermione)

- Pero si lo único que cenaste fue una rebanada pan tostado – (Ron)

- Entonces es por hambre , mejor vamos a desayunar – dijo Hermione y jalo a Ron

Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas de confusión , la actitud de Hermione era extraña en

- Hermione , espera un minuto – le dijo Ron parándose en seco

- ¿ Que pasa ? – (Hermione)

- A ti te pasa algo y no me digas que no – (Ron)

- ¿Que quieres que te diga , estoy cansada , no he dormido bien estos días , eso es todo – (Hermione)

- A eso me refiero , si no has dormido bien es por algo – (Ron)

- Si por dolores des estomago ya te lo había dicho , ¿ No me crees ? – (Hermione )

- Claro que te creo , es solo que me preocupo por ti , no quiero que te pase nada – (Ron )

- Gracias por preocuparte , pero en verdad estoy bien , la verdad es que no estoy acostumbrada a que me pongan tanta atención , eso es todo – (Hermione)

Los tres intercambiaron miradas y reemprendieron su camino al gran comedor

Terminaron de desayunar y se dirigieron a comenzar las clases . Una a una fueron pasando las horas , hasta que llego la comida , que paso sin nada relevante para nadie en el castillo , continuando con las clases de la tarde . A las 4:45 Hermione se despidió de Ron y Harry , para ir a su clase con la maestra Cassandra

- Pasa . ¿ estas bien ? – pregunto la maestra al ver a Hermione entrar al aula –

- si – (Hermione)

- No lo pareces , estas un poco pálida – Cassandra

- Es que me a costado trabajo dormir , pero todo esta bien – (Hermione)

- Bueno , vamos a comenzar , ¿ recuerdas lo que aprendiste la semana pasada ? – (Cassandra)

- Si -

- Ok. , vamos a repasarlo unos 15 minutos y luego continuaremos - ( Cassandra )

- Esta bien – (Hermione )

Comenzaron con un ligero repaso , Hermione recordó todo lo aprendido , paso lo primero 15 minutos de la clase apareciendo y reapareciendo a su antojo .

- Parece que no has olvidado nada , ahora vamos a continuar , recuerda que es posible que cuando estés invisible ataques a tus enemigos , pero para poder hacerlo es necesario que tengas todas tus fuerzas , al menos al principio y hasta que logres controlarlo - (Cassandra)

- ¿ Como ? – (Hermione)

- Todo depende de que tanto daño quieras hacer , pero si le aplicas demasiada fuerza podrías llegara matar con un hechizo simple , recuerda que con tus poderes los hechizos pueden triplicar su poder – (Cassandra)

- Ok. – (Hermione)

- Primero desaparecerás , luego escoge un punto fijo en esta aula – (Cassandra)

- De acuerdo – (Hermione )

Obedeció , inmediatamente desapareció

- Bien , ¿ya encontraste tu punto fijo? – (Cassandra)

- Si – (Hermione)

- Ahora , intentaremos con un hechizo de desarme sencillo , pon tu mente en blanco , vacíala de todo pensamiento , y concéntrate únicamente en ese punto , ahora voy a contar hasta tres e inmediatamente lanzaras el hechizo , prepárate , 1...2...3 – (Cassandra)

- ¡¡¡EXPLEIARMUS!- (Hermione)

Desde unos pasos atrás de la maestra salió un rayo color amarillo que se estrelló contra la pared , pero no le causo ni un rasguño y Hermione volvió a aparecer

- ¿ Que paso? – le pregunto Cassandra acercándose hasta ella

- No lo se – Contesto ella débilmente

- Siéntate, (le dijo mientras la acercaba a un pupitre cercano ) ¿ Hay algo que te preocupe ? – (Cassandra)

- No , ¿por que? – (Hermione)

- Simplemente , por que a estas alturas ya deberías poder lograr atacar estando invisible - (Cassandra)

- No siempre me salen las cosas como debieran –(Hermione)

- ¿ Por que dices eso ? – (Cassandra)

- Por que las consecuencias de las cosas que he hecho puede poner en riesgo a las personas que quiero – (Hermione)

- Me imagino que estas hablando de todo lo que ha pasado con Draco durante este tiempo – (Cassandra)

- ¿Podemos continuar, no quiero hablar de eso – (Hermione)

- Esta bien – (Cassandra )

Durante las siguientes dos horas a Hermione le costo mucho trabajo controlar su fuerza , aparecía y reaparecía constantemente , los rayos de los hechizos , algunos logran hacer grandes huecos en la pared , algunos chocaban y se esfumaban otros provocaban grietas , el avance de Hermione durante esa clase no fue el acostumbrado de otros días .

- No se exactamente que es lo que te pasa , pero tienes que resolverlo , por tu bien , que descanses y nos vemos el miércoles – Dijo estoy subió a su despacho dejando a Hermione pensando

- Es muy fácil decirlo - Dijo Hermione y Salió del aula con rumbo al gran comedor para la hora de la cena

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del castillo miraba por las ventanas , afuera el negro manto de la noche había cubierto todo el lugar , l o que significaba solo una cosa , que dentro de poco comenzaría de nuevo uno de sus peores momento, esperar a que el tiempo decidiera en que momento el sueño y el cansancio la vencerían , para poder comenzar otra horrible pesadilla


	19. La copa de quidditch

Después de caminar por los pasillos , Hermione llego a reunirse con Ron y Harry en el gran comedor , los encontró charlando muy divertidos con los gemelos , con Seemos y otros chicos de Gryffindor

- Hola – Saludo Hemrione

- Hola princesa , ven siéntate ¿Como te fue? – (Ron)

- Pues no muy bien – (Hermione)

- ¿ Por que ? – (Harry )

- Estuve un poco distraída , pero mejor cuéntenme ¿ que hicieron ustedes en la tarde ? – (Hermione )

- Nada fuera de lo común acompañe a Harry a su entrenamiento– (Ron)

Después de eso Hermione se limito a cenar en completo silencio , a pesar de las bromas y comentarios de los gemelos ella solo sonreía levemente . Todos terminaron de cenar , y regresaron a sus respectivas salas comunes .

- ¿ Por que estas tan callada ? – le pregunto Ron a Hermione cuando llegaron a la sala común

- Estoy un poco cansada , eso es todo – Contesto ella

- ¿ Estas Segura de que solo es eso , estas un poco pálida – (Ron)

- No te preocupes amor , estoy bien , ahora mejor vamos a terminar los deberes que nos faltan - (Hermione)

- ¿ Tiene que ser ahora ? – (Ron con mueca de que flojera)

- Amor , si no lo hacemos ahora se nos comenzará a juntar el trabajo – (Hermione)

- Esta bien ,¿ comenzamos con transformaciones ? – (Ron)

- De acuerdo , Harry , ven tu también – (Hermione)

- Si jefa – (Harry sarcástico y una sonrisa )

Los tres se sentaron en una mesa retirada del alboroto de los demás Gryffindors eran las 8:45 de la noche cuando comenzaron con los dos pergaminos de redacción que les había pedido la profesora MacGonagal , continuaron con el informe de Historia de la magia para el profesor Beens , eran las 11 :15 de la noche cuando lo terminaron , pero aún tenían dos asignaturas pendientes , aun que no eran para el siguiente día .

- Bueno con esto terminamos con lo que tenemos que entregar mañana , ahora podemos ir a dormir - Dijo Ron mientras el y Harry se ponían de pié y comenzaban a guardar sus cosas en la mochila

- Que duerman bien , yo me quedare otro rato para terminar con herbología y encantamientos – (Hermione)

- ¿ Segura ? – Harry

- Si no se preocupen , vallan a dormir , los veré mañana - (Hermione)

- Bueno , buenas noches princesa , no te desveles mucho – Dijo Ron y se dieron un tierno beso de buenas noches

- Buenas noches Hermione – (Harry )

Hermione miraba a Ron y a Harry hasta que se perdieron de vista cerrando la puerta del dormitorio

Lo único que podría ayudarla un poco a no dormir , eran los estudios , así que se refugió en ellos , comenzó con la redacción de plantas y helechos en la que se tardo hora y media en terminar hasta que quedo perfecta , miro su reloj , eran las 12 : 45 , " en menos de 6 horas" pensó mientras suspiraba y saco un nuevo pergamino para comenzar con al redacción de la clase de encantamientos

Continuo con los deberes hasta que escribió la última línea . Miro su reloj eran las 2 de la mañana , la cabeza le dolía , los ojos los tenía inflamados y rojos y su cuerpo le rogaba a gritos que se acostara a dormir , pero ella no quería , tenía miedo de que al cerrar los ojos

Guardo sus deberes ya terminados , los tinteros y la pluma en su mochila , subió al dormitorio a dejar todo a quitarse el uniforme para ponerse algo más cómodo .

Se puso unos pantalones deportivos , una sudadera y unos tenis, tomo su libro de "Guía de pociones 3er curso" y bajo a la sala común para leer , se acomodo en el acostumbrado sillón frente a la chimenea , abrió el libro y comenzó a leer , lucho con tudas sus fuerzas contra su cuerpo para no cerrar los ojos , pero perdió a las 2:30

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Estaban en el estadio de quidditch , era el partido en el que se disputaban la copa del colegio Gryffindor contra Sytherin , el encuentro se llevaba a cavo bajo una tormenta como nunca se había visto antes , los jugadores tenían varias cosas de las cuales preocuparse además de tener que evadir las blodgers también tenían que sortear los rayos que caían sobre el terreno de juego a causa de la tormenta .

Ron y Harry eran cazador y buscador del equipo de Gryffindor , mientras Hermione les echaba porras junto con el resto de su casa desde las gradas .

El partido estaba muy parejo el marcador era 70 a 80 favor Slytherin . De pronto del cielo comenzaron a caer bolas de fuego , era como si alguien las estuviera lanzando ya que solo caían contra los del equipo de gyffindor , el primero en caer , fue Oliver Wood , dándose un golpe seco contra el suelo .

Los siguientes en caer fueron los gemelos Wesley , Hermione veía desde las gradas aterrorizada lo que estaba pasando, de pronto Malfoy se puso ante ella montado en su nimbus 2001

- ¿ Estas disfrutando el espectáculo ? –

- ¡¡¡¡¿ Que has hecho maldito ! – (Hermione)

- Veras sufrir lentamente a tu noviecito , y a tu amiguito el cara cortada ¡¡¡Hora! – grito Malfoy y la jalo con gran fuerza , sacándola de las gradas hasta que la tubo sobre su escoba y emprendió el vuelo

- ¡¡¡suéltame idiota ! – Le gritaba Hermione tratando de soltarse

- Estamos a 15 metros de altura así que quédate quieta ¡¡Inmovilus! – le lanzó Malfoy el hechizo dejando a Hermione totalmente paralizada mirando con horror lo que estaba pasando

Ya todos los del equipo de gryffindor habían caído menos Harry y Ron que ahora estaban a merced del equipo verde y plata .

- Ahora prepárate para lo bueno ¡¡¡IVANESCA! – GRITO Malfoy Mientras sobrevolaba las gradas de las 4 casas haciendo desaparecer a todos los alumnos presentes , incluso a todo el cuerpo de maestras cuando pasaron sobre ellos quedando solo el equipo de Sytherin , Harry y Ron y el resto de equipo de Gryffindor inconsciente sobre el lodo del campo

La lluvia de bolas de fuego había cesado y ya no caían mas rallos .

- Ahora espero que te guste esta pequeña sorpresa – Le dijo Malfoy a Hermione que lloraba silenciosamente sobre la escoba -¡¡¡ Ahora equipo , contra ellos sin piedad !

En ese instante el equipo verde y plata comenzó alanzarles maldiciones Cushiatus a Harry y a Ron mientras ellos volaban tratando de escapar , ver esa persecución eran un enorme martirio para Hermione , sin poder moverse , sin poder ayudar a ninguno de los dos .

El primero en caer de la escoba bajo el cushiatus fue Ron , Hermione sufría enormemente por lo que estaba pasando ante sus ojos , después de una enorme persecución Harry también cayó

- Espero que te haya gustado –le dijo Malfoy a Hermione mientras bajaban hasta donde estaban tendidos Harry y Ron

Draco le quito el hechizo a Hermione , ella callo de rodillas junto a Ron llorando desconsolada mientras la risa fría de Draco los cubría

- Ron , mi amor perdóname , por favor perdóname – le decía Hermione entre lagrimas

- Es inútil sangre sucia , ni el ni el cara cortada te perdonarán , por tu culpa ellos están así ahora , sufre , por lo que tu has ocasionado – le dijo Draco terminando con una risa estruendosa de triunfo

- Perdónenme , Harry , Ron , por favor , ¡¡¡perdónenme! – Grito Hermione

- No podemos perdonarte – le dijo una vos tras ella

Hermione se puso de pié y miro muy sorprendida era Harry el que estaba tras ella con una mirada fría

- Harry , por favor tienes que escucharme , nunca fue mi intención que ustedes dos salieron lastimados - le decía Hermione mientras caía de rodillas ante el

- Levántate no remediaras nada con tu llanto – dijo otra vos tras ella , era Ron

- Ahora sufrirás lo mismo que hemos sufrido nosotros – Dijo Harry

- ¿ A que se refieren ? – pregunto Hermione levantándose con miedo

- ¡¡¡¡CRUSHIO! –

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡ AAAAA ! –

¡¡ PPPAAAZZZ, Hermione despertó se había caído del sillón , pero esta ves se había golpeado la frente contra la esquina de un taburete , se toco , estaba sangrando

- ¡¡Maldita sea ! –

En lugar de volver a sentarse en el sillón se quedo en el piso , con un poco de trabajo , se sentó recargo su cabeza mientras sentía correr una gota de sangre por la cien , junto con una lagrima por su mejilla , esta situación se le estaba saliendo de las manos .

- ¿ Por que me pasa esto a mi ? – (Hermione llorando) o:p /o:p 

- Tal ves por que no puedes tu sola –

Contesto una vos detrás del sillón , Hermione volteo sobresaltada y se sorprendió al ver a Harry y a Ron mirándola

- ¿ Que hacen aquí ? – les pregunto regresando a su posición inicial

- Es lo mismo que nos estábamos preguntando – contesto Ron mientras el y Harry se sentaban a cada lado de Hermione

- ¿ Por que no me habías dicho lo que te ha estado pasando , mira como estas - le dijo Ron preocupado al notar la herida en su frente

- No se de que hablas – (Hermione)

- Hermione ya no es necesario que nos ocultes la verdad , llevas días sin dormir y en este momento nos vas a decir por que – (Harry)

Hermione guardo silencio , no quería decirles la verdad

- Amor , tu y yo tenemos un trato , recuérdalo , no es justo que nos trates así estamos aquí para ayudarte - (Ron)

Hermione no supo que contestar ante aquellas palabras , Ron tenía toda la razón tenían un trato y ella no lo estaba cumpliendo

- ¿ Como supieron que estaba aquí ? – (Hermione entre lagrimas )

- Bueno un grito como el tuyo pudo haber despertado a cualquiera – (Harry)

- Bebe por favor confía en mi , ¿que es lo que pasa ? – (Ron tomándola de las manos )

- Esta bien - (Hermione)

Comenzó a contarles , todo lo que había estado soñando desde aquella conversación con Harry .

- ¿ En realidad nos crees capaces de hacer algo como eso ? – (Harry)

- Por supuesto que no , pero tengo miedo de l o que Malfoy o su padre les pueda hacer por mi culpa – (Hermione)

- Hermione escucha bien lo que te voy a decir , en primer lugar todos los ataque que le has hecho a Malfoy han sido provocados por el y todos sabemos que no es una blanca paloma , otra persona en tu lugar le hubiera hecho cosas peores , en segunda Dombledor no permitiría nunca que alguien entre al colegio para hacerle daño a algún alumno , y tercera ni Harry ni yo te abandonaremos nunca , siempre estaremos aquí , como ahora para apoyarte

- Nunca lo dudes Hermione - (Harry)

- Muchas gracias chicos, sabía que podía contar con ustedes , pero tengo miedo cerrar los ojos - (Hermione)

- Eso puede arreglarse , pero primero hay que curarte esa herida – (Ron )

- ¿Sabes si es posible curarte a ti misma con tu poder ? – (Harry)

- nunca lo he intentado , déjame probar – (Hermione )

Lo intento , y funciono , después de colocar su mano , ya no había ni rastro de la herida

- Ahora creo que estaremos mas cómodos en el sillón –(Ron) los tres se sentaron en el sillón

- Vamos a intentar algo que mi madre me decía cuándo era pequeño y tenía pesadillas , piensa en un lugar en donde te sientas segura , algo así como un jardín o tu casa en Londres - (Ron)

- Ahora piensa en una persona con la que quieras estar en ese lugar seguro ...¿Y a lo tienes?-(RON)

- Ya –(Hermione )

- Continua con ese momento en tu mente y cierra los ojos , no tengas miedo , Harry y yo estamos contigo no pasara nada - (Ron)

- Gracias – (Hermione)

Después de cerrar los ojos con esa imagen en su mente se quedo profundamente dormida .

- ¿ Que hora es ? – (Ron)

- 3 : 15 – (Harry)

- ¿ Quieres regresar al dormitorio ? – (Ron)

- No , estoy bien , no quiero dejar sola a Hermione- (Harry)

- Gracias amigo , buenas noches – (Ron ) 

- Buenas noches – (Harry)

Ron abrazó a Hermione ,se acomodaron y también se quedo dormido , Harry hizo lo mismo

El rayo del sol que atravesaba la ventana de la sala común despertó a Harry , miro su reloj , eran las 6: 35 de la mañana .

- Ron , despierta –

- Mmmmm –

- Despierta o se nos hará tarde - le dijo Harry sacudiéndolo del hombro

- Si , si ya voy – (Ron)

Volteo a ver a Hermione , al parecer las pesadillas habían terminado , aun que aun lucia ojerosa , pero era normal , Ron le dio un beso , la acostó en el sillón la tapo con su bata de dormir y subió con Harry a darse un baño .

Eran las 7:10 cuando bajaron del dormitorio , miraron a Hermione

- Será mejor que la llevemos a su cama – Ron la tomo entres sus brazos , la subió a su dormitorio , la recostó , le dio un beso en la frente , la cubrió con una frazada , y con un te amo salió del dormitorio

- Vamos a desayunar - (Ron)

Los dos salieron de la torre de griffindor .

A medida que pasaba la mañana , Ron y Harry en cada clase disculpaban la ausencia de Hermione con todos los maestros diciendo que estaba un poco enferma y estaba durmiendo en su dormitorio , entregaron los trabajos que habían hecho la noche anterior , ningún maestro mostró objeción alguna , solo Snape le bajo 10 puntos a Gryffindor por la ausencia a su clase .

Cada ves que tenían una pequeña oportunidad , subían a ver a Hermione y en cada ves la encontraban durmiendo tranquila .

Así pasó el resto del día , hasta que llego la hora de la cena , cuando los dos terminaron , se llevaron jugo de calabaza , unas tostadas y unos panecillos para que Hermione cenara . Atravesaron el retrato de la dama gorda , dejaron las cosas en la mesa Ron subió.

Entro en el dormitorio , se sentó en la orilla de la cama de Hermione , la miro , seguía dormida , pero decidió despertarla para que comiera algo

- Princesa despierta – le dijo Ron al oído , Hermione hizo una pequeña mueca – despierta mi niña , tienes que comer algo –

Hermione abrió los ojos estaban un poco hinchados , miro a Ron y sonrió

- Hola -

- ¿ Como te sientes ? – (Ron)

- Bien – (Hermione)

- Ven , vamos abajo tienes que comer algo – (Ron)

- Esta bien gracias –

Hermione se levanto con un poco de dificultad , Ron la ayudo a salir del dormitorio y bajar las escaleras .

- Hola dormilona ¿ Estas bien ? – (Harry)

- Si , un poco mareada pero bien gracias – (Hermione sentándose en el sillón)

- Toma , te trajimos esto – (Ron extendiéndole los panquecillos y el jugo de calabaza )

- Gracias –

Mientras Hermione cenaba , Harry y Ron le daban detalles de lo acontecido ese día .

- Creo que tengo mucho que hacer -(Hermione)

- Nunca cambiaras – (Harry) – los tres rieron

- ¿ Tuviste pesadillas ? – (Ron)

- No , gracias a ustedes – Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla a Harry y uno apasionado a Ron – Gracias por estar conmigo (después de una sonrisa bostezó)

- Creo que es hora de que regreses a la cama - (Ron)

- Si tienes razón , los veré mañana por al mañana , buenas noches , te amo – Le dijo a Ron se despidió de Harry y regreso a su dormitorio

- Bueno , vamos a dormir – Le dijo Ron a Harry

Hermione estaba recostada en su cama , pensó durante unos momentos , se acerco a su baúl , saco pluma , pergamino y tintero y comenzó a escribir .

A la mañana siguiente

Los tres en sus respectivos dormitorio estaban ya listos para iniciar un nuevo día , Hermione guardo en la bolsa de la túnica la carta que había escrito, tomo su mochila y bajo a encontrase con Ron y Harry

- Hola buenos días – Saludo alegremente

- Hola , veo que ya estas mucho mejor - (Harry)

- Hola bebe . buenos días – saludo Ron y se dieron un beso

- Toma – le extendió Hermione la carta a Ron

- Vamos Harry , tengo hambre – le dijo Hermione a Harry , dejando solo a Ron

Abrió la carta y comenzó a leer :

_Junto a ti no conozco el miedo_

_No hay camino que yo no pueda andar_

_Junto a ti es tanto lo que siento_

_Que mi pecho esta apunto de estallar_

_Es tan lógico que mi corazón_

_No me pida ninguna explicación_

_Este amor es tan real como ver y respirar_

_Y nos hace fuertes mas aya de toda al gente_

_Y del que dirán_

_Este amor es tan real como el agua y como el mar_

_Y nos da respuestas sin dudar, a cada pregunta con seguridad_

_Junto a ti yo me siento libre_

_Se que puedo crecer cada ves mas_

_Junto a ti no conozco el miedo _

_Por que todo se ve con claridad_

**_canción de timbiriche_**

_Te amo _

_Hermione_


	20. Ataque invisible

Ron miraba el pergamino con la caligrafía impresa de Hermione , esas letras provocaban que el corazón le saltara de felicidad , subió a su dormitorio a guardar el pergamino y bajo al gran comedor .

Se paro en las puertas para buscar a su princesa con la mirada , finalmente la encontró sentada junto a Ginny y frente a Harry , camino hasta ella , la abrazo por la cintura y le susurro un "te amo" al oído . Hermione se puso de pié lo abrazo y le dijo al oído "yo también te amo" , se mantuvieron abrazados por un momento , hasta que a Ron comenzaron a rugirle las tripas de hambre y se sentó a desayunar .

Aquellos dos días pasaron de manera tranquila para todos en el colegio , Hermione se puso al corriente en sus clases y entrego los trabajos que le hacían falta .

El miércoles por la tarde se despidió de Harry y Ron , ellos se iban al entrenamiento de Quiddictch y ella a su clase con la maestra Cassandra . Toco la puerta del aula , Cassandra la invito a entrar , se encontraron frente al escritorio .

- Hola Hermione , ¿ ya estas mejor ? – (Cassandra)

- Claro , ahora si lograre atacar bajo la invisibilidad – (Hermione)

- Valla valla , estas muy animada , pues comencemos entonces , ¿ recuerdas todo lo de la clase del lunes ? – (Cassandra)

- Sip – (Hermione)

- Bueno , pues comencemos entonces .

Durante las siguientes dos horas Hermione logro a la perfección atacar estando invisible desde distintos puntos del aula .

- Excelente , no me esperaba menos de ti , ahora , vamos a probarte ante algo más fuerte – (Cassandra)

- ¿ Como que ? – ( Hermione )

- Un pequeño duelo mágico conmigo - (Cassandra)

- ¿ En serio ? –(Hermione)

- Si , creo que ya estas preparada para algo superior a los hechicero y brujas de tu edad - (Cassandra)

- Hagámoslo entonces – (Hermione)

- Perfecto , ahora , espaldas con espalda , contare diez pasos y duelo – (Cassandra)

- Esta bien – (Hermione)

- 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10 ¡Duelo!

Las dos voltean apuntando con la varita

- ¡¡¡Volatis!- (Cassandra)

- ¡¡¡Impedimenta, ¡¡¡¡Lacarnum Dolore! – (Hermione )

- ¡¡¡¡Heridius! - (Cassandra)

- ¡¡¡¡Malbartus!- (Hermione)

- ¡¡¡ Tatrius ! – Ese hechizo paso rozando al túnica de Hermione haciéndole una grieta

- ¡¡¡Aventis ! – (Hermione )

- ¡¡¡ Radamantis ! – (Cassandra)

- ¡¡¡Sistem Aperio! –( Hermione )

Y con este hechizo que paso junto a la maestra y se estrelló contra la pared , Cassandra le dijo

- Una excelente demostración de agilidad con la varita , ahora vamos hacerlo solo con nuestros poderes , veamos que es lo que puedes hacer sin tu varita – (Cassandra)

Hermione lo dudo por un momento , pero acepto .

- A las tres comenzaremos el duelo , recuerda sin varitas , 1...2...3.

Hermione desapareció , por el momento prefería desaparecer para ver como la atacaba la maestra y pensar un poco en como podría vencerla

- Muy lista Hermione - ( Cassandra)

La maestra e movía sigilosamente por el aula tratando de visualizar el lugar exacto en donde podría estar Hermione , lo logro la visualizo detrás de ella , con un movimiento de la mano le lanzó una bola de fuego , que Hermione esquivo lanzándose al piso , la maestra escucho el golpe seco ya puntando con su dedo comenzó a elevar a Hermione .

Hermione le lanzó una bola de fuego , la maestra la esquivo y Hermione callo al suelo , rápidamente se levanto y comenzó a lanzarle bolas de fuego lo más rápido que podía mientras la maestra las desviaba con las manos .

Hermione estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo , pero estaba comenzando a dolerle los brazos , lo que la maestra aprovechó para hacer una barrera de fuego , así las bolas que lanzaba Hermione chocaban y rebotaban contra ella , Hermione se hizo invisible de nuevo para poder descansar un poco , la maestra a provecho para parar el duelo .

- Ya puedes reaparecer hemos terminado – (Cassandra)

- Gracias – Dijo Hermione soplando fuertemente de agradecimiento

- Lo hiciste bastante bien, aún te faltan algunas cosas , pero lo has hecho bien , solo me queda decirte algo , el día de tu cumpleaños es en dos días no te asustes si sientes cosas extrañas .- (Cassandra )

- ¿ Como que ? - (Hermione)

- Pues el color de tus ojos será naranja durante todo el día y parte de la noche y tus poderes estarán a su máxima capacidad así que deberás tener mucho cuidado con lo que hagas por que podrías lastimar fuertemente a alguien , y por lo que más quieras aléjate de Draco .

- ¿ Solo eso ? – (Hermione)

- Hermione , esto no es un juego , quiero que estés consiente que a partir del sábado tu vida cambiara para siempre – ( Cassandra )

- Ok. – (Hermione)

- Bueno , eso es todo de ahora en adelante podrás hacer todo por ti misma , mi labor a terminado que tengas suerte – Le dijo la maestra se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a su despacho

- Maestra – ( Hermione )

- Dime – ( Cassandra)

- El sábado habrá una fiesta por mi cumpleaños en la torre de Gryffindor , y me gustaría que estuviera conmigo – (Hermione )

- Ahí estaré – Contesto Cassandra con una sonrisa y entro en su despacho

Hermione salió del aula y se fue directo al gran comedor para cenar , mientras caminaba pensaba en las palabras de la maestra "A partir del sábado tu vida cambiara para siempre" esa frase daba vueltas en su mente

Llego al gran comedor , no encontró ni a Harry ni a Ron , se sentó en un lugar vacío , se sirvió estofado y jugo de calabaza y comenzó a cenar lentamente mientras pensaba en todo lo que havia pasado en su clase

- Hola princesa , ¿ como te fue en tu clase ? – le pregunto Ron a Hermione cuando llego con Harry al gran comedor

- Bien y a ustedes ¿ que tal el entrenamiento ? – ( Hermione)

- Muy pesado , el sábado tenemos partido contra Ravenclow - (Harry)

- Eso significa que el sábado en la noche tendremos dos cosas que celebrar – (Ron)

- ¿ Dos cosas ? – ( Hermione)

- Sip , tu cumpleaños , y la victoria de Gryffindor - (Harry)

- Pero cuenta , ¿ que lograste hacer esta ves con la maestra ? – (Ron)

Hermione les contó con lujo de detalle como había sostenido un duelo mágico con la maestra primero con las varitas y luego solo con sus poderes mientras Ron y Harry la escuchaban atentos , hasta que termino su relato .

- ¡¡Wow! – (Ron)

- Entonces se midieron en poderes – (Harry )

- Y lógicamente me gano , pero me dijo que lo había hecho muy bien y que a partir del sábado mi vida cambiaría para siempre – (Hermione)

- ¿ En que sentido ? – (Ron)

- Con lo de mis poderes , a partir del sábado estarán totalmente desarrollados , debo de tener mucho cuidado con lo que hago porque podría herir gravemente a alguien – (Hermione)

- Bueno solo hay una persona que debe de tener cuidado por eso– (Ron)

- MALFOY – Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo y luego rieron

- Pero bueno mejor cambiemos de tema ,¿ le dirás a alguien de otras casas lo de la fiesta del sábado ? – (Ron)

- Mmmm , solo a la hermana de Parvati que esta en Hoffleppof y a Hanna Abot – (Hermione)

- ¿ Solo a ellas ? – (Harry)

- Si , que , ¿ quieres que le diga a Crabe y Goyl ? – (Hermione)

- No así déjalo – (Harry)

- Además tengo al amor de mi vida y a mi mejor amigo a mi lado , ¿ que más puedo pedir ? – (Hermione )

Los tres intercambiaron miradas y sonrisas , continuaron cenando , en ese momento llegaron los gemelos.

- Hola chicos - (Fred)

- ¿ Como están ? – (George)

- Bien , ¿ que pasa ? – (Ron )

- ¡¡ Aaaaa , Hermione justo la persona que queríamos ver – (Gemelos)

- ¿ Para que ? – (Hermione)

- Dinos – (Fred) o:p /o:p 

- ¿ Que se te antoja para tu cumpleaños ? - (Gemelos)

- Pues no lo se , ¿ que tienen en mente ? – (Hermione)

- Mmmmm , podría ser – (George)

- Mucha comida – (Fred)

- Golosinas de Honey Ducks – (George)

- Chispas Del doctor filibuster – (Fred)

- Y lo mejor de todo – (George)

- Cerveza de mantequilla – (Gemelos)

- Todo eso me parece perfecto , pero no tengo tanto dinero como para comprar tantas cosas – (Hermione)

- AAAA , Por eso no te preocupes – ( Gemelos)

- Tu solo pídelo y lo tendrás - ( George)

- ¿ Seguros ? – (Hermione)

- Si – (Gemelos)

- Esta bien , traigan todo lo que quieran – (Hermione)

- Tus deseos son ordenes – Dijeron los gemelos y se retiran

- ¿ Por que andan tan amables ? – (Hermione)

- Ya sabes como son cualquier excusa es buen apara hacer de las suyas – (Ron )

Así , terminaron de cenar y se dirigieron a su sala común para terminar con los deberes de ese día .

Después de dibujar el último planetario para la case de astronomía se dieron las buenas noches y se fueron a dormir .

Un anoche tranquila , paso al igual que un viernes de mucha emoción para los gryffindors , Fred y George le habían dicho a la hora de la comida que ya tenían todo listo . Todos estaban felices , a la hora de la cena Hermione estaba un poco callada .

- ¿ Que pasa amor , mañana es tu cumpleaños y no pareces estar muy feliz – (Ron)

- Si lo estoy lo que pasa es que no he recibido carta de mis padres en todo este tiempo la ultima fue de mi madre – (Hermione)

- Pero no te preocupes , seguramente tiene demasiado trabajo y por eso no te han podido escribir , pero seguro mañana tendrás noticias de ellos .- (Ron)

- Si como pude olvidarme de las multiples ocupasiones de los médicos mas prestigiados de Londres – (Hermione)

- ¿ A que te refieres ? – ( Harry )

- Olvídenlo - (Hermione)

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mientras tanto en Londres

- El momento esta cada ves mas cerca , el momento en que mi pequeña tome el lugar que le corresponde –

- ¿Estas seguro de que aceptará ? –

- Claro que estoy seguro , una de nosotros la a estado entrenando para que el día de mañana sus poderes estén completos y así dentro de unos meses podamos iniciarla

- Pero , ¿ y su madre , que opina de todo esto ? –

- Jein esta de acuerdo con esto , esta un poco preocupada por que Hermione es aún muy joven pero lo lleva en la sangre

- Parece que lo tienes todo bajo control -

- ¿ Lo dudabas ? –

- No por supuesto–

- Bueno ahora me voy a casa , Jean y yo tenemos que escribirle a Hermione y enviarle su regalo de cumpleaños , estaremos en contacto - (Se fué)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

De regreso en Hagwarts

Una noche tranquila para la mayoría de las personas en el colegio , en el dormitorio de las chicas de tercer grado de la casa Gryffindor , una joven de cabello castaño estaba teniendo una noche un poco incomoda , tenía mucho calor , y eso le hacía difícil conciliar el sueño , al fin lo logro , tenía la sensación de estar flotando en una nube de algodones , aun que seguía teniendo un poco de calor esa sensación de estar flotando era reconfortante y así paso el resto de la noche , tranquila sin nada fuera de lo común hasta la mañana siguiente .

Hermione abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que por alguna extraña razón estaba muy cerca del techo de su cama de dosel , se tallo los ojos para estar completamente despierta , miro a su alrededor y se desconcertó al darse cuenta de que estaba flotando sobre el colchón de su cama

- Muy bien tranquila , relájate , esto debe de tener una explicación lógica – Se dijo a ella misma , se concentro , recordó las palabras de la maestra "vas a experimentar cambios"

- Y que clase de cambios , que¿ ahora voy a flotar en lugar de caminar ? -

Cerro los ojos , se concentro , y se imagino bajando lentamente hasta su colchón y así sucedió abrió los ojos y estaba de nuevo sobre su cama .

- Bueno al menos logre bajar sin problemas –

Miro su reloj eran las 8:15 de la mañana , se levanto y fue al baño a alistarse para bajar a desayunar , se miro al espejo y vio sus ojos , tal y como lo había dicho la maestra eran color naranja muy intenso .

- Este será un largo día – suspiro y se metió a bañar


	21. Feliz Cumpleaños

Hermione termino de bañarse se arreglo y salió del dormitorio . prefirió guardar su mejor atuendo para esa noche y como hacía frío se puso unos jeans , un suetter de cuello de tortuga una chamarra de mezclilla la bufanda de gryffindor y tenis .

Bajo a la sala común , no había nadie , prendió la chimenea con la mirada y se sentó a esperar , se mantenía pensando , el por que sus padres no le habían enviado carta en las últimas semanas , sabía que siempre estaban muy ocupados , pero en años anteriores a pesar de su trabajo siempre le mandaban cartas desde unos días antes .

- Feliz cumpleaños amor – le dijo Ron al oído

- Gracias Bombón – le dijo Hermione al ponerse de pié y abrazarlo fuertemente

- Feliz cumpleaños Hermione – le dijo Harry y también la abrazo

- Toma – le dijeron Ron y Harry al mismo tiempo extendiéndole un paquete cada uno

- Gracias – les dijo ella , se sentó y abrió primero el de Ron

- Mi amor , justo el libro que estaba buscando muchas gracias – le dijo ella al ver la flamante portada de piel del libro que Ron le había regalado

- Vamos a ver ...(Hermione abre el paquete de Harry ) ... esta preciosa , muchas gracias Harry - le dijo al abrir el cofrecito y escuchar la melodía

- Ahora regreso - les dijo y subió as u habitación a dejar sus regalos

- ¿ Viste lo mismo que yo ?- (Ron)

- Si , sus ojos están color naranja – (Harry)

En menos de 5 minutos Hermione regreso y juntos salieron de la torre de Gryffindor . Llegaron al gran comedor se sentaron a desayunar , estaban disfrutando de huevos con tocino , tostadas y hojuelas de avena cuando una lluvia de colores marrón comenzó a caer sobre las cabezas de los alumnos , el correo había llegado .

A lo alto del salón se perfilaba un pequeño grupo de 3 lechuzas llevando paquetes en las patas , se perfilaban hasta donde estaban Ron , Harry y Hermione , una de las lechuzas eran vieja y se estrello contra la mesa dejando caer el pesado paquete al suelo , mientras las demás dejaban elegantemente los paquetes frente a Hermione y emprendían el vuelo hacia la lechuseria .

- Herrol , ¿cuando será el día en que hagas algo bien ? – dijo Ron levantando a su lechuza

- Miren es de mis padres – Exclamo Hermione feliz al tomar la carta que estaba sobre el primer paquete

Abrió el sobre con gran emoción después de varias semanas de no saber nada por fin recibía noticias de sus padres . Comenzó a leer

_Querida Hermione_

_Hola preciosa , perdón por no haberte escrito antes pero hemos tenido muchísimo trabajo pero no dudes nunca que te amamos con todo nuestro corazón _

_Te deseamos lo mejor en este día , diviértete mucho y disfrútalo , sabemos que en el colegio hay gente que te aprecia de verdad y sabrá hacerte muy feliz en este día . _

_Muchas Felicidades , pásatela muy bien y nos vemos en diciembre a ti y a tus amigos . _

_Con amor Mamá y Papá _

Termino de leer , sonrió

- Lo ves , era solo cuestión de tiempo - (Ron )

- Sip , creo que si – dijo Hermione y se apresuro a abrir el paquete

Le quito la envoltura abrió la caja , adentro había un abrigo largo color negro junto con unos guantes de piel a la medida con sus iniciales (H. J. G. ) bordadas en color plata , miro el atuendo estaba muy complacida con el obsequio de sus padres

- Están muy bonitos , ten ahora abre este – Le dijo Harry extendiéndole el segundo paquete

Volvió a guardar el abrigo y los guantes y abrió el paquete , vio una pequeña nota con una caligrafía extraña

_Hola Hermione feliz cumpleaños , disfruta tu día_

_Saludos . Haggrid_

Vio el contenido de la caja , estaba repleta de golosinas provenientes de Honey Ducks

- Muchos muchos dulces , esto cada ves se pone mejor - Dijo Hermione saco una manzana acaramelada de la caja , la cerro y le pidió a Ron que le pasara el último paquete

- Seguro es de mi madre – le dijo Ron

Hermione abrió el paquete , saco una bufanda y un gorro para el frío tejidos a mano los dos color azul cielo con detalles en color arena , también había una tarjeta firmada por los señores Wesley

- ¿Te gusto? – le pregunto Ron

- Claro , es mas combinan con lo que traigo puesto – le contesto ella , se quito la bufanda de Gryfindor y se puso el gorro y la bufanda

- Excelente – (Ron)

Terminaron de desayunar , Ron y Hermione subieron a la torre a dejar los regalos mientras Harry se encaminaba al campo de Quidditch

A las 10:45 el estadio estaba a reventar de alumnos ansiosos de presenciar el partido de Gryffndor contra Ravenclow De pronto las puertas de los vestidores se abrieron y los dos equipos salieron volando a toda velocidad sobre sus escobas entre los gritos de emoción que vitoreaban al equipo de sus casas . Durante unos minutos los equipos sobrevolaron las gradas , en ese preciso momento comenzó a llover . Todos los jugadores ya estaban acostumbrados a jugar bajo la lluvia así que ni se inmutaron .

A las 11 en punto Madamne Hootch dio el silbatazo que daba inicio al partido

Angelina , una de las cazadoras del equipo tomo posesión inmediata de la quaffle mientras los gemelos asían lo suyo con las blodgers ,mientras que Harry sobrevolaba el campo buscando la pequeña snitch .

A medida que el tiempo pasaba la lluvia era cada ves más fuerte y los jugadores estaban cada ves más cansados , después de 45 minutos de juego Harry estaba comenzando a desesperarse al no encontrar la snitch aun que el marcador estaba 120 a 70 favor Gryffindor Harry no podía confiarse el fin del partido dependía de el . El tiempo seguía corriendo y el marcador se estaba emparejando , los de Ravenclow estaban dando buena pelea , después hora y media de partido el puntaje estaba 150 a 140 aún ganando Gryffindor

Los del equipo le rogaban a Harry que se diera prisa a encontrar la Snitch , al presión subió aún mas cuando una blodger golpeó a Angelina haciéndola caer de su escoba ahora estaban en desventaja tenían una cazadora menos . De pronto una luz de esperanza ilumino los anteojos de Harry , la pequeña snitch estaba en la base de los aros de Gryffindor . Se dirigió tras ella en picada lo que era su especialidad , el buscador de Ravenclow siguió a Harry a toda velocidad , se elevaban , caían en picada , giraban , asían todo tipo de movimientos con tal de atrapar la pequeña pelota dorada , los brazos de ambos buscadores estaban extendidos el de Harry era más corto que el del otro buscador , pero eso no importaba Harry era mucho más ágil y estaba montado sobre su nimbus 2000 así que un esfuerzo extra cerro el puño derecho con la snitch dentro .

Aliviado y después de un partido de una hora cuarenta y cinco minutos Gryffindor se alzaba nuevamente con la victoria . los alumnos emocionados bajaron al campo para festejar con sus jugadores , la lluvia había parado . Después del festejo en el campo todos emprendieron el regreso al castillo y el trío mágico se encontró con Haggrid

- Hola muchachos , Harry un excelente partido como siempre –

- Gracias Hagggrid – (Harry)

- Hermione , muchas felicidades , pero , ¿estas bien ? –( Haggrid )

- Gracias , si estoy súper bien por que la pregunta – (Hermione)

- Es que , tus ojos , están ... – (Haggrid )

- ¡¡¡ Aaaa! Eso , no te preocupes es largo de explicar , pero estoy bien , por cierto habrá una fiesta esta noche en la sala común de Gryffindor , por mi cumpleaños , ¿ vendrás verdad ? – (Herione)

- Claro que iré , no me lo perdería por nada – (Haggrid )

- Bueno esta hecho , nos veremos esta noche – (Hermione)

Se fueron a la torre para que Harry se cambiara de ropa , después decidieron quedarse un rato en la sala común . Llego al hora de la comida bajaron al gran comedor y mientras disfrutaban de estofado papas fritas con tocino y jugo de calabaza llego Oliver

- ¿Que pasa Oliver ? – (Harry)

- ¿ Recuerdas que Angelina cayo de la escoba en el partido de esta mañana ? – (Oliver )

- Si – (Harry)

- Pues no le fue muy bien en la caída , se rompió tres cotillas se abrió la cabeza y el brazo derecho se le partió en tres – (Oliver)

- ¡¡ AUNCH ! – (Harry Ron y Hermione con mueca de dolor)

- Si bueno , ella tampoco se siente muy bien , aun que la señora Pomfree la curo su brazo no anda bien esta afuera de circulación durante un tiempo . – (Oliver )

- Eso significa que ... – (Harry )

- Si , haremos pruebas para un nuevo cazador , el miércoles a las 5 en el campo de quidditch , se puntual , nos vemos esta noche y por cierto muchas felicidades Hermione – dijo estoy se fue

- Bueno creo que será un poco difícil ganar la copa este año – ( Harry ) 

Los tres terminaron de comer en silencio , como ya no llovía decidieron ir a dar un paseo por los jardines , para matar el tiempo hasta que diera la hora de la cena y luego a festejar el cumpleaños de Hermione

La tarde se las paso como agua charlando con otros alumnos que se encontraban a su paso , hasta que llego la hora de la cena , que también paso rápidamente a las 7:45 Hermione , Harry y Ron , junto con los gemelos se fueron a la sala común para comenzar con lo de la fiesta , al llegar a la sala común Hermione :

- Bueno , los veré más tarde tengo que arreglarme –

- Pero así estas hermosa mi amor – le dijo Ron abrazándola por la cintura mientras los gemelos le hacía muecas de burla a sus espaldas

- Yo siempre estoy hermosa , pero aún lo puedo estar mas para ti , no te preocupes trataré de no tardarme – Le dio un beso y se fue a su dormitorio

El tiempo pasaba la sala común ya estaba bastante animada con todo lo que los gemelos habían conseguido para esa noche , música , comida , bebida todo para un festejo inolvidable , hasta los profesores Dombeldor , McGonagal , Cassandra y Haggrid estaban pasando un rato muy divertido con todos los alumnos de Gryffindor , solo faltaba una persona .

De pronto Dombledor volteo hacia el balcón de la sala común que dividía los dormitorios y ahí estaba

- Bueno recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a la festejada de esta noche -

Después de escuchar las palabras de Dombledor todos los asistentes voltearon al balcón , Hermione se veía radiante , se había alaciado el cabello traía unas botas largas negras de piel con tacón medio y punta , con un pantalón de mezclilla por dentro de las botas , una blusa entallada color rosa y el abrigo que le habían regalado sus padres .Un poco de brillo en los labios y rimel en las pestañas enchinadas

Bajo las escaleras con una enorme sonrisa , Ron la alcanzo , le tendió la mano para terminar de bajar entre aplausos y silbidos , era lógico que muchos chicos mostraban asombro por la apariencia de Hermione .

- Mi amor , te ves preciosa – Le dijo Ron

- Gracias Bombón – (Hermione)

Después de esto el profesor Dombeldor alegremente dirigió las mañanitas , felicito a Hermione y la fiesta continuo , los alumnos se acercaron a felicitarla , algunos mas efusivos que otros , finalmente se acercaron las maestras .

- Muchas felicidades señorita Granger – (McGonagal )

- Gracias , profesora – (Hermione)

- Muchas felicidades Hermione , ¿ como te ha ido con esos cambios ? – (Cassandra)

- Pues esta mañana amanecí flotando , y durante toda la noche tuve mucho calor , solo espero no haberle prendido fuego a algo , y el color de mis ojos – (Hermione)

- Bueno te fue bien , recuerdo que la noche anterior a cumplir los trece le prendí fuego a un retrato de mi habitación y flote durante 4 horas - (Cassandra )Todos rieron por el comentario .

La fiesta continuo , todos estaban muy alegres , bailaban , bebían y comían todo lo que los gemelos habían traído (lógicamente de contrabando) los maestros se despidieron a las 11:00 de la noche no sin antes recordarle a Hermione la hora en que debía terminar todo .

Cuando el retrato de la dama gorda cerro tras el profesor Dombeldor , la fiesta estallo en grande los gemelos hicieron un letrero que decía "Feliz cumple Grenger " con las bengalas del Dr. Filibuster que lanzó chispas de colores por toda la sala común , Hermione les agradeció con un beso en la mejilla lo que hizo que Ron se pusiera un poco celoso .

- No te pongas celoso bebe , sabes que tu eres el único que puede disfrutarme , pero tienes que admitir que fue un lindo detalle - (Hermione abrazando a Ron por el cuello )

- Bueno eso si – (Ron abrazándola por la cintura ) luego se besaron tiernamente

La fiesta fue todo un éxito . Harry bailaba con Ginny algo que la tenía fascinada , Ron bailaba con Hermione , una noche sin duda inolvidable para todos . En algunos momentos Ron trataba de quedarse a solas con Hermione pero ella lograba salirse de la situación , ella aún no esta lista para el siguiente paso en su relación .

- Te amo mi amor, pero dame tiempo , es lo único que te pido – Le dijo Hermione

- Esta bien princesa – le dijo con una sonrisa , se abrazaron y regresaron a bailar

Una gran fiesta para todos en la casa Gryffindor . A pesar de lo que había dicho la profesora McGonagal la fiesta duro hasta tarde , los alumnos comenzaron a retirarse a sus dormitorios a partir de las dos de la madrugada , y a las 4:30 ya solo quedaban , Hermione , Ron y Harry en la sala común , sentados en el sillón frente al fuego , Hermione en medio de los dos .

- Una gran fiesta – dijo Ron

- Si , muchas gracias por todo , en verdad no se que haría sin ustedes - (Hermione)

- Bueno , para que son los amigos – (Harry)

Después de meditar durante unos minutos los tres se levantaron y subieron a sus dormitorios , estaban muy cansados , se despidieron y cada uno se fue a acostar . A ninguno de los tres les costo trabajo conciliar el sueño , en cuanto se pusieron la pijama y su cabeza toco la almohada se quedaron profundamente dormidos .

Pasaba la madrugada , ningún ruido , nada que pudiera dar señales de que algún alumno estuviera inquieto . En la mente de Hermione estaba pasando algo tranquilizador , algo que la hacia sentirse como...

**A la mañana siguiente **

Todos en la casa de Gryffindor se levantaron tarde aquella mañana , bastante lógico después de la fiesta a las 12 de la mañana apenas se iban levantando los primero alumnos de 5to y 6to grado . En el dormitorio de los chicos de 3ero Ron apenas se estaba despertando , miro su reloj , eran las 12 :45 de la tarde volteo a ver la cama de Harry , el ya estaba despierto

- ¿ Estuvo buena la fiesta no ? – (Ron )

- ¿ Tu que crees ? – (Harry con una sonrisa )

**En el dormitorio de las chicas**

- ¡¡Papá!- grito Hermione y se despertó

Era algo extraño , sabía que su padre estaba bien o al menos no le habían avisado nada extraño simplemente después de lo que sintió aquella noche , le llegaron unas extrañas ansias de estar con su padre . Se sentó en la cama .

- Que extraño – Medito durante unos segundos miro su reloj . 

- Ya , vasta de flojera – Dijo y se levanto de la cama con un pequeño salto , se fue a bañar

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A la hora de la comida en el gran comedor se comentaba la falta de más de la mitad de los integrantes de Gryffindor a desayunar , los pocos que estaban eran los que se habían retirado mas temprano de la fiesta . Cuando en la mesa de los leones habían llegado ya todos sus integrantes los de la casa de Sytherin les tiraron miradas fulminantes ya que a ellos nunca los habían autorizado a hacer una fiesta como esa , y cuando los alumnos se le acercaban a Hermione para felicitarla por eso , el coraje de los verde y plata crecía aún más .

El resto del día la pasaron tranquilo , después de la comida fueron a visitar a Haggrid , para contarle como se la habían pasado después de que se fue junto con los profesores . La tarde fue agradable tomaron unas cuantas tasas de te hasta que comenzó a oscurecer , se despidieron de Haggrid y emprendieron el camino de regreso al castillo . Mientras caminaban , pasaron frente al estadio de quidditch y una idea llego como balde de agua fría a la cabeza de Harry

- Oye Ron , ¿ por que no haces la prueba para el equipo de quidditch ? -

Este comentario hizo que Ron y Hermione se pararan en seco

- ¡¡ ¿ Que , estas loco de remate !! – Le contesto Ron desconcertado

- No , piénsalo recuerdo que en el verano cuando pasamos a segundo grado jugábamos detrás de la madriguera y no lo haces mal - (Harry)

- Pero no tengo una escoba decente para jugar , así que olvídalo - (Ron)

- Tienes la misma escoba que los gemelos – (Hermione)

- No , cada uno tiene una "Centella" que les regalo papá cuando entraron a Hagwarts , yo solo tengo una vieja "Estrella Dorada" de mi hermano Charly cuando tenía mi edad , con eso no creo que pueda ser un buen cazador - (Ron)

- Por eso no te preocupes , el día de la prueba volaras en mi nimbus 2000 - (Harry)

- Ok , ¿ y luego que ? – (Ron)

- Tu no te preocupes , de eso yo me encargo ¿ Que dices ? – (Harry )

- Vamos amor , eres bueno jugando , no te cuesta nada hacer la prueba – (Hermione)

- Esta bien , pero desde ahora te digo que si no funciona , tu tendrás que quitarme a mis hermanos de encima – (Ron)

- Excelente , mañana practicaremos un poco para que te acostumbres , será grandioso – (Harry)

Una ves dicho esto continuaron su camino de regreso al castillo , Harry y Ron estaban felices , si Ron quedaba en el equipo el y Harry jugarían juntos la idea era bastante agradable para ellos , pero Hermione estaba un poco preocupada , como haría Harry para que Ron tuviera una buena escoba para estar en el equipo , bueno eso se lo preguntaría a su debido tiempo .


	22. No se por que

Una ves que llegaron al gran comedor para la hora de la cena , le dieron la noticia a los gemelos , que después de reírse un poco le desearon suerte a Ron .

- Bueno se vieron bien y no me torturaron , pero si no quedo en el equipo no me los quitare de encima , será bastante desagradable – Decía Ron mientras subían por al escalera hacia la torre de Gryffindor

- Ya te dije que no te preocupes , volando sobre la nimbus 2000 el puesto de cazador es tuyo – le dijo Harry

- Pero no es solo volar sobre una buena escoba , que tal si la quaffle se me va de las manos – (Ron)

- Mira si piensas así no creo que logres mucho , confía en mi , lo harás excelente – (Harry)

Continuaron su camino hasta la sala común , Mientras Hermione leía el libro que Ron le regalo , el y Harry tenían una partida de ajedrez mágico . Después de ser vencido por Ron en 5 ocasiones se había hecho tarde , así que los tres se fueron a dormir .

- Bueno mañana en la primera hora que tengamos libre practicaras sobre la nimbus – (Harry)

- Esta bien , pero no podré hacerlo solo – (Ron)

- No te preocupes yo estaré contigo te lanzare la quaffle practicaremos algunas jugadas

- ¿ Pero como harás para estar conmigo en el aire ? – (Ron)

- Tu tranquilo confía en mi , mañana estaré contigo en el aire – (Harry)

- Pero es... -

Harry se desespero un poco y le dio un almohadazo

- Ya cálmate quieres lo harás bien - (Harry)

- Bueno esta bien ya , (le regresa el almohadazo )buenas noches – (Ron)

- Buenas noches - (Harry)

Una noche mas para todos en el castillo .

A la mañana siguiente todos regresaron a sus actividades normales , aún se hablaba de la fiesta del cumple de Hermione .

Pasaron las primeras horas de clase , Hermione había triplicado la fuerza de todos los hechizos que realizaba y todos se dieron cuenta cuando en la clase de transformaciones cuando la profesora McGonagal les pidió transformar un animal en un libro , ella obtuvo una enciclopedia de 15 tomos , lo que le causo un poco de gracia a la profesora McGonagal , pero hizo que Hermione se sonrojar , sus compañeros también rieron aun que uno que otro lo hizo de mala fe Hermione los callo con la mirada no todos se habían dado cuenta de que el color de los ojos le había cambiado .

Después de la hora de encantamientos tenían su primer hora libre del día así que mientras Ron y Hermione se adelantaban al campo de quidditch Harry fue por la nimbus y por ...

Hermione y Ron esperaban a Harry dentro del campo de quidditch , voltearon hasia las gradas y vieron que algo se dirigía hacia ellos a toda velocidad , se acercaba rápidamente , hasta que se detuvo en seco frente a ellos

- ¡¡¡ Es estupenda ! – Dijo Ron

El que estaba ante ellos era Harry montado en una nueva "Tornado 3000" , la escoba de carreras más rápida de todas usada por jugadores profesionales de los mundiales , con un modelo aerodinámico , nuevo y mejorado y de los materiales más ligeros para hacer más rápido el vuelo de los jugadores .

- ¿ Por que no me lo habías dicho ? – le dijo Ron mientras miraba incrédulo la nueva escoba de Harry

- Bueno quería que fuera una sorpresa , cuando la vi en la tienda no pude resistirme – (Harry)

- ¿ Así que para eso te quedaste en Hogsmeade ese día ? – (Ron)

- No , cuando regresamos la pedí por correo , mande una carta a Gringotts , me llego esta mañan , pero bueno vasta de charlas , montante en tu nimbus 2000 y a practicar – (Harry)

Esas palabras retumbaron en los oídos de Ron , no lo podía creer

- ¿ Mi que ...? – (Ron) o:p /o:p 

- Tu nimbus 2000 , esta en prefectas condiciones tu sabes que la pulo y le doy mantenimiento después de un juego o de una practica , ahora es tuya - (Harry extendiéndole a Ron la escoba )

- ¿ Es en serio ? – le dijo Ron tomando la nimbus 2000 en sus manos sin creerlo

- Claro , ahora monta , las pruebas serán el miércoles y tenemos trabajo que hacer – Harry

Ron no lo podía creer , monto en su nueva nimbus 2000 y junto con Harry emprendió el vuelo , mientras Hermione se iba a mirarlos en las gradas . Durante la siguiente hora Harry y Ron estuvieron practicando pases y algunas jugadas . La duda de Hermione había sido despejada , nunca había visto tan feliz a Ron .

Así pasaron los días , aprovechaban cada momento libre para practicar en le campo de quidditch , una ves lo gemelos los acompañaron y estaban fascinados con la escoba que le había regalado Harry a Ron y también con la nueva "Tonrnado 3000 " de Harry con su buscador estrella montado sobre esa escoba Gryffindor sería invencible .

Llego la hora esperada , el miércoles por la tarde estaba el equipo de Gryfindor , estaba en el campo , y después de admirar un rato al escoba de Harry , comenzaron las pruebas . Hermione y Ron estaban en los vestidores , esperando junto con los demás aspirantes , había un chico de 5 año bastante fornido que imponía tan solo verlo

- ¿ Crees que pueda ganarle a ese gorila ? – le dijo Ron un poco nervioso a Hermione

- No te preocupes amor , mas vale maña que fuerza , tu estas más delgado y eso te ayuda a ganar más velocidad para esquivar las blodgers – le dijo Hermione

- Espero que tengas razón - ( Ron )

- Ronald Wesley mírame a los ojos , tranquilízate , lo harás perfecto , lo traes en la sangre cuatro de tus hermanos son excelentes jugadores y tu no eres la escepsión – le dijo Hermione tomándolo de las orejas o:p /o:p 

- Gracias amor – contesto Ron dándole un beso

La vos de Oliver llamando a Ron los separo de golpe

- Bueno , que tengas suerte – le dijo Hermione lo beso y lo miro mientras salía sobre su escoba hacia el campo . Ella se apresuro a salir a las gradas para ver la prueba

Para fortuna de Ron todas las jugadas que había practicado con Harry eran las mismas de la prueba así que las ejecuto con mucha facilidad , después de una serie de pases , y otros movimientos , el ejercicio final era anotarle por lo menos un gol a Oliver , el guardián y capitán del equipo .

Los primeros tiros que hizo Ron , los desvió o se quedo con la quaffle en las manos , pero Ron no se daría por vencido , recordó un movimiento que Harry le había enseñado esa tarde , lo ejecuto con gran destreza y lo logro , anoto en el aro de en medio venciendo a Oliver algo que ninguno de los aspirante había hecho . Con esto la prueba de Ron había terminado , choco las manos con Harry y regreso a los vestidores donde ya lo esperaba Hermione .

- Lo hiciste increíble mi amor - le dijo Hermione y se lanzó a sus brazos

- Bueno hice lo que pude – contesto Ron con una sonrisa

Se sentaron a esperar solo faltaban cuatro alumnos por hacer la prueba . Pasaron 15 minutos después de que termino la prueba de ultimo chico de 4to grado , hasta que todo el equipo estaba presente en los vestidores .

- Bueno antes que nada quiero darles las gracias a todos los que vinieron esta tarde , todos son muy buenos , pero solo tenemos un lugar en el equipo , así que ... vamos a darle la bienvenida al tercer miembro de la familia Wesley en formar parte de este equipo Ron , eres el nuevo cazador de Gryffindor - (Oliver)

Ron no lo podía creer , inmediatamente sus hermanos llegaron hasta el para abrazarlo mientras Harry y Hermione aplaudían detrás , era un momento muy importante para el , cuando al fin se retiraron tristes los demás alumnos y los gemelos soltaron a Ron :

- ¡¡¡ Harry jugaremos juntos ! – (Ron)

- Estupendo , sabía que lo lograrías – (Harry)

- Muchas felicidades amor – (Hermione)

- Gracias princesa – Le dijo Ron, la cargo por la cintura y le dio un beso

- Bueno bueno , ahora que formas parte del equipo debes comenzara a entrenar esta misma tarde , así que todos a sus escobas y al campo – dijo esto Oliver y todos montaron en sus escobas para entrenar con su nuevo cazador

Las pruebas para nuevo cazador habían durado una hora y media , el primer entrenamiento de Ron comenzó a las 6:30 de la tarde , y bajo la orden de Oliver termino a las 8:15 , cuando ya no podían seguir por que no podían ver más aya de su nariz . Todos regresaron al castillo , la noticia de que Ron era el nuevo cazador de Gryffindor se había corrido rápidamente y cuando entraron al gran comedor para la cena , todos los demás alumnos de su casa se le acercaron , para felicitarlo y hacerle unas cuantas bromas

- Solo falta Girrny y será un equipo familiar - Dijo Seemos Fennegan , lo que hizo sonrojar a la pequeña pelirroja

Ni Ron ni Harry se habían despegado de sus escobas , la nueva"Tornado 3000" estaba causando conmoción entre los alumnos , hasta que ...

- Valla valla , el pobretón por fin tiene algo que vale la pena , pero claro , usado –

Al escuchar esto todos los alumnos abrieron espacio , para ver a Malfoy flanqueado por sus inseparables murallas con patas Crabe y Goyl

Todos trataron de ignorar el comentario aun que a los gemelos les costo un poco de trabajo

- Y tu que Huérfano , valió la pena que tus padres murieran , te dejaron una herencia bastante jugosa como para que tengas una escoba como esa – (Malfoy)

- Y toda la fortuna de tu miserable padre no vasta para hacer de ti alguien que valga la pena – (Hermione)

Acto seguido de la mano de Hermione salió una bola de fuego que iba directo a la cara de Malfoy pero este la esquivo y la bola de fuego se desvaneció contra la pared dejando a todos con el ojo cuadrado . Hermione no se levanto de su asiento ni por un momento solo volteó a ver si había acertado y aunque no lo hizo solo sonrío pícaramente , Malfoy estaba apunto de contestar cando :

- Mas vale que no estén haciendo nada indebido – Era Snape

- Profesor esta alumna quiso quemarme la cara – le dijo Mafloy fingiendo que estaba asustado

Hermione lo miro desafiante al igual que Harry y Ron

- Será mejor que todo el mundo se valla su sala común de inmediato , y usted señorita Granger , la estaré vigilando , mucho cuidado con l o que hace , vamos ¡Todo el mundo fuera! – Les ordeno Snape

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a salir del gran comedor y cuando Hermione paso junto a Snape y Malfoy este le susurro al oído "pronto sangre sucia muy pronto conocerás el dolor en azul " , l o que hizo que Hermione se para en seco intercambiando miradas de odio con Malfoy

- ¡¡ A sus habitaciones dije , que no escucho Granger ! – le grito Snape

Hermione continuo su camino meditando las palabras de Malfoy

Cuando llegaron a la sala común , la discusión sobre todo lo acontecido en la prueba de quidditch continuó , era el gran momento de Ron así que Hermione decidió no interrumpir y subió a su dormitorio tenía algunas cosas en que pensar . Cuando subió cerro la puerta tras ella , la habitación con 5 camas adoceladas estaba desierta , todas sus compañeras de 3er grado estaban en la sala común con los demás .

Saco al pequeño tommy de su jaula lo tomo entre sus manos y se fue a recostar en la cama , pensando , tratando de analizar las palabras de Malfoy , en algún lugar , debía de haber algo que la ayudara a descifrar aquellas palabras , "el dolor en azul " eran cosas que le resultaban familiares . Comenzó a analizar un poco más profundo , debía de tratarse de algún hechizo o ...

- Una poción – se dijo de pronto

Recordó que en algunas ocasiones en la clase de pociones Snape les había dicho que las pociones adquirían su nombre por sus efectos y por el color que adquirían si se hacia adecuadamente , había preparado infinidad de pociones en clase pero no recordaba que desde el primer grado hubiera preparado alguna que su color fuera azul . Dejo a Tommy sobre la cama fue a su baúl saco el libro de pociones que estaba usando en ese curso , regreso a la cama y comenzó a leer

Luego de un largo rato en el que revisó meticulosamente cada una de las pociones del libro , no encontró nada que pudiera ayudarle , miro el reloj , eran las 10 : 13 .

- Creo que es un poco tarde para ir a la biblioteca – le dijo a Tommy , este la miro y movió la nariz

Guardo el libro en el baúl , regreso a tommy a la jaula y se cambio de ropa , al parecer Ron estaba tan emocionado que ni se había dado cuenta de que Hermione no estaba , pero Harry si , así que sin que se dieran cuenta subió a buscar a Hermione . Toco la puerta del dormitorio en pocos segundos Hermione abrió la puerta .

- ¿ Hola , que haces aquí ? –pregunto Hermione

- ¿ La pregunta es que haces tu aquí , por que no estas abajo con nosotros ? este es un gran momento para Ron – (Harry)

Hermione suspiro y salió del dormitorio y se quedo platicando con Harry en el balcón .

- Míralo esta tan feliz que ni cuenta se a dado de que no estoy – le dijo Hermione mirando desde arriba como Ron era el centro de atención en la sala común

- ¿ Pero no estas molesta por eso o si ? – (Harry)

- Claro que no , es solo que ...(Hermione piensa , suspira de nuevo pasa la mano por el cabello ) tenía algunas cosas en que pensar –

- Esas cosas tienen algo que ver con lo que te dijo Malfoy hace un rato ¿ o me equivoco ? – (Harry)

- ¿ A que te refieres ? – la pregunta de Harry tomo a Hermione por sorpresa

- Escuche la amenaza que te hizo cuado salimos del gran comedor , y conociéndote ,se que has estado buscando en los libros algo que pueda ayudarte a descubrir que es lo que Malfoy esta tramando y no dudo que hasta ayas querido ir a la biblioteca esta misma noche -(Harry )

- ¡WoW! ...creo que no puedo tener secretos contigo – (Hermione)

- No la verdad no – (Harry con una sonrrisa)

- Bueno si ya esta bien , tienes razón en todo lo que me acabas de decir , ahora podrás ayudarme a buscar – (Hermione)

- ¿ A buscar que exactamente ? – (Harry )

- (Hermione suspira y piensa un poco ) , no lo se – (Hermione) Harry la abrazo en señal de apoyo

- ¿ Piensas decirle a Ron todo esto ? – (Harry)

- No , al menos no por el momento , míralo es la primera ves que lo veo tan feliz , no tengo corazón par ahechárselo a perder – (Hermione)

- Hermione , no creo que sea buena idea – (Harry)

- Entiéndeme , solo conseguiría preocuparlo , primero quiero estar segura de lo que Malfoy quiere hacer , prométeme que no vas a decirle nada – (Hermione)

- Esta bien , pero será mejor que nos demos prisa , Ron no es tonto y no tardara en darse cuenta de que algo anda mal .

- Gracias Harry – (Hermione)

Los dos se sonrieron , Hermione le dio las buenas noches y regreso a su habitación , Harry por su parte regreso a la alharaca de la sala común . Poco a poco todos los alumnos se fueron retirando a sus dormitorios hasta dejar la sala común totalmente vacía , Harry y Ron se dieron las buenas noches y se acostaron a dormir , había sido un día bastante largo para Ron así que se quedo dormido de inmediato ,a diferencia de Harry que tardo un rato en conciliar el sueño pensando en lo que había platicado con Hermione .

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Era jueves en la mañana , los alumnos de la casa Gryffibdor de 3er grado se levantaron temprano , ese día sería la última clase de D. C. A. O. que pasarían debajo del lago , pero era la más importante , ya que después de luchas contra arañas marinas , grindilows , sirenas y toda clase de criaturas marinas se enfrentarían al calamar gigante .

Como era la primera clase después del desayuno ningún alumno quería perder tiempo en ir a cambiarse de ropa en lugar de ponerse las túnicas del colegio , se pusieron los trajes de baño , el porta varita atado a la pantorrilla los pants de su casa (juego de pants de algodón rojo con el escudo de gryffindor ) la bata de baño en la mano y sandalias .

Ron seguía emocionado así que esa mañana , bajo a desayunar acompañado de sus hermanos y Lee Jordan mientras Harry espero a Hermione en la sala común .

- Lo ves , esta tan metido en lo de ser el nuevo cazador que ni me espero para desayunar - le dijo Hermione a Harry mientras bajaban

- Bueno entiéndelo , esto de ser el centro de atención es nuevo para el – (Harry)

- Si lo entiendo perfecto , solo espero que no le dure mucho , ¿esta tarde me ayudaras en la biblioteca a buscar ? – (Hermione)

- Seguro , cuenta con ello – le dijo Harry , la abrazó por los hombros.

Entraron juntos al gran comedor Harry se sentó frente a ella y ...

- Hola bombón ¿ como estas ? – saludo Hermione a Ron abrazándolo por detrás de los hombros

- Hola Hermione – le contesto el y continuo charlando con los gemelos

Hermione se desconcertó pero decidió no decir nada , miro a Harry un poco triste y se sentó , ese recibimiento tan frío le quito totalmente el apetito . Durante todo el desayuno Ron ignoro a Hermione , esto a ella le causaba una gran tristeza , aun que sabía que no lo hacia a propósito , no podía evitar sentirse mal y más aún por lo que estaba pasando .Terminaron de desayunar y todos los de 3er año de Gryffindor y los de Slytheryn se encaminaron hacia el lago . La Maestra ya los estaba esperando en la orilla .

- Buenos días muchachos , ya saben que hacer , quítense los uniformes y se acérquense a la orilla para escuchar indicaciones – (Les dijo la maestra)

- Oye Ron ¿ no crees que has estado un poco frío con Hermione ? – le pregunto Harry mientras se quitaban la ropa

- Para nada – Dijo Ron

Un grupo de chicas de Gryffindor los interrumpió jalando a Ron para platicar con el y coquetearle un poco , su popularidad entre las chicas había subido en unas cuantas horas . Todos estaban ya en las profundidades del algo negro del castillo , como en ocasiones anteriores una jaula mágica contenía al calamar gigante, (imaginen el tamaño siendo un calamar de 10 metros de largo ) , todos los alumnos estaban frente a la jaula .

- ¿Quien será el primero en intentarlo ? – Pregunto la maestra y sin pensarlo Malfoy levanto la mano , evidentemente quería lucirse frente a todo el mundo

A la maestra le extraño que como en clases anteriores Hermione no levantar al mano , le dio una mirada rápida y entro con Malfoy a la jaula el calamar estaba aparentemente dormido , pero basto con un pequeño expeliarmus para hacerlo despertar . La maestra no salió de la jaula , pero Malfoy no tubo problema para controlar al calamar , con dos hechizos los logro en 15 minutos obteniendo 20 puntos para su casa .

Mientras el tiempo pasaba junto con los alumnos que se enfrentaban al calamar , antes de un descanso , el último en pasar fue Harry , ganando 20 puntos para Gryffindor , con esto la maestra ordeno que todos fuerana la superficie . Cuando ella subió mágicamente apareció ranas de chocolate para todos para que recobraran energías y Ron aprovechó para hablar con Hermione

- Hola mi amor , ¿ como estas ? – (Ron)

- Bien ¿ y tu que tal ? – (Hermione)

- Bien - (Ron )

- Creo que eres muy popular ahora – (Hermione )

- Creo que si - (Ron)

Hermione se limito a mirar a un grupo de chicas que le dirigían a Ron picaras miradas y lo saludaban con la mano , Ron volteó y devolvió el saludo

- Pero tu sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti – le contesto el abrazándola por la cintura y le dio un beso , se separo y fue a atender a su pequeño club de fans

El descanso termino y la maestra ordeno el regreso con el calamar , Ron no dijo nada asumió que con ese beso las cosas estaban bien entre el y Hermione pero la realidad era otra , ella se sentía un poco afligida por la falta de atención de su novio , no podía creer que Harry se hubiera dado cuenta primero de lo que estaba pasando , pero asumió que era por al emoción de ser miembro del equipo de quidditch así que tampoco dijo nada decidió dejar correr las cosas y poner a prueba a Ron , lo amaba con toda su alma , pero en ese momento no era amor lo que Hermione necesitaba . La clase continuo , mientras los alumnos pasaban el calamar estaba cada ves más molesto , era lógico si eres atacados in razón. La última en pasar fue Hermione .

- Estas segura de que quieres hacerlo , ahora el calamar esta enfurecido – le pregunto al maestra a Hermione

- Si , no se preocupe –

La maestra entro primero para controlar al calamar , después entro Hermione . El calamar se fue directo contra ella , logró nadar y escapar por un pelo , le lanzó un hechizo aturdidor , pero el calamar se movió rápidamente y no le dio , nuevamente se abalanzó sobre ella con los tentáculos de frente , pero Hermione escapo otra ves , trataba de controlarlo con varios hechizos que el calamar esquivaba rápidamente , estaba ya realmente incontrolable , pero Hermione no quería salir , tenía que lograrlo , nadaba lo más rápido posible para escapar , mientras la maestra la miraba , ella confiaba en Hermione .

Dio un giro pero se encontró de frente con uno de los tentáculos del calamar que con un fuerte golpe la mando contra una de las paredes de la jaula haciéndola que soltara la varita , el calamar se dejo venir mientras Hermione estaba un poco atontada por el golpe , pero logro escapar de nuevo .

- ¡¡¡HERMIONE SAL AHORA ! – Le grito la maestra

Pero no lo hizo estaba decidida a vencer a ese calamar , pero sin su varita solo tenía un amanera de hacerlo y así lo hizo , primero se volvió invisible ente las miradas incrédulas de los demás alumnos y mientras el calamar estaba buscándola desesperado , ella buscaba su varita , la encontró entre un par de rocas , regreso a enfrentar al calamar no sin antes aparecer en un lugar seguro , pero un par de tentáculos la tomaron por sorpresa y la aprisionaron , Hermione lucho con todas sus fuerzas y se soltó , inmediatamente lanzó un poderoso hechizo aturdidor que dio de lleno en la cabeza del calmar . con esto lo venció y salió triunfante de la jaula , aun que un poco adolorida , la mayoría de los gryffindors se acercaron a felicitarla , menos Ron Estaba muy ocupado con su club de fans ni se había enterado de lo que avía pasado .

Miro a Harry un poco decepcionada , y triste . Con esto al maestra dio la clase por terminada , todos subieron a la superficie . Gracias al agua del lago nadie se dio cuenta que Hermione mientras mas subía más lloraba .


	23. Durmiendo con el corazón roto

Todos los alumnos estaba secándose en la orilla de llago , Harry le hacía compañía a Hermione , había dejado de llorar pero aún tenía mirada triste . Prefirió no mencionar nada hasta que ella lo decidiera pero era obvio que estada decepcionada de Ron .

Rápidamente se vistieron y se fueron a la torre de gryffindor por sus cosas para continuar con las clases . El día paso normalmente , Ron y Hermiones estaban distantes , todo por que Ron estaba trepado en un ladrillo , pero Hermione no tenía intenciones de bajarlo , esta dolida con el . después de la hora de la comida Hermione y Harry subieron a la biblioteca , mientras Ron continuaba atendiendo a su club de fans de pequeñas niñas de primer grado .

Sacaron varios libros de pociones de los estantes , Hermione se mantenía en silencio , Harry lo interpreto como un , no tengo ganas de hablar así que se dispuso a buscar en completo silencio . Buscaron durante un par de horas , hasta que Harry miro el reloj , eran las 4:10 , tenía que estar en el campo de quidditch en 20 minutos .

- Hermione , debo irme , tengo entrenamiento ¿bienes ? – (Harry)

- No gracias , me llevare algunos libros a la sala y seguiré buscando – (Hermione)

Harry la ayudo con algunos libros , y salieron de la biblioteca , unos metros antes de llegar ante el retrato de la Dama Gorda , vieron salir al equipo de quidditch estaban enfrascados en una charla con Oliver y ni cuenta se dieron de que Harry y Hermione estaba ahí , ella miro a Ron alejarse por el pasillo , una lagrima traicionera callo por su mejilla .

- Tranquila Hermione , esto pasar apronto – (Harry)

- El problema es que no se si estaré con el cuando baje de las nubes – (Hermione)

Intercambiaron miradas y entraron por el retrato , rápidamente Dejaron los libros sobre la mesa , Harry subió a cambiarse y Hermione continuo con su búsqueda . Para ella la tarde paso como agua sin encontrar nada útil en los libros que tenía , los dejo sobre la mesa y se sentó frente al fuego , pensaba , la frustración de no encontrar nada que la ayudara y lo que estaba sintiendo con la indiferencia de Ron estaban luchando en su cabeza . La sala común comenzó a llenarse de bullicio Hermione no prestaba atención , hasta que la vos de Harry la izo reaccionar .

- Hola , ¿ estas buscando figuritas en el fuego o que ? -

- Muy gracioso – contesto Hermione , Harry se sentó junto a ella

- ¿Encontraste algo ? – (Harry)

- No , nada – (Hermione)

- Estaba pensando , que tal si estamos buscando en la sección equivocada – (Harry)

- ¿Quieres decir ...- (Hermione)

- Así es , ¿por que no buscamos en la sección prohibida ? – (Harry)

- Sabes que necesitamos premiso para eso , y en estos momentos no estoy de ánimos para pensar en una excusa para que McGonagal nos firme un permiso – (Hermione)

- ¿Desde cuando un permiso ha sido un impedimento para nosotros ? – (Harry)

- Estas loco – le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa

- Puede ser , pero piensa , tu te puedes volver invisible y yo tengo la capa de mi padre , podríamos hacerlo esta misma noche –(Harry)

- Mmmm...no lo se Harry , imagínate lo que nos hará Filch si nos llega a descubrir – (Hermione)

- Ese no a sido un impedimento desde que llegamos a Hagwarts ¿ o si ? – (Harry)

Hermione lo pensó por unos momentos Harry tenía razón , desde que llegaron al colegio no habían hecho otra cosa mas que romper reglas , siempre metiendose en problemas , pero saliendo siempre triunfantes , si , esas eran las grandes aventuras del trío mágico de Hawarts .

- Esta bien , iremos esta noche – contesto Hermione e intercambiaron sonrisas

- ¿ Como te fue en el entrenamiento ? – (Hermione)

- Bien , ya sabes , lo normal , unos cuantos golpes – (Harry )

- ¿ como le fue a Ron ? – (Hermione)

- Bien – Contesto Harry un poco dudoso

- ¿ Solo bien ? – Pregunto Hermione extrañada

- Si bueno ...-

Inmediatamente Hermione supo por que Harry quería guardar silencio , miro hacia el retrato de la dama gorda , Ron iba entrando con un sequito de niñas detrás de el dos de ellas cargándole la escoba mientras lo seguían embobadas hasta la puerta del dormitorio . Hermione lo siguió con la mirada hasta que cerro la puerta del dormitorio .

- Estoy comenzando a pensar que le interesa mas el quidditch que yo - (Hermione)

- No pequeña no pienses eso , ya sabes como es de distraído , seguramente ni cuenta se dio de que estábamos aquí – (Harry)

- Si , no me puedo esperar mucho si no se percato de mi presencia en todo el día , menos lo va a hacer con tantas mocosas detrás de el - (Hermione)

- Nunca me imagine que cambiaría tanto siendo miembro del equipo - (Harry)

- Yo tampoco , sabía que el quidditch era muy importante para el , por lo de sus hermanos Bill y Charly pero no creí que se le fuera a subir a la cabeza de esa manera – (Hermione)

- Mejor cambiemos de tema , no quiero ponerme a llorar – (Hermione)

- Bueno ...entonces , vamos a hacer esto , continuaremos con nuestra actividad normal , nos vemos aquí a las 12 en punto – (Harry)

- Hecho – contesto Hermione y chocaron las manos

- Muchas gracias por estar conmigo Harry – le dijo Hermione y lo abrazó

- Para eso son los amigos , ahora hazme un favor - (Harry) o:p /o:p 

- Dime – (Hermione)

- Acompáñame a cenar , que me estoy muriendo de hambre - le dijo Harry se puso de pié y la jalo de la mano

Cuando Hermione y Harry estaban cenando y platicando de cosas sin importancia :

- Hola ¿ que hay ? me muero de hambre ese entrenamiento estuvo rudo ¿ no Harry ?– saludo Ron sentándose y sirviéndose inmediatamente un abundante plato de estofado

- Pues a mi me pareció de lo más normal – Contesto Harry intercambiando miradas con Hermione

- Si bueno , solo dame unas semanas , y seré el mejor cazador – Contesto Ron mientras comía ( mejor dicho devoraba jaja)

- Me da gusto que estés tan optimista –Le dijo Hermione para hacer notar su presencia

- Gracias... Harry , de verdad nunca terminaré de agradecerte por haberme regalado esa escoba , por primera ves tengo algo mejor de lo que tienen mis hermanos - le dijo Ron

- No hay problema – le contesto Harry mirando de reojo a Hermione .

Hermione no supo que decir , se quedo fría , pero no iba a dejar que Ron se diera cuenta que esa actitud la estaba destrozando , así que hizo tripas corazón y aguanto las ganas de llorar , los ojos le brillaron un poco , hizo a un lado su plato había perdido el apetito . Hrarry ya no supo que decir , la verdad no sabía que hacer , podía haber luchado contra un basilisco y contra el mismo Voldemort pero en cuestión de amores estaba totalmente en blanco , lo único que podía hacer hasta que se le ocurriera algo mejor , era estar al lado de Hermione , y ayudarla a descubrir lo que Malfoy estaba tramando .

Continuaron con el plan , después de cenar , se fueron a la sala común . Ron no daba señales de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo , al estar rodeado de esas pequeñas ingenuas estaba ignorando por completo a Hermione que en este momento lo necesitaba más que nunca.

- ¿ por que no hablas con el de lo de Malfoy , tal ves con eso se baje de las nubes – le pregunto Harry a Hermione

- Yo no lo creo , en este momento esta demasiado ocupado vigilando que su club de fans le haga los deberes – contesto Hermione con sarcasmo

- Inténtalo , no pierdes nada - (Harry)

- Esta bien – contesto Hermione un poco dudosa

Se levanto del sillón , respiro profundo y comenzó a caminar hacia donde esta Ron con las chicas de primer y segundo grado

- Ron ¿ podemos hablar un minuto ? –

- Claro solo dame dos minutos y estaré contigo –

- Por favor , es importante – (Hermione) o:p /o:p 

- Hermione , dame un minuto , les prometí que les ayudaría con sus deberes de encantamientos – contesto Ron pasando la vista de una chica a otra con sonrisa arrogante .

- Ron , Por Favor – insistió Hermione

- En un minuto , tranquila , te lo prometo – contesto Ron , le dio un beso en la mejilla y continuo con lo que estaba haciendo

Harry veía la escena desde atrás del sillón , vio como el corazón de su mejor amiga , estaba siendo destrozado no pudo evitar sentirse culpable , después de todo el había ayudado a Ron a entrar en el equipo , Hermione se acerco a Harry cerro los ojos y rodó una lagrima ,Harry trato de consolarla , pero Hermione lo alejo .

- Ahora no Harry en serio – ( Hermione)

- Pero ...Hermione ... – (Harry )

- No Harry de verdad , solo quiero estar sola – (Hermione)

- Esta bien , pero , ¿ nos veremos a las 12 ? - (Harry)

- No , esta noche no , tal ves mañana , ahora solo quiero acostarme – dijo Hermione, discretamente las lágrimas comenzaban a salir

- Esta bien pequeña , descansa , nos vemos mañana - Con estas ultimas palabras de Harry , Hermione dio media vuelta y subió a su habitación

Harry estaba molesto , no sabía si era con Ron por ser tan torpe o con el mismo por haberlo invitado a formar parte del equipo , volteo a ver a Ron que actuaba con arrogancia ante las chicas de 2do y 1er grado , decidió que era mejor subir a acostarse ya en otro momento hablaría con el .

EN LA HABITACIÓN DE HERMIONE

Ya se había puesto la pijama y estaba sentada sobre su cama con las cortinas de dosel corridas , no quería ver a nadie ni que nadie la viera llorar , sostenía entre sus manos un pedazo de pergamino , que leía una y otra ves , era la carta que le havia regalado Ron el día que le dijo que la amaba , ahora no tenía sentido , mientras lloraba , las lagrimas corrían poco a poco la tinta y como era de esperarse debido a sus poderes , Hermione se volvió invisible y a sí se mantuvo hasta que el sueño la venció y se quedo dormida , con la carta de Ron entre sus manos .

Mientras en la habitación de los chicos

Harry estaba recostado sobre la cama , pensando , tenía que hablar con Ron , lo espero , hasta que por fin entro en la habitación .

- Oye Ron ¿ No crees que estas exagerando un poco tu actitud ? – (Harry )

- ¿A que te refieres ? – (Ron)

- Tienes dos días en el equipo y ya se te subió la fama a la cabeza - (Harry)

- Claro que no , ¿ por que lo dices ? – Contesto Ron poniéndose la pijama

- ¿Desde cuando has sido tan bueno en encantamientos como para que le ayudes a las chicas de 1er y 2do grado a hacer sus deberes ? – (Harry)

- No es que sea bueno , simplemente quieren estar conmigo , eso es todo , no te preocupes Harry todo esta bajo control que tengas buenas noches – Contesto Ron y se quedo dormido de inmediato

- Buenas noches – (Harry)

Así paso la noche , como pasaron los días en el castillo , de ves en cuando Ron y Hermione pasaban algún tiempo juntos , pero Ron la dejaba para ir a entrenar quidditch o para una nueva sesión de estudios con su pequeño club de fans de chicas de 1er y 2do grado , ella se había olvidado por completo de lo que se había propuesto a buscar , se mostraba triste por los pasillos , y a la hora de clase no era tan participativa como siempre .

El tiempo paso , hasta que llego el día de la segunda salida a Hogsmeade que casualmente era el mismo día en el que Ron y Hermione cumplían un mes de ser novios , o algo parecido , la tarde antes de la salida Hermione y Harry estaban en su lugar de siempre , sentados en el sofá frente a la chimenea de la sala común

- ¿ Que quieres hacer mañana en Hogsmeade ? – (Harry)

- No creo que valla , no estoy de humor – (Hermione)

- Vamos Hermione , además mañana cumples un mes de andar con Ron - (Harry)

- Y eso que importa , desde que entro al equipo si estamos estado a solas 3 veces es mucho , no creo que el lo recuerde – (Hermione)

- Es distraído pero tampoco creo que olvide una fecha como esa - (Harry)

- Yo si – (Hermione)

- Hermione ...contéstame algo sinceramente ¿ aun lo quieres ? – (Harry)

- No lo quiero Harry ...lo amo , pero dime ¿ tu aguantarías ser novio de una persona así , que en la primera oportunidad se olvido de todas sus promesas ? – (Hermione)

- No la verdad no – (Harry)

- Mañana será la última oportunidad , si no obtengo aun que sea un te quiero y un abrazo , pero que sean sinceros esto se acabo y te voy a pedir un favor Harry , no le comentes nada de que mañana cumplimos , si el no lo recuerda por si mismo entonces todo termino , prométemelo – (Hermione)

- Te lo prometo – (Harry)

- Gracias Harry , no se que harías in ti – le dijo Hermione y se abrazaron

- Bueno , ahora vamos a cenar – (Harry)

Salieron juntos de la sala común , bajaron escaleras y caminaron por los pasillos , cuando estaban ya en el 2do piso , escucharon voces conocidas , un achica y un hombre charlaban al doblar la siguiente esquina de pronto quedaron en silencio , Harry y Hermione continuaron caminando al doblar la esquina , vieron algo que jamás se imaginaron . Era Ron besándose con un achica rubia de 2do grado Hermione se cubrió la boca con las manos ahogando un grito , no lo podía creer , todo su mundo se derrumbo en un segundo , ya no tenía dudas todo había terminado

- ¡¡¡RON!- grito Harry

Inmediatamente Ron y la chica se separaron , El se puso pálido hizo a la chica a un lado y fue al encuentro de Harry y Hermione

- Hermione ...hola , esto no es lo que tu crees , es solo que , ...bueno , tu saves ...- Ron trataba de buscar excusas a su comportamiento pero no sabía que decir

- ¿Que quieres que te diga , quién es ella , la presidenta de tu club de fans o tu secretaria particular ? – le dijo Hermione con los ojos inyectados de ira cada ves brillaban más y Ron sabía que es l o que eso significaba

- Tranquilízate por favor , esto no es l o que tu crees - (Ron)

- ¡¡A NO ! ¡¡¡¿ Me vas a decir que no te estabas besando con ella ! – le grito Hermione

- Amor tranquila déjame explicarte – (Ron)

- ¡¡¡¿ Con que cara te atreves a decirme así después de que te encontré besándote con otra chica ! – (Hermione)

- Ella me beso yo no ... – (Ron)

- ¡¡¡Yo no te vi tratando de quietártela de encima , aquí se termino ,he soportado tu arrogancia durante todo este tiempo pero esto fue lo último ! – le grito Hermione , se dio la media vuelta y se fue con paso firme sin mirar atrás comenzó a llorar

Ron trato de ir tras ella pero Harry no se lo permitio

- Será mejor que la dejes sola , al menos por un rato – (Harry)

- Alexis vete por favor , - le dijo Ron a la chica y ella así lo hizo

- ¿Como pudiste hacerle eso a Hermione , que ya no la quieres ? – (Harry)

- La amo Harry – (Ron)

- Pues no lo parece , todo este tiempo has estado actuando como un completo estúpido y no te percataste del daño que le hiciste – (Harry)

- ¿Por que lo dices ? – (Ron)

- Y todavía lo preguntas , en la última clase bajo el lago , ¿te percataste de que el calamar casi la mata , o de que Malfoy la amenazo después de la prueba de quidditch o te acordaste de que mañana cumplirían un mes de andar juntos ? –

- Pero ...¿ por que nunca me dijo nada ? – (Ron)

- Lo intento , pero estabas tan ocupado ayudando a tus seguidoras que nunca ayudaste a la persona que realmente lo necesitaba , ella te ama pero después de esto dudo mucho que vuelva a dirigirte la palabra .

Con esto último Harry continuo su camino hacia el gran comedor dejando a Ron solo , pensando , este se recargo contra la pared y se sentó en el piso , comenzó a reflexionar y a recordar , cuantas veces Hermione había intentado hablar con el , pero la había ignorado por completo , lo acepto había lastimado a la única persona que lo había amado tal y como era sin importarle nada . Comenzó a reprocharse contra si mismo el por que de su comportamiento , definitivamente no quería perder a Hermione ahora lo único que le quedaba era encontrar la manera de que lo perdonara . Se levanto y fue al gran comedor .

- Harry , tienes que ayudarme , tengo que lograr que me perdone – (Ron)

- Eso no depende de mi , as estado metiendo la pata durante un buen rato como para que te perdone así como así – (Harry)

- Pero ella me quiere – (Ron)

- Ron , te encontró poniéndole el cuerno , dime ¿ tu la perdonarías si te hubiera hecho lo mismo ? – ( Harry )

- No lo se – (Ron)

- No te hagas, sabes que no lo harías – (Harry)

- Bueno ya , mejor ayúdame a pensar como puedo lograr que me perdone – (Ron)

- Por el momento lo mejor que puedes hacer es dejarla tranquila , deja que se le baje el coraje , ya después veremos que hacer – (Harry)

- Esta bien – (Ron)

Una ves dicho esto Ron continua cenando en completo silencio

MIENTRAS TANTO ...

Después de todo lo ocurrido Hermione había salido corriendo al lugar en donde todo comenzó , estaba sentada en una formación rocosa a la orillad el lago , la misma en la que Ron le había pedido que fuera su novia , lloraba mirando hacia el horizonte que anunciaba la caída de la noche , recordando aquel hermoso momento , pero poco le duro el gusto por que la imagen de Ron besándose con otra chica aparecía y eso hacía incrementar su coraje .

- ¿ Hermione ? ...¿ que haces por aquí tan sola a estas horas ? – pregunto una vos detrás de ella

- Hola Haggrid – contesto ella secándose las lagrimas –

- ¿Estas bien , te puedo ayudar en algo ? – (Haggrid)

- Solo si puedes cambiar el pasado - contesto Hermione y emprendió el regreso al castillo dejando a Haggrid un poco preocupado

No quería darle explicaciones a nadie y mucho menos encontrarse con Ron así que antes de entrar al castillo se volvió invisible paso desapercibida por todos , las escaleras y pasillos hasta que llego ante el retrato de la dama gorda , que se sorprendió al escuchar la contraseña pero no ver a nadie , aún así se hizo a un lado , Hermione atravesó la puerta , vio a Ron y a Harry que estaban haciendo sus deberes , se acerco con cuidado de no chocar con nadie .

- Hola , no te asustes estoy invisible , solo quería decirte que estoy bien , ahora me voy a dormir, buenas noches –

Harry sonrió levemente , le tranquilizaba saber que Hermione estaba en su cuarto aun que sabía que estaba triste y decepcionada , pero al menos ahora sabía en donde estaba . Después de esto Hermione subió y reapareció en el baño del dormitorio . Sus ojos estaban inflamados y rojos después de llorar durante un rato , respiro profundo salió del baño se cambio y se metió a la cama .

Al día siguiente era la salida a Hogsmeade , Hermione se quedo en el castillo .

Así pasaron los días , después de una semana del incidente , Ron estaba cada ves más desesperado con la indiferencia de Hermione , le estaba pagando con su propia moneda , ahora el sabía lo que ella había sentido durante todo el tiempo que estuvo comportándose como un idota . Había intentado varias veces hablar con ella , hacerla entender que la amaba , pero ella no quería escuchar .También para Harry la situación era difícil , los dos eran sus mejores amigos y estar en medio de los dos no era fácil para el , tanto el como Hermione se habían olvidado de lo que estaban tan interesados en encontrar , mientras que otra persona estaba mas interesado que nunca en lo mismo que Harry y Hermione


	24. Buscando un perdon

**N. A. Las palabras de las cartas no son de mi autoría , son párrafos de canciones de Hombres G y de Ov7 **

Las últimas semanas Draco se había mantenido al margen de las actividades del trío Mágico , estaba ocupado pidiéndole instrucciones a su padre y también los ingredientes para una poción muy peligrosa ,solo le faltaba la sangre de centauro y la pluma de ave fénix , y esperar a la próxima luna llena que sería exactamente en 48 días, un tiempo perfecto para no cometer ningún error .

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

Después de semanas de entrenamiento por fin Ron debutaría como cazador de equipo , todos estaban en los vestidores , escuchando las indicaciones de Oliver , Ron no prestaba mucha atención su mente se mantenía afuera , con Hermione , se preguntaba si iría a ver el partido .

- ¡¡ RON ! pon atención por favor – le grito Oliver

- Si te estoy poniendo atención – (Ron)

- Entonces dime que debes hacer si un golpeador de Hoffleppuf de ataca por al espalda – (Oliver)

- No lo se ,...¿tratar de no caer del a escoba ? – (Ron)

- (Gesto de desaprobación ) Fred , George , cuiden a su hermanito , parece que tiene la cabeza en las nubes –(Oliver)

- Ron , tienes que concentrarte , es tu primer partido , no nos puedes fallar – (Harry)

- No puedo dejar de pensar en ella ¿ crees que venga a ver el partido ? – (Ron)

- Es lo más seguro – (Harry)

Con esto último todos montaron en sus escobas y salieron volando hacia el campo . Sobrevolaban las gradas que los apoyaban , sobre todo las pequeñas de 1er y 2do grado que estaban con Ron , pero eso a el poco le importaba , solo quería ver a un apersona , pero hasta ese momento esa persona no aparecía .

- Tranquilo , seguro no tarda en venir – Le dijo Harry

- Eso espero – (Ron)

Pero lo que ellos no sabían era que esa persona tan esperada los estaba observando , invisible , en lo alto de las gradas de Gyrffindor estaba Hermione atenta a todo lo que pasaba en el campo . Se escucho el silbatazo que daba inicio al juego , con esto todas las tribunas estallaron en porras para sus equipos . Ron se veía distraído , de 5 pases que le mandaban , atrapaba 1 eso estaba comenzando a preocupar al equipó , en distintas ocasiones Oliver y Harry le gritaron que se concentrara , pero no lo lograba , Hermione desde su escondite se estaba dando cuenta de eso , lo malo fue que lo hizo cuando el marcador estaba 30 a 90 favor Hoffleppof , decidió reaparecer , en ese preciso Harry volteo , la miro y se aproximó a Ron

- ¿Ya Viste quién esta en las gradas ? –

Ene se momento la miro , el corazón le saltaba de gusto una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro era como si hubieran puesto en encendió el botón de jugador que le hacía falta , en ese momento todo cambió , rápidamente robo la quaffle y anoto , algo que le dio nuevos aires al equipo , así continuo , anotación tras anotación hasta que empato el marcador , bajo las miradas y aplausos de sus compañeros , Hermione permanecía sentada , sin expresión alguna , se limitaba a mirar .

El marcador , tomo ventaja a favor de Gryffindor , cuando a los 55 minutos de juego estaba 150 a 100 estaba haciendo un gran trabajo , Harry vio la snitch y se lanzó tras ella , junto con el otro buscador , pero realmente no tenía nada que hacer contra la Tornado 3000 de Harry así que en unos segundo Harry se alzaba con la snitch en sus manos junto con la victoria para Gryffindor con un marcador de 300 a 100 . Al ver esto , Hermione desapareció de nuevo y abandono el campo de quidditch , Ron se apresuro a buscarla pero era tarde , simplemente ya no estaba , desilusionado , bajo asta los vestidores ,se quito el uniforme y regreso al castillo .

Hermione reapareció mientras caminaba por los pasillos , al doblar la esquina choco con la maestra Cassandra

- Perdón , no me fije , con permiso - (Hermione)

- Espera , no te vallas – (Cassandra)

- Que pasa – (Hermione)

- Me gustaría platicar contigo , ven acompáñame – (Cassandra)

Hermione no dijo nada , simplemente se dejo llevar por la maestra hasta su despacho , las dos se sentaron frente a frene , la maestra del otro lado de su escritorio

- Algo te ha estado molestando desde hace varias semanas – (Cassandra)

- ¿ Por que lo dice ? – (Hermione)

- Es obvio , eres la mejor alumna del colegio y de buenas a primeras no participas en clase y estas muy callada , es evidente que algo te pasa ... ¿ Ron tiene algo ver cierto ? – Era como haberle puesto limón a una herida abierta , Hermione comenzó a llorar - ¿Quieres contarme lo que paso ?

Hermione comenzó a desahogarse de todo lo que había sentido , desde aquel horrible momento . Cuando termino sintió un gran alivio dentro de ella . Nunca se imagino que llegaría a desahogarse con una maestra .

- Ahora que ya estas mas tranquila dime una cosa ¿ aún lo quieres ? – (Cassandra)

- Claro que lo quiero , pero no puedo perdonarlo , me fallo cuando mas lo necesitaba yeso no lo puedo olvidar – (Hermione)

- Te entiendo , ¿ el a tratado de arreglar las cosas ? – (Cassandra)

- Si – (Hermione)

- ¿ Y por que no le das una oportunidad , lo que hiciste por el hace un momento significa que si lo puedes perdonar de otra manera no lo hubieras ayudado y lo sabes - (Cassandra)

- Creo que en eso tiene razón – (Hremione)

- Ahora piensa en lo que vas a hacer , creo que ya lo has hecho sufrir bastante – (Cassandra)

- Ok. Gracias maestra – le dijo Hermione le sonrió y salió del despacho

Decidió escribir , se apresuro a llegar a la torre de Griffindor , subió a su dormitorio , saco pluma y pergamino de su baúl y comenzó .

Por otro lado en la habitación de los chicos Ron estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo , esta ves estaba decidido , era la última ves que le pediría perdón , la amaba pero no la iba a obligar a estar con el si no quería . Termino de escribir y bajo a l a sala común a esperarla con todas sus esperanzas puestas en un trozo de pergamino

Esperaba y el tiempo pasaba , estaba comenzando a pensar que Hermione nunca aparecería , se levanto y comenzó a subir las escaleras cuando el sonido de una puerta le dio nuevas esperanzas.

- Hola – (Ron)

- Hola , un gran partido el de hoy – (Hermione)

- Gracias , pero yo no lo habría logrados in ti – (Ron)

- Yo no hice nada - (Hermione)

- Estuviste ahí ,– (Ron)

- Solo que sea por eso – (Hermione)

- Hermione yo ...-(Comenzó a decir Ron sacando la carta del bolsillo del pantalón cuando Hermione lo interrumpió)

- No digas nada ...(le extendió la carta ) me avisas cuando termines , estaré en mi habitación - Dijo Hermione y regreso al dormitorio

A Ron lo invadió un sentimiento de temor que nunca había tenido , el temor de perder a la chica que ama , poco apoco abrió el pergamino comenzó a leer

_Temblando con los ojos cerrados , el cielo esta nublado y a lo lejos tu , hablando de lo que te ha pasado , intentando ordenar palabras para no hacerme tanto daño y yo sigo temblando_

_De la mano y con mucho cuidado , la besaste en silencio , y me hace gracias tu manera de contarlo como el que cuenta que ha pensado que a decidido que seamos amigos y yo estoy temblando y llorando , escuchando cada palabra que no quiero escuchar_

_Yo no te olvidare ni dejare de ser tus ojos , ni dejare de amarte un poco más_

_Hoy te diré , siempre te admirare por tus ganas de ser y crecer_

_Complicidad eres tu mi verdad_

_Hermione_

Termino de leer y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir , no sabía como interpretar aquel escrito , será una despedida , será un perdón , solo ella podía despejar esa duda , pero primero tenía que leer lo que el le había escrito , así que se limpió las lagrimas , y entro en el dormitorio de Hermione estaba recostada sobre la cama

- Me avisas cuando termines , estaré en mi habitación – le dejo el pergamino sobre la mesita de noche y se fue

Hermione rápidamente se levanto tomo el pergamino y comenzó a leer :

_No digas que es tarde , que mucho esperaste y ya no piensa volver , di que aún hay tiempo para recobrar lo que perdimos ayer , te fuiste de pronto poniéndole fin sin previo aviso a esta amor_

_Te necesito , no hay más que hablar, que harán mis manos si jamás te vuelvo a tocar Te necesito , sin ti las horas duran más que la eternidad_

_Fue todo un mal sueño , tan solo me importa que hoy estés junto a ti , rompe el silencio y sella mis labios con un beso sin fin_

_Yo no tengo vida sin ti y por eso estoy aquí rescatando el tiempo que viví lejos de ti_

_Dame tu mano , inténtalo mi niña abrázame fuerte ven corriendo a mi , te quiero y no hago otra cosa que pensar en ti, solo vivo y respiro para ti _

_Sueño con tu sonrisa , te beso muy despacio en las mejillas te amo y no hago otra cosa que pensar en ti_

_Te amo _

_Ron_

Cerro los ojos , respiro profundo y salió de la habitación . Entro de golpe al dormitorio de los chicos , Ron estaba mirando por la ventana , esperando una respuesta que no le rompiera el corazón de nuevo . Se miraron por unos segundos , algo los hizo moverse de sus lugares , se abrasaron , lo más fuerte que pudieron cada uno con su pergamino en la mano , cuando se separaron

- ¿ Entonces me perdonas ? – (Ron)

- Si te perdono , pero no puedo regresar contigo , al menos no ahora – Le dijo Hermione , pero Ron no se esperaba esa respuesta

- ¿ Por que mi amor , ya no me quieres ? – (Ron )

- Te amo , pero no confío en ti , ponte en mi lugar , ¿ que hubieses sentido si me hubieras encontrado besándome con otro ? – (Hermione)

- Te entiendo , pero entonces dime ¿que pasara con nosotros ? –(Ron)

- Tienes que volver a ganarte mi confianza , por ahora te ofrezco mi amistad , pero nada más , ya el tiempo decidirá lo demás -(Hermione)

Ron lo pensó por unos instantes , ella tenía razón tener de vuelta su amistad era un inicio , pero estaba dispuesto a recuperarla .

- Esta bien , pero te juro , que me ganare tu confianza de nuevo, eres todo para mi y estoy dispuesto a demostrártelo – le dijo Ron , la abrazo ,le dio un beso en la frente y luego le susurro un te amo al oído .

Por el momento las cosas estaban tranquilas entre ellos dos , ahora solo les quedaba esperar, a Hermione esperar que Ron demostrara que era digno de su confianza y a Ron esperar el completo perdón de Hermione .

Los dos salieron de la torre de Gryffindor para ir al gran comedor , era hora de cenar , se sentaron frente a Harry .

- ¿ Ya arreglaron sus problemas maritales ? – (Harry)

- Podría decirse – (Hermione)

- Explícate – (Harry)

- Somos amigos – (Ron)

- Bueno , por algo se empieza , me alegra que lo hayas perdonado – Le dijo Harry a Hermione con una sonrisa

- El tiempo dirá lo que pasara con nosotros -(Hermione)

- ¿Entonces ya estas más tranquila ? – (Harry)

- Si, gracias –(Hermione)

- Hermione , hay algo que quiero preguntarte –(Ron)

- Dime –(Hermione)

- Hace un tiempo Harry me dijo que Malfoy te había amenazado –(Ron)

- Si , lo hizo el día de la prueba de quidditch – (Hermione)

- ¿Que te dijo? – (Ron)

Hermione intercambio miradas de complicidad con Harry y le contó a Ron lo que había pasado y lo que estaba pensando de lo que Malfoy planeaba hacer

- ¿ Y que han logrado encontrar ? – (Ron)

- Pues hasta ahora nada – (Harry)

- Deberíamos pasar el día de mañana en la biblioteca , tenemos que descubrir lo antes posible lo que esta tramando ese gusano ,no quiero que te haga daño –

A Harry y a Hermione les sorprendió la actitud de Ron , de veras quería recuperarla si estaba dispuesto a pasar un domingo metido en la biblioteca .

Terminaron de cenar , regresaron a la torre de Gryffindor , los tres se dieron las buenas noches y se fueron directo a sus dormitorios .

- ¿ Entonces ya estas bien con ella ? – (Harry)

- Pues si , dentro de l o que cave , pero no quiso regresar conmigo , ya la escuchaste , tengo que ganarme su confianza de nuevo – (Ron)

- Bueno algo es algo , no te preocupes , regresaran , se quieren demasiado como para quedar así – (Harry)

- Eso espero , no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy – (Ron) 

Con esto se dieron las buenas noches y se fueron a dormir

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LONDRES

En el Caldero Chorreante , había un hombre solitario en una de las mesas tomando una copa de vino estaba vestido con una túnica color rojo y una capa de viaje color negro con encajes , sostenía la copa con sus largos y delgados dedos mientras pensaba y miraba un punto fijo , de prono tuna sonrisa se le dibujo en los labios .

- Que bueno que llegaste – Dijo cuando se apareció ante el una mujer

- No tengo mucho tiempo , tengo que regresar al colegio –

- ¿ Que noticias me tienes , como va todo ? –

- Todo bien , aun que ella ha estado un poco triste , parece que se peleo con el novio –

- ¡¡¿Que le hizo a mi pequeña ! –

- Tranquilízate , son cosas normales de la edad , pronto se arreglaran -

- Más te vale , ¿ y el chico Malfoy ? –

- ¿Que hay con el ? –

- ¿Los a seguido molestando ? –

- No , eso me inquieta después de todo l o que ha pasado entre ellos , que ahora el no trate de provocarlos o cosas por el estilo no es normal en un Malfoy , presiento que esta tramando algo junto con su padre –

- ¿Crees que sea necesario deshacernos de el ? –

- No , no creo que sea para tanto , deja que me encargue de esto –

- Haste cargo entonces , solo recuerda que tiene que estar lista para la última noche de luna llena del año , tendrás que cuidarla muy de cerca durante los próximos meses para que todo salga a la perfección y si el chico Malfoy te causa problemas , no dudes en eliminarlo -

- No quiero llegara hasta esos extremos –

- ¡¡¡No seas débil , no podemos permitir que por culpa de un chiquillo malcriado , se arruine todo por lo que hemos trabajado así que obedece , si el chico Malfoy causa problemas , MATALO ! -

- Esta bien como tu digas ¿ algo más ? –

- Mantente alerta -

- Adiós –

La mujer desapareció dejando al hombre dándole el último sorbo a la copa de vino y también desapareció

DE REGRESO EN HAGWARTS

Cassandra estaba en su despacho , meditando en l o que tendría que hacer de ahora en adelante .

Al día siguiente Harry ,Ron y Hermione se levantaron a las 9 de la mañana fueron a desayunar y se fueron directo a la biblioteca , cada uno tomo una pila de libros de estanterías donde había títulos relacionados con pociones .

Paso toda la mañana sin encontrar nada , bajaron rápidamente a comer algo y regresaron a la biblioteca , en algunas ocasiones las miradas de Ron y de Hermione se cruzaban y se dedicaban una leve sonrisa pero rápidamente regresaban a sus respectivas lecturas .

Para las 7:40 de la noche los tres estaban cansados , no habían encontrado nada que pudiera ser de utilidad , salieron de la biblioteca Hermione iba sumergida en sus pensamientos

- ¿ Estas bien? – le pregunto Ron abrazándola por los hombros mientras seguían caminando hacia el gran comedor

- Estoy frustrada – Contesto ella

- No te desanimes , ya veras que pronto encontraremos algo que nos ayude – (Ron)

- Hermione , ¿recuerdas que hace un tiempo te dije que tal ves estábamos buscando en la sección equivocada ? – le dijo Harry

Esas palabras hicieron que se detuviera en seco

- Quieres decir ... – (Hermione)

- Sip , podemos ir esta misma noche – (Harry)

- Esta bien – (Hermione)

- ¿ Podrían decirme de que se trata ? – (Ron)

- Iremos esta noche a la sección prohibida de la biblioteca ¿ vienes ? – (Harry)

- Claro , ¿ como lo haremos ? - (Ron)

- Muy fácil , Hermione se ara invisible y tu y yo iremos debajo de mi capa invisible - (Harry)

- Perfecto ¿ a que hora? – (Ron)

- A media noche – (Harry)

- Ok – (Hermione)

- Claro –(Ron)

Y así los tres se sonrieron y continuaron su camino. Terminaron de cenar y regresaron a la sala común , después de quedar en verse a las 11: 45 frente a la chimenea cada uno subió a su dormitorio .

- ¿Crees que encontremos algo en al sección prohibida ? – (Ron)

- Es lo más seguro , revisamos ya todos los libros relacionados con el tema y no encontramos nada , es la última opción – Harry

Poco apoco el dormitorio se fue llenando de los otros alumnos de tercero , hasta que a las 11 :15 , ya estaban todos dormidos , Harry y Ron decidieron bajara esperar a Hermione . Mientras tanto ella estaba pensativa recostada en su cama adocelada , le preocupaba el hecho de no poder encontrar nada que le fuera útil , eso la ponía en total desventaja con Malfoy .

Suspiro y se levanto de la cama , decidió bajar siendo invisible , así si había alguien en la sala común no se darían cuenta de su presencia , salió del dormitorio , miro hacia abajo , para su suerte , solo estaban Ron y Harry , esperándola , se quedo ahí durante unos minutos fijo la vista en Ron lo amaba en verdad pero aún no confiaba en el , algo estaba faltando .

- Bueno chicos es hora de irnos – (Hermione)

Ron y Harry se asustaron al escuchar su vos repentinamente y no ver a nadie .

- No se asusten , y bamonos – (Hermione)

Los dos se levantaron , se pusieron la capa invisible , Hermione dijo la contraseña y atravesaron el retrato , caminaron por los pasillos como si nada , a fin de cuentas nadie los podía ver , llegaron sin problemas hasta la biblioteca , entraron en la sección prohibida , se separaron , Ron y Harry se fueron juntos a buscar con las varitas en "Lumus", Hermione prefirió hacerlo solo con la luz de la luna que atravesaba la ventana . Estaban nerviosos , a pesar de que no era la primera ves que rompían una regla del colegio . Hermione se encontraba frente a un anaquel que se titulaba "Muertes lentas e inhumanas en la edad media " , comenzó a buscar , se dio cuenta de que faltaba un libro ya que una de las cadenas que sujetaban a cada uno del os libros estaba suelta .

- ¿ Me pregunto si ... ? – Un ruido la interrumpió paresia que en algún lado de la sección prohibida algo se había caído , se asomo rápidamente pero no vio nada , comenzó a buscar a Ron y Harry

No podía ver mucho solo sombras y unos cuantos destellos de luz de luna , pero no quería encender su varita , hasta que mientras caminaba , sintió que algo en el suelo estorbaba su camino , se agacho y comenzó a tocar lo que estaba frente a ella y escucho una vos que arrastraba las palabras

- ¿Que demonios estarán haciendo aquí el pobretón y el cara cortada ? –

A Hermione se le helo la sangre en ese instante , al parecer lo que estaba frente a ellos eran Ron y Harry , sin sentido en el piso gracias a un ataque de Malfoy , la luna iluminaba a Malfoy lo suficiente para que Hermione pudiera darse cuenta de que estaba sosteniendo un libro .

Tenía que moverse rápido , no podía dejar esto así , no lo pensó dos veces y sin importarle nada apunto a Malfoy con el dedo inmediatamente salió volando para estrellarse contra una armadura que estaba en la parte de atrás haciendo un enorme escándalo , quedo noqueado al instante , encendió la punta de su varita y vio a Ron y Harry en el suelo medio cubiertos por la capa invisible , rápidamente se las quito .

- ¡"Enervate"! - , los a punto Hermione y los dos abrieron los ojos .

- ¿Que paso ? – pregunto Ron un poco atontado

- No pregunten ahora y salgamos de aquí pero ya , antes de que nos descubran - (Hermione)

- Pero ...- (Harry)

- Sin peros Harry , por favor , por primera ves en su vida no me cuestionen , Filch no debe tardar en llegar

Los tres salieron lo más rápido posible de la biblioteca , pero a esa misma velocidad Filch con su gata estaban casi frente a ellos , y cuando estaban por ser atrapados , una puerta , apareció en la pared del pasillo , la sala de los menesteres , los tres entraron rápidamente , aguardaron detrás de la puerta sin moverse esperando a que lo pasos de Filch dejaran de escucharse

Cuando no hubo ningún ruido , respiraron aliviados y miraron a la sala , había , tres sillones individuales , mullidos frente a la chimenea , una mesita de noche con una jarra de agua y tres vasos . inmediatamente cada uno se fue a sentar en un sillón , eran bastante cómodos .

- ¿ Que fue lo que paso ? – les pregunto Hermione

- Pues , nos quitamos la capa para ver mejor , escuchamos pasos detrás de nosotros , pero pensamos que eras tu – (Ron)

- Después sentimos un fuerte golpe en la espalda y de ahí nada , hasta que nos despertaste – (Harry)

- ¡¡Maldita serpiente del demonio ! – se paro de golpe Hermioney comenzó a caminar por la habitación

- ¿ A que viene eso ? – pregunto Ron poniéndose de pié

- Era Malfoy , estaba con nosotros en la sección prohibida , el los ataco por la espalda – (Hermione)

- ¿Que estaba haciendo por ahí a esas horas ? – (Harry)

- Escuchen , estaba buscando , y me di cuenta de que faltaba un libro y cuando los encontré y vi a Malfoy el tenía ese libro en sus manos – (Hermione)

- ¿El te vio a ti ? – (Ron)

- No , aún seguía invisible cuando los encontré , lo deje fuera de combate para poder irnos –(Hermione)

- Hermione ...¿ en que parte de la sección prohibida faltaba el libro ? – (Harry)

- En un anaquel que se titulaba"Muertes lentas e inhumanas en la edad media " – (Hermione)

Esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de Ron y de Harry , escuchar ese título , hacia pensar que Malfoy estaba pensando en matarlos a los tres o tal ves solo a uno de ellos


	25. El Libro

Tenemos que conseguir ese libro – Dijo Ron para romper ese pesado silencio

- Eso es obvio , ¿ pero como ? – (Harry)

- Pues ...tengo una idea , Seguiré a algún slytheryn hasta su sala común para saber la contraseña , Harry necesito , tu capa , una ves que tenga esa contraseña , vigilaremos a Malfoy , revisaremos los horarios para y podremos saber una hora es conveniente que entre y recupere ese libro – (Ron)

- Suena bien – (Harry )

- Es muy arriesgado ¿no crees? – (Hermione) Ron se le acerco y la tomo por los hombros

- ¿Tenemos otra opción , No podemos esperar hasta que a Malfoy se le ocurra regresar el libro , para ese momento podría hacerte daño y eso no lo puedo permitir -(Ron)

- ¿ Pero por que tu , que tal si te atrapan y te hacen algo , no me lo perdonaría nunca – (Hermione )

- Tranquila , no pasará nada , te prometí que te protegería y es lo que pienso hacer , no voy a dejar que nadie te lastime – (Ron)

Se separaron , se miraron a los ojos por unos momentos , Ron estaba apunto de besarla , pero Hermione volteo la cara y se fue a servir un poco de agua , Ron suspiro y se fue a sentar frente a la chimenea . Harry miro su reloj , era la 1:45 de la mañana .

- Esperamos hasta las 2 , para asegurarnos de que no haya nadie y regresamos a la torre – (Harry )

A las 2 en punto salieron los tres , corrieron lo más rápido que les permitían las piernas , llegaron al fin a la torre de gryffindor dijeron la contraseña y entraron a la sala común Harry y Ron se quitaron la capa y Hermione reapareció .

- Estuvo cerca , será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir – (Harry)

- Ron , ¿ Puedo hablar contigo un segundo ? – (Hermione)

- Los veré mañana – Dijo Harry y subió para dejarlos solos

- ¿Estas bien , que pasa ? – (Ron)

- No quiero que te arriesgues debe haber otra manera de conseguir ese libro – (Hermione)

- Mi princesa (le dijo Ron y la abrazo ) Hermione , ya te lo dije , por ti iría hasta el fin del mundo si fuera necesario – (Se separaron , pero se mantuvieron muy juntos )

- ¡¡¡¿ No entiendes ? te amo demasiado como para perderte ! – le grito Hermione y comenzó a llorar

- Yo también te amo princesa y por eso lo hago por que no dejaré que nada ni nadie te lastime nunca – (Ron)

Acto seguido comenzaron a besarse tiernamente mientras las lagrimas de Hermione rozaban el rostro de Ron ,terminaron de besarse , se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos

- Es tarde , te acompaño a tu dormitorio – ( Ron) subieron las escalera

- Que descanses – (Ron)

- Tu también descansa , buenas noches – Le contesto Hermione , le dio un beso en la mejilla y entro en su habitación

Ron se quedo mirando la puerto por unos segundos , sonrío y se fue a dormir . La idea de tener que entrar a la sala común de Sytherin no le agradaba en lo absoluto , pero tenía que hacerlo por ella , su tranquilidad estaba de por medio . Con este último pensamiento , cerro los ojos y se quedo dormido .

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Los tres se levantaron , se alistaron y se encontraron en la sala común para bajar a desayunar y comenzar sus clases . El correo matutino llego como todos los lunes a la hora del desayuno . Un alechuza pequeña de color vino dejó caer una carta ante Hermione y luego se poso sobre su hombro esperando un apequeña recompensa

- Que chistoso animalillo – Dijo ella y le dio un pedazo de tocino

- ¿Quien te escribe ? – (Harry)

- Parece que mis padres – dijo Hermione mientras habría la carta

_**Hermione :**_

**_Hola , esperamos que estés bien y que te la hayas pasado muy bien en tu cumpleaños , te mandamos esta pequeña lechuza como regalo para poder estar en contacto frecuente contigo se llama "Danzca" cuídala bien es muy tranquila y eficaz a pesar de estar tan pequeña ._**

_**Cambiando de tema . Tenemos que pedirte que arregles todo por que tu regreso a casa será cuando comiencen las vacaciones , la primera semana de diciembre , te esperaremos a ti y a tus amigos , hay una enorme sorpresa para ti**_

**_Atte . : _**

_**Papá y Mamá **_

_**P.D. Esperamos que te este yendo bien con lo de tus nuevos poderes , y perdón por no habértelo dicho antes , pero queríamos que lo descubrieras por ti misma , era importante para nosotros que lo hicieras **_

Hermione termino de leer , volteo a ver a la pequeña lechuza

- Hola Danzca (lechucita volteo y le acarició la mejilla con el pico) entonces mis padres ya sabían de todo esto , siendo como son , no me explico por que no me lo dijeron antes de entrar a Hagwarts -

- Bueno , era importante para ellos que lo descubrieras por ti misma , no creo que lo hayan hecho con mala intención – (Ron)

- Pues si , pero cual será la sorpresa - (Hermione)

- Bueno , y a lo averiguaras cuando vallamos a tu casa – (Harry)

- Pues si , mientras les enviare un agradecimiento - (Hermione)

Saco Pergamino y tinta de su mochila , escribió una pequeña nota y se la dio a Danzca

- Llévasela a mis padres – le dijo Hermione y la lechucita reemprendió el vuelo

- Bueno ahora sigamos con lo nuestro , tenemos hora libre después de la clase de historia de la magia , aprovecharé ese tiempo para conseguir la contraseña - (Ron)

Los tres se miraron , terminaron de desayunar y comenzaron su día de clases , Hermione había regresado a ser la de antes al ganar , 65 puntos en las primeras 4 horas de clase de ese día . Salieron de Historia de la magia se fueron rápidamente a la torre de gryffindor Harry y Ron subieron al dormitorio , Ron se puso la capa invisible y bajaron a la sala común .

- Escúchenme , yo iré a la entrada de las mazmorras , ustedes espérenme en la fuente del jardín .trataré de no tardarme mientras busquen una hora adecuada para entrar por el libro – Dijo esto y salió de la sala común

Harry y Hermione se miraron y también salieron para esperara Ron En la fuente . Mientras tanto Ron ya estaba en la estrada de las mazmorras esperando , no tardo mucho en aparecer un Slytherin de 5 año , Ron lo siguió hasta que se detuvo frente a una estatua ,un caballero con armadura negra cortándole la cabeza a un león "Vivorova" dijo el chico la estatua se abrió en dos dejando pasar al chico , Ron no lo pensó dos veces y entro tras el .

La sala común de los Slyterins era muy fría , todo era en colores negro , gris y verde sobre la chimenea había un cuadro enorme de su fundador , Salasar Sytherin , todos los sillones y sillas estaban forrados de piel negra . No quería perder tiempo y comenzó a buscar el dormitorio de los chicos de 3er grado subió escaleras y abrió varias puertas pero no lo encontraba , hasta que escucho la vos de Malfoy , se acerco para escuchar lo que decía

- Solo falta esperar a la noche de luna llena para hacer la poción – (Malfoy )

- ¿Estas seguro que quieres hacerlo, es muy arriesgado – (Goyl)

- Ya te he dicho muchas veces que no me cuestiones , además estoy seguro de que fue la maldita sangre sucia la que me ataco anoche en la biblioteca , y esta herida la tendrá que pagar con su sangre impura al igual que todo l o que me ha hecho , ella y sus mugrientos amigos - (Malfoy)

A Ron le hervía la sangre, pero tenía que controlarse , era el momento de salir de ahí , bajo corriendo las escaleras , atravesó la sala común dijo la contraseña y salió , cuando estuvo en el vestíbulo del castillo se quito la capa y fue a encontrarse con Harry y Hermione

Cuando llego con ellos no les dejo preguntarle nada y les dijo con lujo de detalle todo lo que avía visto y escuchado , dejándolos sin palabras , Hermione estaba asustada

- Tenemos que averiguar cuando es la próxima luna llena – (Harry)

- Por lo menos tenemos la certeza de que estaremos tranquilos hasta que eso pase – (Ron) -Hermione tranquila , todo saldrá bien – le dijo Ron al ver su expresión

- No me pidas que este tranquila después de lo que acabo de escuchar , ¿te das cuenta de lo que todo esto significa , me acabas de decir que Malfoy me quiere matar , que ya encontró la menara de hacerlo y que solo falta esperar , ¿ quieres que este tranquila por eso ? – le dijo , se levanto y se hecho a correr , Ron y Harry se levantaron tras ella

Hermione corrió muy rápido atravesó los terrenos se dirigía hacia el bosque prohibido pero Ron la alcanzo , la abrazó por atrás , se detuvieron en seco , jadeando por tanto correr mientras Ron la abrazaba , Hermione se arrodillo en el pasto .

- Tengo miedo Ron , ¿que voy a hacer ? – (Hermione)

- Que vamos a hacer , no estas sola – (Ron)

- Lo primero es tranquilizarnos – (Harry)

- Ok. ¿ y luego que , me siento en mi dormitorio a esperara que ese gusano me mate ? – (Hermione)

- No Hermone , por favor tranquilízate y déjanos hablar, ¿encontraron la hora , para poder buscar el libro? – (Ron)

- Si , lo puedes hacer el miércoles por la noche a las 8 los de 3ero de Slytherin tiene clase de astronomía con los de Hoffleppof - (Harry)

- Perfecto , entonces el miércoles lo haré , y mañana cuando tengamos clase de astronomía nosotros investigaremos cuando es la próxima luna llena . Lo ves Hermione , todo se resuelve a nuestro favor , esta un poco difícil que mañana sea luna llena como para que Malfoy trate de hacerte algo , y aun que lo intentara , tendría que hacerlo sobre mi cadáver -(Ron)

- No tienes de que preocuparte , todo saldrá bien nada ni nadie te hará daño , eso déjalo de nuestra cuenta , pero ahora será mejor que nos vallamos o llegaremos tarde a clase de encantamientos . – (Harry)

- Esta bien – (Hermione)

Hermione y Ron se levantaron del pasto , se tomaron de la mano , y los tres se fueron a clase de encantamientos .

Las horas pasaban , algunas lentamente y otras como agua , ya todo el colegio se había enterado de que alguien había irrumpido en la sección prohibida dela biblioteca y cada ves que Filch se topaba al trío los culpaba , como lo hacía con cada cosa que pasaba en Hagwarts , pero ya estaban acostumbrados a no hacerle caso . Ese día pasó sin nada fuera de lo común , al igual que medio día del martes , lo único emocionante que paso ese día fue el entrenamiento de quidditch al que asistió Hermione para no quedarse sola .

Mientras veía volar al equipo de Gryffindor sentada en las gradas vinieron a ella recuerdos muy bonitos , como la ves en que en ese mismo lugar ella había curado a Ron de la espalda y la cabeza después de un encuentro con Malfoy .

Termino el entrenamiento y regresaron al castillo , estaban impacientes , después de cenar se fueron directamente a la torre de astronomía . La clase estaba siendo un poco aburrida , dibujando mapas celestes y mirando por el telescopio , hasta que Hermione se desespero y le pregunto a la maestra cuando sería la próxima luna llena , y su respuesta fue :

" _**Será dentro de 45 días , la última luna llena del año y también la más poderosa , todo hechizo o ceremonia realizados bajo su luz tendrá un efecto muy poderoso"**_

Esas palabras hicieron eco en la cabeza del trío , eso significaba que tenían mes y medio Cuando regresaron a la sala común :

- Bueno ahora al menos sabemos que tenemos tiempo de sobra para prepararnos - (Harry)

- Mañana que tengamos el libro sabremos exactamente a que nos enfrentamos – (Ron)

Después de esto solo les quedaba esperar .

Al día siguiente , los tres estaban nerviosos , pero más Hermione , las clases pasaron muy lentas para ella hasta que llego la hora . Los tres estaban en la habitación de los chicos , eran las 7 :15 de la noche .

- Será mejor que me valla , quiero ver a Malfoy cuando salga para estar seguro de que no me atraparan – (Ron)

- Quiero ir contigo – (Hermione)

- No princesa , es más fácil que valla yo solo , no te preocupes , todo estará bien , me gustaría pedirte algo – (Ron)

- Dime –(Hermione)

- No hagas absolutamente nada hasta que regrese , no importa cuando me tarde – (Ron)

- Pero Ro...(Ron le puso el dedo en los labios )-

- Solo prométemelo , confía en mi – (Ron

- Esta bien– (Hermione )

- Harry te la encargo – (Ron)

- No te preocupes amigo , suerte –(Harry)

- Gracias , no te preocupes Hermione todo saldrá bien –

Le dijo Ron , le dio un beso en la mejilla , se puso la capa y se fue . Harry y Hermione se fueron a la sala común a esperar era todo lo que podían hacer y eso estaba poniendo a Hermione muy nerviosa

Ron espero en la entrada de las mazmorras , los minutos pasaban como si fueran horas , hasta a las 7:50 , todos los alumnos de Slytherin comenzaron a salir , algunos a clase y otros a cenar vio salir a Malfoy junto con sus inseparables gorilas , espero a que se alejara unos metros dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la mazmorra de Slytherin , llego hasta la estatua dijo la contraseña , esta se hizo a un lado y Ron entro .

Sin perder tiempo se fue directo a la habitación de Malfoy , comenzó a buscar por todos lados sin importarle el desorden que estaba dejando revolvió camas , volteo baúles y nada entre las cortinas , todo el dormitorio estaba de cabeza , pero no había señales del libro se sentó sobre la cama y sintió algo extraño dentro del colchón , miro por un lado y había una abertura , metió la mano y lo encontró , un libro forrado de piel humana titulado "Pociones a contra tiempo" había trozos de pergamino saliendo de entre las páginas del libro ...

- Que bueno que no tuvimos esa aburrida clase –

Se escucho la vos de Malfoy desde el corredor , A Ron se le detuvo lar espiración , guardo el libro bajo la capa y lo único que se le ocurrió fue meterse bajo la cama , escuchando todo lo que pasaba

- ¡¡¡ ¿ Pero que es esto ! – Exclamo Malfoy al ver el desorden del dormitorio

- ¡¡¡ Alguien ha entrado en nuestro dormitorio ! – dijo Crabe

- ¡¡¡"No me digas" , idiota , en lugar de decir tonterías ve a traer a Snape ! – Le dijo Draco y Crabe salió corriendo

Los alumnos de tercero estaban en la habitación , tratando de descifrar quién podría haber hecho todo ese desorden , mientras Ron se mantenía inmóvil , en pocos minutos llego Snape

- ¡¡ ¿ Hora que quiere señor Malfoy , por que tanta urgencia de verme !!! – Dijo Snape con arrogancia

- Alguien a irrumpido en Slytherin señor mire todo este desorden – (Malfoy)

- ¿ Esta seguro de que no lo dejaron así señor Malfoy ? – Dijo Snape con sarcasmo

- No señor , todo estaba en perfecto orden – (Malfoy) o:p /o:p 

- Vamos a ver –

Snape comenzó a recorrer la habitación analizando cada centímetro con la mirada , se sentó en la cama , se volvió a poner de pié continuaba caminando , buscando algo , era como si supiera que Ron estaba ahí y trataba de encontrarlo .

- ¿Revisó debajo de las camas señor Malfoy ? – (Snape)

- No señor – Malfoy

- " Levitate " – dijo Snape apuntando con la varita , las 5 camas se elevaron a un metro del suelo

Ron contuvo la respiración para no dar ningún indicio de que estaba escondido bajo la capa invisible mientras veía como Malfoy , Crabe y Goyl revisaban

- Bueno , es claro que el infractor se a ido , recojan todo esto inmediatamente , cambiaremos la contraseña a partir de mañana – Dijo Snape , bajo las camas y se retiro

Con esto Ron volvió a respirar aliviado , mientras escuchaba a Malfoy maldecir y ordenarles a sus esclavos que ordenaran todo , sostenía entre sus manos fuertemente el libro , solo le quedaba esperar a que todos se durmieran para poder regresar a Gryffindor .

EN LA TORRE DE LOS LEONES

- Hermione tranquilízate , Ron no debe tardar – (Harry)

- No se tengo un mal presentimiento y si Slytherin no tubo clase – dijo Hermione mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala común

- No lo creo , seguramente Malfoy tiene bien escondido ese libro y le costo trabajo encontrarlo – (Harry)

- Si , eso debe ser , pero no puedo evitarlo , no estaré tranquila hasta que Ron atraviese ese retrato – (Hermione)

- Que te parece si bajamos a cenar , ya verás que si no lo encontramos en el camino , nos alcanzará en el gran comedor Ron nunca se ha perdido una sola comida – (Harry)

- Esta bien – (Hermione)

Con esto , los dos salieron hacia el gran comedor

Ron estaba comenzando a entumirse después de un ahora de estar acostado sin moverse en el piso frío , escucho decir a unos de los chicos que era la hora de la cena , pero cuando escucho a Malfoy decir que no tenía hambre y que se quedaría a ahí todas las esperanzas de Ron de salir se esfumaron , era obvio que se quedaría en esa posición durante un buen rato

Harry y Hermione terminaron de cenar y regresaron a la torre con la esperanza de encontrar a Ron , pero no estaba , ahora también Harry comenzaba a preocuparse , cuando el reloj anuncio las 10:30 de la noche :

- Es suficiente , voy ah ir a buscarlo – dijo Hermione mientras caminaba hacia el retrato , pero Harry la detuvo

- No Hermione , es muy arriesgado – (Harry)

- ¡¡¡ No puedo quedarme aquí a esperar , tal ves lo descubrieron y le están haciendo daño ! – (Hermione)

- No lo creo tan tonto como para dejarse atrapar , debe de estar a salvo escondido en algún lugar , debemos tener paciencia Hermione recuerda que se lo prometiste – (Harry )

Ante eso Hermione se tranquilizo un poco , no le quedaba nada mas que esperar . Los minutos pasaban ,la sala común se vació poco a poco , hasta que al dar las 12 :30 solo estaban Harry y Hermione frente a la chimenea , ninguno pronunciaba palabra , dentro del silencio estaban cada ves más desesperados

Mientras tanto Ron tenía todo el cuerpo entumido , frío , hambre y un dolor de espalda como nunca , miro su reloj , las 12 :30 y aún se escuchaban ruidos en la casa de las serpientes , sabía que si se quedaba ahí toda la noche a la mañana siguiente sería aún más complicado salir decidió esperar unos minutos más .

A las 12:45 , todos los ruidos habían cesado , todo estaba en completo silencio , era el momento para salir comenzó a moverse poco a poco estaba tan entumido que le costaba bastante trabajo moverse y hacerlo con el libro en una mano y cerrando la capa con la otra era aún mas difícil salir de abajo de la cama pero lo logro con mucho cuidado salió del dormitorio , lo peor había pasado , atravesó la sala común dijo la contraseña y salió , ya estaba a salvo pero no quería correr riesgos así que decidió no quitarse la capa hasta estar en la torre , comenzó a correr lo más rápido que le permitían las piernas aún entumidas cuando estaba a punto de salir de las mazmorras :

- ¡¡¡Quieto !


	26. Enfermo de Amor

Ron se detuvo en seco esperando lo peor , ese grito era la vos de Snape , esta ves no podía escapar , lo había atrapado , estaba comenzando a pensar en mil y un excusas de por que estaba en las mazmorras a la 1 de la mañana con un libro de la sección prohibida , pero cuando vio a Snape acercarse

- ¡¡¡ Maldita sea , Potter se me a escapado de nuevo , pero lo atrapare , juro que lo atrapare !!! – dijo Snape apretando los dientes de coraje y regreso por donde vino

A Ron le costo segundos asimilar lo que había pasado , Snape no se dio cuenta de que estaba frente a el , aun que no le pareció que creyera que era Harry por otro lado era un alivio para el , en ese momento no había mas tiempo que perder y con el cuerpo aún entumecido y un enorme dolor en la espalda comenzó a correr de nuevo hacia la torre de Gryffindor

Hermione y Harry estaban a punto de quedarse dormidos en el sillón cuando un ruido sordo los hizo reaccionar , era Ron que había caído al entrar sin luz a la sala común

- ¡¡¡¡ RON !!!! –

Gritaron Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo se levantaron para ayudar a Ron , lo sentaron en el sillón

- Aquí lo tienes princesa – le dijo Ron a Hermione extendiéndole el libro

- Gracias , pero ahora me preocupas tu , ¿ que fue lo que paso , donde has estado todo este tiempo ? – Hermione

- Una aventura bastante interesante – Ron comenzó a contarles todo lo que había pasado , hasta el encuentro con Snape

- ¿ Pero estas bien ? – (Hermione)

- Un poco adolorido pero todo bien no te preocupes , pero pon atención en tus manos tienes lo que Malfoy esta tramando , ábrelo – Le dijo Ron

Hermionae miro por un momento el libro que Ron le había entregado , era verdad , la respuesta a lo que tanto estaba temiendo la tenía en sus manos , pero en ese momento solo le importaba Ron con esto había vuelto a ganar su confianza , pero para ella era mejor esperara mañana para hablar con el .

- Muchas gracias , en verdad no sabes cuanto significa esto para mi , ahora si no les importa quisiera leerlo yo sola si no les molesta – (Hermione)

- No , no te preocupes , mañana platicamos , de todos modos es tarde para eso – (Harry)

- Gracias por entenderme ...Ron gracias por todo - le dijo le dio un tierno beso en los labios , les dio las buenas noches a los dos y se fue

Ron y Harry se miraron por unos momentos , de pronto comenzaron a reír aun que a Ron le dolía un poco el cuerpo , Harry lo ayudo a subir las escaleras , se pusieron la pijama y se quedaron profundamente dormidos .

MIENTRAS TANTO HERMIONE

Estaba sentada sobre su cama , mirando el libro que tenía frente a ella , no solo significaba tener la respuesta a la incógnita de los planes de Mafloy también tenía una prueba muy grande del amor que le tiene Ron , por primera ves en las últimas semanas estaba segura de lo que quería hacer guardo el libro en su baúl , saco pergamino , pluma y tinta y como en otras ocasiones comenzó a escribir .

Termino , lo doblo , se puso la pijama y se acostó a dormir con una enorme sonrisa en los labios

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Harry y Hermione se levantaron de muy buen humor en sus respectivos dormitorios , pero Ron lucí aun poco maltrecho , se levanto con algo de trabajo le dio los buenos días a Harry y se fueron a bañar . A las 7:45 de la mañana se encontraron en la sala común

- Buenos días chicos - Saludo Hermione alegre

- Hola , buenos días –(Harry)

- Hola – (Ron)

- Estas bien bebe , estas un poco pálido – le dijo Hermione al notar el aspecto de Ron

- Si preciosa no te preocupes , vamos a desayunar , me muero de hambre – le dijo el con una sonrisa para convencerla de que estaba bien

Pero la verdad no lo estaba , pasar tantas horas acostado en el piso frío de la mazmorra de slytherin le había hecho daño pero no quería preocupar a Hermione , se abrazaron y así salieron de la torre .

Se sentaron a desayunar , por todas partes ya se sabía que alguien había entrado a la casa de Slytherin , la versión que más gracia les causaba , era que había sido algún alumno de último año de Hoffleppof que quería robar la pequeña fortuna que tenía Malfoy guardada en una caja mágica pero no lo pudo lograr .

Ron , aun que sentía nauseas tenía hambre , después de todo no había probado bocado desde la hora de la comida de ayer , pero dentro de el algo le decía que no siguiera así que después de terminar su plato de avena y no comió más

- ¿Es todo lo que vas a desayunar? – le pregunto Hermione

- Si , creo que comí muy rápido ya me llene – (Ron)

- Esa ni tu te la crees – le dijo Harry

- Ni yo, ¿ seguro que te sientes bien , estas sudando ? – le dijo Hermione pasándole la mano por la mejilla pudo notar que estaba más caliente de lo normal

- Si , preciosa , estoy bien , es solo que tengo un poco de calor , los veré en clase de Defensa en unos minutos - les dijo Ron , se levanto y se fue

Hermione y Harry intercambiaron miradas de confusión , nunca habían visto a Ron actuar así . Mientras , el pelirrojo estaba sentado en un rincón del vestíbulo , mareado , con sudor frío y dolor en el cuerpo (sintomatología de una super gripa jeje ) se tomo unos minutos para tranquilizarse un poco y se fue a clase .

Llego al aula de D.C.L.A.O. se sentó junto a Hermione y comenzó la clase .

Las 4 horas pasaron rápido para todos , al final la maestra no les dejo deberes gracias a su buen comportamiento y participación , todos se fueron felices no tendrían clase hasta la tarde después de la comida .

- Ron ¿ puedo hablar contigo un minuto? – (Hermione)

- Si – (Ron)

- Te vemos en la sala común en un momento Harry , no tardamos - (Hermione)

- Ok. – (Harry)

Hermione Y Ron comenzaron a caminar en dirección a los jardines , cuando de la nada , Ron se desplomo en el suelo

- ¡¡¡ RON , ¡¡¡ HARRY AYUDAME POR FAVOR !!!– (Hermione)

- ¡¡¡¡ Señor Wesley , ¡¡¡ ¿Que paso?!!!! – La profesora McGonagal paso frente a ello sen ese momento , ella y Hermione se agacharon junto al cuerpo de Ron , estaba ardiendo en calentura y temblaba sin parar

- ¡¡¡ ¿ Que le paso !!! – (Harry)

- "Movili Corpus" – Dijo l amaestra apuntando a Ron con al varita , el levito detrás de ella y lo llevo rápido a la enfermería

- ¿ Hermione que paso ? – le pregunto Harry mientras corrían a la enfermería

- No lo se , íbamos caminando y de la nada se callo – contesto entre lagrimas

Abrieron de golpe las puertas de la enfermería pero la profesora McGonagal les cerro el paso

- Por favor maestra déjeme estar con el yo puedo ayudarlo – (Hermione)

- Se que lo quiere mucho señorita Grenger , pero la única que lo puede ayudarlo es Madame Pomfree y en este momento lo esta atendiendo - (McGonagal)

- No maestra usted no entiende , yo...-

- No Hermione , hagamos caso y esperemos afuera , por favor pronto podremos verlo – Le dijo Harry tomándola del hombro

- Pero es que yo pue...-

- Por favor señorita Grenger , no pierda la compostura de una GryFfindor y hágale caso a Potter , esperen afuera , Madame Pomfree no tardara – (McGonagal)

- Esta bien – (Hermione)

Los dos salieron de la enfermería

- ¡¡¡¡ ¿ Por que no me dejaste hablar Harry ?!!!! – le reclamo Hermione

- Recuerda que el único que sabe de tus poderes aparte de la maestra Cassandra es Dombledor y si se lo dices a McGonagal no te hubiera creído y en este momento estarías en su despacho siendo interrogada por ella ,¿ que prefieres , eso o estar aquí y esperar que salga Madame Pomfree ? - Ante estas palabras no tenía replica , se recargo en la pared y se sentó en el suelo , comenzó a llorar , Harry se sentó junto a ella

- Yo tengo la culpa , si no le hubiera permitido ir por ese libro ahora estaría bien – (Hermione)

- No Hermione , entiende algo , el te quiere tanto que no te hubiera dejado que lo detuvieras , para el lo más importante que tu estuvieras tranquila – (Harry) La puerta de la enfermería se abrió de pronto :

- Ya pueden pasar a verlo – Les dijo al señora Pomfree

- ¿ Que es lo que le pasa ? – (Hermione)

- Parece que una de tantas enfermedades moogles una especie de infección en las vías respiratorias

- Gripa – (Hermione)

- Mmmm... , no es más que eso por la fiebre y los temblores

- ¿ Bronquitis entonces ? – (Hermione)

- No , es algo mas fuerte , ...Neumonía , traten de no fatigarlo demasiado aún tiene un poco de fiebre

- Esta bien – (Harry )

Los dos entraron , se acercaron hasta la cama de Ron , al parecer estaba dormido Hermione se sentó en la orilla y le tomo la mano , comenzó a llorar de nuevo

- No llores princesa , estoy bien – le dijo Ron

- por mi culpa estas así – (Hermione)

- No amor , te dije que tendrían que pasar sobre mi cadáver antes de hacerte algo – (Ron)

- Pero no tenía por que tomarlo literal amigo – (Harry ) su comentario los hizo reír

- ¿Quieres que te cure , no tardare mucho ? – (Hermione)

- La verdad me gustaría que me cuidaras de forma normal ¿ no te importa? - (Ron)

- Claro que no – Le dijo Hermione y le dio un beso en la frente

- Lo siento muchachos pero el joven Wesley tiene que descansar- Les dijo al señora Pomfree

Hermione le dejo el pergamino y le susurro al oído "lo lograste mi amor" le sonrió y se fue junto con Harry , Ron abrió rápidamente el pergamino :

_Voy deprisa , siempre en contra del reloj , todo lo que viví nunca fue para mi yaun que duele aceptarlo es así_

_Tonterías , nos separan a los dos y una historia sin fin se vuelve a repetir y es que se que soy parte de ti_

_Por que después de tu amor ya no hay nada , y reconozco el miedo en tu mirada_

_Siempre caigo rendida cuando tu me llamas ,siempre a cada minuto te vuelvo a extrañar_

_Eres para mi , desde que te vi , no te dejo de pensar_

_Volvería a apostar por este amor , a perder la razón eres tu la ilusión , que atrapa mi corazón_

_Yo te di amor en mi corazón , que mas podría hacer yo , tu sabes que eres mi todo_

_No escapare más de tu amor_

_Te Amo_

_Hermione_

El corazón de Ron saltaba de gusto dentro de su pecho , todo eso significaba que por fin Hermione lo había perdonado , había valido la pena pasar por aquello con el fin de lograr recuperarla .

Después de la hora de la comida Hermione y Harry regresaron a la enfermería , cuando entraron , encontraron a Ron sentado en la cama

- Deberías estar recostado , aún no te a bajado la fiebre – le dijo Hermione sentándose junto a el y acariciándole las mejillas

- Es cierto Ron – le dijo Harry en forma de reproche

- (Ron sonríe ) , amigo ...¿ te importaría dejarnos un minuto a solas ? – Le pregunto Ron a Harry

- (Harry se ríe discretamente , capto el mensaje) claro , Hermione te veré más tarde –(Sale Harry de la enfermería

- ¿Es cierto l o que dice este pergamino ? – (Ron)

- No se como lo estés interpretando – (Hermione)

- ¿Te quedas conmigo ? – (Ron)

- ¿ Lo dudas ? – (Hermione)

En ese momento se unieron en un hermoso beso fue la mejor sensación del mundo , habían regresado para continuar su amor .

- ¿ Ahora si me dejaras curarte o quieres seguir de consentido ? – (Hermione)

- Me inclino por la segunda opción – Le dijo Ron pícaro

- ¿Pretendes que me quede aquí toda la tarde y que no valla a mis clases solo para cuidarte bomboncito ? – Le dijo Hermione acercándose a el

- Pues si , algo así paso por mi mente jeje – Le dijo Ron tomándola por la mejilla

- Lo siento , pero te equivocaste de chica amor , te veré más tarde , pero te dejo en buenas manos ahí viene la señora Pomfree con tu medicina - le dijo Hermione , le dio un beso de piquito rápido y se fue –

- Mujeres , pero no podemos vivir sin ellas - (Ron)

- ¿ Perdón ? – le dijo extrañada la señora Pomfree

- Nada – (Ron)

MIENTRAS EN LA SALA COMÚN DE SYTHERIN

Esa tarde , al tratar de sacar el tesoro que guardaba con tanto recelo , Malfoy se llevo el chasco de su vida al darse cuenta que había desaparecido el libro que estaba escondiendo con tanto cuidado . Comenzó a romper todo lo que tenía frente a el desesperado , lo que tenía escrito en ese libro era de vital importancia para el y si llegaba a caer en manos equivocadas podría traerle muchos problemas , sus planes de venganza se vendrían abajo

- ¡¡¡ Esto debe ser obra de esa maldita sangre sucia , pero me las va apagar , juro que me las va apagar !!! -Dijo Draco apretando fuertemente los puños y los dientes

DE REGRESO EN LOS PASILLOS

- Y a todo esto , ¿ que dice el dichoso libro , que es lo que esta planeando Malfoy ? – le pregunto Harry a Hermione mientras se dirigían a su siguiente clase

- La verdad no lo se , aún no lo he leído – (Hermione)

- ¿ Por que ? – le pregunto Harry extrañado

- No lo se , en un momento paso de ser lo que mas había esperado a algo sin importancia – (Hermione)

- ¿Estas segura de lo que dices ? –

- Si , también muy dentro de mi quería compartir el contenido de ese libro con Ron aun que no quería aceptarlo por orgullo , ya me conoces – (Hermione)

- Entonces ... ¿ cuando vamos a saberlo , por que a mi también me lo vas a decir no ? – (Harry)

- ¿ Detecto un ligero aire de celos por aquí ? – le pregunto Hermione con mirada picara

- Obvio no , "Hermanita" jeje solo preguntaba – Le dijo Harry abrazándola por los hombros

- Te diré algo , cuando salgamos de clase de transformaciones iremos a la torre y leeremos juntos – (Hermione)

- ¡¡¡¡ EXPELIARMUS !!!! -

Se escucho una voz desde el otro lado del pasillo y con un rayo los dos salieron volando unos 2 metros dándose un fuerte golpe contra el suelo , atontados y adoloridos trataron de levantarse para ver a su agresor , levantaron la vista y ante ellos estaba Draco Malfoy con sus dos amigotes apuntándolos con las varitas .

- Se perfectamente que fueron ustedes los que entraron en Slytherin y se llevaron mi libro ... solo les diré que eso no es suficiente para detener a un Malfoy , cuídense las espaldas de ahora en adelante –

- ¡¡¡ERES UN ...- (Harry )

- ¡¡¡ ¿ Que esta pasando aquí !!! – todos se quedaron inmóviles al ver a la profesora Cassandra , llego sin que ninguno se diera cuenta

- Nada maestra , solo estábamos teniendo una conversación – Se apresuro a decir Malfoy

- ¿ Si es una conversación amistosa , entonces por que están ustedes dos en el suelo y ustedes apuntándoles con las varitas , me gustaría escuchar su explicación a eso señor Malfoy - (Cassandra)

Los Slytherin se quedaron sin saber que decir

- ¿ Se quedo sin palabras señor Malfoy , bueno utilizare mi criterio , creo que ustedes tres han atacado deliberadamente a estos dos alumnos , los veré en mi despacho mañana a las 8 en punto y 50 puntos menos para Slytherin , y no se molesten en ir con Severus para que les quite el castigo , ahora retírense – (Cassandra )Con esto los Sytherin se fueron echando chispas

- Muchas gracias maestra - le dijo Hermione mientras Harry la ayudaba a levantarse

- ¿ Están bien ? – (Cassandra)

- Si – Contestaron los Gryffindor a la ves

- Perfecto , tengan cuidado con esos chicos , ahora váyanse a su clase – Dijo estoy con una sonrisa y se fue

- ¿ Viste de donde salió ? – (Hermione)

- Nop , tal ves se apareció –(Harry)

- Recuerda que eso no se puede hacer en Hagwarts – (Hermione)

- Como aya sido , si no hubiera llegado ahora tal ves ya hubieras carbonizado a Malfoy o algo peor - (Harry)

- Muy gracioso , pero tienes razón , ahora más que nunca debemos estar listos , seguramente le pedirá ayuda a su padre –

No volvieron a hablar del tema y entraron a clase , esperaron ansiosos a que sonara el timbre y salieron corriendo a la torre , para leer el libro . Entraron por el retrato , Hermione subió rápidamente por el libro bajo a la sala común

- Vamos a buscar un lugar más tranquilo – Le dijo Hermione

- Tengo el lugar perfecto , vamos – Le dijo Harry y salieron hacia el séptimo piso

Llegaron ante el retrato de los trolls del séptimo piso , una puerta se apareció , entraron por ella , estaban en la sala de los menesteres , una salita de lectura bastante acogedora , con mullidos sillones , y una chimenea , les callo como anillo al dedo , ya que el clima del castillo era bastante frío

- Bueno , aquí podremos leer tranquilamente – Le dijo Hermione

Los dos dejaron las mochilas aún lado de los sillones y se sentaron juntos a leer , había varios trozos de pergamino saliendo de entre las paginas de aquel libro , por ahí comenzaron a leer , al abrir el libro se escucho un gemido de ultratumba clásico de todo lo que se saca de la sección prohibida , dejaron los pergaminos a un lado y comenzaron a leer lo que estaba plasmado en aquellas paginas viejas .

"_La Muerte Azul"_

_Una de las pociones que fueron utilizadas con mayor frecuencia en la época de la santa inquisición después de que la quema de una bruja o un hechicero resultara ineficaz _

_Una bruja de esa época era capas de escaparse de ser quemada viva, muchas veces no eran descubiertas y seguían viviendo bajo una identidad distinta , pero si eran sorprendidas eran condenadas a "La Muerte Azul" _

_Los ingredientes de esta poción son :_

_Sangre de unicornio joven_

_Veneno de Dragón Húngaro_

_Piel de Basilisco_

_3 cabellos de Sirena_

_2 Garras de Hipogrifo_

_1 Pluma de ave Fénix_

_Sangre de centauro_

_Todos estos ingredientes deben de ser mezclados en ese orden a la luz de la luna llena para que logren el efecto deseado . La Muerte Azul es una de las más aterradoras conocidas en el mundo mágico ._

_La persona que llegue a ingerir esta poción tendrán 12 horas de vida mientras entre intensos dolores y sangrados el cuerpo va obteniendo una tonalidad azul . _

_La última parte del cuerpo en adquirir el color es el área del pecho en donde esta el corazón mientras esa área este intacta habrá salvación , pero si el color azul llega a esa zona no habrá esperanza y la persona morirá _

_No hay cura física conocida para esta poción ._

- Aquí avía algo más , ¿ por que estarán tachadas las siguientes palabras ? ¡¡ Rebélate !! – Dijo Harry apuntando con la varita al pergamino , pero no logro nada – Inténtalo tu - le dijo a Hermione pero ella estaba leyendo los pergaminos con gesto de preocupación

- Mira , aquí esta la lista de los ingredientes , todos están palomeados , y el procedimiento para hacer la poción ...(Hermione pasa saliva ) ...parece que ya tiene todo listo –

Los dos guardaron silencio por un momento , definitivamente Malfoy ya esta listo , solo le faltaba la luna llena

- ¿ En que piensas ? – pregunto finalmente Harry al ver la expresión de Hermione

- No me puedo imaginar , en que momento intentaría hacer esto , recuerda lo que nos dijo la maestra en clase de astronomía , falta poco menos de 2 meses para la última luna llena del año y ...-

- ...que todo los hechizos y pociones hechos bajo su luz doblaran su poder – Termino Harry -Para entonces ya no estaremos en el castillo , recuerda que estaremos con tus padres en Londres -

- Ya no estoy tan segura de ir Harry , después de leer esto ...-(Hermione)

- ¿ Por que ? – (Harry)

- Si nos vamos a Londres , no podremos usar magia si algo nos pasa , los del ministerio se darán cuenta de inmediato , para Malfoy sería muy sencillo salir de un problema , pero nosotros ... –

- Si lo ves desde ese punto tienes razón , estaremos más seguros si nos quedamos en el castillo – (Harry)

- Lastima , quería pasar una navidad inolvidable este año con ustedes , les escribiré a mis padres esta noche , después de lo que paso los años anteriores no creo que pongan objeción en que me quede en el castillo , de todos modos seguramente se irían a Paris o a Barcelona – (Hermione)

- Por ahora será mejor destruir todo esto y regresar el libro a la biblioteca - (Harry)

- Si pero ... espera – ( Hermione)

¡¡¡ Rotume , pronuncio Hermione apuntando la hoja del libro y tras escuchar un segundo aullido de dolor la hoja se desprendió , Hermione la tomo junto con los pergaminos y con la mirada les prendió fuego hasta que no quedo nada más que cenizas que recogió y hecho en la chimenea de la sala de los menesteres .

Salieron de la sala con el libro en la mochila de Harry y se fueron directo a la enfermería , encontraron a Ron sentado en la cama comiendo , se apresuraron hasta el , le contaron todo lo que habían encontrado en aquel libro y la decisión de quedarse en el castillo en navidad .

- No creo que a tus padres les agrade la idea , recuerda que la ultima ves que te escribieron decían que te tenían una sorpresa - (Ron)

- Había olvidado ese pequeño detalle , bueno sea lo que sea tendré que pedirles que esperen al verano , no los quiero exponer a que Malfoy les haga daño , no me lo perdonaría nunca .- Dijo Hermione con tristeza

- Si esa es tu última palabra , yo te apoyo princesa – le dijo Ron y le dio un beso

- Bueno será mejor que nos vallamos o llegaremos tarde a clase , te veremos mas tarde – Le dijo Hermione y le dio otro beso Harry y Hermione salieron dela enfermería .

Una tarde lluviosa termino aquel día dando paso a una noche fría de otoño después de cenar Harry y Hermione le fueron a dar las buenas noches a Ron a la enfermería y se retiraron a la torre de Gryffindor , no sin antes pasar por Danzca a la lechuseria (recuerden que Dnazca es un mochuelito que le regalaron a Hermione). Se sentaron en una mesa desocupada para escribirle a los padres de Hermione y adelantar los deberes de ese día . El mochuelo salió por la ventana de la torre .

A las 10:45 de la noche terminaron sus deberes , se dieron las buenas noches y cada uno se fue a su respectivo dormitorio

Un anoche fría pasaba para los alumnos en el castillo , solo había una persona que aún no lograba conciliar el sueño , en despacho del aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras , la maestra Cassandra daba vueltas alrededor de su escritorio , mirando el reloj de manera nerviosa eran las 2 :27 de la madrugada

- ¡¡¡ ¿ ME PEUDES DECIR QUE DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO !!!! – Le grito un hombre desde la chimenea del despacho

Había aparecido ante ella un hombre con una capa de viaje negra con líneas blancas de gis y guantes de piel , con una iniciales bordadas en ellos , tenía entre sus manos un trozo de pergamino .Cassandra lo tomo y lo leyó

- Recuerdo haberte dicho que si ese tal Malfoy molestaba a Hermione lo eliminaras – le dijo el hombre con tono lúgubre mientras tomaba asiento detrás del escritorio

- ¿ Lo dices por lo que paso hoy ? – le pregunto Cassandra

- No me interesa lo que haya pasado hoy , seguramente fue un juego de niños , me refiero a esto – le contesto el y puso el pergamino que traía sobre la mesa

- Échale un ojo –

La maestra leyó rápidamente el pergamino , no menciono nada

- ¿Sabes lo que significa que Hermione no valla a Londres en diciembre verdad ? –

- Si lo se – (Cassandra)

- Entonces ... ¡¡¡¡¡¡ ¿ QUE DEMONISO ESTAS ESPERANDO PARA ELIMINAR A ESE CHICO !!!! - Le dijo el hombre poniéndose de pié de golpe

- ¡¡¡¡ Quien dijo que no lo haría , ese chico estará en mi despacho mañana en la noche , o que ¿ querías que lo matara a plena luz del día y sin razón aparente ?, ¡¡¡ No seas estúpido !!! – Lo enfrento Cassandra con los ojos brillando intensamente

- ¡¡¡¡ TE DJE QUE LA VIGILARAS PARA EVITAR ESTO... –

- ¡¡¡ LA QUE ESTA CORRIENDO MAS RIEZGOS SOY YO MIENTRAS TU ESTAS MUY TRANQUILO EN LONDRES , ASÍ QUE DEJAME ACTUAR COMO YO LO CREA CONVENIENTE , SI NO , BUSCATE A OTRA PERSONA PARA QUE SE LLEVE A MI HERMANA !!!! – Corto tajante Cassandra

- Muy bien , muy bien ...(se tranquilizo el hombre) ... de acuerdo te dejaremos tranquila , solo asegúrate de que llegue a Londres en la fecha fijada -

- ¿ Que hay con sus amigos ? – (Cassandra)

- Ellos no importan , si se interponen en algo cuando lleguen a Londres nos encargaremos de ellos - Dijo el hombre encaminándose a la chimenea - todo nuestro futuro esta en tus manos Cassandra no lo olvides , depende de ti , recuerda por que te escogimos para esta misión

- Lo se , confía en mi , todo saldrá bien , esto son solo pequeñas piedras en el camino , cosas de niños ... – (Cassandra)

- Haz lo que creas mejor para todos – Dijo esto y desaparesió entre las llamas de la chimenea

Cassandra se quedo mirando las llamas , pensaba , no quería matar a nadie , estaba en contra de todo acto que atentara la vida de un mago menor de edad aunque fuera como Malfoy


	27. Regreso a Casa

Ya era de mañana , cada ves era más frías en el castillo , lo que obligaba a los alumnos a portar sus capas , bufanda y guantes , Harry y Hermione estaban en el gran comedor cuando comenzó a llegar el correo matutino , de entre todos los puntos color marrón se distinguía uno más pequeño que los demás , la pequeña Danzka volaba con esfuerzo hasta caer en el regazo de Hermione exhausta por el viaje y con la respuesta de sus padres en el pico .

Le quito la carta , tomo al mochuelo , le dio de comer un poco de tocino , unos sorbos de jugo de calabaza y ya recuperada se poso en su hombro . Abrió la carta y comenzó a leer

_Hermione :_

_Entiendo tu preocupación , pero es indispensable que vengas a Londres en diciembre, no podemos permitir que te quedes en el castillo ._

_Si es necesario escribiremos a Dombledor para que asigne a alguien que los acompañe de regreso a casa ._

_Hay algo muy importante esperándote aquí en Londres , por favor entiéndenos , esperaremos tu respuesta_

_Atte. : Papá y Mamá_

Hermione miro extrañada la caligrafía de su padre , por que era tan importante que regresara a Londres a pesar de que podrían ponerse en riesgo de un ataque de la familia Malfoy , y con que excusa le pedirían a Dombledor escolta para ellos , todo esto se lo planteo a Harry mientras terminaban de desayunar

- Me atrevería a pensar que tiene algo que ver con tu poderes – (Harry )

- Puede ser , pero ...¿ no me lo pueden explicar por carta, les pediría que vinieran pero no pueden – (Hermione)

- ¿Que piensas hacer ? – (Harry)

- Mmmm ...creo saber quién puede ayudarme - dijo Hermione y volteo a ver a la maestra Cassandra a la mesa de los maestros

- Le pedirás a la maestra que nos acompañe a Londres ? – (Harry)

- No necesariamente – Dijo Hermione pensativa mordiéndose el labio – ve a la lechusería – le dijo al mochuelo , le dio otro pedazo de tocino , este le acaricio la mejilla con el pico en agradecimiento y emprendió el vuelo

- Vamonos , después de clase hablare con la maestra y dependiendo de lo que nos diga decidiré y les escribiré –(Hermione)

- Como quieras – (Harry)

Salieron del gran comedor y se apresuraron al aula de D. C. A. O. La clase comenzó en punto de las 9 de la mañana

- Buenos días chicos , ¿ como están ? – les saludo alegre la maestra

- Buenos días – contestaron con monotonía los friolentos alumnos

- Pero que animados – les dijo con sarcasmo – bien abran sus libros en la página 194 - les ordeno Cassandra

- "Magia Negra Medieval Antigua " – leyó en vos alta Seemos Finnigan

- Así es , pongan atención , no solo los hechizos actuales pueden causar daño , hay magia antigua muy poderosa y no necesariamente se lleva a cavo con una varita ...¿ alguno de ustedes me puede dar un ejemplo de magia antigua ? - Continuo la maestra y ¿quien creen que alzo la mano ? – Señorita Granger

- "Sogno Incantatem" , los magos negros antiguos lo utilizaban como castigo para que sus victimas vivieran en una pesadilla eterna , si enfrente de ellos había un conejo ellos creían que era un dragón de dos cabezas o si frente a ellos estaba un familiar suyo pensaban que era un dementor que venía por ellos para llevarlo a azcaban , y como el mago que lo aplicaba tenía que ser extremadamente poderoso ni siquiera los mejores oclumanticos podían resistirse ante este encantamiento , los que caían bajo sus hechizos se perdían y los encontraban muertos un tiempo después , con una marca en forma de estrella en la frente – (Hermione) todos la miraban con la boca abierta

- Cada día me sorprende mas señorita Grenger 20 puntos para Gryffindor por esa extraordinaria respuesta , ahora tienen 45 minutos para leer el capitulo completo y hacerme un resumen , cuando terminen haremos algunas pruebas de lo que acaban de leer , en silencio por favor , pueden comenzar – (Cassandra)

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a leer en silencio mientras la maestra se paseaba entre los escritorios . El tiempo pasaba y los alumnos se sorprendía de lo que estaban leyendo , a Hermione le llamo al atención ver el nombre de " Deddalus Unshinsky " seguido de la oración , "el mago más bondadoso pero más temido en la edad media"

- Mira esto Harry – le dijo Hermione y Harry leyó el mismo texto –

- ¿ En que estas pensando ? – (Harry)

- En que tal ves todo esto tenga que ver conmigo – (Hermione)

- ¿ Estas segura ? – (Harry)

- No lo se , son muchas coincidencias , este es el apellido de mi bisabuelo , y mis poderes ...-

- ¿Tienen algún problema ? – los interrumpió la maestra

- No – contestaron al mismo tiempo

- Continúen en silencio por favor – (Cassandra)

- Hablaremos de esto más tarde – (Hermione)

Guardaron silencio y continuaron con la lectura . Poco a poco los alumnos fueron terminando la lectura y el resumen . Cuando el trabajo de todos quedo concluido , con un movimiento de la mano todos los pergamino volaron hasta el escritorio de la maestra .

Durante las siguientes 3 horas estuvieron practicando encantamientos de bloqueo y después de que uno que otro alumno viera alucinaciones y monstruos inexistentes , la maestra dio por terminada la clase sin deberes por hacer. Los alumnos comenzaron a salir pero Hermione y Harry se quedaron en sus asientos , al darse cuenta la maestra .

- ¿ En que puedo ayudarles ? – (Cassandra)

- Pues en si , son dos cosas – (Harry)

- Los escucho – les dijo Cassandra y se sentó en el pupitre frente a ellos

Hermione y Harry intercambiaron miradas y Hermione comenzó a relatarle primero el problema con Malfoy le contó todo lo que habían visto en aquel libro , las amenazas , hasta la petición lo último que le habían escrito sus padres .

- Por Malfoy no se preocupen ,ahora que lo descubrieron , estará tranquilo por un buen rato antes de tratar de hacerles algo – (Cassandra)

- Pues si pero lo más seguro es que le pida ayuda a su padre – (Harry)

- Me encargare de el esta noche , tiene que venir a mi despacho a cumplir su castigo –

- Gracias , pero .. ...¿ y mis padres , aún así ... ? – (Hermione)

- Haremos esto , los tres vendrán conmigo a Londres , tenía que regresar por unos asuntos en el ministerio de magia , los llevare hasta tu casa y luego me iré al ministerio ¿ les parece ? y así tus padres no tendrán que escribirle a Dombledor , el sabe que yo me ausentare del castillo en diciembre , solo le informaré que ustedes vendrán conmigo en lugar de regresar en el tren y listo - (Cassandra)

- Muchas gracias maestra pero ... si Malfoy o su padre se aparecen en mi casa ...- (Hermione)

Cassandra la miro a los ojos , era una sensación extraña para Hermione , era como si estuviera viendo a alguien de su familia le daba tranquilidad aquella cálida mirada pero también sentía un poco de temor . Después de unos segundos , con un movimiento de la varita ,la maestra hizo aparecer dos medallas doradas con un pequeño símbolo eran dos varitas cruzadas .

- Toma esto , cuando tengas problemas solo tócala con la punta de la varita y la mía brillara , inmediatamente apareceré en donde estés para ayudarte , a ti , o cualquiera de tus amigos – Le dijo la maestra con tono maternal dándole a Hermione una medalla

- Gracias Maestra – Contesto Hermione tomando la medalla

- Pero esto no es todo lo que te inquieta , hay algo mas... – (Cassandra)

- Si la verdad es que ... –

Hermione le contó con lujo de detalle la inquietud que tenía con respecto a los discípulos de la magia

- Esa duda no te la puedo aclarar yo , solo lo pueden hacer tus padres – (Cassandra)

- Esta bien , de todas formas muchas gracias por todo maestra , le escribiré a mis padres esta noche – Dijo Hermione y ella y Harry se pusieron de pie

- Si necesitan algo avísenme , que tengan un buen día – les dijo la maestra y se fue a su despacho mientras Harry y Hermione salían del aula

Mientras , Cassandra rápidamente tomaba pergamino y pluma :

"_**TODO LISTO , HERMIONE Y SUS AMIGOS HIRAN CONMIGO A LONDRES"**_

Doblo el trozo de pergamino , lo lanzó a las llamas de la chimenea que al contacto se volvieron moradas y el pergamino desapareció

- Ahora solo falta encargarme del joven Malfoy esta noche – dijo Cassandra sentándose detrás de su escritorio

Al terminar la comida Harry y Hermione fueron a ver a Ron a la enfermería , se sentaron uno a cada lado de la cama y le contaron todo que había pasado durante aquella mañana fría de otoño .

- Valla , valla , entonces seremos escoltados hasta Londres por la gran Cassandra Morgenster y no solo eso si no que también será nuestra guardaespaldas , me parece excelente – (Ron)

- No será nuestra guardaespaldas , simplemente nos ayudara en caso de ser necesario , si no hay problema no tenemos por que molestarla – (Harry)

- Bueno si , pero es divertido pensar que seremos escoltados hasta Londres por un maestro del colegio –(Ron)

- Y a todo esto ¿ cuando sales de aquí ? – (Hermione)

- El Sábado en la tarde – (Ron)

- Perfecto , ahora te dejamos , nos veremos mañana . que descanses amor – dijo Hermione y lo beso

- ¿ Por que hasta mañana , no vendrás a darme las buenas noches ? – (Ron)

- Lo voy a pensar – otro beso – adiós

- Adiós amigo – (Harry)

Cuando salieron de la enfermería

- Regresare ese libro a la biblioteca esta noche – (Hermione)

- Regresaremos , querras decir no te dejaré ir sola –(Harry)

- Como quieras , nos veremos esta noche a las 11:30 en la sala común , no olvides tu capa invisible – dijo Hermione y se fue a su clase de runas antiguas

Las horas de una tarde lluviosa de otoño pasaron sin nada fuera de lo común igual que la hora de la cena , que Harry paso con los gemelos y con sus demás compañeros de tercero ya que hermione había ido a la lechusería a enviarle la respuesta a sus padres .

A las 8 en puntos estaban Crabe , Goyl y Malfoy en el despacho de la maestra para cumplir su castigo

- Siéntense , tomen las plumas que están sobre el escritorio ( les dijo la maestra y los tres obedecieron ) ahora escribirán " no debo pelear con un Gryffindor " -

- Pero este tipo de castigos es para bebes – dijo Malfoy con disgusto

- No me importa lo que piense , haga lo que le digo – contesto Cassandra autoritaria

Los tres intercambiaron miradas de fastidio y comenzaron a escribir , pero se dieron cuenta de que era más que un castigo ya que entre más escribían más les sangraba la mano , las letras que ponían en el pergamino se marcaban dolorosamente en su piel .

- ¿ Sigue pensando que es un castigo para bebes señor Malfoy ? – Les dijo al maestra levantando la ceja y con tono frío

- Mi padre se enterara de esto – contesto Malfoy haciendo un esfuerzo para no llorar de dolor

- Si quiere se lo digo yo , a mi no me va intimidar escondiéndose bajo la capa de su papi – (Cassandra)

Estuvieron escribiendo durante una hora , hasta que la maestra les indico a Crabe y a Goyl que se podían ir dudaron unos segundos en retirarse , pero al sentir la mirada penetrante de la maestra se fueron de inmediato dejando solo a Malfoy

- Deje la pluma señor Malfoy – le indico Cassandra , Malfoy arrojo la pluma y se cubrió la mano con la túnica

- ¿ Ya me puedo largar de aquí ? – pregunto Malfoy apretando los dientes y mirando al escritorio donde había algunas gotas de su sangre

- Antes quiero dejarle un acosa clara señor Malfoy (Cassandra se le acerca con sigilo hasta que dar a unos centímetros de la cara de Malfoy ) si vuelvo a enterarme de que te metes con Hermione Granger , no solo tendrás marcas sanguinolentas en las manos –

- ¿ Me esta amenazando ? – dijo Malfoy

En ese momento Cassandra se separo de Malfoy le dio la espalda y cerro los ojos , cuando dio media vuelta los ojos eran totalmente naranjas (no solo la pupila también la parte blanca ) , el cabello y le túnica de seda roja , le ondeaban , señalo a Mafloy con el dedo índice , un aro de fuego lo rodeo y comenzó a elevar a Malfoy a unos 3 metros del suelo

- IBAS A TRATAR DE MATAR A HERMIONE Y A SUS AMIGOS CON LA POSION DE LA MUERTE AZUL ( risa malvada ) PERO ERES TAN TONTO QUE TE DESCUBRIERON ,¡¡¡¡ ERES LA VERGÜENZA DE TU FAMILIA, AHORA QUE TE QUEDE CLARO , NO ES MI ESTILO MATAR A MAGOS MENORES DE EDAD , PERO CONTINÚA TRATANDO DE HACERLES DAÑO ¡¡¡¡ Y TE JURO , QUE EN MIS MANOS SUFRIRAS LA MUERTE MAS DOLOROSA CONOSIDA EN EL MUNDO DE LA MAGIA !!!!! – termino de decir esto , regreso a su estado original y poco a poco bajo Malfoy hasta dejarlo sentado nuevamente en la silla el pobre chico estaba tan pálido que se le podían ver las venas debajo de la piel

- ¿ P p p pue e d d do i i ir m m me e e ? – pregunto tartamudeando aterrorizado

- Ni una palabra de esto a nadie señor Malfoy , ahora largo de aquí – (Cassandra )

Malfoy salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo

La maestra se acerco a la chimenea , mirando y pensado en lo que acababa de hacer , "yo no soy así " pensaba , no era de la clase de hechiceras que amedrentaba a los demás para conseguir sus propósito , pero por un miembro de la familia , sería capaz hasta de entregar su propia vida de ser necesario .

Harry se quedo en la sala común con la capa invisible guardada en su mochila , las 11 de la noche todos los alumnos se habían ido a sus respectivos dormitorios , guardo todas sus cosas en la mochila y espero a que en cualquier momento Hermione se apareciera o su vos sonara muy cerca . A las 11:20 se abrió la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas de 3er grado pero no se veía nadie , Harry supo que era Hermione . Se apresuro a sacar la capa invisible de la mochil a y se la puso .

- Agarra el libro y vamonos – le dijo Hermione , Harry se apresuro , saco el libro de la mochila y emprendieron el camino hacia la biblioteca

Aun que los dos eran invisibles , caminaron con mucho cuidado , ya que en cualquier momento podrían ser vistos por la gata de Filch .

Llegaron a la biblioteca sin problemas , entraron en la sección prohibida y dejaron el libro en...

- ¡¡¡¡ NO SE MUEBAN , encuéntralos preciosa , se que están por aquí , esta ves no se me escaparán – la vos de Fich y los maullidos de la señora Norrris los paralizaron

En ningún momento se separaron y como Hermione tenía ventaja rápidamente le dijo a Harry

- Cuando escuches que Filch se aleja hacia donde se escuche un ruido te irás de aquí – le susurro Hermione

- No , no te dejare sola con ese squid – (Harry)

- Solo hazme caso , si la capa se te atora con algo te descubrirán , nos veremos en la sala común – termino Hermione y se alejo , a Harry no le quedo más remedio que hacerle caso

Un minuto después se escucho un fuerte escándalo , como si se hubiera roto un ventanal , se escucharon los pasos de filch que se alejaban y Harry aprovechó par acorrer hacia la salida .

Mientras la gata de Filch corría , saltaba y lanzaba zarpazos en al dirección de Hermione , hasta en uno de esos alcanzo a arañarle la mejilla haciéndole una herida profunda , sin más salió corriendo también dejando a Filch lanzando cacayacas por los vidrios rotos que había en la biblioteca .

Corrió sin detenerse hasta la sala común , atravesó el retrato sin mirar y se tropezó con Harry , los dos fueron a dar al suelo Hermione sobre Harry

- ¿ Tenías prisa , hermanita ? – (Harry)

- Un poco – (Hermione)

- Creo que la señora Norris hizo de las suyas en tu rostro (pequeña risa ) – (Harry)

- Que gracioso - le dijo Hermione y se recargo fuertemente en el pecho de Harry para levantarse

- Auch – (Harry)

- No es nada me lo quitare en unos segundos , ahora que ya nos libramos de la evidencia , será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir , buenas noches - le dijo Hermione y subió mientras se quitaba la herida con toque rápido de la mano , Harry también subió a dormir

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA SALA DE LOS MENESTERES

Malfoy había estado ahí metido desde que salió del despacho de la maestra Cassandra , se frotaba la mano herida por la escritura , había dejado de sangrar pero estaba inflamada y era bastante doloroso también miraba las partes de la túnica que estaban un poco quemadas .

Le aterrorizaba pensar en tener que pasar por todo aquello de nuevo , pero por otro lado el orgullo de la familia no le permitía quedarse tan tranquilo , por supuesto que tendría que dar parte a su padre de todo lo que paso , incluyendo el detalle de haber sido descubierto por la sangre sucia y por sus amigos , aun que eso tuviera como resultado una nueva humillación por parte de su padre , pero por otro lado si alguien podía ayudarle en todo esto era el .

Decidió no regresar a la mazmorra de las serpientes hasta la mañana siguiente, y come en la sala de los menesteres siempre encontrabas todo lo necesario en el momento adecuado , había un acomoda cama y un juego de pijamas de seda , Malfoy se cambio de ropa , arreglo las quemaduras de la túnica con un simple "reparo"y se acostó a dormir .

A LA MAÑANA SGUIENTE

Con las mañanas frías de otoño , cada ves les costaba más trabajo a los alumnos levantarse de sus calientitas camas de dosel para enfrentarse a las narices frías y a las primeras nevadas que anunciaban el cambio de estación . Hermione y Harry se encontraron en la sala común y bajaron juntos a desayunar

- Lindos guantes – comento Harry al ver que Hermione traía puesto el regalo de sus padres

- En algún momento tenía que empezar a usarlos y son mas calientitos que los del colegio – (Hermione)

Entraron en el gran comedor , unos segundos más tarde entro Malfoy con un vendaje en la mano derecha lo mismo que Crabe y Goyl , se sentaron en su mesa con cara de pocos amigos y comenzaron a desayunar

- Creo que no les fue muy bien en su castigo – (Harry)

- (Hermione voltea ) que se le va a hacer – (Hermione)

El desayuno paso sin nada más interesante , al igual que el resto del día de clases , una visita a Ron después de comer para contarle la aventura de la biblioteca y regresaron a sus labores . Por otro lado Filch estaba decidido a encontrar al infractor de aquella noche y como sabía que estaba herido de la cara , detenía a todos los alumnos para examinarlo meticulosamente , pero no lograría dar con el , la herida de Hermione estaba perfectamente curada .

Por fin , después de varios frascos de pociones amargas y de cuidados de la enfermera del colegio , el sábado , antes de la hora de la cena Harry y Hermione salieron junto con Ron de la enfermería .

El tiempo pasaba , Hermione y Ron estaban más juntos que nunca , estaban emocionados ya que cada ves estaba más cerca el día en que todos regresarían a sus casas para navidad . Las clases habían terminado el 10 de diciembre , las listas de los alumnos que saldrían del castillo estaba en manos de los respectivos jefes de cada casa . Como era de esperarse , ya todos el mundo se había enterado de que el trío pasaría la navidad en casa de Hermione y todo el mundo especulaba respecto a su comportamiento mientras estuvieran en Londres (ustedes entienden jeje)

Llego la mañana fría del 11 de diciembre , después del desayuno , partirían hacia Londres con la maestra Cassandra ,unos días antes de lo que se hace usualmente el tren saldría a la semana siguiente . Cassandra les dijo que los vería en el vestíbulo del castillo a las 11 en punto . Ahí estaban todos con sus vestimentas moogles Hermione con el abrigo y los guantes , regalo de sus padres , jeans y botas y Harry y Ron , jeans chamarras de pluma de ganso , guantes , bufanda y tennis cada uno con su respectivo baúl , y las jaulas de Headwig , Danzka y Scabeers

- ¿ Listos ? – Les pregunto Cassandra , apareciendo por las escaleras con una capa de invierno de piel de foca blanca , guantes de piel y el cabello recogido como siempre

- Si – contestaron los tres

- Perfecto , Dombelrdor esta enterado de que ya nos vamos , tomen sus baúles y síganme un carruaje nos esta esperando – Les dijo Cassandra

Los tres salieron a los blancos y fríos jardines , caminaron bajo un delicada nevada , hasta las rejas principales del colegio , frente a ellos había un carruaje con 2 caballos anclados al frente y un cochero de aspecto galante que bajo para ayudarles a acomodar su equipaje .

- Listo , suban - les dijo el amable cochero y ayudo a subir a Cassandra y luego a Hermione

Al subir no se encontraron con un carruaje común y corriente , encontraron cuatro mullidos sillones de piel , alrededor de una mesita de centro , lo iluminaba un pequeño candelabro de cristal , las paredes eran de color azul cielo , alfombra de terciopelo gris claro y al fondo una chimenea encendida para repeler el frío invierno

- Pónganse cómodos , nos espera un viaje largo – Les invito Cassandra

Los tres aceptaron y tomaron asiento , unos segundos más tarde emprendieron el viaje , Ron miro por una de las ventanas y noto que estaban atravesando una nube de nieve , hielo y fuertes vientos , pero no se sentía en lo absoluto . La maestra se quito el abrigo , dejando ver su atuendo moogle , jeans , botas para invierno color camello , suéter de tortuga azul , y una cadena de oro en la que llevaba , la medalla gemela de la que traía Hermione

- ¿ Quieren algo de tomar , un chocolate caliente , cerveza de mantequilla , pastelillos ... ? – preguntó Cassandra amablemente

- No gracias maestra – Contesto Harry timidamente

- Vamos chicos , ahora no soy su maestra , dejen de hablarme de usted que me siento anciana – (Cassandra )

- Bueno , un poco de chocolate calienten y pastelillos o estaría mal – le contesto Ron

- Muy bien Ron , estamos comenzando a entendernos - Contesto Cassandra , con un movimiento de varita apareció 3 tazas , una jarra de espumoso y humeante chocolate , una copa y una botellita de sidra caliente con miel , sirvió las tasas y la copa y se las tendió – ¡¡ Salud !!

- Esta buenísimo – Dijo Ron al terminar un gran sorbo

- Gracias , receta de familia – Contesto Cassandra cruzando la pierna

- Me la podría pasar para dársela a mi madre , me gustaría disfrutar de el de ves en cuando - (Ron)

- Un mago nunca revela sus secretos – Cassandra

- Bueno tenía que intentarlo – (Ron)

- Maestra ... perdón Cassandra , ¿ te puedo hacer una pregunta ? – (Harry)

- Creo que ya la hiciste mi querido Harry – Contesto Cassandra mordiéndose el labio

- Ya en serio – (Harry)

- Esta bien – (Cassandra )

- ¿Cuantos años tienes ? – (Harry)

- ¿Cuantos me calculas ? – (Cassandra)

- No creo que llegues a los 30 – (Hermione)

- No – (Casandra bebiendo sidra )

- ¿ 20 ? – (Ron)

- ¿ 22 ? – ( Hermione )

- ¿ 25 ? – (Ron )

- ¡¿ Quien da más quien da más ?! – (Cassandra)

- ¡¡ 26 !! – gritaron los Gryffindors al mismo tiempo

- ¡¡¡ NO !!! (pequeña risa ) – tengo 24

- ¿ En serio ? – (Ron)

- Hagwarts nunca había tenido una maestra tan joven , ni siquiera , MaCgonagal , cuando ella llego tenía 32 años - (Hermione)

- Bueno siempre hay una primera ves – (Cassandra )

- ¿ Por que decidiste dar clases ? Una hechicera como tu , que ha viajado por todos lados y combatido a tantos magos oscuros ...– (Hermione)

- Bueno simple casualidad , regresaba de una casería de vampiros en el oriente cuando me encontré a Dombledor en el ministerio , me contó lo que había pasado con Gilderoy y me propuso el puesto , me pareció una experiencia interesante y aquí me tienen , por cierto , un interesante despliegue de conocimiento el que tuvieron el año pasado – Dijo Cassandra y después tomo otro sorbo de sidra

- Si bueno , hemos tenido aventuras bastante interesantes desde que llegamos a Hagwarts - (Harry)

- Como la de la piedra filosofal , el mejor juego de ajedrez en todo los tiempos , una gran habilidad en Hervología y Pociones y por supuesto encontrar la piedra con el espejo de Oesed - Les dijo Cassandra pasando la mirada por Ron , Hermione y luego en Harry

- ¿ Como supiste de todo eso ? – pregunto Ron incrédulo

- Así como Hermione sabe por donde he andado estos años yo también me he informado hay muchas cosas escritas acerca de ustedes tres en el ministerio de magia – (Cassandra )

- ¿ Como que ? – (Ron)

- Si te lo dijera tendría que matarte (sonrie y levanta la ceja mientras bebe un poco más de cidra ) , nada del otro mundo , son solo descripciones de lo que ustedes hicieron , pero cuéntenme de ustedes ¿ cuanto tiempo llevan juntos tu y Hermione ? – (Cassandra)

- 2 meses – (Hermione)

- ¿ Y tu Harry , no hay una chica por ahí que te interese ? – Le dijo Cassandra con sonrisa picara , haciendo que se sonrojara

- Bueno , no ... no por el momento – (Harry)

Así continuó el resto del camino , con charla agradable , Cassandra les contaba algunas anécdotas de cuando estudiaba y cuando descubrió lo de sus poderes al igual que Hermione , entre risas y tasas de chocolate y pastelillos no se daban cuenta de que afuera se dibujaba un lindo atardecer , habían salido del castillo a las 11:10 y cuando al fin Hermione miro el reloj eran las 5 :30 de la tarde y ya se hallaban sobrevolando las calles de Londres

- ¿Los moogles no pueden vernos o si ? - (Ron)

- No , no se preocupen , ya estamos cerca solo faltan unos minutos – (Cassandra )

- ¿ Irás al ministerio ? – (Hermione)

- No primero tengo que dejar mis cosas en el caldero chorreante y luego ir a Gringotts – (Cassandra)

- ¿ Y a todo esto , este carruaje de quien es ? – (Harry )

- Es mío , bueno llegamos – (Cassandra)

El carruaje se detuvo en la puerta de la reja de una bonita residencia , el cochero abrió la puerta y las ayudo a bajar

- ¿ Vives aquí ? – pregunto Ron

- Si – (Hermione)

Mientras el cochero bajaba los baúles , Ron y Harry miraban la residencia que tenían enfrente , un florido jardín (que no le pedía nada al de su tía , al contrario pensó Harry ) una chochera abierta dejaba ver dos automóviles de lujo , La casa de dos pisos , era color blanco con un gran portón de madera en medio , grandes ventanales en el segundo piso y enredaderas subiendo por las paredes formando rombos , hacían juego con los pequeños setos plantados en el jardín , que delineaban los caminos de la reja a la casa y de la cochera a la casa .

- ¿Que nunca habían visto una casa como esta ? – (Hermione)

- ¡¡ NO !! – Contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo

- ( Hermione ríe discretamente ) ¿ quieres pasar ? – Le pregunto Hermione a Cassandra

- No Hermione gracias , tengo cosas que hacer , pero estaremos en contacto y tenga cuidado , aun que tengo entendido que Malfoy pasará las navidades en el colegio , pero en fin , mucha suerte y espero que despejes las dudas que tienes

Dicho esto , las dos se miraron a los ojos y por alguna extraña razón se dieron un lindo abrazo , Hemioen se sintió extraña , era como si estuviera abrazando a ...

- Gracias por todo – (Hermione)

- Feliz navidad y , cuídala mucho Ron – Dijo Cassandra mientras subía al carruaje

- No te preocupes , así lo are – contesto Ron abrazando a Hermione por la cintura

Todos se despidieron , Cassandra cerro la puerta del carruaje y este emprendió el camino hacia el caldero chorreante

- Un momento ¿ como supo donde vivías ? – ( Harry )

- Buena pregunta – Hermione se quedo pensando en eso mientras miraba al carruaje alejarse por la calle , pero no le dio importancia – bueno no se queden ahí parados , tomen sus cosas –

Les dijo mientras sacaba de su baúl una cadena con un par de llaves , con una de ellas abrió la puerta , dejo a Harry y a Ron que pasaran , tomo su baúl y cerro la puerta tras ella . Los tres caminaron hasta el portón , Hermione abrió se escucho una vos desde adentro de la casa


	28. Bienvenidos

- ¿ Mione , mi niña , eres tu ? – Dijo una mujer , alta y delgada de cabello castaño , ojos color miel , y facciones elegantes

- Hola mamá – dijo Hermione y corrió a abrazarla

- Bienvenida mi niña – (mamá)

- Gracias mamá , ven , te presento a Harry mi mejor amigo – (Hermione)

- Mucho gusto señora – le dijo Harry amablemente

- El gusto es mío Harry – le contesto la mamá con una tierna sonrisa

- Y el es mi novio Ron - (Hermione)

- Es un placer conocerla señora Granger - le dijo Ron cordialmente

- El placer es mío , me alegra que un chico como tu este al pendiente de mi hija , pónganse cómodos – (mamá)

- ¿Y mi papá ?– pregunto Hermione

- Esta en su despacho hablando con el doctor Loockheart , en un momento estará con nosotros -

Todos pasaron a la espaciosa sala de la casa , adornada de cuadros y fotografías familiares , la mayoría de ellas , de Hermione en distintas etapas de crecimiento , a Ron le llamo la atención una foto en la que Hermione estaba abrazando un osito de peluche con una mano mientras se chupaba el pulgar de la otra mano

- Que ternura , ¿ cuantos años tenías ? – (Ron)

- Mmm ... creo que 2 – (Hermione)

- No , tenías 5 años – le dijo su mamá , Hermione se sonrojo un poco

- No as cambiado nada eras hermosa y tierna de pequeña y lo eres ahora de grande - le dijo Ron

- Gracias bombón –

- ¿ A quien le dice bombón mi pequeña princesa ? – se escucho una vos masculina detrás de ellos , y todos voltearon a ver a un hombre bastante bien parecido , alto fornido , de cabello castaño , ojos café .

- ¡¡ Papá !! – Hermione corrió a abrazar a su padre

- Mi niña Hermosa , que bueno que regresaste - (papá)

- Ven , quiero presentarte a dos personas muy especiales – le dijo Hermione y lo jalo por el brazo – Mira , el es Harry mi mejor amigo

- Mucho gusto Harry – le dijo cordialmente el papá extendiendo la mano

- Mucho gusto señor - contesto Harry estrechando las manos

- Y el es Ron , mi novio – (Hermione) o:p /o:p 

- Mucho Gusto , Ron , espero que estés tratando bien a mi niña –le dijo el papá con una sonrisa y extendiéndole la mano

- Mucho gusto señor , no se preocupe , quiero mucho a Hermione y siempre la e tratado de lo mejor – le dijo Ron estrechándole la mano también

- Me alegra escuchar eso , pues bueno Hermione ¿ que te parece si instalas a tus amigos en la habitación de huéspedes , les avisaremos cuando la cena este servida – (papá)

- Ok.. síganme – les dijo Hermione

Subieron las escaleras , al llegar al segundo piso había una pequeña estancia , continuaron , pasaron el cuarto de televisión , la recamara principal , la recamara de Hermione donde ella dejo rápidamente su baúl y a Danzka y llegaron hasta el cuarto de huéspedes . Entraron en una recamara espaciosa con dos camas gemelas , dos cómodas para guardar la ropa un sillón de dos plazas un espejo de cuerpo completo , y una ventana que daba vista al jardín de atrás en donde había una alberca techada , un sillón columpio y varías cosas propias de un jardín moogle .

Ron se sentía bastante abrumado , comparada con la madriguera , la casa de Hermione era un palacio .

- Bueno acomoden sus cosas , los veré en un momento – les dijo Hermione le dio un beso a Ron y salió del cuarto .

Ron se acostó de golpe sobre una de las camas , suspiro , estaba comenzando a pensar que no era suficientemente bueno para una chica como Hermione

- ¿ Te pasa algo ? – le pregunto Harry mientras acomodaba su ropa en un cajón

- No nada , ¿ por ? – contesto Ron

- Te quedaste muy callado de repente – (Harry)

- Solo pensaba - Contesto Ron y se puso de pié para comenzar a acomodar sus cosas

- Eso si es novedad , ¿ se puede saber en que pensabas ? – (Harry)

- En nada en particular , no me hagas caso – (Ron)

Terminaron de guardar sus cosas y salieron de la habitación , se encontraron a Hermione en el pasillo .

- ¿ Todo bien , les hace falta algo ? – (Hermione)

- Nop , todo perfecto – (Harry )

- Todo bien – (Ron)

- Bueno , bajemos al comedor , la cena esta servida – les dijo , Tomo a Ron de la mano y bajaron .

Pasaron , la estancia , la sala principal , la sala de la hora del te y llegaron al comedor , que era bastante lujoso y con capacidad para unas 14 personas , En la cabecera ,estaba el papá , al lado derecho estaba su mamá , y frente a ella había 2 lugares listos y a su lado uno . Hermione le dijo a Harry que se sentar ajunto a la señora Granger mientras ella y Ron se sentaban frente a ellos . Las muchachas de servicio comenzaron a servir la cena .

El menú para esa cena de bienvenida era Espaguetis a la Carbonara , Pollo a la Romana y como postre Mousse de tres chocolates con salsa de frutas rojas .

Mientras cenaban sostenían una amena platica de como les había ido durante sus primeros meses en el castillo , lógicamente omitiendo todos lo de los poderes de Hermione , eso era algo que tenía que tratar en privado con sus padres . Al terminar el postre , Harry Ron y Hermione estaban muy cansados , juntando el largo viaje , la emoción de regresara Londres y la deliciosa cena , se les estaban cerrando los ojos , los padres de Hermione comenzaron a notarlo

- Será mejor que se vallan a descansar , a sido un día muy largo y tu mi princesa necesitarás energía para mañana – les dijo el papá de Hermione

- Hablando de eso , ustedes y yo tenemos una platica pendiente – les dijo Hermione

- No lo hemos olvidado mi amor, pero ahora debes atender a tus invitados – le dijo su mamá con una sonrisa

- Esta bien , pero hablaremos mañana , que tengan buenas noches – les dijo Hermione le dio un beso a cada uno , espero a que Harry y Ron se despidieran y se fueron escaleras arriba .

Los padres de Hermione esperaron un poco y ... ( Sra. G. Señora Granger ) ( Sr. G. Señor Granger )

- ¿ Notaste lo mismo que yo ? – (Sra. G.)

- Si , el color de sus ojos es el mismo que el de su hermana y se a puesto igual de hermosa que ella cuando tenía su edad –(Sr. G.)

- Si , hay que reconocerlo , esta lista para tomar su lugar ¿ Ya esta todo listo ? – ( Sra. G.)

- Solo faltan los últimos detalles y todo estará listo dentro de una semana , Hermione tomara el lugar que le corresponde entre los nuestros . – (Sr. G. )

- Solo espero que acepte – (Sra. G.)

- Tiene que aceptar , esta escrito – ( Sr. G)

- Por ahora dejémosla que disfrute de sus amigos – (Sra. G. )

- Tienes razón , mañana nos iremos temprano , que disfrute de la casa con ellos - (Sr. G. )

Hermione Ron y Harry subieron y entraron el la sala de televisión , se sentaron , Hermione puso un poco de música y se sentó junto a Ron en el sillón .

- ¿ Como ven a mis papás ? – ( Hermione)

- Son muy agradables , ¿ a que se dedican ? – (Harry )

- Mi mamá es cardióloga y mi papá es cirujano general – (Hermione)

- Tus padres médicos y tu Auror del ministerio , habrá un poco de todo en tu familia – ( Ron)

Hermione solo sonrió

- ¿ Que quieren hacer mañana ? – (Hermione)

- Pues esa alberca como que me llama – (Harry )

- Eso estaría interesante ¿ y tu amor , que se te antoja ? – Le pregunto Hermione a Ron seguido de un besillo

- Lo que sea estará bien - Contesto un poco seco

- ¿Te pasa algo Ron ? – le pregunto Hermione un poco extrañada por el modo de su respuesta

- No amor , solo que estoy cansado – (Ron)

- ¿ Seguro ? – (Hermione)

- Si , mira la hora , son casi las 11 , será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir – Dijo Ron poniéndose de pié

- Como quieras – le dijo Hermione y se puso de pié junto con Harry .

Los tres salieron de la sala de televisión , Harry y Ron dieron las buenas noches a Hermione la vieron cerrar la puerta de su habitación y se fueron a la suya . Harry había notado a Ron un poco raro desde que llegaron a la casa y mientras se ponían la pijama :

- ¿ Por que estas así ? – (Harry )

- ¿ Así como ? – (Ron)

- Así como , apenado por algo , y no me digas que no por que sabes que es cierto – ( Harry )

- Claro que no , ¿ por que habría de estarlo ? – (Ron)

- No lo se , tu dímelo – ( Harry ) o:p /o:p 

- Alucinas ... AAAAA (un bostezo) , estoy cansado , buenas noches - le dijo Ron y se acosto , de quedo dormido inmediatamente

Harry se quedo pensado unos segundos , pero decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto y también se acostó a dormir . Mientras tanto , Hermione en su habitación estaba pensativa , recordaba la última carta de sus padres en la que decían que era muy importante que regresara a Londres en navidad y ahora que estaba ahí , todo parecía haber cambiado , la urgencia de sus padres se había desvanecido por completo , les daba mucho gusto verla , pero se esperaba otra cosa después de todo lo que havia pasado en los últimos meses , continuó dándole vuelta sal asunto , hasta que el sueño la venció y se quedo dormida .

MIENTRAS TANTO EN UNA HABITACIÓN DEL CALDERO CHORREANTE

Cassandra estaba sentada en un sillón frente a la chimenea , esperando , al siguiente segundo un rostro familiar se apareció entre las llamas

- Hola mamá , ¿ como le ha ido a Hermione en su primera noche en casa ? – Cassandra

- Muy bien , le preparamos sus platillos favoritos y sus amigos están cómodamente instalados –

- Me alegra , ¿ y papá como esta ? – (Cassandra)

- Bien ya sabes , feliz de que hayas logrado traer a Hermione

- Espero que con eso pueda dejar de molestarme – (Cassandra)

- Ponte en su lugar , todo este asunto lo tiene muy nervioso –

- ¿ Y quien se pone en mi lugar , soportar sus exigencias y sus imprudencias no es tan fácil – (Cassandra )

- Dímelo a mi después de tantos años juntos , conozco bien a tu padre –

- ¿ y te contó que el otro día quería que matara a ese chico Malfoy dentro del castillo ?- (Cassandra)

- Si me comento algo de eso , pero también le dije sus cositas al respecto , pero gracias a todo lo que haz hecho te tiene en otro concepto –

- Si ya se que para el nada de lo que he hecho hasta ahora es suficiente como para ser yo la emperatriz – (Cassandra)

- No comencemos con eso de nuevo , tu saves que si por mi fuera tu lo hubieras sido desde hace años , pero las escrituras dicen que ...

- " Que solo lo podrá ser la última descendiente de la familia" , lo se , es solo que ...bueno adoro a Hermione aun que ella no sepa quién soy en realidad , pero , por lo que he podido ver estos meses en el colegio , no creo que acepte una responsabilidad tan grande - (Cassandra )

- ¿No crees que sea lo suficientemente buena ? -

- No es por eso , Hermione tiene habilidades que ni yo misma tuve a su edad a pesar de tener la misma sangre antigua y los mismo poderes , pero para lo que no creo que este lista es para dejar atrás el mundo en el que ha vivido protegida durante 13 años – (Cassandra )

- Eso lo averiguaremos a su debido tiempo , pero dime ¿ Tu como estas, como te sientes con todo esto ? –

- Yo estoy bien , por mi no te preocupes , solo piensa en lo que te dije y coméntalo con papá , aun que creo saber cual será su reacción – (Cassandra)

- Lo are , ahora descansa , mañana pasaremos por ti muy temprano para hacer algunos pendientes –

- Ok. Buenas noches – (Cassandra)

- Hasta mañana – dijo la mujer y desapareció de la chimenea

Cassandra se levanto de sillón , se quito la bata de noche y se acostó bajo las cobijas . "Espero que realmente este preparada para esto hermanita "

Con este último pensamiento se quedo dormida

Mientras en Londres el trío mágico dormía plácidamente bajo el arrullo de la lluvia , en el castillo de Hagwarts no todos estaban tan tranquilos . En la mazmorra de las serpientes verde y plata , un chico de cabello rubio y ojos grises se mantenía solitario y en silencio contemplando las llamas de la chimenea de la sala común , mientras jugueteaba con un anillo de plata entre sus delgados dedos . Eran las 2 de la mañana , se mantenía expectante , bajo un silencio que solo era cortado por el ruido de los latidos de su corazón que solo el escuchaba

De pronto , lo que estaba esperando llego a sus manos , de entre las llamas salió un pergamino con los bordes hechos cenizas , lo sostuvo entre los dedos , lo observo unos segundos , respiro profundo y lo abrió , la caligrafía era inconfundible , era de su padre .

_Draco :_

_Un aves mas me doy cuenta de que no eres digno de la sangre que corre por tus venas ni del apellido que portas al dejarte vences por una inmunda sangra sucia , un pobretón y un huérfano , pero te ayudare , no puedo dejar que nuestro apellido quede por soluelos por culpa tuya , esta noche he enviado una notificación a Hogwarts para que puedas regresar a casa . _

_Afortunadamente yo tengo una copia de la formula de la posión y de los ingredientes , así que estará lista para la fecha fijada , tu solo ocúpate de estar de regreso . Mientras tanto me encargare de darles unas cuantas lecciones a esos idiotas _

_Y no hagas otra estupidez como las que acostumbras Draco te lo advierto . Deja todo en mis manos _

Draco observo unos segundos más la caligrafía de su padre , arrugo aquel pergamino entre sus delgados y fríos dedos y lo arrojo de regreso al fuego , una ves mas su padre lo había humillado .

A la mañana siguiente , Hermione despertó , miro el reloj de pared , eran las 9 : 15 de la mañana , se levanto se puso la bata de noche y salió de su dormitorio , fue a la recamara de sus papás , toco , al no obtener respuesta abrió la puerta y no encontró a nadie , la cama estaba tendida y toda la habitación en perfecto orden . Regreso al pasillo y bajo las escaleras fue directo a la cocina , solo encontró a las muchachas de servicio

- Buenos días – saludo

- Buenos días señorita – contestaron las muchachas

- ¿ Y mis padres , están en casa ? – (Hermione)

- No señorita , ellos salieron muy temprano , me dijeron que le diera esto – Le dijo una de las muchachas y le dio un sobre

- Gracias , un favor , ¿ le podrían decir al jardinero que prenda la calefacción de la alberca ? – (Hermione)

- Si señorita –

- Gracias –

- ¿ A que hora quiere que les sirvamos el desayuno ? -

- Mmmm , a las 10 estará bien - (Hermione)

- Muy bien señorita –

- Gracias , nos vemos alrrato – dijo Hermione y salió de la cocina

Atravesó la casa hasta llegar a la sala , se acomodo en un sillón y comenzó a leer la carta de su padre :

_Hermione :_

_Tu madre y yo tuvimos que salir de emergencia al hospital , no quisimos despertarte , te dejamos algo de dinero tu ya sabes donde , por si se aburren y deciden salir el chofer los llevara adonde quieran , nos veremos esta noche y no te preocupes no hemos olvidado esa charla que te tenemos pendiente , pero ya sabes como es el trabajo ._

_Con amor _

_Papá _

- El trabajo , como siempre el trabajo – dijo Hermione molesta

Se levanto del sillón camino hacia el bote de basura de la esquina y tiro el papel . Subió las escaleras fue directamente hasta la habitación que ocupaban Harry y Ron . Abrió la puerta , los dos aún dormían , se paro en medio de las camas , los miro y :

- ¡¡¡ ARRIBA FLOJOS !!! – les grito jalando los dos edredones al mismo tiempo mientras Ron y Harry se hacían bolita y hacían muecas por la sorpresa de ese lindo despertar por parte de Hermione .

- Buenos días amor – le dijo Ron con un poco de sarcasmo tallándose los ojos

- ¿ Que tal durmieron ? – les pregunto Hermione mientras se sentaba en la cama de Ron

- Muy bien gracias – Contesto Harry sentándose en la cama

- Como un bebe – contesto Ron abrazando a Hermione por la cintura

- Que bien , bueno arréglense el baño de visitas esta frente a su cuarto , desayunaremos a las 10 , los veré en un rato – les dijo Hermione , le dio un beso a Ron y salió de la habitación

- Yo primero – dijo Harry y salió corriendo de la habitación

Así paso el tiempo hasta que dieron las 10 de la mañana , Hermione salió de su habitación , con unos jeans , blusa de cuello de tortuga blanca con una suéter de cuello v color azul y unos tenis combers negros , se encontró con Ron que traía , unos jeans , un sweter negro tejido por su mamá y unas botitas negras , y con Harry que traía puesto unos jeans una playera negra con una dragón estampado , tenis y una chamarra deportiva de algodón color gris . Bajaron a desayunar , tomaron sus lugares en el comedor .

Disfrutaron de unas ricas crepas con salsa de fresas con crema , cócteles de frutas y jugo de naranja .

- ¿ Y tus padres ? – pregunto Ron

- Trabajando como siempre , tuvieron que salir de emergencia al hospital esta mañana , trabajaran hasta la noche – (Hermione)

- Por lo que veo no era tanta la urgencia de que vinieras , desde ayer te están dando largas y ahora se van - (Harry)

- Yo tampoco entiendo lo que esta pasando , no es raro que me dejen botada por irse a trabajar , esa sí desde que tengo uso de razón , pero , tanta insistencia en que viniera a Londres y ahora es como si no importara , como es un poco ...-

- Ilógico – termino de decir Ron

- Si , algo así – (Hermione)

- ¿ Que piensas hacer ? – (Harry )

- los esperare esta noche para hablar con ellos , si no tendré que comenzara obtener respuestas por otro lado –( Hermione)

- Te ayudaremos en lo que sea necesario amor – ( Ron )

- Claro , cuanta con ello – ( Harry )

- Gracias chicos ... Sophy , ¿ le dijiste al jardinero ? – le pregunto Hermione a una de las chicas de servicio que en ese momento les estaba retirando los platos de desayuno

- Si señorita , la alberca esta lista –

- Gracias Sophy , bueno que les parece si vamos a la sala de televisión , hacemos algo en lo que se nos baja el desayuno y luego bajamos a la alberca - ( Hermione)

- Perfecto – (Ron)

- Genial – ( Harry )

Así los tres se levantaron , les dieron las gracias las chicas de servicio y se fueron escaleras arriba , en el cuarto de televisión , también havia unos cuantos juegos de mesa , un tablero de ajedrez , el indispensable x box así como un Home theatre , consolas para DVD y muchos cd de música , pasaron un rato agradable aproximadamente a las 12 :15 decidieron que era de hora de bajar a nadar un rato , se fueron a cambiar , Hermione les dijo que los esperaría abajo .

Hermione bajo a la cocina ya con su traje de baño puesto , le pidió a las chicas de servicio que les sirvieran unos refrescos y algo para picar , se retiro , al llegar al jardín trasero encontró a Ron y a Harry parados frente a la alberca

- Casi había olvidado lo bien que estaban los dos - les dijo Hermione al ver a sus dos chicos en traje de baño los dos tenían un cuerpo bastante bien formado a causa de los duros entrenamientos de quidditch pecho y brazos marcados y bien desarrollados y el abdomen plano les lucían bastante bien

- Tu también te ves hermosa princesa - le dijo Ron al ver que Hermione traía puesto un traje de baño de dos piezas color negro le lucían muy bonito cuerpo para un chica de 13 años

- Gracias , pero estarnos elogiando no es tan divertido así que ... – Hermione los miro con cierta satisfacción en el rostro y de un empujón los mando a los dos a darse un chapuzón

En seguida Hermione se lanzo desde el trampolín con un clavado limpio en la parte profunda de la alberca y llego buceando hasta donde estaban Harry y Ron . El agua estaba deliciosa a pesar de que el tiempo en esa época era frío ellos no lo sentían en lo absoluto pasaron un buen rato bastante divertido entre que le enseñaban a nadar a Harry sin tener que usar magia , hacían concursos de clavados entre Hermione y Ron y disfrutaban de las frituras y los refrescos que les habían llevado las chicas de servicio , la estaban pasando bastante bien

Así paso el tiempo de aquel día justo cuando decidieron salir de la alberca comenzó a llover , entraron a la casa , cada uno se fue a su respectivo dormitorio a cambiarse de ropa , Harry y Ron terminaron , salieron de su habitación y tocaron a la puerta de la de Hermione

- Pasen – les dijo desde el otro lado

Entraron a una habitación bastante amplia con papel tapiz color lila , alfombra del mismo tono , un par de poobs color naranja en una esquina un televisor empotrado en la pared , la cama en medio de la habitación era parecida a las de Hagwartas solo que en lugar de cortinas de dosel y postes de madera , tenía cortinas de satín blanco y tubos dorados , todo era estilo princesa , aún lado estaba el vestidor que al mismo tiempo daba al baño de la habitación , en las paredes había algunos afiches de griffindor y fotografías y barios diplomas y medallas

- ¿ De que son estos diplomas ? – pregunto Ron

- Son de la escuela moogle a la que iba antes de entrar a Hogwarts , algunos deportes y cosas así , vengan – les dijo y salieron de la habitación .

Mientras iban bajando las escaleras , se escucho el tronar del cielo , como si hubiera caído un rayo muy cerca de ahí , no le dieron importancia y siguieron hasta el comedor , las chicas comenzaron a servir la comida , Sopa de Cebolla , Steak a la pimienta con papas salteadas y como postre , Tejas de almendra con salsa de frambuesa .

Terminaron de comer , dieron las gracias y se retiraron a la sala , un segundo trueno cayo , pero este más fuerte que el anterior .

- Parece que el clima esta un poco alborotado – (Harry)

- Algo , pero bueno ¿ Ahora que procede , que quieren hacer ? – (Hermione) o:p /o:p 

- ¿ Por que no salimos a algún lado , sería interesante visitar los lugares que acostumbran los moogles - Ron

- Eso estaría bien , por primera ves ir a algún lugar sin tener la mirada asesina de tío Vernon sobre mi todo el tiempo – ( Harry )

- Bueno , ¿ les parece si vamos al centro comercial ? – ( Hermione)

- ¡¡ Claro !! – Dijeron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo

- Hecho vamos por los abrigos – ( Hermione)

Subieron a sus habitaciones , cada uno saco chamarra gorro y guantes y regresaron a la sala , les avisó a las chicas de servicio que regresarían a la hora de la cena , salieron de la casa , solo caía una ligera brisa húmeda , pero hacia bastante frío . Callo un tercer rayo en el cielo nublado , pero este llamo la atención de Hermione , en el cielo se había dibujado una calavera cuando el rayo cayo , pero en pocos segundos desapareció , ante esto Hermione se detuvo en seco mirando hacia el cielo

- ¿ Que pasa amor ? – (Ron)

- ¿ Viste eso ? – ( Hermione )

- ¿ Ver que ? – (Ron)

- ¿Que pasa ? – ( Harry )

Hermione se quedo callada , era obvio que ni Ron ni Harry se habían percatado de lo que paso

- Nada , es que ... ese rayo me tomo por sorpresa , vámonos –

Continuo hasta la cochera , le dijo al chofer que los llevara al centro comercial , subieron al auto y emprendieron el camino . Mientras recorrían las calles de Londres Ron fascinado mirando por las ventanillas todo lo que estaba a su alrededor , pero Hermione no podía sacar de su mente esa imagen , para ella era evidente que esos rayos y truenos significaban algo


	29. ¿ Mortifagos en Londres ?

- ¡¡¡ THEO , FRENA !!! – grito Hermione al ver al frente de ellos como un trueno hacia pedazos la fuente central de la glorieta por la que ellos transitaban

El chofer freno en seco , los trozos de concreto y metal volaban por todas partes y los automóviles chocaban unos con otros , todo aquello era una gran conmoción autos en llamas , personas heridas y corriendo asustadas a lo largo de toda la calle , Harry , Ron y Hermione , llevaban puesto el cinturón , el chofer un poco desconcertado y asustado , volteo a ver a Hermione

- ¡¡ ¿ Jóvenes , señorita , están todos bien !! -

- Si – contestaron los tres al mismo tiempo , estaban pálidos del susto , pero el cinturón cumplió con su objetivo

- Esto no es normal – Hermione les hizo señas para que salieran del auto , las puertas de atrás estaban atoradas así que Harry y Ron tuvieron que salir por la ventana

- ¿ Traen sus varitas ? – les pregunto Hermione , los dos asintieron

Al salir del auto , miraron a su alrededor con las manos en los bolsillos de los abrigos sosteniendo las varitas , había mucha confusión por todas partes , personas llorando de dolor , familias atrapada en sus automóviles desesperados por salir , la policía estaba haciendo arribo pero estaban totalmente desconcertados , una explosión como esa no era normal . Los tres miraban la zona de devastación con gesto de preocupación , y miedo

- ¿ Traes contigo la medalla que te dio Cassandra ? - le pregunto Ron

- Si – (Hermione)

- Sería buena idea llamarle ¿ no crees ? – ( Harry )

Hermione se saco la medalla que traía colgada al cuello , le dio un toque con la varita ... -

- ¡¡¡ ¿ Caray pero que paso !!! –

Los tres voltearon esperanzados , detrás de ellos estaba Cassandra , con unos jeans , una gabardina color caqui , botas y sombrero color café , Hermione instintivamente corrió a abrazarla , se veían muy tiernas , como hermanas

- Que bueno que estas aquí – le dijo Hermione cuando se separaron

- ¿ Alguien podría explicarme que esta pasando ? – ( Cassandra)

- Le callo un rayo a la fuente central – ( Hermione)

- Por el impacto los coches comenzaron a chocar , los pedazos volaban por todos lados chocando contra todo - (Harry)

- ¿ Pero ustedes están bien , en que carro venían ? – (Cassandra)

- En ese – Señalo Hermione el automóvil de lujo que estaba prensado por al defensa de atrás con un autobús

- ¿ Quien venía manejando ? – (Cassandra)

- El chofer – ( Hermione)

- ¿ y el esta bien ? ( " Theo , que no te haya pasado nada" pensó Cassandra ) –

- Si -

- Bueno , ¿ tienen sus varitas ? – ( Cassandra)

- Si – contestaron los tres

- Bueno , pues andando y manténganse alerta – (Cassandra)

Los tres caminaron detrás de Cassandra con las varitas listas bajo los abrigos , caminaban entre los escombros con mucho cuidado de no tropezar con nada , el agua de la fuente salía a borbotones por una tubería rota y combinándola con la lluvia , el ambiente estaba volviéndose bastante tenso , de pronto entre el humo de los automóviles y la pesada neblina , Cassandra logro vislumbrar a dos encapuchados , se detuvo en seco .

- Prepárense – les dijo a los chicos

- ¿ Que pasa ? – (Hermione)

- Aya – señalo Cassandra con la cabeza a los encapuchados

Los tres Leones miraron asustados a los encapuchados , si tenían que luchar contra algún mago oscuro , estaban preparados para hacerlo .

De una de las calles aledañas comenzaron a llegar hombres con barbas largas y vestimenta moogle muy mal combinada , era evidente que el ministerio había hecho acto de presencia , en el pequeño lapso en el que voltearon a ver a los hombres del ministerio y volvieron a la vista al lugar , los encapuchados habían desaparecido , un hombre alto de cabello negro se les acerco a los cuatro

- Cassandra ¿ que haces por aquí ? – le pregunto el mago con gesto arrogante y mirando con recelo a los muchachos

- Lo que haga por aquí no es asunto tuyo Orpheus – le contesto Cassandra poniéndose entre el mago y los chicos , con mirada desafiante

- Pues será mejor que no te metas en problemas – le contesto el mago molesto

- El que se meterá en problemas y , muy serios si no me deja de molestar serás tu ¿ o quieres que le diga a Cornelius lo que paso con aquellos vampiros en Bulgaria o lo que querías hacer con las vieelas en el oriente ? – le encaro Cassandra con una sonrisa maquiavélica en los labios , lo que ocasiono que el mago se pusiera rojo de coraje dando media vuelta y regresando por donde vino

- Veo que dominas bien a los miembros del ministerio – le dijo Hermione

- Solo te diré que uno nunca sabe cuando esta siendo observado – (Cassandra )

Este comentario arranco miradas de desconcierto que fueron intercambiadas por el trío mágico , eso era solo un poco de lo que Cassandra podía causar con su sola presencia a magos de mayor experiencia y edad .

El caos reinaba por todos lados , las ambulancias y los equipos de bomberos habían llegado para sacar a las personas atrapadas y ayudar a los heridos que eran bastantes . Cassandra pensó que lo mejor era llevarse a los chicos fuera de ahí lo más pronto posible así que se acerco a solas con el chofer para decirle que se encargara de los tramites del auto y pedirle que no dijera que se conocían y regreso con los chicos

- Vengan conmigo , han tenido bastante por esta tarde y están empapados –

Trono los dedos y de un callejón cercano una limusina negra salió y se detuvo justo frente a ellos , el cochero que los había llevado desde Hagwarts , hasta casa de Hermione se bajo con un uniforme moogle de chofer les abrió la puerta , los cuatro abordaron el automóvil , se sentaron cómodamente ...

- ¿ Adonde iban cuando esto paso ? – (Cassandra)

- Al centro comercial – (Hermione) o:p /o:p 

- Y ¿ aún quieren ir ahí o prefieren regresar a tu casa Hermione ? – (Cassandra)

- Pues , al verdad yo tengo frío , estoy mojada y me gustaría ponerme algo mas cómodo y seco , no se ustedes – contesto Hermione

- Lo había olvidado , disculpen – les contesto Cassandra , saco la varita y con un delicado movimiento los apunto a los tres y en menos de 5 segundos su ropa estaba totalmente seca - Ahora ...(se muerde el labio inferior , pensando ) ... Hermione encárgate de Ron y yo me ocupo de Harry - le dijo a Hermione guiñándole el ojo

Cada una se puso frente a su chico , intercambiaron miradas y cada una extendió la mano derechas obre el pecho de Harry y Ron , las dos comenzaron a irradiar una gran energía , el brillo naranja de sus ojos era mas intenso de lo normal , pero con eso , una sensación de calor y alivio invadía poco a poco los cuerpos de Harry y Ron . Terminaron

- ¡¡ WoW !! – (Ron)

- ¡¡Perfecto!! – (Harry)

- Ahora usted señorita Granger - le dijo Cassandra a Hermione y repitió la acción , logrando el mismo efecto que con Harry – ahora ¿ que dicen , aún quieren ir al centro comercial ?

- Si – dijeron los 3

- Bueno , en marcha -

Emprendieron el camino hacia el centro comercial de Londres , lo extraño de aquel automóvil es que se movía a gran velocidad entre todo el ajetreo , era como si fuera indetectable para los moogles , los tres tenían varias preguntas por hacer , como donde estaba , como llego tan rápido , y de donde salió ese automóvil mágico , pero antes de que pudieran elaborar alguna , ya estaban en la puerta del centro comercial . Los cuatro salieron del auto

- Servido – Les dijo Cassandra con una sonrisa

- ¿ Quieres venir con nosotros ? – Le pregunto Hermione de manera espontánea hasta ella se sorprendió

- Mmm ...- o:p /o:p 

- Vamos Cassandra , así no are mal tercio – le dijo Harry

- Como desaprovechar la oportunidad de salir con el gran Harry Potter – contesto ella con picardía

- Entonces Señorita ¿ acepta mi invitación ? – Le contesto Harry con una sonrisa extendiéndole el brazo

- Será un placer - contesto ella tomándolo del brazo , y como Harry estaba un poco más bajo que ella , se veían graciosos

Así los cuatro se dispusieron a pasar una tarde agradable en el centro comercial como cualquier persona normal en Londres .

Los minutos y las horas pasaban entre risas y compras cosas normales , para la gente normal , pero de la mente de Hermione no se aparto aquella sensación al abrasar a Cassandra , se sintió aliviada , en ese momento era como si nada importara , como si solo existieran ellas dos , sintió un cariño especial que solo haba sentido entre los brazos de su madre .

La tarde lluviosa dio pasa a un anoche fría y neblinosa en el centro de Londres , habían pasado una tarde bastante agradable y divertida , viendo aparadores , jugando en la galería , tomándose fotos en la máquina , Ron estaba un poco decepcionado de que las fotos moogles no se movieran pero le gusto tener ese recuerdo con Hermione .

- Suban , los llevare a casa - les dijo Cassandra cuando regresaron a la entrada del centro comercial , los 4 subieron al auto , que esta ves transito como una limusina normal

- ¿ y ahora este auto de quien es ? – Pregunto Harry

- Es mío – contesto Cassandra como si nada

- ¿ Te puedo preguntar algo y no te enojas ? – ( Ron)

- Pregunta – (Cassandra )

- ¿ De donde sacas todo esto , el sueldo de maestro de Hagwarts es tan bueno ? – ( Ron)

- No es solo eso , he logrado muchas cosas a través de mi vida y por ello he obtenido muy buenas recompensas y uno que otro premio en galeones por mis servicios al ministerio y como vivo sola ,pero casi nunca estoy en casa , realmente no gasto mucho , este auto , el carruaje , además de otros medios de transporte que tengo son solo algunos caprichos que me he permitido tener – Cassandra

- ¿ Y tus padres , tienes familia , hermanos primos o algo así ? – ( Harry)

- Si suelo tenerla de ve sen cuando -

Con una respuesta como esa decidieron dejar de hacer preguntas sobre ese tema , era evidente que no lo quería tocar continuaron el resto del camino, recordando la divertida tarde que habían pasado , al continuar por las avenidas londinenses , llegaron hasta la fuente que hace algunas horas había sido destruida , pero en aquel momento estaba como si no hubiera pasado nada , evidentemente , el ministerio había hecho un buen trabajo , seguramente , todo había quedado bajo control , después de borrar algunas memorias con la varita y reconstruir la fuente .

- Bueno , llegamos – les dijo Cassandra cuando el auto se detuvo frente a la casa , los 4 se bajaron del auto , era una noche bastante fría y neblinosa , pero había parado de llover .

- ¿ Quieres pasar ? – le invito Hermione

- No pequeña , he descuidado algunas cosas hoy , me tengo que ir – contesto Cassandra pasándole el brazo por los hombros Hermione

- Bueno , fue una tarde genial – (Hermione)

- Si , me la pase muy bien con ustedes , pero bueno , me despido , cuídense mucho manténganse alerta , y recuerda , si necesitas algo , no dudes nunca en llamarme - Le dijo Cassandra , ella y Hermione intercambiaron miradas , miradas de poder .

- Esta bien , que tengas buenas noches – contesto Hermione

- Gracias por todo – (Harry)

- Te cuidas y gracias por todo – (Ron)

Cassandra intercambio una ultima mirada con cada uno de los leones , abordo su limusina y se fue

Los tres siguieron con la mirada la limusina que desapareció al dar la vuelta en al siguiente esquina ,luego de eso entraron a la casa . Eran las 8:30 de la noche cuando una de las chicas de servicio los abordo cuando apenas estaban cerrando la puerta de la casa .

- Que bueno que regreso señorita – le dijo a Hermione un poco alarmada

- ¿ Por que , que pasa ? – (Hermione)

- En las noticias salió lo de una carambola de automóviles y sus padres no han parado de llamar durante toda la tarde , por que Theo les llamo al hospital y... – le dijo preocupada la muchacha

- A si , no te preocupes por eso , estamos bien , ¿ no dijeron mis padres a que hora volverían , ya deberían estar aquí - (Hermione)

- Dijeron que no sabían a que hora volverían , que había demasiados heridos a causa del accidente y probablemente trabajarían toda la noche - dijo lo muchacha

Esto arranco una cara de frustración en Hermione , ni aún sabiendo que su propia hija había estado envuelta en aquel accidente regresarían temprano a casa para estar con ella , la mueca de frustración se convirtió en un gesto de tristeza

- Que raro , sírvenos la cena por favor enseguida vamos al comedor - le dijo Hermione y se fue escaleras arriba con Ron y Harry tras ella .

Entro directo en su habitación , quitándose el abrigo y los guantes se dejo caer sobre la cama con los brazos cruzados sobre la frente , Harry y Ron la miraron desde el marco de la puerta durante unos segundos hasta que escucharon un ligero sollozo que los hizo entrar y sentarse uno a cada lado

- ¿ Amor , que pasa ? – le pregunta Ron

- Un aves mas , mis padres me ignoran por culpa del trabajo , le dedican mas tiempo a sus enfermos que a mi – contesto Hermione limpiándose la lagrima traicionera mientras se sentaba en la cama

- ¿ Siempre han sido así ? – Harry

- Desde que recuerdo si , la mayor parte del tiempo estaba con niñeras mientras mis padres trabajaban , nunca fueron a mis torneos de hockey en la escuela moogle , mandaban a sus asistentes a grabarlos para verlos en la noche cuando regresaran del hospital - (Hermione)

- ¿ Les has dicho alguna ves lo que sientes ? – Ron

- Claro , y siempre es la misma respuesta " Hermione te amamos , te prometemos que trabajaremos menos para estar contigo " , pero a las dos semanas se les olvida y todo es igual , por eso no entiendo por que tanta maldita insistencia que viniera a Londres , ¿ para que me hicieron venir si no me iban a explicar nada de todo lo que me ha estado pasando estos meses – mientras decía estas ultimas palabras su vos comenzó a quebrarse y cuando termino , comenzó a llorar , Ron la abraza para confortarla

- Bueno , seguramente tienen una muy buena razón para haberte hecho venir , solo que no se ha dado el momento oportuno – le dijo Harry

- No lo se , pero mira lo que paso esta tarde , que hubiera pasado si los del ministerio no llegan a tiempo , hubiéramos tenido que enfrentarnos quien sabe a quien , si nos hubiéramos quedado en el colegio tal ves nada hubiera pasado - (Hermione)

- ¿ Crees que ese ataque era para nosotros ? – (Ron)

- Piénsenlo, que casualidad que justo cuando estamos nosotros en esa glorieta es atacada por un par de magos oscuros - (Hermione)

Cuando Ron estaba a punto de continuar con la conversación un ruido de arañazos en la ventana llamo su atención , era una lechuza muy poco común , mediana color azul cielo , con las puntas de las plumas de las alas color negro un pequeño brillante en la frente y ojos grises , Hermione se apresuro a abrir la ventana , la lechuza entro rápidamente , se colocó en la cabecera de la cama y clavo sus ojos en los de Hermione , que inmediatamente le quito el sobre que tenían en el pico .

- Es de Cassandra – les dijo a Ron y a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos , desdoblo el sobre rápidamente y comenzó a leer

_**Hermione :**_

**_Me he enterado de que Lucius a conseguido que Draco salga del colegio y valla a su casa para las festividades , me atrevo a pensar que lo que paso el día de hoy es obra de los Malfoy en venganza de todo lo que ha pasado en el colegio ._**

**_Mañana por la tarde pasare a verlos , por ahora no hay nada mas que podamos hacer , el ministerio se encargo de borrar las memorias de los moogles y todo quedo en un simple accidente de transito _**

_**Manténganse alerta , los veré mañana**_

_**Besos **_

_**Cassandra **_

Cuando Hermione termino de leer , la lechuza hizo una reverencia y salió por la ventana

- ¿Que dicen ahora ? – les dijo tirando la carta sobre la cama

- Que tenemos que hacerle caso , mañana que venga decidiremos que hacer – ( Harry )

- Solo estoy segura de algo , si no hablo con mis padres en los próximos 3 días , regresaremos a Hagwarts , no nos podemos exponer a un nuevo ataque , y tampoco quiero exponerlos a ellos – ( Hermione)

- Señorita la cena esta servida – se escucho la vos de la chica de servicio por el intercomunicador de la habitación

- Enseguida vamos - aviso Hermione e intercambio miradas con Ron y Harry

- ¿ Estas segura de que quieres regresar a Hagwarts ? – (Ron)

- No creo tener otra opción , ¿ o si ? ...mañana que hablemos con Cassandra decidiré que hacer , los veo abajo – les dijo hermione y salió de la habitación

Los dos la vieron salir del cuarto , se apresuraron a dejar sus abrigos en su habitación y bajaron a cenar .

Una cena de gurmet, como habían sido todas las comidas en casa de Hermione desde que llegaron , esta ves disfrutaban de Ñoquis a la Romana Ensalada Italiana de Mariscos y como postre crepas dulces de coco , piña y chocolate rellenas de queso crema con salsa de limón , aun que Ron y Harry trataban de sacarle platica a Hermione ella no mostraba mucho interés , cuando recordaban , las caras de Ron al estar esta tarde en el centro comercial , ella se limitaba a sonreír levemente , y continuaba jugueteando con los camarones de su plato .

El sonido del teléfono provoco que Hermione saliera disparada del comedor para contestar

- Alo – (Hermione)

- (mamá habla ) -

- Mamá , que bueno que llamaste –

- (...)-

- Si estamos bien no te preocupes , solo que tu auto quedo un poco estropeado , pero Theo se encargara de eso –

- (...)-

- ¿ A que hora volverán ? –

- (...).-

- Pero mamá , quería que estuvieran conmigo –

- (...) –

- Pues si , siempre es lo mismo , sus enfermos son más importantes que yo , tal ves hubiera sido mejor que me lastimara en el accidente , así al menos tendría su atención , o ya se , mejor pediré a la secretaria del hospital que me haga una cita –

- (...)-

- ¿ Entonces volverán un día de estos o que ? –

- (...).-

- Si me dieran un galeón por cada ves que me han dicho eso , hace mucho que viviría sola en el mundo mágico , donde si tengo personas que se preocupan por mi –

- (...)-

- Si tu lo dices –

- .(...)-

- Ok. –

- (...)-

- Adiós – Cuelga el teléfono y regresa al comedor con los ojos un poco rojos

- ¿ Que te dijeron ? -

- Lo mismo de siempre , que me quieren , que se preocupan por mi , que que bueno que no nos paso nada , que no me preocupe por el auto , y que el hospital esta hasta el tope de heridos por el accidente y tal ves no regresen hasta mañana por la tarde ...disculpen no me siento bien – les dijo , se puso de pie y se fue , Ron y Harry la siguieron

- Hermione espera , no te pongas así – le dijo Ron al alcanzara en la sala

- ¿ Así como ? le contesto Hermione con un poco de fastidio

- Déjame ver , ¿ enojada , decepcionada , triste , sola , me acerco o son mas cosas ? – Le dijo Ron

- Un poco de todo , pero en serio tengo un horrible dolor de cabeza , no tengo ganas de hablar lo único que quiero es irme a dormir , si necesitan algo se lo piden a Sophi , si no , pueden tomar lo que quieran de la cocina o jugar en le cuarto de tele , nos vemos mañana , le dio un beso de piquito a Ron miro de reojo a Harry se fue

- Valla , nunca pensé que las cosas en casa de Hermione fueran así – (Harry)

- Yo tampoco , la verdad me gustaría regresar a Hagwarts así ella podría estar tranquila y también estaríamos protegidos de la familia Malfoy – (Ron)

- Si eso también representa un problema , si nos sorprende en esta casa no podremos defendernos - ( Harry )

Intercambiaron miradas y decidieron ir a ver un rato la tele , para Ron era algo muy cómico ver personas haciendo tonterías atrapados dentro de una caja

Apenas entro a su cuarto y se tiro en la cama y Hermione callo en un profundo sueño

- ¿ Papá a donde vamos ? – le pregunta Hermione a su padre mientras transitan en el auto por callejuelas de Londres

- Pronto lo sabrás , solo no hagas preguntas - contesto su padre sin apartar la vista del camino

- ¿ Y mi mamá ? – Pregunta Hermione preocupada

- Ella nos recibirá , no te angustias – Contesto su padre

Continuaron el camino en silencio , hasta detenerse frente a un edificio viejo , casi en ruinas , los dos bajaron del auto , el padre le rodeo los hombros a Hermione con su brazo y la hizo entrar al edificio , este no tenía nada que ver con su fachada original , estaba lleno de luz , con banderines colgados del techo con un símbolo extraño bordado en ellos , de la nada apareció un contingente de magos con túnicas negras , el mas alto de ellos , rubio y de ojos azules se acerco hasta el padre de Hermione

- Que bueno que han llegado señor , todo esta listo -

- Hermione ve con ellos , te dejaran lista para la ceremonia – le dijo su padre

- Pero papá ¿ quienes son estas personas , que hacemos aquí , donde esta mi mamá , cual maldita ceremonia ? – le gritaba Hermione a su padre desesperada mientras los magos la arrastraban

- Tu tranquila mi amor , solo haz lo que ellos te digan y no pasara nada , tu madre tu hermana y yo te veremos en un momento – le dijo su padre y se fue por una puerta

- ¡¡¡ ¿ HERMANA , yo no tengo hermanas , por favor que alguien me diga lo que esta pasando –

Hermione gritaba pero ninguno de los magos de la comitiva le ponía atención , después de recorrer un largo pasillo entraron en un cuarto bastante amplio , algo parecido a un gran armario de ropa , había túnicas de diversos tamaños , estilos y colores , colgadas por todas las paredes , en medio del salón había una pequeña plataforma , donde los magos fueron a colocar a Hermione

- No te muevas - le indicaron a Hermione cuando la colocaron sobre la plataforma

Con sus varitas en alto atraían distintas túnicas , hasta que por fin , con un toque de varita estuvo lista , vestida con una túnica de seda roja sin mangas, unos guantes negros cubrieron sus manos hasta los codos , en el cabello le habían hecho un lindo peinado y traía una cadena a modo de cinturón y otra que le colgaba de la frente , le pusieron la capucha de la túnica sobre la cabeza y de nuevo la comitiva la saco del salón .

Hermione fue conducida por largos pasillos y distinto salones todos parecidos con los mismo estandartes colgados de las paredes , Hermione escuchaba a lo lejos una vos conocida que al parecer estaba anunciando el comienzo de una ceremonia , pero no alcanzaba a entender lo que decía . Durante todo el recorrido Hermione estaba asustada , hasta que se detuvieron frente a un gran portón de madera , parecía que el corazón se le iba a salir , no sabía que esperar al atravesar esa puerta .

Cuando esta se abrió había una gran cantidad de magos y brujas en el salón , en el fondo de esta en donde se veían sobre una plataforma tres sillas de respaldo alto , con incrustaciones en piedras preciosas , junto a esas sillas se encontraban sus padres , ambos con túnicas finísimas de magos , algo que llamo la atención de Hermione , mientras se acercaba a las sillas rodeada de la comitiva , escuchaba los aplausos y vítores de todos los presentes en el salón , Hermione estaba muy confundida y asustada , entre todos esos desconocidos , caminaba insegura , tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando , hasta que llego ante sus padres que la estaban esperando con una gran sonrisa , la tomaron cada uno de una mano , comenzaron a subir la plataforma hasta quedar ella en la silla de en medio y sus padres uno a cada lado , tomaron asiento .

De un costado de la plataforma salió una bruja , cuya silueta le era familiar a Hermione , la bruja comenzó a hablar

- Es para mi un gran honor , anunciarles , esta noche , que entre nosotros por fin , después de largos años de espera ... se encuentra entre nosotros , la nueva emperatriz que hará resurgir a los Discípulos de la Magia , como lo éramos antes de que nuestros antepasados fueran absorbidos por la ambición , llevándonos a una decaída , que gracias a ella lograremos superar y renacer ...recibamos con una calurosa bienvenida a la descendiente mas joven del mago maestro Unshinsky ,la más pequeña de nosotros , HERMIONE JANE GRANGER

Al escuchar esto Hermione volteo a ver asustada simultáneamente a cada uno de sus padres , no entendía lo que estaba pasando

- ¿ De que se trata todo esto ? – pregunto Hermione asustada

- Esto es lo que has estado esperando – contesto su papá

- La respuesta a todas tus preguntas – contesto su mamá

- Pero es imposible ¿ emperatriz ,¡¡¡ yo no quiero ser la emperatriz de ningún lado !!! – les grito Hermione poniéndose de pié lo que ocasiono que todos los presentes guardaran silencio

- Hermione , hija tranquilízate , siéntate y tu hermana te explicara todo - le dijo su madre , pero Hermione ya había comenzado a bajar de la plataforma

- ¡¡¡ ¿ Hermana , siguen con lo mismo , ¡¡¡ Yo no tengo hermanas , vasta de juegos yo nunca seré la emperatriz de nada ni de nadie !!! – les grito y comenzó a correr

Corrió por los pasillos mientras escuchaba los gritos de sus padres que ordenaban que la detuvieran , mientras ella corría sin detenerse tratando de esquivar los hechizos que le lanzaban para detenerla , entro en el cuarto en el que la habían cambiado de ropa , encontró su atuendo moogle , se lo puso boto la túnica y los guantes y salió corriendo de nuevo sin detenerse a mirar atrás , encontró la puerta por la que había entrado con su padre , salió , el auto de su padre ya no estaba , Hermione comenzó a correr sin rumbo bajo una horrible tormenta , de pronto al cruzar una calle , una luz azul comenzó a acercarse muy rápido , sintió como la atravesó , se dejo caer al suelo su cabeza golpeo el duro y mojado pavimento , abriéndose una herida en la frente , se volteo boca arriba lentamente quedando tendida en el suelo , se toco la herida , pero dejo la mano caer junto a su cuerpo , sentía como la sangre de su frente corría por su rostro juntándose con las gotas de lluvia , hasta que se perdió

Hermione despertó de golpe en la madrugada , su habitación estaba totalmente a oscuras , busco a tientas el apagador de la lámpara , miro el reloj eran 4 :15 de la mañana , se levanto y sintió como un líquido frío corría por un lado de su ojo hasta caer una gota roja sobre su mojado pantalón , se toco , sintió ardor al contacto de sus dedos con la herida abierta , se levanto , pero inmediatamente sintió un horrible mareo lo que la hizo regresar a su lugar , lo volvió a intentar con mas cuidado , llego hasta el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en el vestidor , el semblante que miro en aquel espejo la hizo dar dos pasos hacia atrás , el cabello mojado , su ropa y sus tenis también mojados , pero enlodados en algunas partes y una herida en la frente termino de llamar su atención , se metió en el cuarto de baño , abrió la llave de agua caliente de la tina le puso un poco de burbujas y sales aromáticas , comenzó a quitarse todo ese atuendo mojado , hasta quedar en ropa interior , cuando el agua estuvo en su punto termino de desnudarse y se metió en la tina , se sumergió completamente durante unos segundos y salió , hasta donde el agua le cubriera los hombros , se curo la herida de la frente , todo quedo en silencio fijo la mirada en un punto de la pared , tratando de asimilar que había pasado , tratando de descubrir si todo aquello , había sido real .


	30. Reacciones y Revelaciones

Unos ojos fríos como le hielo atravesaban la ventana de la habitación de una lujosa mansión , se levanto del sillón para analizar más de cerca la nieve que dejaba un terso manto blanco sobre los enormes jardines , las campanadas del reloj de pared le anunciaron que eran las 6 de la mañana , levantado demasiado temprano para no estar en el colegio pensó el rubio , pero ese pensamiento huyo de su cabeza al aproximarse a su mente la razón por la que estaba en la mansión de la familia

FLASH BACK

- Pasa , te estaba esperando – Le dijo Lucius a Draco desde atrás del escritorio de la biblioteca , estaba sentado en una silla alta de piel , sosteniendo una copa de brandy en una mano y su inseparable bastón en la otra ,el rubio entro y se quedo de pié frente al escritorio

- ¿ Que tienes que decirme padre ? –

- Ahora que estas en casa , ten mucho cuidado con lo que haces , los ingredientes están listos y ya me he encargado de darles un pequeño susto a esos miserables – (Lucius)

- Esta bien –

- (se pone de pié) de ahora en adelante , mas te vale que no cometas más errores o me olvidare que llevas mi sangre , te lo advierto Draco , ¡¡NO MAS HERRORES , ahora vete a tu habitación , yo te avisare para que comencemos –

- Si padre –

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Se quito la fina pijama de seda negra , se puso ropa deportiva y salió de la habitación , atravesó gran parte de la mansión , entro de golpe al gym , serró la puerta mágicamente , no quería ser molestado , se quito la playera dejando ver un torso bien formado y unos abdominales planos se puso unos guantes y se fue al aparato más cercano que vio , comenzó a ejercitar el pecho , mientras movía el aparato , llegaban a su mente las palabras de su padre , esto le hacía mover el aparato con coraje , luego llego a su corazón un sentimiento de odio , se odiaba a si mismo por no poder ser como su padre , calculador , se odiaba a si mismo por no haber llevado honorablemente el apellido de su familia , pero más que otra cosa , la odiaba a ella , a esa asquerosa hija de moogles que lo había humillado , a esa sabelotodo mejor alumna del colegio , a esa maldita sangre sucia que también lo odiaba , a esa , a la que Potter y Wesley cuidan y quieren tanto .

Dejo ese aparato, tomo una barra para ejercitar los brazos , en su mente se dibujaban todas las veces en que la leona lo había humillado , lo del lago en clase de Defensa , los golpes contra las paredes después del partido de quidditch , las veces en que estuvo a punto de quemarlo vivo .

Dejo la barra y se fue a la plancha para hacer abdominales , se recostó y comenzó , mientras subía y bajaba en su mente solo había una idea , acabar con Hermione a como diera lugar , haría lo que fuera para lograr su objetivo , lagartijas , mancuernas , sentadillas . Así estuvo durante hora y media , descargando su corazón de todo lo que había estado guardando desde que comenzó su tormento .

Después de golpear con furia el saco de box durante los últimos 20 minutos de su rutina se dejo caer exhausto sobre la camilla de masajes , boca arriba , soltó los brazos hacia ambos lados , el pecho sudoroso y tenso por los ejercicios subía y bajaba con rapidez al mismo tiempo que jalaba oxigeno con la boca entreabierta para poder recuperarse poco a poco , pasados 15 minutos lo logro , su respiración era otra ves normal , se levanto , bajo de la camilla , camino pesadamente mientras sentía las gotas de sudor recorriendo la delicada piel de la frente , pecho y abdomen , tomo la camiseta que traía , se la hecho al cuello , se sostuvo con ambos brazos de uno de los aparatos , respiro profundo , retiro el hechizo y salió de la habitación , atravesó de nuevo la mansión , se escuchaban algunos ruidos eran las 7 :45 de la mañana seguramente ya los sirvientes estarían haciendo sus labores , pensó el cansado rubio .

Llego hasta su habitación y se fue directamente hasta el cuarto de baño , se quito los guantes , los dejo caer junto con la camiseta sobre un pequeño taburete , abrió las llaves de agua de la tina , luego abrió otros dos grifos , uno de sales aromáticas y otro de burbujas .

Cuando al tina estuvo en su punto el rubio se quito los pantalones , las zapatillas deportivas y la ropa interior , se metió a la tina hasta que el agua quedo a la altura de su pecho , recargo la cabeza en el borde , cerro los ojos , se relajo , era una sensación tan satisfactoria que su mente quedo en blanco por unos instantes hasta que la imagen de su padre pidiéndole que pusiera en alto el nombre de la familia invadió sus pensamientos , abrió los ojos , sin moverse solo dijo :

"Juro que te vas a arrepentir Granger , lo juro "

Hermione se despertó de golpe , las burbujas casi se habían terminado y el agua estaba tibia , miro el reloj de pared del baño eran las 7:45 de la mañana .

- Dios – exclamo Hermione tallándose los ojos ,

Salió de la tina , se puso la bata , se amarro una toalla en el cabello y salió , busco en su vestidor ropa cómoda , encontró un juego de ropa deportiva color azul , junto con unas zapatillas deportivas blancas . A las 8:10 ya estaba lista se sentó sobre la cama miro la mesita de noche y vio la medalla que Cassandra le había regalado , la tomo en sus manos , la observo por unos segundos , el ruido de la puerta principal le hizo saltar , metió la medalla en el bolsillo del pantalón deportivo , bajo corriendo las escaleras , se encontró de frente con sus padres .

Los dos tenían un aspecto de cansancio , se notaba en las ojeras que las últimas 24 horas habían sido muy pesadas para ellos .

- ¿ Como están ? – les pregunto Hermione desde la mitad de la escalera , aún estaba sentida con ellos

- Un poco cansados , pero bien – (Sr. G. )

- ¿ Tu como estas amor, como están tus amigos , todo ah ido bien ? – (Sra. G.)

- No , no todo , se que no es un buen momento para esto , pero ... –

- Así es , no es un buen momento – le corto su padre de golpe

- Papá tenemos mucho de que hablar , por favor no me dejen así otra ves – les dijo Hermione bajando dos escalones

- Princesa entiende , estamos cansados y ...-

- Yo también estoy cansada , estoy cansada de que durante años me hayan ignorado por estar con sus pacientes , estoy cansada de que mi vida haya pasado para ustedes en una cinta de video , estoy cansada de que me den largas para no decirme por que demonios me hicieron venir a Londres con tanta urgencia para después ignorarme , estoy cansada de que nadie me diga ...(comienzan a salir las lagrimas)... estoy cansada ...de tener algo dentro de mi que no pedí tener –

Después de estas palabras , el silencio callo sobre la estancia de la casa , los padres de Hermione la miraron directo a los ojos , dentro de ese choque de miradas hubo algo muy extraño , los ojos de los padres de Hermione comenzaron a brillar color naranja , Hermione sintió un poder dentro de ella que jamás había sentido , ese poder se convirtió en opresión , la conciencia se le fue poco a poco , hasta que todo se volvió negro .

- ¡ Hermione , mi amor despierta por favor ! –

- Hermione abre , los ojos nena –

Abrió los ojos con un poco de dificultad , vio a Harry y a Ron uno a cada lado dela cama , Ron le sostenía la mano

- ¿ Que paso ?- dijo al fin notando que le dolía todo el cuerpo

- No te preocupes hija , solo descansa – (Sr.G.)

A la mente de Hermione regreso la escena de hace unos momentos con sus padres y trato de levantarse pero un fuerte dolor en la espalda la detuvo y la hizo regresar a recostarse

- Papá , por favor , dime que fue lo que paso – pregunto Herm

- Te caíste por las escaleras amor , pero no te preocupes , ya te administramos medicamento , solo tienes que guardar reposo y en un par de días estarás bien –

Estas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de Hermione , el flash de lo que realmente había pasado llego a su memoria como balde de agua fría , se levanto de golpe sin importarle el dolor corporal , era pero el dolor de ver que sus padres la querían engañar .

- ¡¡ NO ME MIENTAS , SE PERFECTAMENTE LO QUE PASO , NO CAHÍ POR LAS ESCALERAS , AQUI HUBO UN DESPLIEGUE DE MAGIA ANTIGUA Y QUIERO SAVER POR QUE , SI USTEDES DOS NO SON MAGOS , ¿ POR QUE LES BRILLARON LOS OJOS DE ESA MANERA , POR QUE ME MIENTEN ASÍ PAPÁ POR QUE ? –

- ¡ ¡ HIJA CALMATE POR FAVOR , NO ES MOMENTO NI LUGAR PARA DISCUTIR ESTAS COSAS ! – Contesto su padre enérgico

- ¿ ENTONCES CUANDO PAPÁ DIME ?, ¿ CUANDO PODRE TENER LA ATENCIÓN "DEL GRAN MÉDICO RICHARD GRANGER " ? – Le reto Hermione

- Hermione no le hables así a tu padre - le dijo su madre

Hermione volteo a ver a su madre con los ojos llenos de lagrimas se arrodillo frente a ella y la miro fijamente

- De los dos ...(esta llorando)... yo pensé que tu eras la que me iba a decir la verdad...(llora)...pero no... , resulta que eres exactamente igual a el ...

- Hermione por favor no les hables así a tus padres – le dijo Ron

- Ron no te metas en esto – le dijo sin desviar la mirada de su madre

- Hermione piénsalo , cuando estamos enojados decimos cosas que no sentimos – ( Harry)

- Yo lo único que siento en este momento ...(traga saliva , se seca las lagrimas y se levanta ) es una profunda decepción , nunca pensé , que mi propia familia fuera capaz de mentirme de esa manera

Salió corriendo de la habitación , sus padre , Harry y Ron salieron tras ella

- ¡¡No se me acerquen !! – les grito en el pasillo levanto la mano y levanto una columna de fuego – Quiero estar sola – les dijo , le brillaron los ojos y se fue , unos segundos después se escucho la puerta , Hermione había salido de la casa

Los 4 se quedaron muy sorprendidos con la actitud de Hermione nunca se imaginaron que podría reaccionar de esa manera , Harry y Ron no sabían que hacer , por un lado todo este asunto era algo familiar , pero por otro lado Ron amaba a Hermione y Harry la apreciaba mucho como su mejor amiga . También estaba el problema de que se había hecho magia por una menor de edad en una casa moggle , muy pronto comenzarían a llegar las lechuzas del ministerio de magia .

¿ Que hacemos ? – les pregunto Ron a los padres de Hermione

- No lo se muchachos , no me esparaba que reaccionara así – contesto el Sr. G.

- ¿ Ustedes son magos verdad ?- les pregunto Harry

- ¿ Es tan evidente ? – contesto la Sra. G.

- Pues ... si hubiera sido una casa donde habitan personas moogle las lechuzas del ministerio de magia ya hubieran llegado – Contesto Ron

Los padres de Hermione intercambiaron miradas y después de unos segundos de silencio :

- Muchachos creo que ustedes deben saber la verdad , tal ves así puedan ayudarnos – les dijo el Sr. G.

- Vamos todos a asearnos y a ponernos ropa cómoda , bajaremos a desayunar , a partir de este momento tenemos muchas cosas que hacer – dijo la Sra. G. y se fue a su habitación

- Si , somos magos , Hermione nunca lo supo hasta ahora , pero para todo esto hay una razón , los veré en un rato – les dijo el Sr. G. y se fue a su habitación

- ¿ Que hacemos ? – le preguntó Harry a Ron

- Hacerles caso , con tal de ayudar a Hermione – (Ron)

Los dos se fueron a su habitación .

Los padres de Hermione eran magos , ¡¡Magos, ahora se explicaban de donde le venía a Hermione ser tan buena en todo lo que hacía con ese respecto , pero por que ocultarlo por tanto tiempo , por que permitir que humillaran a su hija por supuestamente ser sangre sucia cuando en realidad no lo era

Pero seguramente tendrían una muy buena razón para que se lo ocultaran durante 13 años , pero los dos estaban convencidos de que no solo eso escondían , definitivamente había algo más .

Un rato después ya estaban todos en el comedor disfrutando de un rico desayuno , silencioso y con un ambiente tenso , pero muy rico para el paladar .

Cuando el Sr. G termino , se levanto y les dijo que los esperaría a todos en su despacho , la Sra. G. fue con el , Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas se levantaron inmediatamente y fueron tras los Sres. G.

Los 4 entraron en el despacho , se sentaron en un apequeña salita , el Sr. G. respiro profundo :

- Primero que nada ... Harry tengo entendido que haz tenido sueños premonitorios con respecto a lo que les vamos a revelar – ( Sr. G.)

- ¿ Yo , discúlpeme Sr. Granger pero yo no ...

- Si Harry , haz memoria , una noche tuviste un sueño , magos desconocidos para ti dentro de un lujosos castillo , una ceremonia que comenzaba , Cassandra dirigiendo esa ceremonia y una hechicera que entro en el salón con una túnica roja ...(silencio , Harry recuerda aquel sueño )

- Si lo recuerdo ...pero ¿ como sabe que yo ...

- Cassandra muchachos ...(respira profundo )

- Es hermana de Hermione - Termino de decir la Sra. Granger

Fue como si les hubieran golpeado en la cabeza con un enorme martillo a los leones , ¡¡ Cassandra hermana de Hermione , los dos se tomaron un momento para asimilar aquellas palabras , comenzaron a recordar pequeños detalles que había tenido Cassandra para con ellos en especial con Hermione durante su estancia en Hagwarts .

- También me imagino , conociendo a mi hija , que ya ha logrado encontrar parte de la historia de nuestra familia – (Sra. G. )

- ¡¡ Los Discípulos De La Magia !! – dijeron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo con gesto de incredulidad

- Si , efectivamente , Hermione es la descendiente más joven y por lo tanto la que tiene el derecho a ser la nueva emperatriz – ( Sr. G. )

- Ok. estoy de acuerdo con todo eso , pero ¿ por que se lo ocultaron a Hermione durante tanto tiempo , por que la enviaron a Hgwarts en lugar de enviarla al Instituto Superior de Hechicería donde también estudio Cassandra ? - Pregunto Ron con un poco de reproche

- Hay partes de esta historia que no se encuentran en los libros , como por ejemplo , las sagradas escrituras hechas por el mago maestro , mi antepasado – (Sr. G.)

- Un momento ... ¿ solo es su antepasado , eso significa que solo usted es descendiente directo ? – (Harry)

- Así es Harry – ( Sr. G.)

- Bueno entonces me imagino que su esposa era bruja de nacimiento , por que según recuerdo , por lo que encontramos en el libro , los Discípulos De La Magia , solo podían emparentar entre sus iguales , y si eran descubiertos emparentando con moogles , eran desterrados o algo así – (Ron)

- Y así era , hasta que mi abuelo Bernard tomo las riendas de los Discípulos , el se enamoro de una moogle y para el no tenía nada de malo , y como el pensaban muchos , así que lucharon y encontraron la manera de poder hacerlo con magia muy antigua – (Sr. G. )

- Eso significa que ...que su esposa era moogle y la convirtieron en hechicera para poder comprometerse – (Ron)

- Así es Ron – (Sr. G. )

Esta afirmación sacudió el cerebro de los Gryffindors , hasta donde ellos sabían eso era casi imposible , pero ahora se daban cuenta de que en sus 3 años de enseñanzas , no habían adquirido ni una mínima parte del conocimiento y poder que puede llegar a tener un mago

- ¿ Como es eso posible , que encontraron para lograr tal cosa ? - (Harry)

- Pues no fue fácil , se tardaron muchos años , pero lograron encontrar unos pergaminos mas antiguos que el mismísimo Merlín , en ellos decía que un mago podía traspasarle sus poderes a un moogle siempre y cuando este fuera merecedor de llevarlos , el amor que se tenían mi bisabuelo y su esposa era muy grande , ella se caso con el sin saber que era mago , se lo demostró con hechizo con el que hizo quemar toda la casa sin que ellos sufrieran daño , y luego volviéndola a construir , pero la respuesta de mi bisabuela , fue que no le importaba si fuera mago o un sapo , que ella lo amaba tal y como era . Luego Bernard le pidió que se lo demostrara de otra manera , le dio a beber un liquido azul , le dijo que si lo amaba de verdad se lo tomaría sin hacer preguntas , y así lo hizo – (Sr. G.)

- El liquido era ...-(Ron)

- Si , era la poción de la muerta azul , con eso ella demostró que su amor era verdadero , y la convirtieron en bruja , desde entonces se instituyo que esa sería la prueba – ( Sra. G. )

- ¿ Que pasaba con los que no se lo merecían ? – (Harry)

- Simplemente se les curaba , se les borraba la memoria y regresaban a su vida normal – (Sr. G.)

- No se ofenda señor Granger , pero toda esa historia es muy interesante , pero todavía no resuelve lo principal , por que nunca le dijeron nada de esto a Hermione y permitieron que los demás la lastimaran llamándola sangre sucia , cuando en realidad proviene de una de las estirpes mas grandes en el mundo de la magia más pura que muchos magos – Les dijo Ron desafiante poniéndose de pié

- Si te tranquilizas te lo explicaremos , siéntate – Le contesto el Sr. G. amablemente pero con autoridad , Ron regreso a su lugar

- Parecía que el mago maestro predijo lo que pasaría décadas después de su muerte y puso en las sagradas escrituras " Tiempos oscuros y difíciles menguaran las fuerzas de Los Discípulos De La Magia , cuando la reencarnación del mal cubra con su poder al mundo mágico , deberán ser fuertes por sobre todas las cosas . 13 será el día en que llegara a este mundo , 13 serán los años de espera . La emperatriz llegara a nosotros y regresaremos al poder "

- Tiempos oscuros y difíciles se refería a ...- (Ron)

- Voldemort – Termino Harry

- Así es , muchos de los nuestros no compartían las ideas de mi bisabuelo y con el pasar de los años poco a poco fueron decayendo y todo termino por destruirse cuando Voldemort apareció – (Sr. G.)

- Muchos de nosotros se fueron al lado oscuro , en ese tiempo Richard y yo ya teníamos unos años de casados y Cassandra tenía 11 años y estaba estudiando en Rumania - (Sra. G.)

- Después de que Voldemor cayera , todo el reino mágico estaba aterrorizado por todo lo que había pasado , incluyendo a los discípulos ya que Voldemrot había tratado por todos los medios de que todos se unieran a su bando y al no lograrlo les encomendó a sus mortifagos que nos destruyeran junto con nuestras familias - (Sr. G.)

- Pero no lograron mucho , por que la gran mayoría logro esconderse en distintas partes del mundo , Nosotros decidimos irnos a parís , nos instalamos en Montpellier , 3 meses después Hermione nació . – ( Sra. G.)

- Todo lo de Voldemort estaba aún muy resiente los mortifagos tardaron unos 3 años en ser capturados , tiempo que Cassandra estuvo en Rumania sin poder acercarse a nosotros ni conocer a su hermana

¿ Nos están queriendo decir que , le escondieron todo a Hermione para protegerla ? – (Ron)

- Así es , cuando las cosas regresaron a la normalidad regresamos a Londres , entones Cassandra regreso a casa ya tenía 14 años y hacía cosas muy impresionantes , entre los 3 decidimos no decirle nada a Hermione hasta que estuviera lista , Cassandra regreso al colegio termino sus estudios a los 18 años y desde entonces se dedico a viajar y ... bueno creo que lo demás ya lo saben , ahora solo les pido que no nos juzguen , tal ves hicimos mal en ocultarle la verdad a Hermione , pero lo hicimos pensando en su propio bien - ( Sra. G.)

Ron y Harry estaban con la boca abierta ante tales confesiones , debió haber sido difícil para ellos pasar por algo así con una hija en camino y otra en otro país , no tenían muchas opciones , a fin de cuentas ninguno de los dos tenían por que juzgara los señores Granger , después de todo , los padres siempre harán lo mejor para nosotros poniendo por delante el amor que nos tienen .

Lo dos intercambiaron miradas de complicidad se sonrieron , volvieron la cabeza hacia los padres de Hermione , les dirigieron otra sonrisa :

- Cuenten con nosotros – (Ron)

- Haremos lo posible por ayudarlos – (Harry)

El gesto de preocupación de los señores Granger cambio a una cara de felicidad , entre los cuatro intercambiaron abrazos y apretones de mano

- No saben cuanto se los agradezco – (Sra. G.)

- Me da mucho gusto que Hermione tenga chicos como ustedes a su lado – (Sr. G.)

- Gracias , pero menos platica y mas acción , primero tenemos que encontrarla – Les dijo Ron con una gran sonrisa

- Bien pesando – Le dijo Harry con una palada en la espalda

Así los 4 se pusieron de acuerdo , Ron y Harry se pusieron totalmente a la disposición de los señores ahora las cosas serían un poco más sencillas , pero ¿ alguno en algún momento se puso a pensar en la reacción de Hermione ? era evidente que no , los señores estaban tan tranquilos después de haberle confesado a los muchachos su preciado secreto y por que los ayudarían que no se detuvieron un minuto a pensar en lo que Hermione quería , una ves más estaban decidiendo por ella , sin tomar en cuenta que Hermione se volvía más y mas poderosa a cada momento y que estaba tan dolida , que esta ves , no iban a poder engañarla tan fácilmente , no esta ves


	31. En busca de un Refugio

Hermione corrió con todas sus fuerzas durante un buen rato , en ese momento quería alejarse lo más posible de su casa , de esa familia que la había engañado durante toda su vida , cruzaba las calles sin importarle los automóviles que en algunas ocasiones estuvieron apunto de arrollarla . Al doblar una esquina se encontró con un enorme parque se adentro en el hasta dejarse caer debajo de un enorme roble .

Quedo tendida boca arriba sobre el pasto , tratando de recuperar la respiración , el baho salía de su boca entreabierta tan rápido como su pecho subía bajaba tratando de recuperar el aliento .

Recordó claramente todo lo que había pasado desde que se despertó dentro de la tina de baño , el flashaso de haber metido la medilla en su bolsillo , se enderezo , se recargo sobre el tronco del roble y saco la medalla del bolsillo , saco l avarita de entres u ropa , toca la medalla con ella y ...

- Este parque esta muy alejado de tu casa como para que vengas a hacer ejercicio ¿ no crees ? – Se escucho una vos desde atrás del gran roble , Hermione se levanto de un brinco , corrió a abrazar a Cassandra y comenzó a llorar , llorar como nunca lo había hecho - ¿ Que pasa pequeña , por que estas así ? – pregunto Cassandra con un tono tierno acariciándole el cabello

- Mis padres ... me ...min...tieron...- Contesto Hermione con mucho trabajo, por causa de las lagrimas y del cansancio le costaba respirar

- A ver primero que nada , vamos a tranquilizarnos – le dijo Cassandra , las dos juntas se sentaron en el pasto , Cassandra puso una mano sobre el pecho de Hermione , sintió como la respiración , regresaba a la normalidad y las lagrimas dejaban de brotar - Ahora si , cuéntame que fue lo que paso – le dijo Cassandra

Hermione comenzó el relato con el sueño que había tenido y termino con el encuentro con sus padres . Mientras Hermione hablaba , Cassandra , dentro de ella , pensaba en como hacerle para poder hacerla regresar a su casa , quería decirle la verdad , pero tenía que hacerlo junto con sus padres , aun que podría plantearle la situación de manera que no la odiara también a ella por haberla engañado .

- Primero que nada , debes saber que hiciste mal en salir de tu casa de esa manera , debiste darle oportunidad a tus padres de explicarte las cosas -

- Mi parte sensata me decía que lo hiciera , pero mi corazón me llevo a salir corriendo y alejarme lo más posible –

- Ok. te entiendo , pero también recuerda lo que paso ayer ¿ y si alguno de los Malfoy te hubiera encontrado , te hubieran podido matar sin miramientos –

- Creo que ahora eso no me importa , total , las personas en las que mas confiaba y a las que más quería me decepcionaron , que mas me queda – dijo Hermione bajando la cabeza con tono de resignación

- ¿ No estarás hablando en serio ? – contesto Cassandra levantándole la cabeza por la barbilla , Hermione comenzó a llorar - ¿ y Harry y Ron , no creo que hagan una fiesta si algo te llega a pasar ¿ te imaginas el dolor que les causaras a tus padres ? –

- ¡¡¡ ¿ A CASO ELLOS PENSARON EN MI DOLOR CUANDO DESIDIERON MENTIRME DE ESTA MANERA ..( Hermione se puso de pié de un golpe ) ...A CASO PENSARON EN COMO ME HE SENTIDO AL SER LLAMADA SANGRE SUCIA INJUSTAMENTE , TE ASEGURO QUE NO FUÉ UN DULCE HAVER QUEDADO PETRIFICADA EL AÑO PASADO -

- (Cassandra se pone de pié )Todo eso debe de tener una razón muy poderosa , pero si no abres tu mente y tu corazón nunca lo sabrás , los padres hacen lo que hacen por amor a sus hijos -

- No creo que puedas entenderme – Hermione le dio la espalda

- Te equivocas , te entiendo más de lo que crees yo también fui engañada por mis padres durante años , pero al final entendí que todo fue por mi propio bien , para protegerme , yo tengo una hermana , y no supe de su existencia hasta unos 3 años después de que ella nació , durante años estuve desconectada por completo de mis padres , sin saber lo que hacían o peor aún si seguían vivos - Contesto Cassandra con tono triste

- ¿ De verdad ? – pregunto Hermione

- Una historia bastante interesante , ahora que la veo con mentalidad de adulto ,les agradezco lo que hicieron por mi durante mis años de estudiante – (Cassandra)

- No entiendo – (Hermione)

- Bueno creo que es hora de que te cuente mi pasado y así tal ves puedas entender a tus padres ,ven ,siéntate –

Las dos se sentaron sobre el pasto , una frente a la otra , Cassandra noto que Hermione tiritaba de frío , así que se quito el abrigo de pluma de ganso y se lo puso sobre los hombros , ella estaba muy bien con la chaqueta de forro de piel de borrego para soportar el frío .

- Por todo lo que haz investigado sobre mi , me imagino que sabes que soy parte de Los Discípulos De La Magia , una de muchos que están regados por el mundo – (Cassandra)

- ¿ Regados por el mundo ? – pregunto Hermione confundida

- Así es , es bien sabido por todos , que la peor época para el reino de la magia , fue en los tiempos de Voldemort – (Cassandra )

- Si lo se , ¿ pero eso que tiene que ver ? – (Hermione)

- Hermione eres muy lista pero tienes que aprender a escuchar – (Cassandra)

- Perdón – (Hermione)

- No te preocupes , yo soy igual que tu , en fin , cuando Voldemort alcanzó su máximo poder , yo tenía 11 años y tenía tiempo de estar estudiando en Rumania , Voldemort quería que los discípulos se pasaran al lado oscuro , algunos lo hicieron , pero terminaron muertos por el propio Voldemort – (Cassandra)

- Que horror – dijo Hermione con cara de asco

- Si , fue una época terrible para todos , yo estuve separada de mis padres durante años , no se me permitía salir del instituto por seguridad , tampoco podía recibir o enviar cartas , estaba totalmente incomunicada , por seguridad - (Cassandra)

- ¿ Que paso con tus padres durante ese tiempo ? – (Hermione)

- Estuvieron luchando junto con el ministerio , cuando Voldemort callo gracias a los Potter todos los discípulos estaban atemorizados de que los mortifagos que quedaban en libertad los buscaran e intentaran algo en contra de sus familias , así que todos se fueron a esconder a diferentes partes del mundo , mis padres se fueron a Francia , tres meses después mi hermana nació , 3 años después de que todo termino , estando seguros de que no correrían peligro regresaron a Londres , yo regrese al terminar el curso y fue hasta entonces cuando la conocí y supe por todo lo que habían pasado mis padres para protegernos . – Cassandra

- ¿ Y que fue de ella , que paso después ? – (Hermione)

- La verdad no lo se , después de todo eso , regrese a Rumania , me propuse a mi misma luchar contra todo y contra todos , para que mi hermana no tuviera que sufrir en un mundo como en el que yo crecí no me parecía justo , por eso casi nunca iba a casa me dedique a mis estudios al desarrollo de nuevos poderes y nuevas formas de magia , me gradué como la hechicera mas poderosa que había pisado el instituto hasta ese momento , lo demás , creo que ya lo sabes -

- ¿ Perdonaste a tus padres , tu hermana sabe que existes ? – (Hermione )

- A mis padres no tengo nada que perdonarles , todo lo que hicieron fue por mi bien , para protegerme , tal ves si hubiera estado en casa hubiera muerto , las cosas pasan por algo Hermione entiende eso , y en cuanto a mi hermana , si , si sabe que existo – Termino Cassandra

Hermione no supo que decir ante aquella historia , habría sido una decisión difícil para sus padres , pero aún tenía sería dudas con respecto a todo este asunto .

- Ok. esta bien , pero no entiendo por que no me lo dijeron desde el momento en que llegamos a casa – (Hermione)

- Eso tienen que contestártelo ellos , ahora deben de estar muy preocupados por ti , incluyendo a Ron y a Harry –

- ¡¡ Ron , Harry , los había olvidado !! – (Hermione)

- Tienes que aprender a controlar ese carácter jovencita –

Las dos rieron y se abrazaron fuertemente , había sido un alivio para Hermione haber escuchando las palabras Cassandra

- ¿ Tienes hambre , apuesto a que ni siquiera haz desayunado y ya es bastante tarde –

- Si bueno , yo ... –

- Ven conmigo - le dijo Cassandra y se pusieron de pié

Comenzaron a caminar , cuando un extraño ruido llamo la atención de las dos , se pararon por unos segundos , examinaron las zona , pero no había nada fuera de lo normal , algunos niños jugando con sus padres y una pareja paseando a su perro , continuaron caminando , esta ves sintieron una brisa extraña , se detuvieron en seco de nuevo .

- Quédate junto a mi y ponte lista para crea runa barrera de fuego si es necesario – le dijo Cassandra a Hermione

La brisa se fue transformando poco a poco en un fuerte viento , las personas a su alrededor estaban comenzando a marcharse al darse cuenta de que según ellos , estaba comenzando a hacer frío , pero Cassandra y Hermione sabían que no era un simple cambio de clima . Ellas también comenzaron a caminar sigilosamente para salir del parque .

- ¡¡ Al suelo !! –

Le grito Cassandra a Hermione , con una mano la empujo y con la otra desvió un rayo de luz que iba directamente hacia ella , el rallo se fue a estrellar a un árbol asiéndolo pedazos , Hermione se puso de pié

- ¡¡ ¿ Que pasa !! – pregunto Hermione asustada

- Creo que los Malfoy nos encontraron otra ves – Contesto sin mirarla

Otro rayo , fue desviado por Cassandra , no lograban encontrar el lugar exacto del que provenían , pero estaban seguras de que no era un solo atacante , dos rallos más fueron apartados por Cassandra pero un tercero logro rozarle el brazo

- ¡¡¡ Maldita sea , Hermione cuando te lo indique , levantaras una barrera de fuego a nuestro alrededor – le dijo Cassandra mientras se curaba el brazo

- Esta bien –

Otros dos rayos fueron desviados por Cassandra

- ¡¡¡¡ HAORA!!!!-

Hermione levanto las manos , sus ojos eran totalmente naranjas y muy brillantes , el cabello le ondeaba , grandes llamas comenzaron a salirle de las palmas de las manos , un abarrera de 2 metros de altura de fuego impenetrable estaba a su alrededor

- Perfecto , mantenla todo lo que puedas –

Luego de decir esto , Cassandra cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho , los ojos se le pusieron totalmente naranja y comenzó a elevarse , el viento que soplaba era cada ves mas fuerte , pero esta ves lo estaba ocasionando ella , se elevo hasta unos 6 metros de suelo , extendió los brazos , los árboles comenzaron a desaparecer , hasta dejar al descubierto a los magos que las estaban atacando , eran 3 encapuchados , que al ver este despliegue de poder estaban paralizados .

Cassandra señalo a dos de ellos , se elevaron hasta quedar junto al tercero , a los tres los tenía a su merced , totalmente paralizados , fue descendiendo poco a poco , el viento dejo de soplar los ojos regresaron a su naranja normal , atrajo a los encapuchados hasta ella , y los árboles fueron reapareciendo hasta quedar intactos

- Hermione ya puedes detenerte – le dijo Cassandra

Hermione obedeció , la barrera de fuego desapareció , se mareo un poco , pero se acerco hasta Cassandra para poder ver mejor a sus atacantes

- ¿ Quienes son ustedes , quien los ha mandado ? – les pregunto Cassandra

- Descúbrelo tu misma si eres tan valiente – le dijo el encapuchado de en medio

- De acuerdo – encogiendo los hombros con burla y con un movimiento de la mano hizo volar las tres capuchas

- Valla , valla , miren quien esta aquí , ¿ que no estaban en Azcaban ? – (Cassandra)

- ¿ Quienes son ellos ? – pregunto Hermione

- Ellos mi querida Hermione son unos vulgares y asquerosos asesinos a los que yo misma tuve el gusto de entregar a los dementores hace algunos años , a este (señala el de la derecha ) lo atrape después de haber matado a un pueblo entero en las afueras de Bulgaria , lo que se hace por 1000 galeones ¿ no mi querido Yamiel ? –

- ¡¡¡ cállate maldita !!! - le grito el hombre mal encarado ( Cassandra se rió )

- Y a estos dos , los detuve en marruecos ¿ el profesor Beens les ha hablado alguna ves que en Marruecos hace algunos años hubo guerra entre magos y gnomos por que el rey de los gonomos fue asesinado ? – le pregunto a Hermione

- Si lo recuerdo – ( Hermione)

- Pues estos dos angelitos fueron los causantes de esa guerra, los encontré por casualidad cuando estaba en busca de la cura para una rara enfermedad –

- ¡¡¡ Será mejor que nos sueltes maldita !!! – le dijo el hombre muy tenso

- ¡¡ Uy no !!! (exclamo Cassandra con burla ) , primero me van a decir quien los mando a atacar a esta chica –

- Primero muertos – dijo el hombre de la derecha

- Eso no sería problema , pero primero me divertiré un rato – les dijo Cassandra , saco la varita de la bolsa de los jeans

- ¡¡¡ CRUSHIO !!! –

Los tres hombres inmóviles , hacían muecas de dolor

- Díganme la verdad ¡¡¡¡ LOS ENVIO LUCIUS MALFOY , ¿NO ES SIERTO ?!!!! –

- ¡¡ Púdrete !! –

- No , creo que no podré ayudarte en eso –

- ¡¡¡ CRUSHIO !!! ... ¡¡¡IMPERIO , ¡¡ DIGANME ¿ LOS ENVIO LUCIUS ? –

- SI – Contestaron los 3 al mismo tiempo

- ¡¡ ¿ Por que quiere matar a esta chica !!! -

- No nos lo dijo –

- Ok . creo que eso es todo – Cassandra volteo , se dirigían hacia ellos los miembros del ministerio – Miren , sus amigos ya vienen por ustedes , espero que su regreso a Azcavan sea de su agrado

- ¿ Que ha pasado aquí ? – pregunto un Mago de mediana edad con una vestimenta moogle bastante mal combinada , pantalones a cuadros y camisa morada con puntos amarillos

- Nada en particular , un pequeño intento de asesinato , pero ya todo esta bien , solo hay algunas memorias que borrar y estos tres derecho a Azcaban

- Bueno , gracias por eso Cassandra – agradeció el mago

- No hay problema , ahora me tengo que ir , nos veremos luego – Dijo esto Cassandra , abrazo a Hermione por los hombros y se fueron

Mientras salían del parque Hermione hiba callada , pensativa , había recibido demasiada información en muy poco tiempo y después de ese ataque estaba asustada , que habría pasado si Cassandra no hubiera estado con ella , seguramente los hombres enviados por Lucius la hubieran matado .Salieron del parque , frente a ellas estaba un lindo auto de dos plazas (un porch)

- Adivino , también es tuyo – dijo Hermione (Cassandra sonrrio )

- Súbete – esta ves era un auto moogle

Las dos abordaron el auto y emprendieron el camino de regreso a casa de Hermione

- Ahora que ¿ dejaras que tus padres te expliquen lo que paso ? – pregunto Cassandra

- Pues si , pero si hay una cosa que tengo muy clara – (Hermione)

- ¿ Cual ? – (Cassandra)

- Que de ser verdad el sueño que tuve , no estoy dispuesta a ser la emperatriz de nada ni de nadie –

Esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de Cassandra , por un lado era la posibilidad que había estado esperando , pero por otro lado estaba su padre , el tiene todas sus esperanzas puestas en Hermione y después de todo esto ella no paresia estar dispuesta a aceptarlo que las sagradas escrituras habían impuesto para su destino

- ¡¡¡¡ REPITE LO QUE HAZ DICHO !!!!! –

- Mil perdones señor , pero Yamiel , Yukon y Sablom , fueron capturados , no pudieron lograr su encargo mi señor –

- ¡¡¡¡ SON UNOS IDIOTAS , NO ES POSIBLE QUE TRES HECHICEROS OSCUROS NO HAYAN PODIDO CON UNA INMUNDA SANGRE SUCUIA DE 13 AÑOS !!!!! –

- Perdón mi señor , pero la sangre sucia no estaba sola y al parecer tiene grandes poderes pudo hacer fuego mágicamente sin su varita -

- ¡¡¡¡¡ ¿ QUIEN ESTAVA CON ELLA !!!! –

- Una tal ... Cassandra mi señor , es una muchacha joven , muy poderosa , es maestra de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras en Hagwarts -

- Si la recuerdo , en varias ocasiones pude verla en acción y si tiene unos poderes extraordinarios ... dile a mi hijo que venga -

- Si mi señor , con su permiso mi señor –

Lucius Malfoy se quedo mirando por la ventana del despacho sosteniendo su inseparable bastón en una mano , mirada fría como el hielo , pensaba en la que sería su siguiente jugada , al parecer no solo tenía que actuar en contra del trío de Gryffindor , la aparición de Cassandra lo obligaría a tomar medidas más drásticas .

- ¿ Querías verme padre ? – dijo Draco desde la puerta del despacho

- Entra y siéntate – le ordeno Lucius sin mirarlo , Draco obedeció , lo único que rompía el sombrío silencio eran los golpes de sus zapatos relucientes contra el fino suelo de mármol

- ¿ Que pasa ? – pregunto Malfoy con tono delicado

- Pasa , que tu querida maestra de defensa esta metiendo sus narices en donde no debe – contesto Lucius aún mirando a trabes de la ventana

- Me imagino que el ataque de esta fallo , ¿ no esa sí ? – (Draco)

- No cave duda que estoy rodeado de idiotas , la sangre sucia estaba con la maestrita esta mañana , y como resultado , los tres ineptos que contrate ahora están de regreso a Azcavan –

- ¿ Entonces ? – (Draco)

- Simplemente antes de hacer cualquier cosa con la sangre sucia y sus amigos tenemos que deshacernos de su querida protectora – (Lucius )

- Entonces primero la atacaremos a ella y luego iremos contra la sangre sucia y sus amigos - Dijo Draco emocionado

- ¿ Iremos , no Draco tu no harás nada , si no pudiste con una sangre sucia tu solo , mucho menos podrás con una hechicera como esta – Le dijo Lucius con desprecio

- Pero padre , si me dieras , la oportunidad de ...

- No , entiéndelo Draco , no quiero que eches a perder todo de nuevo , ya abra oportunidad para que actúes . pero por ahora no - (Lucius)

- Por favor , déjame intentarlo déjame demostrarte lo que puedo hacer – le dijo Draco poniéndose de pié

- ¡¡ Que no , y es mi ultima palabra , ahora vete tengo cosas que hacer y no quiero que nadie me interrumpa - le dijo Lucius y se sentó frente al escritorio

- Esta bien , como tu digas – le dijo Draco , lo miro con rabia y salió con paso firme de despacho

Cerro la puerta tras el de un golpe , se quedo de pié unos segundos , reacciono y se fue directo a su habitación , se quito el traje negro que traía puesto se puso ropa deportiva y se dirigió al único lugar en el que podía descargar su ira sin ser molestado . Comenzó su rutina con el aparato para ejercitar el pecho .

Si esos aparatos hablaran ,podrían contar las interminables horas de ira y llanto que Draco descargaba sobre ellos , siempre era lo mismo llegaba a su refugio después de haber sido menospreciado por su padre , mientras subía y bajaba haciendo barras , las lagrimas de odio se confundían con el sudor que corría por su rostro , mientras subía y bajaba trabajando los abdominales , las palabras de su padre retumbaban en su mente , las lagrimas seguían cayendo y en cada golpe que le daba al saco , veía el rostro de Hermione , el de Ron o el de Harry , los golpes que tiraba eran cada ves más fuertes y con más furia como si realmente los estuviera golpeando a ellos .

Después de 20 minutos de golpear el saco con furia y dos horas previas de trabajar con los aparatos , se deshizo de la camiseta sudorosa que traía encima , las horas de desfogue que pasaba en su refugio habían dado buenos frutos , al verlo en esas condiciones , con el pecho y los brazos musculosos y desarrollados y con los abdominales cada ves más marcados , no se podría imaginar que ese cuerpo pertenecía a un chico de 13 años , con un gran sufrimiento en su corazón a causa de los menosprecios de su padre .

Pero Draco estaba dispuesto a demostrarle a su padre que era digno de portar el apellido de los Malfoy con dignidad , se lo iba a demostrar aun que se le fuera la vida en ello

DE REGRESO A LONDRES

- ¿ Estas lista ?- le pregunto Cassandra a Hermione cuando se estaciono frente a la casa

- No lo se , tengo miedo – contesto Hermione

- ¿ Miedo de que ? – (Cassandra)

- A ver a mis padres a los ojos – (Hermione)

- No te preocupes , yo entrare contigo , recuerda que quede contigo , con Ron y Harry en que vendría hoy por al tarde para ponernos de acuerdo con respecto a los ataques de los Malfoy .

- Gracias , a si aprovecho y te presento a mis padres – (Hermione)

- Claro , por que no – (Cassandra)

- Cassandra , gracias por todo , no se que habría hecho sin ti – le dijo Hermione y la abrazo

- No te preocupes pequeña , cuando me necesites , ahí estaré – contesto Cassandra correspondiendo el abrazo las dos se separaron y bajaron del auto

Entraron a la casa , Hermione cerro la puerta tras ella , se quito el abrigo y lo dejo sobre una silla

- ¡¡ Mamá !! – nadie contesto - ¡¡ Papá !! - nada

- Seguramente salieron a buscarte – le dijo Cassandra

- No Cassandra , no te engañes , seguramente tuvieron que regresar al hospital o...

- No Hermione la que no se debe de engañar eres tu - Dijo una vos femenina desde la puerta del jardín de atrás

- ¡¡ Mamá !! – Hermione miro a su madre con un poco de desconfianza , no sabía como comportarse , un pesado silencio comenzó a cubrir a las tres Discípulas

- Señora Grangre , buenas tardes , mi nombre es Cassandra y soy maestra de Hermione en Hagwarts – se aproximo Cassandra hasta su madre , mirándola y comunicándose telepáticamente con ella **" no te preocupes finge que no me conoces , todo saldrá bien "**

- Mucho gusto maestra , ¿ donde encontró a mi hija ? – (Sra. G.)

- En un parque lejos de aquí , lo sucedido esta mañana le dio mucha energía para correr – (Cassandra)

- ¿ Donde esta mi papá y Harry y Ron ? – (Hermione)

- Te están buscando – (Sra.G.)

- ¿ De verdad ? – (Hermione)

- Claro mi niña , ¿ pensabas que no nos preocuparíamos por ti ? – (Sra. G.)

- Es lo que han demostrado durante años – (Hermione)

- Bajo que concepto nos tienes Hermione – Le pregunto su madre al borde del llanto

- Cuenta las cintas de vide oque tienen en su cuarto y te contestaras tu misma - (Hermione)

- Hermione , por favor , recuerda lo que hablamos hace un rato – le interrumpió Casandra antes de que sus palabras hirieran a su madre - Señora Granger¿ tiene manera de comunicarse con su esposo para avisarle que Hermion esta aquí ? –

- Si , ahora regreso lo llamare – se fue al despacho

- Hermione no seas tan dura con tu madre , por favor – (Cassandra)

- Perdón , es que cuando la vi recordé lo de esta mañana ...no lo se , no se si estoy dispuesta a escuchar su versión - Dijo Hermione y se dejo caer sobre uno de los sillones del recibidor

- Hermione , se que no va a ser fácil , pero tendrás que hacerlo , prométemelo , prométeme que escucharas todo absolutamente todo lo que tus padres tengan que decirte - le pidió Cassandra mirándola a los ojos

- Ok. lo are , pero solo por que tu me lo pides – ( Hermione)

- Bueno , ya es algo – (Cassandra)

- Listo , no están muy lejos de aquí , regresaran en unos minutos , ¿ quieren algo de comer o de tomar , ya comiste algo mi amor ?

- Pues la verdad no –

- Bueno le pediré a Sophy que nos traiga unas tartaletas de frutas y algo de tomar - les dijo la Sra. G. y se fue , se le notaba el nerviosismo

En 2 minutos tenían una charola con pastelillos de frutas y 3 tasas de te , Hermione comenzó a comer , estaba bastante hambrienta , mientras ella comía en silencio , Cassandra y su madre mantenían una conversación mental

- **¿ Por que no le dijeron a Hermione la verdad desde que llego del colegio ? – (Cassandra)**

- **Tu padre insistió en no hacerlo , quería que estuviera tranquila hasta que la ceremonia estuviera lista – (Sra. G.)**

- **Pues creo que no fue muy buena su idea , ahora Hermione no confía en el y tampoco en ti – (Cassandra)**

- **¿ En verdad ? – (Sra. G)**

- **Si y lo peor es que no esta dispuesta a asumir su titulo – ( Cassandra)**

- **No tiene otra opción Cassandra , y lo sabes – (Sra. G.)**

- ¡¡¡ Hermione !!! – Gritaron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo después de que entraron corriendo a la casa

- Ron , Harry , - los tres se abrazaron , luego Hermione se dirigió a Ron uniéndose en un tierno beso y luego en un hermoso abrazo

- No debiste salir de esa manera , que tal si los Malfoy te hubieran encontrado - le dijo Ron al separarse

- Pues de hecho me encontraron – contesto Hermione como si nada

- ¡¡ ¿ Como que te encontraron ?!!! – (Harry )

- ¿ Estas bien princesa ? – (Ron)

- ¿ No te paso nada ? – (Harry )

- Si estoy bien , Cassandra estuvo conmigo y me ayudo , gracias a ella regrese –

Harry y Ron voltearon a ver a Cassandra que los observaba desde su asiento ellos prefirieron guardar silencio

- Hermione , hija – la vos de su padre hizo a Hermione retroceder – no te alejes , todo tiene una explicación

- Bueno pues ... (regreso a sentarse cruzo los brazos )... los escucho - (Hermione)

- ¿ Cassandra que haces aquí ? – le pregunto su padre , esto confundió mucho a Hermione y los miro con la ceja levantada

- ¿ De donde la conoces ? – (Hermione)

- Es parte de la verdad que tienes que saber – (Sra. G.)

- No , no me digas que tu también formas parte de toda esta mentira – les reprocho Hermione poniéndose de pié

- Hermione siéntate , recuerda que me prometiste algo – le dijo Cassandra también poniéndose de pié , Hermione dudo por un momento y regreso a su asiento Cassandra se sentó junto a ella y le cubrió los hombros con el brazo Hermione se acurruco con ella

- Bueno será mejor que comencemos , escucha buen con mucha atención , cuando terminemos , podrás hacer los juicios que quieras - (Sr. G.)

- Esta bien – (Hermione)

El padre de Hermione comenzó a hablar , el relato empezó cuando su antepasado logro convertir a los moogles en magos , como consiguió que su madre se convirtiera en bruja , luego siguió con los tiempos en que Vodemort sembró el terror por todo el reino , todo , esta ves no habría secretos , a Hermione se le rebelo que su destino estaba escrito como la descendiente más joven de la estirpe , al final solo una cosa faltaba por ser rebelada .

- Bueno , entiendo sus razónes , (decía Hermione con lagrimas) , entiendo que me hayan querido proteger , no se los reprocho , se los agradezco en el alma , pero , díganme por favor ¡¡ ¿ Donde demonios esta mi hermana !!! les pregunto apretando los dientes

- La tienes a tu lado – le dijo Cassandra

Estas palabras retumbaron en el corazón de Hermione , las lagrimas dejaron de brotar , dejo de apretar los dientes , su cuerpo antes en tensión se relajo por completo y la mente se le quedo en blanco , su hermana estaba a su lado , Cassandra , Cassandra era su Hermana , su primer impulso fue de abrazarla , comenzó a llorar de nuevo , pero esta ves Cassandra lloraba con ella

- Hermanita no llores ,¿ ahora lo entiendes , ahora entiendes por todo lo que hemos pasado por ti , no ha sido fácil pero ahora que sabes toda la verdad , estoy segura que sabrás ocupar el lugar que te corresponde –

- No Cassandra , eso no – dijo Hermione separándose de ella

- Pero Hija , no puedes escapar de eso , es tu destino , esta escrito – le dijo su madre

- Me importa muy poco lo que este escrito , yo no quiero ser la emperatriz de nada ni de nadie , solo quiero ser Hermione Granger - (Hermione)

- Hermione escucha , no puedes defraudar a toda la gente que confía en ti para esto – le dijo Ron

- Precisamente por eso no lo quiero , no creo que pueda hacerme cargo de algo como esto – ( Hermione)

- Claro que lo eres , lo traes en la sangre – le dijo Harry

- ¡¡¡ Pues reniego de esa sangre !!! – les grito y se subió corriendo a su habitación , se escucho el azoton de la puerta , unos segundos después

- Bueno al menos ya sabe la verdad y no lo a tomado tan mal – Dijo Cassandra

- Será mejor que la dejemos sola un rato , ha sido demasiado para un solo día tiene que recapacitar – dijo su madre

- Papá , ¿ ya pensaste en que hacer si Hermione sigue aferrada a no tomar el cargo de emperatriz ? – (Cassandra )

- Lo tomara , estoy seguro de que lo hará , si no lo hace por las buenas lo hará por las malas – al decir esto el Sr. G. un extraño destello negro salió de sus pupilas

- Estas mal , si ella no quiere no habrá poder que la haga cambiar de opinión y desde ahora te lo advierto papá , si intentas convencerla por cualquier método de los que acostumbras te toparas con pared – le dijo Cassandra desafiante

- ¿ Me estas retando Cassandra ? – le pregunto su padre también de manera desafiante

- El día que eso pase los abras , te lo advertí desde que me enviaste a Hagwarts , te dije que Hermione no aceptaría una cosas así y mira , no me equivoque – (Cassandra)

- ¡¡¡¡ PUES TENDRA QUE ACEPTAR ASÍ TENGA QUE OBLIGARLA !!!! – Grito el Sro. G. una luz azul lo comenzó a rodear y sus ojos a brillar

- ¡¡¡¡ PUES TENDRÁS QUE PASARA SOBRE MI ANTES DE LASTIMARLA !!!! – Lo enfrento Cassandra también ella estaba en pié de guerra

- ¡¡¡ Tranquilos los dos , no es momento de pleitos estamos aquí p...

La señora Granger no termino la frase por haber sido interrumpida por un súbito temblor que cimbró toda la casa , todos se quedaron en silencio , un segundo temblor , aun más fuerte los hizo sacar sus varitas , se dirigieron a la salida , para averiguar , tal ves había sido un sismo sin importancia , pero cual fue su sorpresa que al abrir la puerta una niebla espesa de tonos azules rodeaba la residencia , un tercer temblor aún más fuerte los hizo tambalearse , la señora Grangre callo al suelo , se levanto de inmediato

- ¿ Que diablos es esto ? – exclamo el Sr. G.

- Esto es magia oscura muy poderosa – dijo Cassndra

- ¿ Que hacemos ? – pregunto Harry

- Ustedes dos quédense atrás , no creo que en Hagwarts les hayan enseñado a enfrentar algo como esto , al menos yo no lo he hecho – les dijo Cassandra

- Cassandra juntó las manos sobre su pecho cerro los ojos comenzó a brillar y dijo - ¡¡ Moi montrent á mes ennemis !! –

Hubo un cuarto temblor acompañado de truenos en el cielo , la niebla comenzó a disiparse , hasta que lograron ver con total claridad lo que tenían frente a ellos , un centenar de magos oscuros rodeaban la reja de la casa con varitas en mano .

- Harry , Ron entrena la casa vallan con Hermione y pase lo que pase , no salgan– les ordeno el Sr. G.

- Pero ustedes solos no podrán con todo sellos –

- Pero si somos 6 tal ves logremos algo – la vos de Hermione se escucho detrás de ellos

- Sabía que podíamos contar contigo – le dijo Cassandra sin retirar la vista de los magos

- ¿ Cual es el plan ? – pregunto Hermione

- No hay plan , solo defiéndanse con todo lo que tengan Hermione quédate a mi lado y no te me separes , Ron Harry , permanezcan detrás de mis padres , ataquen con todo lo que puedan pero tenga cuidado , esperaremos a que ellos ataquen primero -

- Ok – contestaron Ron y Harry

Comenzaron a avanzar para enfrentar a los magos que tenían frente a ellos , estos permanecían inmóviles con las varitas apuntando hacia ellos , los primeros 15 magos desaparecieron y reaparecieron dentro del jardín .

- ¡¡¡ CRUSHIO !!! – dijeron al mismo tiempo los magos , la familia G. desvió todos los rayos .

Los cuatro juntaron las manos cerraron los ojos unos segundos los volvieron a abrir , los ojos les brillaban color naranja a los 4 con bastante intensidad , una luz azul los comenzó a rodear , los 4 pronunciaron ¡¡¡ ASSAUT SOMBRE , cuatro rallos salieron de ellos uniéndose en uno solo , ese rayo se fue directo contra los hechiceros haciéndolos volar de regreso a su lugar original , estaban muertos , los Granger regresaron a su estado normal .

Otro hechicero apareció dentro del jardín ¡¡¡ MORT AUX ENNEMIS !!! grito y desapareció , de todas partes comenzaron a caer maldiciones imperdonables y hechizos torturadores , los Granger , Harry y Ron comenzaron defenderse como pudieron , mientras los hechiceros continuaban apareciendo por todas partes .

Los Granger estaban en evidente desventaja , el señor Granger opto por hacer aparecer un campo de fuerza alrededor de ellos para protegerlos y pensar con claridad que hacer

- Solo nos queda una opción mientras llegan los del ministerio – dijo el Sr. G.

- Pero es muy peligroso en un descuido nos podría salir mal – dijo Cassandra

- Pero no tenemos elección , si seguimos así acabaran con nosotros – dijo la Sra. G

- Ok , Hermione , Ron Harry escúchenme con atención , cuando el escudo se rompa , corran a la casa suban a la habitación de huéspedes esta bajo protección mágica no correrán peligro - ( Cassandra)

- No , nos quedamos aquí con ustedes – (Hermione)

- Hija entiende que ...

- No entiendan ustedes , ya decidieron por mi una ves , pero era un bebe , ahora puedo decidir por mi misma y no podrán evitar que me quede aquí con ustedes a defender lo que es mío - interrumpió Hermione a su madre

- Esta bien , quédate , pero tus amigos ..

- Ellos se quedan conmigo , nunca me han dejado sola y no lo harán ahora –

- Claro , nos quedaremos y pelearemos con ustedes - (Ron)

- Bueno entonces escuchen con atención , cuando el escudo desaparezca nos cubrirán las espaldas , utilicen todo lo que tienen - (Sr. G.)

- Ok. – contestaron los leones

El Sr. G. hizo desaparecer el escudo , Harry y Ron comenzaron a defenderlos con todo lo que tenían , mientras los G se preparaban para un hechizo muy poderoso regresaron a la ultima posición , los cuatro pronunciaron ¡¡¡ DÉFENSE Á MON SANG PROPRE , el cielo empezó a tronar el viento comenzó a soplar , de pronto del cielo comenzaron a caer rayos sobre cada uno de los magos que estaban atacando la casa , esos rayos los pulverizaban en un segundo , así fueron cayendo poco a poco , pero no tomaron en cuenta que el líder del ataque estaba observando , esperando el momento oportuno de hacer lo que tenía planeado .

El momento llego , cuando solo quedaban unos cuantos magos en pié el dirigente aprovecho la oportunidad , saco la varita , apunto al cielo , pronuncio ¡¡¡ OBSCURITE ABSOLUE , un rayo color negro salió de la varita , se estrello en las nubes , inmediatamente todo quedo en una oscuridad total , la familia Granger , Harry y Ron comenzaron a sentir un enorme dolor que les recorría por todo el cuerpo , segundos después todo quedo en absoluto silencio .

Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos le costo un poco de trabajo reconocer que estaba en su habitación , trato de moverse , pero todo el cuerpo le dolía

- Donde estoy – dijo débilmente

- Tranquila , ya todo termino – dijo una vos femenina , Hermione logro abrir bien los ojos y reconoció a Cassandra con aspecto cansado y con algunas heridas en el rostro

- Cassandra , ¿ que paso ? – (Hermione)

- Hay algo que debes saber -

Cuando Cassandra dijo esto , a la memoria de Hermione regreso todo lo que había sucedido se sentó de golpe sobre la cama

- ¡¡¡ ¿ Donde están mis padres , Ron , Harry , donde están que pasa , por favor Hermana dime algo !!! – le dijo Hermione asustada y desesperada

- Hermione tranquila , Harry esta en su habitación , esta un poco lastimado pero se recuperara

- Ok , Harry , esta bien , pero dime ,¿ donde esta Ron , donde están mis padres ? –

- Lo siento Hermione pero... mis padres y Ron desaparecieron


	32. Pricionero de la Obscuridad

Palpitante dolor detrás de la nuca , sabor a sangre recorriendo su boca , un suelo húmedo y frío bajo su espalda , la rodilla dolorida al estar al doble de su tamaño normal , al abrir los con un poco de dificultad , no encontró nada , solo una lúgubre oscuridad , todo era negro , estaba asustado , recordaba pocas cosas de lo que había pasado anteriormente , hechizos pasándole por un lado , el contraatacando , luego un gran estallido , todo se volvió negro , pero ahora que habría los ojos todo estaba igual .

Trato de levantarse , pero el dolor de la rodilla le saco un gemido de dolor y los hizo regresar al suelo .

- ¡¡¡ Maldita sea !!! – golpeo con el puño el húmedo suelo

De la nada un sonido , como un rechinido rompió el silencio de la oscura habitación , hizo un enorme esfuerzo por levantarse se busco en los bolsillos la varita pero no había nada en ellos , un rayo de luz blanca proveniente de la puerta entre abierta comenzó a iluminar la habitación , era redonda , como una torre , no había nada en ella , solo estaba el . Un hombre alto con túnica negra y capucha sobre el rostro se paro en el umbral de la puerta , se quedaron inmóviles por unos segundos .

- Camina , mi señor quiere verte , ahora mismo –

- ¡¡¿ Mi señor , ¿ quien es tu señor , quien eres tu , donde demonios estoy ? –

- Demasiadas preguntas , ¡¡¡ Camina !!! -

- No hasta que me respondas –

- Como quieras , ¡¡CRUSHIO !! –

Nunca había sentido dolor como en ese momento , sentía los huesos crujiéndole por dentro , la cabeza le iba a estallar , sangre comenzó a salir de la boca y nariz , regreso al suelo respirando con dificultad sentía que los pulmones le iban a explotar

- ¡¡ LEVANTATE Y CAMINA !! –

- Lo haría con mucho gusto ..., pero me temo que ...mis piernas no responden , lo siento ...pero creo que no podré acompañarte –

- Eso no es problema – lo apunto con la varita , Ron comenzó a flotar unos centímetros sobre el suelo

Así lo sacaron de su celda , flotaba detrás de su celador como una marioneta con hilos invisibles , tenía demasiado dolor como para tratar de impedir su traslado . Pasaron por un largo y angosto pasillo iluminado solo por antorchas que colgaban de manera fantasmal en las paredes , llegaron ante una puerta de metal , el celador toco la puerta 3 veces , esta se abrió .

Entraron en una sala en forma de pentágono , en el suelo , alfombra rojo sangre , las paredes adornadas con cuadros provenientes de las peores pesadillas de cualquier mago , del techo un candil de cristal , le daba tenue iluminación , al fondo una segunda puerta esta era de roble tallado con serpientes enroscadas , el carcelero dejó caer a su custodio sobre la alfombra , este soltó un gemido de dolor y prefirió permanecer así tendido a merced de sus captores .

La puerta del fondo se abrió , otro hombre encapuchado , con paso firme llego hasta el prisionero

- ¡¡ Levántate !! –

- No puedo –

- ¡¡¡¡ CRUSHIO !!!! –

Un aves más aquel dolor insoportable para cualquier ser humano recorrió su cuerpo haciéndolo retorcerse , mientras los músculos se entumecían .

- ¡¡ Levántalo !! –

Nuevamente quedo colgando como un muñeco de trapo frente a su captor

- Hola joven Wesley –

- ¡¡ ¿ Quien demonios eres y que es lo que quieres !! -

- Mas respeto a tus mayores jovencito , solo quiero saber como estas –

- La respuesta es muy obvia ¿ no cree ? –

- ¿ Te gustaría dejar de sentir dolor ? –

- ¿ Es broma no ? –

- Claro que no –

- ¿ A que esta jugando ?

- Muy pronto lo sabrás , es solo cuestión de tiempo , solo puedo adelantarte , que tu vida estará en manos de tu querida sangre sucia -

- ¡¡¡ NO SE ATREVA A LLAMAR ASÍ A HERMIONE !!! –

- No me hagas reír , solo mírate , no creo que puedas hacerme algo – el encapuchado se puso frente a su victima

Tenía razón , sin su varita y con el cuerpo en esas condiciones solo le quedaba una cosa , comenzó a salivar y con odio le escupió a la cara cubierta por la fina tela , la saliva ensangrentada atravesó la tela

- ¡¡¡ INSOLENTE , CRUSHIO !!! –

Una ves mas aquella terrible sensación de huesos y músculos rotos por todo su cuerpo , todos los órganos apunto de estallar no pudo soportar ...

DE REGRESO EN LONDRES

- ¡¡¡ COMO QUE MIS PADRES Y RON DESAPARECIERON , DIME QUE NO ES SIERTO , POR FAVOR DIME QUE NO ES SIERTO !!! – Gritaba Hermione desesperada

- Lamentablemente es verdad –

- ¡¡¡ ¿ Pero por que , que paso , como es posible !!! – Hermione rompió en llanto

- Si lo supiera , ya hubiera intentado remediarlo , pero ...- Cassandra también comenzó a llorar

De pronto frente a ellas aparecieron los padres de Hermione , los dos , tirados sobre la alfombra , manchándola de sangre por sus múltiples heridas , las dos los miraron unos segundos , se levantaron de la cama y se aproximaron hasta ellos

- ¡¡ Mamá despierta por favor , no me hagas esto , no me dejes !!! - le gritaba Hermione

- ¡¡ Papá , abre los ojos por favor !! – Cassandra le decía a su padre mientras le ponía las manos sobre el pecho

- Tranquila , estamos , bien , pero no pudimos salvar a Ron – Dijo débilmente su madre

- ¡¡¡¡ ¿QUE !!! – Grito Hermione tapándose la boca

- Lo siento mi niña , pero se lo llevaron no pudimos hacer nada por el – termino su padre

- ¡¡¡ NO ES VERDAD DIGANME POR FAVOR , QUE NO ES VERDAD , no seguramente el aparecerá en cualquier momento – decía Hermione tratado de convencerse de algo que en ese momento no sucedería

No pudo con tantas emociones al mismo tiempo , dolor , miedo , tristeza odio , añadiéndole el dolor físico que sentía , su cuerpo colapso y callo desmayada a un lado de su madre

- ¡¡ ¿ Que paso después de que todo oscureció !! – pregunto Cassandra poniendo a Hermione sobre sus piernas mientras se sentaba en el suelo

- Todos se volvió negro comencé a sentir une norme dolor en el pecho – dijo el Sr. G. curándose las heridas

- Yo también lo sentí , luego escuche a alguien detrás de mi que murmuraba algo en una lengua extraña , me voltee para cubrir a Harry y a Ron , pero ya habían atrapado a Ron – Dijo la Sra. G. también curándose las heridas

- Escuche a tu madre y a Ron pedir ayuda , alcancé a tomar por el brazo a alguien , entre la oscuridad no logre distinguir quien era , pero estaba seguro que era un hombre – (Sr. G.)

- No era uno , eran 3 , uno me tenía a mi , otro a Ron y otro iba tras de ti – (Sra. G. )

- Luego todo comenzó a girar , poco a poco todo se iba aclarando vi que tres encapuchados nos tenían sometidos , me costo trabajo zafarme por que me estaba atacando con múltiples hechizos , alcance a desarmar al mago que tenía a tu madre – (Sr. G.)

- Pero cuando nos disponíamos a salvar a Ron era tarde ya habían desaparecido – termino la Sra. G.

- Dios mío pobre Ron – Exclamo Cassandra mirando a Hermione entre sus brazos

- ¿ Tienes idea de quién a hecho esto ? – pregunto la Sra. G.

- Los Malfoy – Cassandra

- ¡¡¡ ¿ LUCIUS ESTA DETRAS DE TODO ESTO ?!!! – Grito furico el Sr. G.

- Si , su hijo tubo muchos altercados con Hermione mientras estaban en el colegio , a tratado varias veces de atacarla , pero no lo ha logrado , pero ahora esto ya es demasiado , Ron no tiene la culpa de nada – (Cassandra)

- Tienes razón , ¿ que vamos a hacer ? – (Sra. G. )

- ( ...el Sr. G. esta pensando... ) , ¿ Que dijeron los del ministerio ? – pregunto

- Ya sabes , lo de siempre , que doblaran esfuerzos por que Ron es hijo de uno de sus funcionarios , pero no creo que sean de gran ayuda , Lucius tiene comprados a la mayoría – (Cassandra )

Ya recuperados y totalmente sanados los Srs . G. y Cassandra se pusieron de pié , el Sr. Tomo a Hermione entre sus brazos la dejo delicadamente sobre su cama

- Déjala que descanse – les dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello

- ¿ Que vamos a hacer papá , esto no se puede quedar así , tenemos que encontrar a ese chico – (Cassandra )

- Si los Malfoy quieren guerra , entonces guerra tendrán , ¿ Como esta Harry ? – (Sr. G.)

- Esta dormido le cure sus heridas , pero esta exhausto igual que ella – (Cassandra)

- Hay que reunir a los Discípulos – (Sr. G. )

- Papá por favor no es momento de pensar en la ceremonia ahora – Le dijo Cassandra molesta

- Nadie a dicho eso , ahora lo importante es recuperar a ese muchacho , si los Malfoy Quieren guerra , pues guerra tendrán , y cuanto antes – (Sr. G. )

Los tres Granger intercambiaron miradas por unos segundos , rompieron las mangas derechas de sus atuendos hasta la altura del hombro dejando al descubierto la marca de los Discípulos , un águila con las alas extendidas , los tres la tocaron con la punta de la varita .

Todo comenzó a brillar , un rayo de luz salió de las tres marcas uniéndose en uno solo ese rayo se convirtió en una majestuosa águila que sobrevoló la habitación y atravesó la ventana .

- Ahora solo falta esperar – (Sr. G.)

- ¿ Que haremos con Hermione y con Harry ? – pregunto la Sra. G.

- Lucharan con nosotros , Harry es un gran mago a pesar de su corta edad nos será de gran ayuda , y Hermione , que podemos decir de ella , hace unos momentos nos demostró lo que es capas de hacer – (Sr. G.)

- Entonces esta decidido – ( Sra. G.)

- La guerra entre el lado oscuro y Los Discípulos De La Magia ha sido declarada de nuevo – (Cassandra)

Los ojos de los tres brillaron intensamente . Todo estaba dicho , Lucius había despertado la ira de una de las familias de magos más poderosos en todos los tiempos , había lastimado a la más pequeña y a la más querida en esa familia .

Una nueva guerra daría comienzo dentro de muy poco tiempo

4 días habían pasado desde el ataque a la casa de Hermione , durante ese tiempo los Granger junto con Harry habían tratado de encontrar el lugar en donde tenían a Ron , llegaron hasta Azcaban para tratar de obtener información de la boca de los 3 maleantes que habían atacado a Hermione y a Cassandra en el parque , pero no lograron nada , los dementores ya les habían dado el beso y se encontraban muertos en vida .

La familia Wesley estaba al tanto de lo que había ocurrido , Bill , Charly y Percy se reunieron con su padre en el ministerio para doblar esfuerzos y encontrar a su hermano .

Durante esa noche Hermione no encontró consuelo , como en las noches anteriores , se encerró junto con Harry en el cuarto de visitas a llorar en su hombro , se sentía terriblemente culpable , si ella no los hubiera invitado a su casa a pasar las vacaciones , Ron y Harry estarían a salvo en Hagwrts .

- Ten paciencia , lo encontraremos– le decía Harry abrasándola mientras ella lloraba escondida entre los brazos de su mejor amigo

- Estoy comenzando a dudarlo , los malfoy no se tocan el corazón , tal ves lo están torturando a algo peor – (Hermione)

- Tranquila pequeña , todo saldrá bien , ya lo veras - (Harry )

Finalmente el cansancio los venció y así como estaban , abrazados , se quedaron dormidos .

Mientras tanto en la sala de la casa , el resto de la familia Granger , estaba sentada alrededor del fuego de la chimenea , se mostraban pensativos cada uno controlaba el fuego a su manera

- ¿ Cuanto tiempo más tendremos que esperar una respuesta ? – Se levanto Cassandra de golpe , rompiendo el manto del silencio

- Yo tampoco me explico que es lo que ...

El Sr. G. fue interrumpido , por un águila dorada que atravesó sobrevolando la sala esa era un estupenda señal , el águila se convirtió en tres rayos de luz que se unieron a la marca que tenían los Granger en su brazo .

- La hora ha llegado , Alice , ve por la Daga , Cassandra ve por Harry y por Hermione , las veré en mi despacho –

Cassandra y su madre fueron escaleras arriba , Alice entro en su recamara y Cassandra siguió hasta el cuarto de huéspedes , entro de golpe , miro con ternura la escena de Harry y Hermione abrazados durmiendo sobre la cama , lastima que tubo que romperla

- Chicos despierten – Los sacudió Cassandra , pero no contestaron - ¡¡¡ HARRY , HERMIONE , ES HORA DE HIRNOS !!!

- ¿ Que pasa ? – pregunto Harry con los ojos medio abiertos

- Nos tenemos que ir , tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer , Hermione , chiquilla despierta – La sacudió Cassandra

- ¿ Que pasa , por que tanto escándalo? – pregunto Hermione adormilada

- Ha llegado la hora , tenemos que irnos , vamos arriba – (Cassandra)

- ¿ La hora de que , de que estas hablando ? – pregunto Hermione confundida

- ¿ Quieren recuperar a Ron o no ? – ( Cassandra )

Con esto Harry y Hermione cambiaron su semblante adormilado , y abrieron los ojos como platos, como un resorte saltaron de la cama .

- ¿ No que no venían ? vamos , papá nos espera en el despacho –

Hermone y Harry salieron como bólido de la habitación , detrás de ellos salió Cassandra , se encontró con su madre en el pasillo y bajaron juntas al despacho

- ¿ Adonde iremos , sabes donde esta Ron ? – Dijo Hermione al entrar al despacho de su padre junto con Harry

- Tranquila , desgraciadamente aún no sabemos nada de Ron , pero pronto lo encontraremos , te lo aseguro - le dijo su padre

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Hermione para regresar a las lagrimas , Harry la abrazo y se fueron a sentar a un sillón que había al fondo del despacho , en ese momento entraron Cassandra y su mamá

- Aquí la tienes Richard – Alice le dio a su esposo una caja de plata

- Gracias princesa – le dijo su esposo y puso la caja sobre el escritorio - Hermione , Harry , acérquense por favor

Los dos intercambiaron miradas confusas se pusieron de pié y se acercaron .

- Pensaba hacer esto hasta el día de la ceremonia, pero creo que ahora es más importante – Le dijo su padre .

Abrió la caja , movió unos cuantos mantos de terciopelo y dejo al descubierto una pequeña daga dentro de una funda de piel con las iniciales B. U. bordadas con hilos de plata , el Sr. G. la saco , con el mango de madera tallada abrillantada , tenía una B grabada en medio , la hoja de plata afilada brillaba en las manos del Sr. G.

- Es hora de que igual que nosotros tengas la marca de los Discípulos de la magia , acércate por favor – le dijo su padre , Hermione lo miro con desconfianza

- Papá no empieces con tus cosas , ya te dije que no quiero ser la emperatriz de nada ni de...

- No es por eso , ahora todos los discípulos están reunidos para iniciar una guerra y poder encontrar a Ron , como parte de la familia debes de tener la marca igual que nosotros – (Richard)

- Vamos Hermione , ahora no importan las posiciones , lo que importa es encontrar a Ron – Cassandra

Hermione lo pensó unos segundos , tenía que olvidar todo lo que había mantenido fijo en su mente para poder luchar y encontrar a Ron

- Esta bien – (Hermione)

- Perfecto – (Richard)

Hermione se acerco , estaba frente a frente con su padre , ella traía una playera de manga corta , su padre solo le subió la pequeña manga hasta el hombro , coloco la punta de la daga , la clavo un poco mientras pronunciaba " Por el poder que me confieren mis antepasados , yo te hago merecedora de nuestra sabiduría , desde ahora entre la comunidad de Los Discípulos De La Magia serás conocida como Briana Unshinsky " .

Saco la daga del brazo de Hermione , la sangre comenzó a brotar de una manera extraña , en lugar de caer gotas , la sangre comenzó a dibujar un águila sobre el brazo de Hermione , solo tardo unos segundos .

- Ahora toma esta daga , y llévala siempre contigo , te será de gran ayuda – Richard regreso la daga a la funda y se la dio a Hermione

- Gracias papá , pero recuerda que... –

- Recuerda que ahora nada mas importa que recuperar a tu novio , de lo demás ya hablaremos después - le dijo su padre , se miraron a los ojos unos segundos y se abrazaron fuertemente , como no lo habían hecho en mucho tiempo , ya todo estaba olvidado

- Bueno ahora Harry – (Richard )

- Dígame señor – (Harry)

- ¿ Estas dispuesto a luchar con nosotros ? – (Richard)

- Claro , haré lo que sea por ayudarlos a encontrar a Ron – (Harry)

- Entonces , te convertiremos en uno de nosotros , claro , si estas de acuerdo – (Richard)

Harry miro por un momento a Hermione y luego a Cassandra , ellas lo veían con enorme cariño , lo pensó por unos segundos , ser parte de una comunidad como esa , de una familia como esa , una familia , pensó el , algo con lo que había estado anhelando desde que tenía uso de razón una familia que lo quisiera .

- Cuente conmigo – Dijo Harry muy seguro de si mismo

- Entonces , lo primero será darte algunos poderes no será necesario ponerte a prueba , estamos 100 seguros de que mereces estar entre nosotros , ven , acércate – (Richar)

Harry se acerco y cerro los ojos , Richard puso la mano derecha sobre el pecho de Harry y al izquierda sobre la cabeza dijo "Je vouus done le pouvoir " , los dos comenzaron a brillar , Harry sintió como la sangre comenzaba a Hervir dentro de el , una extraña energía comenzó recorrer todo su cuerpo , abrió los ojos y habían cambiado de un color verde esmeralda a naranja intenso .

Se tambaleo por unos segundos Cassndra lo detuvo , mientras Richard extendía la mano , una daga un poco más grande que la de Hermione apareció en la mano de Richard , la daga tenía una "Z" grabada en el mango – levanto la manga de Harry hasta el hombro , le hizo la marca igual que a Hermione pero Harry continua con su nombre original

- Bueno ahora el gran Harry Potter a pasado a formar parte de nuestra comunidad , no te preocupes poco a poco aprenderás a usar tus nuevos poderes – (Richard)

- No los defraudare – dijo Harry muy orgulloso , luego se giro y abrazo a Hermione

- Solo te falta esto – 

Cassandra cerro los ojos , abrió la palma de la mano otra daga apareció , esta tenía una " H " grabada , se la dio a Harry

- Úsala bien – (Cassndra)

- Gracias , así será – (Harry)

- Bueno ahora , si están solos o se encuentran en problemas ,toquen la marca con la punta de la varita será como una llamada de auxilio , y si varios de nosotros la tocamos al mismo tiempo , enviaran una señal para una reunión - (Richard)

- Ok. – dijeron Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo

- Bueno pues menos platica y mas acción , debemos trasladarnos - (Cassandra)

- Como aún no saben aparecerse , Hermione tu vendrás conmigo , Harry iras con Cassandra ,¿ traen sus varitas ? – (Richard)

- Si – contestaron Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo

- Bueno andando – (Alice )

Los Discípulos desaparecieron , Harry y Hermione sintieron como si algo los jalara desde la boca del estomago , era una sensación bastante desagradable . de pronto sintieron como sus pies tocaron tierra firme .

Estaban dentro de un cuarto con mucha luz había cuadros de magos antiguaos por todas partes , estandartes color celeste y con un águila real con las alas extendidas bordada con hilos de oro en el centro colgaban por todo el techo del lugar .

- Bueno , aquí estamos – Dijo Richard

De pronto un mago con túnica negra entro trastabillando a la habitación

- Señor que bueno que llego todo esta listo , los discípulos los esperan en el gran salón –

- Gracias Orcox en un momento vamos - contesto Richard

- Muy bien mi señor ..( hace una reverencia ) ... Señoritas ...( ase otra reverencia ) ...joven (otra )- sale de la habitación

- ¿ Y ahora que procede ? – pregunto Hermione

- Ponernos los atuendos adecuados – (Richard)

- Eso me suena familiar – contesto Hermione con sarcasmo

Richard se dio un ligero toque con la varita sobre la camisa azul moogle que traía , todo su atuendo comenzó a cambiar los pantalones de vestir negros se transformaron en unos pantalones de seda al igual que la camisa se transformo en una camisa larga de seda sin mangas con cuello en "v" ambos color rojo sangre ,los zapatos , en botas de piel negras que cubrieron los pantalones hasta la rodilla , un cinturón negro brillante sobre la camisa y una capa de seda negra sobre sus hombros le ondeaba hasta los tobillos , la capa tenía el águila bordada .

Luego de esto dio un toque sobre la playera negra de Harry y su atuendo cambió a uno igual que el de Richard , solo que el pantalón y la camisa de Harry eran color azul cielo , las botas , el cinturón y la capa también eran negros .

El atuendo de Alice cambió a una túnica rojo sangre , con corte en diagonal , sin mangas y cuello en " v " , capa negra el cabello se le recogió , una cadena de oro le colgaba de la frente y otra de la cintura , botas negras de piel hasta la rodilla y guantes negros hasta los codos . Cassandra cambió su atuendo por uno igual al de su madre , pero en color negro , las botas y la capa eran color rojo sangre . Luego toco a Hermione con su varita , y si atuendo cambio a uno igual al de su madre y hermana , solo que este era blanca , la capa las botas y los guantes eran negros . Las 5 capas tenían el águila bordada

- Vamos , nos están esperando – Dijo Richard y comenzó a caminar con su esposa a su lado , Harry , Hermione y Cassandra detrás

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos de lo que parecía un castillo , Harry se sentía un poco extraño , las gafas ya no le asían falta , las dejo en la habitación , nunca se imagino que sería parte de algo como a lo que estaba a punto de enfrentarse . por otro lado Hermione se sentía como si estuviera en casa , todo aquello era parecido a su sueño solo que esta ves , estaba ahí por voluntad propia y con el objetivo de recuperar a la persona que amaba . Estaba decidida a enfrentarse a lo que fuera con tal de encontrarlo , vivo .

Se acercaban hasta una gran puerta de roble , Hermione la reconoció ,era la puerta del gran salón en donde ella había estado unas noches antes . Sin detenerse Richard abrió la puerta con la varita , comenzaron a caminar entre un centenar de magos con distintas túnicas , pero todos con el águila bordada en la espalda , llegaron hasta el centro del salón en donde había una plataforma con alfombra roja , los 5 subieron a ella ...

- Discípulos , no tenemos tiempo que perder , el lado oscuro a resurgido con un nuevo líder y es necesario enfrentarnos a ellos para rescatar a un mago que ah sido secuestrado – (Richard)

- ¿ Quien es su nuevo líder ? – pregunto un mago entre la multitud

- Lucius Malfoy – (Richard)

Al decir ese nombre , el gran salón estallo en murmullos y habladas , inmediatamente Richard pidió silencio

- E decidido declarar la guerra en contra del lado oscuro , ya una ves fue derrotado por un gran mago , y ese gran mago se a unido a nosotros , ¡¡¡ Harry Potter , ahora forma parte de Los Discípulos De La Magia !!! – Dijo esto Richard y señalo a Harry , el gran salón estallo de nuevo pero esta ves en aplausos de aceptación , Harry se sintió un poco abochornado y Richard volvió a pedir silencio

- Briana Unsinsky también se a unido a nosotros – Abrazo a Hermione también recibió una oleada de aplausos - si mis discípulos ahora la descendencia esta completa , unida para combatir a las fuerzas oscuras , Lucius a lastimado a un miembro muy importante de esta familia y eso no lo puedo permitir , no lo podemos permitir ¡¡¡¡ ¿ Están conmigo !!!!! –

- ¡¡¡¡ SI !!!! – Contestaron al mismo tiempo todos los presentes en el salón

- Perfecto , organizaremos grupos de búsqueda , nadie descansara hasta encontrar a Ronald Wesley , a trabajar todo el mundo – Dijo esto Richard y se volteo hacia Hermione – No te preocupes mi niña encontraremos a Ron así me cueste la vida lo encontraremos , lucharemos juntos – la tomo de las manos , Harry , Cassandra y Alice se acercaron y juntaron las manos , intercambiaron miradas - juntos lo encontraremos – (Cassandra)

- Excelente Cassndra Hermione , tiene dos horas para enseñara Harry lo mas posible sobre sus poderes y que los controle , mientras tu madre y yo buscaremos organizaremos un grupo de búsqueda para localizar los antiguos escondites de los mortifagos , andando - Separaron las manos y cada quién tomo una dirección

Los 5 estaban dispuestos a encontrara Ron y a terminar con la familia Malfoy , la guerra estaba declarada


	33. Primeras horas de Guerra

Después de la última ves que fue torturado estaba muy asustado , los últimos días habían sido un infierno , nunca digas que ya no puedes sufrir mas cuando estés en manos de magos perversos , siempre hay algo más , al siguiente día de los múltiples crushiatus , le arrojaron un balde de una poción que le quemaba la piel mientras se encontraba tirado en el frío suelo de su celda , luego le dejaron un plato de comida putrefacta , prefirió no tocarla .

Al día siguiente fue llevado a una celda más amplia e iluminada , para torturarlo de nuevo , de una trampilla del suelo comenzaron a salir arañas gigantes , indefenso y con lesiones considerables por todo su cuerpo el pánico se apodero de el , trato de escabullirse de aquellos aterradores animales , pero las piernas no le respondía , logro arrastrarse unos metros , pero una de las arañas lo agarro por uno tobillo y lo lanzo contra una pared dejándolo inconsciente de nuevo .

Al día siguiente abrió los ojos con dificultad , trato de moverse pero el dolor de cabeza y espalda no se lo permitieron , dos heridas más para su cuerpo cada ves mas debilitado y lastimado , en esa posición inspecciono la nueva celda en la que estaba , no era diferente a las demás , cuadrada con una pequeña vela sobre una mesa descuidada , cerro los ojos de nuevo , ahí tirado boca abajo , comenzó a sentir calor , algo extraño en aquel lugar , abrió los ojos de nuevo la pequeña llama de la vela se había convertido en un incendio que poco a poco estaba consumiendo la habitación , consiguió arrastrarse hasta una pared pero no fue suficiente , con eso solo consiguió retrasar que lo alcanzaran las llamas , comenzó quemársele el pantalón , se volteo el fuego comenzó en su espalda , todo le ardía , la piel comenzó a ampularse y luego todo termino , el fuego desapareció pero el dolor y las ampulas continuaron sobre su piel .

Comenzó a pensar que todo aquello jamás terminaría , había perdido el sentido del tiempo , no sabía si era de día o de noche , solo sabía que nunca había sentido tanto dolor en toda su vida , " Hermione , amor , ¿ donde estas ? " fue lo último que dijo antes de perder el conocimiento de nuevo

- Te estas sobrepasando , muerto no nos sirve de nada , mira el estado en que lo tienes – Le dijo Lucius a Draco al entrar a la celda donde estaba Ron

- Esto es poco comparado con lo que la sangre sucia me hizo en el colegio – Contesto Draco molesto

- Entiéndelo lo necesitamos vivo y en buenas condiciones o no resistirá la poción – Lucius

- Solo me falta una tortura más – (Draco )

- No creo que resista el estanque , antes de hundirlo dile a alguno de los duendes que lo cure o lo mataras antes de lo esperado - le dijo Lucius , miro con asco el bulto sanguinolento en el que se había convertido Ron y salió de la celda

- ¡¡¡ Borak , ven acá !!! - grito Draco

Al instante un duende de aspecto amigable , de no mas de 1 metro y medio de estatura , vestido con un una túnica negra entro en la celda

- ¿ Me llamo señor ? – pregunto el duende

- Cúrale las heridas y aliméntalo bien – (Draco)

- Como usted ordene señor ¿ algo más ? – (Borak )

- No , eso es todo – Dijo Draco y salió de la celda

El duende se acerco a Ron tenía un aspecto terrible , ojeroso , pálido , con la ropa rasgada y quemada en varias partes , las pústulas habían comenzado a sangrar manchando la ropa , la rodilla estaba muy inflamada , heridas sangrantes en el rostro y el resto de su cuerpo .

- Debe ser muy fuerte para haber aguantado tanta tortura , y lo que aún le falta , pobre muchacho – Comento el duende

Con un movimiento de las orejas hizo aparecer una cama , y un poco más de luz , hizo levitar al muchacho hasta dejarlo sobre la cama , ya de esa manera sería más fácil , lo primero era despertarlo , coloco la mano sobre la frente de Ron , unos segundos después abrió los ojos

- ¿ Donde estoy ? – pregunto débilmente

- Tranquilo muchacho , tengo que curar tus heridas – Contesto Borak

- ¿ Quien es usted ? – (Ron)

- Eso no importa , solo no te muevas mientras termino , esto dolerá un poco pero al final estarás bien - (Borak)

Ron sentía tanto dolor que no le dio importancia a las palabras del duende , Borak hizo aparecer una charola con distintos frascos de pociones y vendajes , comenzó con la rodilla la toco con la palma de la mano , Ron gimió de dolor , pero el duende continúo y le dejo la rodilla como nueva , Ron al notar esto se sorprendió un poco

- ¿ En realidad vas a ayudarme ? – pregunto Ron levantando un poco la cabeza con dificultad

- Yo solo sigo ordenes muchacho , me pidieron que te curara y que te alimentara bien y eso are – Contesto Borak mientras le curaba con una poción las pústulas de la pierna

- ¿ Ordenes de quién ? – (Ron)

- No hagas tantas preguntas muchacho , tomate esto – Le dijo el duende dándole una copita con una poción color verde

- ¿ Que es esto ? – pregunto Ron dudoso

- Es una poción regeneradora , con esto será más fácil curar las quemaduras – (Borak )

Ron dudo unos segundos , pero al fin se la tomo . Así paso la siguiente hora , el duende curo a la perfección la mayoría de las heridas , mientras evadía las preguntas de Ron , el estaba aliviado no sabía cuanto más iba a soportar tanta tortura , al final cubrió con un vendaje en la mano derecha y un pequeño parche debajo del ojo izquierdo

- Come , yo ya termine contigo – le dijo el duende y salió de la celda Dejando a Ron pensativo sobre la cama

Se acerco hasta una mesita donde había una charola con pastelillos , estofado , papas rellenas , jugo de calabaza y tartaletas de fruta , sin pensar en otra cosa comenzó a comer , aún no tenía idea de cuanto tiempo tenía encerrado ni quien lo havia secuestrado ni torturado de esa manera , de pronto recordó la lucha en casa de Hermione , ¿ Que habrá pasado con ellos , pensó .

Dejo de comer , se fue a recostar a la cama , trato de atar cabos de todo lo que havia pasado hasta ese momento , pero a nada le encontró sentido , finalmente se quedo dormido

- ¡¡¡ DESPIERTA WESLEY !!! – Le dijo un hombre tirandolo de la cama

- ¿ Que pasa , ahora que quieres ? – contesto Ron molesto parándose de inmediato

- ¡¡¡ Camina !!! – le dijo el mago

Ron pensó que sería mejor obedecer así tal ves podría averiguar algo de lo que estaba pasando , así que salió de la celda con su celador detrás apuntándole con la varita , caminaron por los mismo pasillos oscuros por donde havia transitado los últimos días , entraron a una nueva celda .

- Toma – el mago le extendió a Ron una daga de plata , la tomo – surte , la vas a necesitar – con esto salió de la celda

Ron se quedo extrañado mirando la daga , tenia empuñadura de plata con una serpiente en medio , algo lo hizo desviar la vista de la daga a la habitación en donde se encontraba en ese momento se sorprendió al ver que estaba dentro de un coliseo , había un centenar de magos rodeándolo por todos lados , ninguno pronunciaba palabra alguna solo lo miraban . de pronto desde el centro del coliseo comenzó a abrirse un circulo haciendo desaparecer el suelo dejando ver un poso de agua , cuando ya no quedo nada Ron callo al agua , se mantuvo a flote tratando de adivinar lo que le esperaba , de pronto el agua comenzó a moverse de forma extraña , de entre las olas una serpiente marina salió a la superficie , lanzando un chillido al aire y regreso bajo el agua .

A Ron lo invadió el terror tendría que luchar contra la serpiente marina sin su varita solo con esa inútil daga que le habían dado , valla tortura , pero estaba decidido a no dejarse vencer , tenía que luchar y ganar si quería seguir con vida , tomo una gran bocanada de aire y se sumergió , le costo un poco de trabajo mantener los ojos abiertos bajo el agua , pero se mantuvo firme trato de esconderse entre las algas y los corales , nado un poco más en busca de su presa , la vio nadando con cautela a unos 5 metros de donde el estaba , empuño la daga y se acerco poco a poco , pero la serpiente lo vio y se abalanzó sobre el a gran velocidad , Ron nado lo más rápido que pudo para esconderse detrás de unas rocas , lo logro pero ya llevaba casi 3 minutos debajo del agua , salió rápidamente por mas oxigeno y regreso al fondo del estanque , tratando de recordar las enseñanzas de Cassandra .

Siguió nadando en busca de su presa empuñando su única defensa , sintió el agua moverse volteo , la serpiente se acercaba a gran velocidad , con boca abierta dispuesta a morderlo , Ron se hizo a un lado justo a tiempo , pero la cola de la serpiente logro lastimarlo en las costillas abriéndole una nueva herida , rápidamente fue a la superficie por más aire y regreso bajo el agua , nuevamente la serpiente lo ataco , pero de nuevo Ron se hizo a un lado no sin antes enterrar la daga en uno de los ojos de la serpiente , esta se retorcía furiosa bajo el agua , esto era un aventaja para Ron .

Los picos de la cola de la serpiente estaban envenenados y ese veneno estaba comenzando a quemarle la piel y entumecerle el cuerpo del lado derecho , tenía que terminar con la serpiente rápido , se volteo y la miro retorciéndose a unos metro de distancia , nado rápidamente hacia ella la tomo por la cabeza y le enterró la daga justo en el centro , la soltó de inmediato , la serpiente comenzó a retorcerse mientras el lago se teñía de verde por la sangre de la serpiente que poco a poco se hundía muerta hasta el fondo del estanque .

Rápidamente salió a la superficie , la herida cada ves era más grande y sangraba más , el veneno ya había entumecido la parte derecha del cuerpo de Ron . Salió a la superficie , el piso estaba comenzando a reaparecer en forma de circulo , subió a el lo más rápido que el cuerpo se lo permitió , la puerta por la que había entrado se abrió , un encapuchado entro y camino hasta donde estaba Ron .

- Muy bien Wesley lograste derrotar a la serpiente – dijo una vos que arrastraba las palabras bajo la capucha

- ¡¡ ¿ MALFOY ?!! – LE GRITO Ron tratando de ponerse de pié , pero Draco le dio una patada justo en la herida haciéndolo regresar al piso gimiendo de dolor

- Que lastima me das, ¿ que pensaría tu querida sangre sucia si te viera en estas condiciones ? – (Draco)

- ¡¡¡ No te atrevas a llamarla san(ZAZ ) – Draco le dio una patada justo en la boca abriéndole otra herida sangrante , lo dejo tendido boca arriba sangrando , el cuerpo ya no le respondía , el veneno le estaba haciendo efecto , ya no podía moverse

- Llévenselo y díganle a Borak que lo atienda – Ordeno Draco , entraron dos encapuchados , levantaron a Ron y se lo llevaron arrastrando .

Las primeras horas de la guerra declarada por Los Discípulos De La Magia habían pasado , Harry había logrado controlar el poder del fuego , de hacer a las personas moverse con solo apuntarlas con la mano y de desaparición , Richard y Alice ya habían encontrado todos lo santiguos escondites y boonkers de los mortifagos y habían mandado ya grupos para que los registraran y si había alguien en ellos hacerlos hablar bajo cualquier método o capturarlos y llevarlos al castillo y ahí los Unshinsky los harían hablar .

Hermione , Cassandra y Harry entraron en el salón en donde estaban sus padres y un grupo de magos analizando una pila de pergaminos , mapas celestes y terrestres y un montón de libros muy antiguos . Hermione desvió la vista hacia una imagen en particular , un castillo oscuro casi en ruinas , pero con la marca tenebrosa flotando sobre el .

- ¿ Dones esto ? – pregunto ella

- Eso , es el palacio negro - contesto su padre

- Si tiene la marca tenebrosa encima significa que ... (Hermione)

- Que ese era el escondite principal de Lord Voldemort antes de matar a los Potter - Contesto Richard

Harry se acerco rápidamente sintió la sangre hervir dentro de su corazón al escuchar estas palabras , las ganas de encontrar a Ron se desbordaban dentro de su alma .

- ¿ Por que no vamos para aya ? – pregunto Harry sin apartar la vista de la imagen

- Por que aún no hemos encontrado su localización actual , esta bajo la protección de hechizos muy poderosos – (Richard)

- ¿ Como lograron encontrarlo la ultima vez ? – (Hermione)

- Capturamos a uno de los mortifagos , lo hicimos hablar con "veritaserum" – (Alice)

De pronto entro corriendo un mago a la habitación ,estaba muy exaltado , pero tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios

- ¡¡¡ LO ENCONTRAMOS SEÑOR , TENEMOS A UNO DE LOS MORTIFAGOS DE MAYOR RANGO !!! –

- ¡¡¡ ¿ EN DONDE LO ENCONTRARON ?!!! – pregunto emocionado Richard

- Lo encontramos en el buncker que esta en las afueras del Valle Godric – contesto el mago

- ¿ Estaba solo ? – (Richard)

- Si – (el mago

- ¿ Donde lo tienen ? – (Richard)

- Lo tenemos en la celda de tortura , hirió Torrans antes de poder capturarlo –

- ¿ Como está ? – (Richard )

- Bien , ya la están curando –

- Pues vamos a la celda , ¿ a quien capturaron ? –(Richard)

- Les va a interesar bastante mi señor , mejor véalo por usted mismo -

Todos salieron de la habitación con paso rápido , Harry y Hermione no savían que los mortifagos tuvieran rangos , no se podían imaginar a quién encontrarían cuando llegaran a la celda . Atravesaron los pasillos hasta llegar a un corredor oscuro que solo era iluminado por antorchas , en el había varias puertas todos siguieron de largo hasta que se pararon frente a la puerta del fondo del pasillo " enléve l´assurance " pronunció el mago apuntando con la varita a la puerta , no tenía cerradura por ningún lado , esta se abrió todos entraron , era una habitación muy pequeña , húmeda y con poca luz "Lumiére" pronuncio Cassandra la celda se ilumino , en el fondo atado a la pared por cuatro rayos de luz de color morado , uno en cada extremidad estaba una persona con una túnica negra y encapuchada , no se le veía el rostro

- Vamos a ver , a quién tenemos aquí - dijo sarcásticamente Richard mientras se acercaba al mortifago

De un jalón le quito la capucha y la tiro al suelo , Harry y Hermone ahogaron un grito al ver la inconfundible nariz ganchuda y cabello grasiento de su profesor de pociones

- Mi querido Severus , tanto tiempo sin vernos – le dijo Richard con un gesto de asco

- Zonllay , Natasha , 13 años han pasado y puedo ver que ya haz logrado tener a tu familia completa , y hasta con integrante ajeno a tu sangre ¿ como estas Potter ? – dijo Snape de manera burlona

A Harry y a Hermione les hervía la sangre por dentro a los dos los ojos les comenzaron a brillar estaban a punto de explotar y entre los dos prenderle fuego a Snape cuando Cassandra coloco sus manos sobre el hombro de Harry y Hermione para tranquilizarlos , no era el momento para esas cosas la vida de Ron estaba en juego

- ¿ Donde esta el chico Wesley ? – (Zonllay)

Pero no obtuvo respuesta , la delgada línea que dibujaban los labios de Snape no se movió .

- Creo que has olvidado nuestros métodos de tortura mi querido Severus , pero será muy fácil hacértelos recordar - (Natasha )

Dio dos pasos atrás y cerro los ojos , frente a Snape comenzaron a aparecer cuchillos , catanas , sables y espadas , poco a poco cada uno de ellos se enterraba en alguna parte del cuerpo de Snape , sangre se derramaba en grandes cantidades regándose por el suelo tiñéndolo de rojo y manchando las botas de los presentes , la última catana que atravesó su cuerpo , le corto la mano derecha cayendo junto a el . Snape no podía ocultar que estaba aterrorizado , pero no habría la boca .

La torturan o duro mas de 2 minutos , todas la espadas , los sables , los cuchillos y catanas desaparecieron al igual que las heridas y la sangre del suelo .

- ¿ Vas a hablar Severus? – le pregunto Cassandra pero no obtuvo respuesta

Suspiro , tomo a Harry por los hombros lo puso frente afrente con Snape

- Dime Harry , ¿ que sentirías si te dijera , que la persona que tienes frente a ti ,es la verdadera responsable de la muerte de tus padres ? – le dijo Cassandra

- ¿ Que quieres decir ? – pregunto Harry comfundido

- Me refiero a que nuestro querido profesor de Posiones , no es mas que un vulgar soplón , el estaba en Valle Godric y le dijo a Lord Voldemor el momento preciso en el que podría atacar a tus padres - (Cassandra)

- No es cierto , eso no puede ser verdad – contesto Harry confundido

- Así es Potter , fui yo , y no te imaginas el placer que fue para mi ver a tu padre y tu madre impura morir a manos de mi señor – le dijo Snape con su acostumbrado tono

Harry lo miro con odio , todos esos años de sufrimientos y maltratos a manos de los Dorsley habían sido por su culpa , Harry comenzó a brillar , su túnica comenzó a ondear , tenía los puños muy apretados , en el segundo siguiente Snape estaba envuelto en llamas gritando de dolor , 20 segundo duro aquella tortura hasta que Natasha la detuvo , Hermione se acerco hasta Harry lo jalo del brazo y lo saco de la celda .

- ¿ Vas a hablar? – le pregunto Cassandra , pero la respuesta fue la misma , nada

- Bueno , siempre esta el buen "veritaserum" para hacer hablar a los necios como tu , tendrás hasta el atardecer para abrir la boca , estarás siendo visitado por si decides cambiar de opinión – Zonllay

- Y no intentes comunicarte con nadie , te podría ir muy mal si lo haces – Cassandra

- Que tengas buen día Seberus – Le dijo por último Natasha

Todos salieron de la celda dejando a Snape en total oscuridad . Cuando salieron se encontraron a Harry y a Hermione sentados en el suelo uno frente al otro .

- ¿ Estas bien ? – le pregunto Cassandra mientras se sentaba junto a el

- ¿Es verdad lo que dijo Snape , pregunot Harry débilmente sin quietar la vista del suelo

- Si Harry desgraciadamente si , tu escuchaste donde lo encontraron , regreso al Valle Godric ahí se escondió durante mucho tiempo , para vigilar a tus padres . – Le dijo Natasha

- Vamos Harry debes ser fuerte , estamos muy cerca de encontrar a Ron no te puedes deprimir ahora – le dijo Zonllay extendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa paternal , Harry lo volteo a ver

- Tienen razón – Harry se seco las lagrimas le sonrió a Hermione , tomo la mano de Zonllay y se levanto

Tenía razón en este momento era más importante encontrar a Ron antes de que fuera demasiado tarde .

Zonllay dejo la orden de que Snape fuera torturado cada 30 minutos hasta que se decidiera a hablar , mientras ellos seguían recibiendo informes de las otras brigadas que habían enviado a investigar , si , el tiempo seguía su curso , dentro de poco llegaría la última luna llena de ese año , la última y la más poderosa


	34. torturas para un soplon

La tarde corría , así como las torturas para Snape , cada una mas horrible que la otra después de ser quemado por Harry , lo ahogaron en un tanque con arañas marinas , luego fue arrastrado por dos hipogrifos a lo largo de un terreno lleno de espinas , así fue corriendo la tarde pero Snape no soltaba palabra . Cuando el sol por fin callo solo quedaba una masa sanguinolenta que respiraba con dificultad .

- ¿Por que no le diste el veritaserun desde un principio ? – le pregunto Hermione a su padre cuando se acercaban hasta la celda de tortura

- Por que estoy seguro que es lo mismo que han estado asiendo con Ron , ojo por ojo diente por diente – Contesto su padre

Esto puso a pensar a Hermione , por un lado no le agradaba la idea de torturar a un ser humano hasta hacerlo hablar , pero por otro , tratándose de una situación como la que estaban pasando en la que el bienestar de la persona que amaba estaba en juego nada más le importaba .Entraron en la celda .

- ¿ Ya estas dispuesto a hablar Seberus ? – le pregunto Natasha pero Snape se limito a fulminarlos con la mirada

- Bueno , el buen veritaserum nos dará lo que queremos , Cassandra dale a Briana(recuerden que ahora así se llama Hermione ) el veritaserum , Harry , sostenle la cabeza a Snape – Ordeno Zonllay

Los dos obedecieron , bajo la mirada asesina de Snape , Harry le sostuvo la cabeza con una mano y con la otra le abrió un poco la boca para que el veritaserum entrara en ella , así lo hizo Briana , Harry soltó a Snape , se hizo para atrás mientras este hacía muecas de asco

- ¿ Donde tienen a Ron escondido ? – (Zonllay)

- En el palacio negro – (Snape)

- ¿ Que quieren hacer con el ? – (Natasha)

- Le darán la muerte azul a las 12 de la noche a la luz de la luna llena – (Snape)

- ¿ Como podemos llegar al palacio negro ? – (Cassandra)

- Con un trasladador , llegaran hasta las afueras del Dark Valley en Escocia luego tienen que decir "Espectrum" y el palacio negro aparecerá – (Snape)

- ¿ Que clase de hechizos lo protegen ? – (Natasha)

- Todo tipo de magia oscura antigua – (Snape)

- ¿ Tienen alguna criatura mágica en los alrededores del palacio ? – (Cassandra)

- 3 colacuerno húngaros y en el poso que rodea y pasa por abajo del palacio hay todo tipo de criaturas marinas , desde serpientes hasta sirenas - (Snape)

- ¿ Como podemos ingresar al castillo ? – ( Zonllay)

- Por el lago – (Snape)

- ¿ Quien es el líder de los mortifagos ahora? – (Zonllay)

- Lucius Malfoy – (Snape)

Al escuchar este nombre Briana y Harry intercambiaron miradas , sabían que los Malfoy eran mortifagos pero nunca se imaginaron que ahora ellos los controlaran .

- Bueno , con eso es mas que suficiente , partiremos inmediatamente , y tu Severus , te quedaras aquí a pelearte con tus propios demonios durante un tiempo –(Zonllay )

Todos salieron de la celda bajo los gritos de terror de Snape , ni Harry ni Briana se imaginaron ver a Snape en esas condiciones , pero ahora eso no importaba , con la información que les había dado podrían encontrara Ron .

- Vamos , al salón de redes , haremos un trasladador y nos pondremos en camino – Dijo Zonllay mientras caminaban con paso rápido y decidido

- ¿ Llevaremos a alguien más ? – (Natasha)

- Si , además de nosotros 5 , nos llevaremos 4 brigadas de 8 magos cada una ,3 para que nos cubran de los dragones y otra que entrara con nosotros al palacio , Cassandra ,Briana, Harry , encárguense de eso , mientras Natasha y yo nos encargamos de los trasladadores , los veremos en el salón de redes en 20 minutos

Con Esto Harry , Briana y Cassandra se fueron al gran salón a convocar a las brigadas , este sería un asalto jamás antes visto , y todo para salvar al chico que era el amor de la más pequeña de los Unshinsky

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL PALACIO NEGRO

Eran las 7:35 de la noche el sol había caído , solo quedaba esperara que la luna llena estuviera exactamente sobre sus cabezas para poder comenzar la elaboración de la poción .

Ron abrió los ojos , estaba en la celda de siempre recostado en la cama , pero no estaba solo , Borak estaba con el .

- Te has tardado en despertar muchacho , eres fuerte de otra manera no hubieras sobrevivido al estanque – (Borak)

- Gracias , pero me sería de mas utilidad que me dijera que piensan hacer conmigo – contesto Ron notando de pronto el vendaje que tenía alrededor del abdomen , y que no traía camisa - ¿ Por que es tan bueno conmigo ? – pregunto recargándose en la cama sobre los codos

- Ya te lo he dicho muchacho yo solo sigo ordenes – (Borak)

- Pero es algo ilógico que alguien como usted , este en un lugar como este , usted es bueno , no como los Malfoy – (Ron)

- Las apariencias engañan muchacho , si me hubieran ordenado matarte , igual lo habría hecho , ya te lo he dicho me ordenaron cuidar de ti , curar tu heridas y alimentarte y así lo haré , ahora ven , siéntate y como esto - le dijo Borak señalando la charola con comida que estaba sobre la mesa , Ron se levanto con dificultad , se agarro el costado lastimado y se sentó a comer

- ¿ Me podría decir , cuanto tiempo llevo aquí encerrado ? – (Ron)

- Hoy es tu 5to día de encierro – (Borak)

Esas palabras se incrustaron en el cerebro de Ron , 5 días de tortura que parecían 5 siglos , encerrado entre esas 4 paredes , la imagen de Hermione apareció en su mente , ¿ que estaría haciendo en ese momento , ya habrían intentado buscarlo , tal ves ni siquiera sabían en donde estaba

- ¿ Cuanto tiempo más estaré pasando por todo esto ?- (Ron)

- Eso no lo se muchacho , todo podría terminar en un año , una semana , o hasta esta misma noche , nunca se sabe lo que pasa en la mente de un Malfoy –

- Así es , uno nunca sabe lo que pasa por nuestra mente – se escucho desde la puerta una vos que arrastraba las palabras

Draco estaba de pié escuchando lo que pasaba dentro de la celda , se acerco sigilosamente hasta donde estaba Ron , que lo retaba con la mirada , dos magos encapuchados entraron detrás de Draco

- ¿ Que quieres comadreja ? – le enfrento Ron poniéndose de pié sin importarle el dolor físico

- Es hora de tu ultima tortura y tendré el placer de dártela yo personalmente , ¡¡¡ llévenselo !!! – les ordeno Draco a los magos encapuchados , cada uno tomo a Ron por un brazo y lo sacaron de la celda , Draco le dirigió a Broak una sonrisa cínica y salió detrás de los celadores

Nuevamente caminaron por pasillos oscuros , pero esta ves , no llegaron hasta una nueva celda , esta ves , sacaron a Ron hasta un jardín , en medio de este , había un par de postes atrancados a una plataforma a un metro y medio del suelo , lo subieron a la plataforma lo ataron fuertemente a los postes quedándole los brazos extendido hacia le negro cielo de la noche , lo que le causo mucho dolor al ser estirada la piel de las costillas , pero aguanto ese dolor y en su rostro solo se reflejaba el odio que sentía contra los Malfoy

- Esta ves no estará tu querida sangre sucia para ayudarte – le dijo Malfoy mientras caminaba alrededor de Ron , este solo lo escuchaba conteniendo todo su odio - ¿ No dices nada , bueno , vamos a ver si con esto lo haces

Después de estas palabras Malfoy desenrollo un látigo de piel , se hizo hacia atrás y azoto a Ron , el contuvo un grito apretando fuertemente los dientes

- ¿ Te crees muy valiente ? vamos a ver cuantos aguantas sin gritar –

1 ..., 2... , 3... , 4... , 5... , 6 latigazos soporto Ron en la espalda antes de gritar de dolor , lo que ocasiono que Malfoy sonriera satisfactoriamente y se pusiera frente a su prisionero

- ¿ Lo estas disfrutando Wesley , por que yo lo estoy gozando de lo lindo – ( Draco)

- Eres...(Ron respira con dificultad)...una ...basura Malfoy - (Ron)

- Eso no se le dice a tus superiores pobretón –

7..., 8...,9...,10...,11...,12...,13...,14...,15...,16 con ese ultimo latigazo Ron se dejo caer , solo era detenido por las cuerdas , que por el peso estaban comenzando a rasgarle la piel de las muñecas .

- Díganle a Borak que venga atenderlo , pero que lo mueva de aquí , que no lo desamarre , así lo quiero mantener hasta la media noche – dijo esto Draco y se fue

DE REGRESO EN LONDRES

Los trasladadores estaban listos , una bota vieja , un balón desinflado , una lata oxidada y una muñeca deshilachada los iban a llevar hasta Dark Valley , Briana , Casandra y Harry entraron en el salón de redes con las 4 brigadas detrás

- Todo listo papá – le dijo Cassandra

- Bueno pues manos a la obra , todos a sus puestos – Ordeno Zonllay

Briana se quedo parada en seco por unos segundos , Harry se dio cuenta y la abrazo

- No te preocupes , encontraremos a Ron – ( Harry)

- Lo se , gracias por estar conmigo – (Briana )

- Gracias a ti , por hacerme parte de tu familia "Briana" – Le sonrió Harry

Terminaron el abrazo y se colocaron junto a Cassandra frente al balón desinflado , las brigadas ya estaban listas , todo comenzó a girar , Briana y Harry sintieron como si los jalaran del ombligo , los colores corrían por todos lados , de pronto la velocidad comenzó a bajar , sus pies tocaron tierra firme , todo estaba oscuro , las 4 brigadas se acercaron

- Ya estamos en Dark Valley ¡¡¡ ESPECTRUM !!! - Apunto Zonllay con la varita

El cielo oscuro de la noche comenzó a tronar , el suelo comenzó a temblar , unos kilómetros delante de ellos , una nube color rojo se comenzó a formar , cada ves se hacía mas grande , el tamaño de aquella nube alcanzó los 100 metros de altura , mientras se disipaba , se dejaban ver , varias formas fantasmales , cuando todo termino , todos los magos se quedaron con la boca abierta , estaban frente al palacio negro , se veía aterrador

- ¿ Cassandra , ya saben todos lo que tienen que hacer ? – pregunto Zonllay

- Si , la brigada 1 irá con nosotros al palacio , 2 , 3 y 4 nos seguirán para cubrirnos de los dragones y nos esperaran afuera .

- Perfecto , y ya lo saben el toque de la marca será una llamada de auxilio , tengan cuidado todos , manténganse alerta ante cualquier movimiento extraño y varitas listas –

Una ves dicho esto se pusieron en marcha cobijados por el manto negro de la noche , comenzaron a avanzar entre las sombras , todos se mantenían alerta , Briana y Harry no podían negar que tenían miedo , se reflejaba en sus rostros , pero la esperanza de encontrar a Ron podía mas . En el caso de Briana lo que la hacía moverse hacia aquel palacio era el amor que sentía por el .

El tiempo es traicionero y en este momento estaba en su contra , faltaban unas horas para la media noche , pero aún así no sabían a que tendrían que enfrentarse cuando se introdujeran en el palacio . sin duda todo aquello iba a ser una gran prueba para un par de magos de 13 años , pero la tenían que superar y luchar contra todo lo que se interpusiera entre ellos y Ron

Todos los discípulos caminaban sigilosamente , atentos ante cualquier ruido para no ser sorprendidos , las brigadas comenzaron a separarse , tres de ellas se fueron por caminos distintos , la cuarta se mantuvo con la familia Unshinsky .

A lo lejos se vio como una gran llamarada salió unos 3 metros por arriba de las copas de los árboles de Dark Valley una de las brigadas había encontrado al primer dragón , continuaron su camino atentos ante cualquier movimiento en la oscuridad , de pronto , por otro lado se escucho un fuerte bramido y un asegunda columna de fuego salió de entre los árboles , habían encontrado al segundo dragón .

Continuaron su camino Briana y Harry sentían el corazón más acelerado a cada paso que daban , mientras caminaban entre los árboles tenían una sensación extraña , se sentían observados , de pronto los árboles comenzaron a moverse , una extraña neblina los comenzó a rodear un viento extraño comenzó a soplar , pequeños espectros(como los dementores pero chiquitos y con gran movilidad ) comenzaron a salir de entre los árboles comenzaron a atacarlos lanzándoles rayos de luz desde sus largos dedos , todos se defendían desviándolos con las varitas , algunos solo con las manos , cada ves eran más espectros , estaban superando en número a la brigada principal , los rayos estaban comenzando a herir a los magos .

Zonllay se coloco en el centro , lo estaban cubriendo Cassandra y Natasha , el apunto al cielo con al varita y pronuncio "Expecto Patronus " , de su varita salió un águila plateada , comenzó a volar a gran velocidad detrás de cada espectro , al contacto con cada uno , estos desaparecían , en cuestión de minutos todo avía terminado .

- ¿ ¡¡ ESTAN TODOS BIÉN !! – Les pregunto Zonllay

No hubo problema , continuaron caminando , un tercer bramido se escucho a lo lejos seguido de una nueva columna de fuego pero esta sobrepasaba los 20 metros de altura por encima de la copa de los árboles , parece que el tercer colacuerno era mucho más feroz que los dos anteriores , continuaron la caminata .

Llegaron hasta e llago , recordaron una del as comfeciones de Snape , una del as más importantes , la manera de entrar en el palacio

Uno por uno fueron entrando al lago con el hechizo "branquialum" para poder sobrevivir debajo del agua , Harry y Briana intercambiaron miradas , respiraron profundo y entraron al lago . Todos se mantuvieron juntos cuidándose las espaldas uno del otro , comenzaron a nadar , esperando pronto encontrar algo , alguna señal que les indicara que ya estaban dentro del palacio

Sin previo aviso , fueron atacados por un ejercito de sirenas armadas con tridentes , las serenas los superaban en número ,era un ejercito de 30 sirenas y la brigada era de 13 magos , pero magos poderosos , después de luchar contra las sirenas durante unos 15 minutos lograron derrotarlas , aun que tuvieron que matar a más de la mitad del ejercito pero lo lograron , aun que algunos de los discípulos salieron lastimados incluyendo a Natasha con un corte en el brazo derecho y otro en el pómulo , se curaron de inmediato y continuaron su búsqueda , de la nada un centenar de grindilous los tomo por sorpresa esta ves no les fue tan fácil quitárselos de encima , 15 grindilous aprisionaron a Harry jalándolo hacia una formación de corales y algas en el fondo , rápidamente Briana fue en su auxilio pero también fue atrapada por otros 15 grindilous , los dos estaban a punto de ser tomados prisioneros , por las criaturas , pero la determinación de encontrar a Ron por parte de Harry y el amor que sentía por el por parte de Briana pudo más que todos los grindilous , los dos comenzaron a prenderles fuego a cada una de las criaturas , algo que parecía imposible bajo el agua , pero los dos magos lo lograron , quedaron liberados , y fueron a auxiliar a los demás , la lucha duro un poco más que con las sirenas pero nuevamente lograron vencer .

Continuaron su búsqueda aproximadamente 40 minutos más sin ningún contratiempo de ataque de criaturas marinas , algo que los tenía un poco inquietos , a unos 30 metros de ellos se habría un pequeño claro , era algo así como el reflejo de la luz sobre la superficie del agua , comenzaron a nadar lo más rápido posible hacía esa dirección , pero el paso les fue cerrado por 4 enormes serpientes marinas que nadaban a gran velocidad en dirección a los discípulos , rápidamente se dispersaron y comenzaron la lucha en contra de las serpientes , estas eran muy poderosas y mucho más grandes de la que habían encontrado en el lago negro de Hagwarts durante la clase con Cassandra .

Uno de los picos de la cola de una serpiente alcanzó a hacerle un corte a Cassandra en el costado izquierdo , pero siguió luchando , de la nada llegaron hasta ellos 3 arañas marinas , al lucha estaba siendo cada ves más difícil , también Natasha fue herida por la serpiente al igual que Jork , otro discípulo .

Harry logro sacar de combate a dos arañas prendiéndoles fuego , luego fue a auxiliar a Zonllay , Briana cubría a Cassandra que tenía la mitad del cuerpo adormecido por el veneno de la serpiente pero con todo y eso logro sacar de la partida a otra serpiente . Zonllay y Harry acabaron con otra serpiente , y el resto de los discípulos se encargaron de las otras dos y de la ultima araña .

Nuevamente lo lograron , pero estaban en muy mal estado , a unos cuantos metros de ahí había una cueva , rápidamente nadaron hacia ella , entraron , después de nadar aproximadamente 10 metros jalando a los heridos , notaron que había una superficie , se quitaron las branquias y emergieron , estaba un poco oscuro pero había visibilidad suficiente para ver que había una orilla de piedras , rápidamente nadaron hasta ella , subieron a los heridos .

Rápidamente los curaron y todos permanecieron en silencio

- Esto no será fácil si esta es la única manera de entrar ya se podrán imaginar lo que hay dentro del palacio – les dijo Zonllay

- Sabíamos que no sería fácil , pero esta en juego la vida de un mago inocente y no podemos rendirnos – (Cassandra)

- Y no lo haremos , lo encontraremos o moriremos en el intento – (Natasha)

- Briana , hija , ¿ estas bien ? – le pregunto Zonllay al notar en ella una mirada de miedo y frustración

- Si , estoy bien , nunca me imagine que estaría en una situación como esta , pero encontraré a Ron aun que mi vida se valla en ello , la poción que le van a dar estaba destinada para mi – (Briana)

- Hay que darnos prisa , aún tenemos mucho camino por recorrer – (Zonllay)

Todos intercambiaron miradas durante unos segundos , finalmente se hechizaron y regresaron al lago , salieron de la cueva , comenzaron a nadar lo más rápido posible hasta el claro que habían visto antes de ser atacados , llegaron hasta el , efectivamente , era una superficie iluminada , se quitaron el hechizo y comenzaron a salir , uno por uno , estaban en una celda , amplia , circular , sin nada más que una puerta frene a ellos , todos se pegaron a la pared.

- Pongan mucha atención , no sabemos que más pueda haber aquí adentro así que todos continuaremos de manera invisible , si ven algo extraño no ataquen a menos que sea absolutamente necesario , no se separen – (Zonllay)

Todos asintieron y se hicieron invisibles Zonllay abrió la puerta lentamente y uno por uno comenzaron a salir , hasta que el último mago cerro la puerta tras el .

EN OTRO LADO DEL PALACIO

Ron abrió los ojos estaba en el mismo lugar atado a los postes , pero ya no sentía tanto dolor como antes , traía un nuevo vendaje alrededor del abdomen sintió un horrible frío corriéndole por la espalda solo traía los pantalones y los zapatos , no tenía camisa

- ¡¡¡ Maldita sea !!! ¿ cuando se va a terminar esto ? – dijo mientras trataba de soltarse pero era inútil

De pronto por la puerta del Jardín comenzaron a entrar los mortifagos , se situaron alrededor de la plataforma dejando un espacio frente a esta , una nube negra comenzó a formarse justo en ese espacio , cuando esta se disipo , se dejo ver un enrome caldero con un líquido plateado burbujeante , dos mortifagos mas aparecieron detrás de este

- ¡¡¡Tráiganlos !!! – ordeno Lucius

De la misma puerta entraron en caravana 7 carretas , jaladas cada uno por dos mortifagos , en la primera había un pequeño tanque con agua que contenía una sirena , en el segundo una jaula con un unicornio joven , en la tercera un centauro , en la cuarta un hipogrifo , en la quinta un basilisco , en la sexta un frasco con un líquido morado y en la séptima un ave fénix . Las colocaron en hilera detrás de los mortifagos .

- ¡¡¡¡ 3 CABELLOS DE SIRENA PREISIONERA !!! – Ordeno Lucius , junto a el , Draco , también envestido como mortifago se aproximo al deposito , saco una daga de plata le corto 3 cabellos a la sirena regreso a su lugar los puso dentro del caldero

- ¡¡¡¡ SANGRE DE UNICORNIO JOVEN APARTADO DE SU HABITAD !!!! – Draco se aproximo a la siguiente jaula , le hizo un corte en el cuello al unicornio , con la daga tomo unas cuantas gotas de sangre , regreso a su lugar y las dejo caer en el caldero , el líquido comenzó a burbujear con mas fuerza

- ¡¡¡¡ SANGRE DE CENTAURO QUE HA LEÍDO EL FUTURO EN LAS ESTRELLAS !!!! – Draco se aproximo al centaruo , lo tubo que dominar con un hechizo para obtener su sangre , regreso al caldero y goteo la daga con la sangre del centauro

- ¡¡¡¡ PIERL DE BASILISCO CRIADO POR EL MAL !!!! – Draco se aproximo , sin problemas le corto un trozo de piel a la serpiente y la hecho al caldero , esta ves la poción comenzó a humear y el color estaba cambiando a un tono morado claro

- ¡¡¡¡ VENENO DE DRAGON CRIADO POR MANOS EXPERTAS EN RUMANIA !!!! – Draco fue por el frasco y vació su contenido en el caldero

- ¡¡¡¡ PLUMA DE AVE FÉNIX QUE HA RESURGIDO DE SUS CENIZAS !!!! – Draco se aproximo hasta el ave, esta lo miro desafiante , se escucho su canto durante unos segundos y luego guardo silencio , Draco tomo la pluma

Regreso al caldero y hecho la pluma a la poción , un segundo después chispas de todos colores comenzaron a salir del caldero , junto con una espesa nube de humo , el viento comenzó a soplar , una gran explosión salió del caldero , el humo se disperso , dentro del caldero había un líquido burbujeante de color azul


	35. Ascecina

Había pasado y aun buen rato desde que los discípulos entraron en el palacio , la invisibilidad les había dado una gran ventaja , habían ya recorrido una gran parte del palacio entre las sombras sin ser descubiertos , pero no habían logrado encontrar a Ron , el tiempo se había convertido en su enemigo , durante ese tiempo habían encontrado cosas horribles dentro de las celdas que habían revisado , pero aún nada .

EN EL JARDÍN DE LOS CONDENADOS

Todos los mortifagos se mantenían en silencio , esperando , esto le daba a Ron una horrible sensación , estaba desesperado , el dolor físico había pasado asegundo termino al ver como la muerte lo estaba esperando dentro del caldero , de pronto , una lúgubre campanada se escucho por todo el palacio , el reloj de la torre oscura había marcado la media noche , con cada campanada una esperanza se desvanecía en el corazón de Ron , estaba aterrorizado .

- Ya es hora Draco - le dijo Lucius a su hijo

Draco saco un frasco de la túnica , lo lleno de la poción y se encamino hasta la plataforma donde Ron estaba amarrado a su merced , cuando estuvieron frente a frente

- A llegado el momento de pagar – le dijo Draco con mirada triunfal

- A mi podrás matarme maldita serpiente , pero con eso solo demostraras una cosa – (Ron)

- Y según tu ¿ que voy a demostrar ? – (Draco)

- Que tu solo , sin todos estos para cubrirte las espaldas , y sin tu padre , no eres nada , no vales nada , sin ellos no tienes el suficiente valor para hacer absolutamente nada – (Ron)

Draco lo miro con coraje durante unos segundos , Ron tenía razón

- Puede que tengas razón , pero esta noche , yo gano

Con estas palabras con una mano le abrió la boca con fuerza y con la otra vaciaba el contenido del frasco , hasta la última gota , Ron comenzó a sentir como la poción bajaba por la garganta , hasta situarse en su estomago , un segundo después un ardor extraño comenzó a salir desde la boca del estomago ,hasta recorrerle todo el cuerpo , la punta de los dedos estaba tornándose de color azul .

- A partir de ahora 12 horas de agonía tendrás antes de morir , es una lástima que tu querida sangre sucia no este aquí para verte morir lentamente sin poder hacer nada - le dijo Draco al oído , luego le dio un fuerte golpe justo en el estomago

Un mortifago entro corriendo , atravesó el jardín hasta llegar con Lucius , le dijo algo en un susurro , pero este mensaje puso en total alerta al mortifago mayor

- ¡¡¡ MORTIFAGOS TENEMOS COMPAÑÍA , LOS DISCÍPULOS DE LA MAGIA HAN RESURGIDO TOMARON PRISIONERO A SANPE Y AHORA ESTAN DENTRO DEL PALACIO , YA SAVEN QUE HACER , ENCUÉNTRENLOS Y MATENLOS SIN MISERIRCORDIA !!! –

Después de este anuncio algunos mortifagos desaparecieron en su lugar otros corrieron dentro del palacio solo quedaron Lucius , Draco y Ron . Lucius se aproximo hasta la plataforma

- Parece que tu noviecita no es una sangre sucia como todos pensábamos – (Lucius)

- Claro que no , ella tiene la sangre más pura que toda su maldita familia – (Ron)

- ¡¡ Insolente !!! – Lucius abofeteo a Ron sacándole un hilo de sangre del a boca – llévatelo a la torre y vigílalo

- ¿ Quieres que me quede con el ? – contesto Draco con reproche

- No estas preparado para un duelo con esta clase de magos y no discutas , llévate a Wesley y te quedas con el hasta que yo te lo diga – (Lucius )

- Pero papá yo ...

- ¡¡¡LLÉVATELO Y NO DISCUTAS , POR PRIMERA VES EN TU VIDA , HAZME CASO DRACO !!! – Le grito Lucius y desapareció dentro de una nube de humo negro

Draco se quedo de pié frente a Ron odiando a su padre Ron lo miro con una sonrisa burlona

- ¡¡¡¡ ¿ DE QUE TE RÍES ESTUPIDO ?!!!! – LE GRITO Drago y le dio un puñetazo en al boca

- ¿ Ahora ves lo que te digo ? . ni siquiera tu propio padre confía en ti – (Ron )

- ¡¡¡¡ CALLATE !!!! – Le grito y le dio otro puñetazo , haciendo a Ron escupir gran cantidad de sangre

- Golpéame todo lo que quiera de todas maneras moriré en unas horas , pero con nada lograras borrar de mi memoria la humillación que acabo de presenciar ni de mi corazón la satisfacción de verte así - (Ron)

- ¡¡¡¡ QUE TE CALLES !!!!

Draco comenzó a golpear a Ron con todo el coraje que sentía , luego de la última patada en las costillas , le soltó de los postes , Ron callo al suelo sin moverse , la poción estaba dando sus efectos las palmas de las manos ya estaban azules y salían hilos de sangre de la nariz , la boca y los oídos , Draco lo miraba con odio , lo tomo del brazo y desaparecieron

EN OTRA PARTE DEL PALACIO

Los discípulos se habían escondido dentro de una celda pequeña , todos los mortifagos estaban alerta ya sabían que ellos estaban dentro del palacio .

- Lo mejor será separarnos , de otra manera será mas difícil encontrarlo , a estas horas ya debieron haberle dado la poción , Jork , Artrax y Minerva vendrán conmigo , Leilani , Frior , Shira y Turshy irán con Natasha , Venus , iras con Briana , Cassandra y Harry , si encuentran a Ron sáquenlo de aquí , cuando estén a salvo fuera de Dark Valley envíen una señal –

Con esto último Zonllay salió de la celda junto con sus compañeros , un minuto después salió Natasha con su equipo

- Mantengan las varitas listas ante cualquier ataque , Briana te juro que encontraremos a Ron – le dijo Cassandra tomándola de los hombros , se sonrieron y se abrazaron

Antes de salir se volvieron invisibles , cuando estaban en el pasillo tuvieron que pegarse a la pared , para no ser descubiertos por un grupo de moritfagos que pasaron corriendo , el ambiente estaba muy tenso , se escuchaban gritos , explosiones y maldiciones por todas partes , se movían por los pasillos tan rápido como les era posible revisando cada una de las celdas que se encontraban a su paso , en algunas ocasiones tuvieron que volar mágicamente las puertas .

Una , dos , tres horas habían pasado y no encontraban rastros de Ron por ningún lado , Briana estaba comenzando a perder la esperanza , encontraron una celda que era distinta a las demás , entraron esta era un poco más pequeña que las demás , tenía una cama , una mesa y una silla , esto llamo la atención de Briana ,entro con el equipo detrás .

Vio las sabanas de la cama , tenían manchas de sangre , justo aun lado de esta , había una camiseta rasgada y ensangrentada Briana la levanto

- ¡¡¡ Dios mío , esto es de Ron !!! – la miro horrorizada , ya no era invisible

- Tranquila , esto no significa nada , tal ves este herido , pero esta vivo , recuerda lo que dijo Snape – (Harry)

Pero Briana no prestaba mucha atención estaba en shok , parecía que el haber encontrado esa playera le quito todas las esperanzas de encontrar a Ron con vida

- ¡¡¡ BRIANA POR FAVOR REACCIONA TENEMOS QUE HIRNOS !!! – (Cassandra)

- ¡¡¡ NO IRAS A NINGUN LADO , CRUSHIO !!! –

3 mortifagos los habían encontrado , pero solo lograban ver a Briana , al tomarla por sorpresa la maldición le dio de lleno en el cuerpo , pero Harry , Cassandra y Venus , los a tacaron , primero los desarmaron con el Expeliarmus , y luego les prendieron fuego , poco apoco fueron quedando inmóviles , gritando de dolor , hasta que murieron , Harry no lo podía creer , por primera ves había matado a un mago .

Rápidamente se acercaron a Briana , estaba tumbada en el suelo .

- ¡¡¡ Briana , ¿ estas bien !!! – (Cassandra)

- Creo...que si - se sentó en el suelo

- Dime un acosa ¿ amas a Ron ? – (Cassandra)

- No tienes una idea - (Briana)

- Pues entonces no puedes darte por vencida , recuerda lo que dijo Snape , Ron esta vivo , pero si no nos damos prisa no podremos hacer nada por el – (Cassandra)

- Esta bien – Briana se levanto

Todos se miraron , se volvieron invisibles y volvieron a salir .

EN LA CELDA DEL EXILIO

Draco caminaba de un lado para otro impaciente , desesperado , mientras Ron tirado en el suelo desangrándose lentamente y con horribles dolores , con cada respiración sentía como los pulmones le explotarían en cualquier momento , si movía las piernas o los brazos , sentía como los huesos salían de su lugar , el vendaje del abdomen estaba teñido de rojo la herida de las costillas se había vuelto a abrir , la frente , los pies y las manos estaban de color azul , Ron nunca se imagino que el cuerpo humano pudiera sentir tanto dolor , solo deseaba morir .

- ¿Por que no... me matas... de una ves , ...así ...podrás irte – le pidió Ron

- Ganas no me falta Wesley , pero es más divertido verte sufrir – (Draco)

- Cobarde – (Ron)

Esto ocasiono que Draco le pateara de nuevo , pero esta ves le rompió 2 costillas

- ¡¡¡ NUNCA ME HABLES ASÍ ENTENDIDO , NUNCA !!! – Le dio otra patada rompiéndole otras dos costillas y salió como bólido de la celda

- Al menos ahora moriré tranquilo –

Con la punta del dedo índice toco el charco de sangre sobre el que estaba tirado , venciendo el terrible dolor que le corria y le quemaba todo el cuerpo le dejo a Briana un " TE AMO HERMIONE" escrito con su sangre , cerro los ojos y espero .

4 ...5...6... horas habían transcurrido desde que Draco la había dado la poción a Ron , los discípulos , estaba luchando contra los mortifagos , con todas sus armas , pero el resultado era el mismo , uno o dos mortifagos muertos , un discípulo lastimado , pero nada útil que los llevara hasta donde tenían a Ron encerrado y los mortifagos que capturaban parecían estar dispuestos a morir antes de soltar palabra alguna .

Briana y los demás habían encontrado el jardín , miraron las carretas , la plataforma y el caldero , inspeccionaron cada centímetro por si encontraba algo que los condujera a Ron , pero solo encontraron manchas de sangre , Briana sentía un enorme odio hacia los Mafoy al ver la sangre de Ron el coraje ocasiono que le prendiera fuego a la plataforma , un grupo de mortifagos le llamo la atención esto , como era posible que la plataforma se estuviera quemando no contaron con que 4 discípulos estaban invisibles frente a ellos

- ¡¡¡INMOVILUS !!! –

Se escucho , 4 rallos dieron directo contra los mortifagos dejándolos paralizados Aún invisible Briana se acerco

- ¡¡¡ ¿ DONDE TIENEN ENCERRADO A RON ?!!!! ¡¡¡¡ HABLA O MUERES AQUI MISMO !!!! - le grito al primero que tubo frente a ella

- ¡¡¡ ¿ QUIEN DEMONIOS ERES TU !!! –

- ¡¡¡¡ SOY LA MUERTE PARA TI SI NO ME DICES EN DONDE LO TIENEN !!!! - (Briana)

- ¡¡¡¡PUES MATAME ENTONCES , DE MI NO OBTENDRÁS NADA NI DE MI NI DE NINGUNO DE NOSOTROS !!!! –

- ¡¡¡¡ PUES QUE ASÍ SEA !!!! – ( Briana)

Descargo toda su energía , todo su odio y todo su amor , ante los ojos incrédulos de Harry , Cassandra y Venus , les prendió fuego a los 4 mortifagos , con frialdad los miro consumirse por las llamas .

Mientras tanto , un par de ojos grises observaba todo con detenimiento desde la torre oscura , donde estaba la celda del exilio , para el era muy divertido ver a Briana prenderle fuego a los mortifagos , pero no se imaginaba que esto solo era una bomba de tiempo esperando el momento justo para explotar .

- ¿ Estas bien ? – le pregunto Harry acercándose poco apoco

- No , no estoy bien , ¡¡¡ ESTOY DESESPERADA!!! – (Briana)

- Se lo que sientes , pero matando mortifagos a diestra y siniestra no vas a lograr nada – (Harry)

- Alguien tiene que pagar – (Briana)

- Tenemos que seguir – (Cassandra)

Los 4 continuaron su búsqueda .

La batalla entre los mortifagos y los discípulos era cada ves más dantesca , mortifagos muertos por todos lados y en lagunas ocasiones , partidos en pedazos o quemados vivos , 7...8...9... horas de guerra habían pasado , y mientras tanto el corazón de Briana se llenaba de odio cada ves más, odio hacia los captores de Ron , odio hacia los Malfoy

EN LA CELDA DEL EXCILIO

Las explosiones y los gritos habían llamado la atención de Ron por unos segundos , abrió los ojos se percato que la puerta de la celda estaba entre abierta la ver un rayo de luz colarse entre la oscuridad de las cuatro paredes , lo pensó por unos segundos , se movió con gran dificultad quedo tendido boca arriba , los dos brazos , las piernas , la cabeza y parte de su rostro , habían cambiado la tonalidad de su piel blanco pálido por la perdida de sangre a una tonalidad azul cielo , eso significaba que le quedaba muy poco tiempo y el lo sabía , sabía que iba a morir dentro de poco , pero no quería hacerlo entre esas cuatro paredes , sabía que no lo lograría debía intentarlo , tenía que tratar de salir de ahí .

El cuerpo le decía que se quedara ahí tendido el dolor era demasiado como para intentar moverse de nuevo , pero su mente y su corazón le decían otra cosa , lentamente trato incorporarse , logro sentarse sobre el charco de sangre , ya era algo , tomo aire , se recargo en la pared , tosió un poco , escupió un poco de sangre , lentamente y ayudándose con la pared logró ponerse de pié , se recargo unos segundos , las piernas le temblaban , el vendaje del abdomen era muy pesado estaba empapado de sangre , de un tirón se lo quito , le causo dolor , era momento de comenzar , lentamente , comenzó a caminar sosteniéndose de la pared , llego hasta la puerta dejando un camino de sangre detrás , abrió la puerta , la luz de la luna lo deslumbro un poco , se percato de que estaba en una torre , trato de dar otro paso pero perdió el equilibro y callo , aun que alcanzó a detenerse del balcón de piedra , con esto tubo una panorámica de todo el palacio , vio humo , fuego y mortifagos peleando con magos con túnicas extrañas , por su mente paso que esos magos podrían ser personas del ministerio o alguien que lo estuviera buscando a su mente llego el rostro de Hermione su novia , el amor de su vida , nuevas esperanzas regresaron a su corazón al ver todas aquellas escenas , tenía que llegar hasta alguno de esos magos para poder escapar , se volteo con poco de trabajo , no había escaleras por ningún lado , se pregunto entonces como habría salido Malfoy , la respuesta llego en un segundo cuando una nube de humo negro comenzó a formarse , el espero encontrarse de nuevo con Malfoy , pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver a Borak .

- ¿ Ahora quien te mando ? – (Ron)

- ¿ Eres amigo del chico potter ? – (Borak)

- ¡¡¡ ¿ HARRY ESTA AQUI !!! – pregunto Ron emocionado

- Si , ha venido con un grupo de magos muy poderosos a buscarte – (Borak)

- Lo sabía , sabía que no me podía fallar , ¿ sabes si una chica de cabello castaño y ojos naranjas viene con el ? – (Ron)

- Pues el esta con dos chicas con esa descripción , la más pequeña de las dos quemo vivos a 4 mortifagos hace unas horas , debe estar muy desesperada por encontrarte si es capaz de algo así - (Borak )

Esas palabras taladraron los oídos de Ron , Hermione mato a 4 mortifagos para encontrarlo...

- Por favor , tienes que ayudarme a salir de esta torre , tengo que encontrar a Hermione – le suplico Ron tratando de ponerse de pié

- Te sacaré de la torre , pero después estarás solo , casi todos los mortifagos están muertos , no te será difícil encontrar a tus amigos , toma esto es tuyo – Borak le regreso a Ron su varita , se la guardo en el bolsillo

- Gracias – (Ron)

- No puedo hacer nada por el efecto de la poción , pero te curare esa herida – rápidamente , saco un frasquito con un líquido rojo , Ron se lo tomo en seguida , luego Borak le puso la mano sobre la herida , y esta se cerro levemente , aún estaba un poco abierta , pero ya no sangraba tanto – Ahora te será un poco más fácil moverte , solo te quedan , 3 horas –

Ron se miro el abdomen , el color azul le había llegado hasta el ombligo

- ¡¡¡ POR FAVOR SACAME DE AQUI !!! – (Ron)

Borak tomo a Ron por la cintura tratando de no hacerle daño , con un "plin" desaparecieron de la torre , para reaparecer en una de las celdas del palacio

- Aquí me despido , ten cuidado aún hay mortifagos por el palacio–(Borak)

- Pero ¿ tu que vas a hacer ? – (Ron)

- Yo ...( le ayuda a Ron a sostenerse de la pared ) .. regresare al infierno de un sirviente – (Borak)

- ¿A que te refieres ? – (Ron)

- con otro "plin" desapareció

Ron se quedo pensativo , Harry y Hermione (recuerden que Ron no sabe nada del nuevo nombre ) estaban dentro del palacio , pero lo que más le llamaba la atención es que ella estaba matando con tal de encontrarlo , sin duda ante sus ojos , eso era una prueba del amor que ella siente por el . Respiro profundo pero con un intenso dolor , se acerco lentamente hasta la puerta de la celda , la abrió con cuidado , se asomo , pero el pasillo en ese momento estaba desierto , a la izquierda estaba el cuerpo de dos mortifagos , una idea paso por su mente , se agacho con cuidado frente a los dos , con otro gran esfuerzo le quito la túnica a uno de ellos , era un hombre bastante feo , pero eso no importaba , como pudo se puso la túnica , sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda , pero no le importaba con esa túnica iba a ser un poco más fácil pasar por los corredores y encontrar a Hermione

Comenzó a caminar , recargándose contra la pared dejando un rastro de gotas de sangre mientras se alejaba de la celda en busca de su única salvación

Briana , Cassandra , Harry y Venus , estaban en uno de los pasillos del palacio , desesperados , mortifago que se les ponía enfrente si no obtenía una respuesta que les ayudara a encontrara Ron lo petrificaban , desde los últimos 4 quemados Cassandra no le había permitido a Briana hacer un interrogatorio , doblaron una esquina , continuaron por un pasillo oscuro , Harry volteo a su derecha le llamo la atención ver que había dos cuerpos en el suelo pero uno de ellos no tenía la túnica de los mortifagos aun que era evidente que era uno de ellos , volteó a la pared vio las manchas de sangre , las toco , estaban frescas .

- Miren esto –

Les dijo a las chicas saliendo de los cuerpos en el piso y en la pared había un rastro de sangre fresca . Todos se quedaron pensando durante unos segundos

- ¿ La poción que le dieron causa grandes hemorragias no ? – (Harry)

Un rayo ilumino sus mentes

- ¿ Crees que ... ?- (Cassandra)

- ¡¡¡ RAPIDO !!! – (Briana)

Los 4 echaron a correr siguiendo el rastro , el corazón de Briana latía cada ves con más fuerza , a unos 5 metros de ellos parecía que el rastro se detenía junto a un bulto negro que estada recargado en la pared y medio tirado en el suelo , Briana fue la primera en llegar hasta el , se agacho , quito la capucha que cubría el rostro , ahí estaba el hombre de su vida estaba frente a ella sobre un charco de sangre , el tono azul había cubierto su rostro hasta el labio inferior , tenía hilos de sangre saliéndole por la boca, nariz y oídos

- ¡¡¡ DIOS MIO RON NO !!! –

Briana lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas manchando su túnica de la sangre de su amado , se escucho un leve gemido , aún estaba vivo , no por mucho tiempo pero lograron encontrarlo vivo , rápidamente Cassandra se agacho sin perder tiempo rompió la túnica en dos para ver que tan avanzado estaba , la tonalidad estaba unos centímetros arriba del ombligo , las costillas , parte de la espalda , los brazos y las piernas estaban totalmente azules .

- ¡¡¡ Harry lanza la señal , Venus ayúdame tenemos que retardar este efecto lo mas que podamos mientras lo sacamos de aquí !!! – Ordeno Cassandra Harry toco su marca con la varita , la marca de todos los discípulos comenzó a brillar

- Zonllay dijo que primero lo sacaramos de aquí – (Venus )

- Escúchame bien , si no retardamos el efecto no tendremos tiempo suficiente para sacarlo de aquí vivo– (Cassandra )

Recostaron a Ron en el suelo Briana le coloco la cabeza sobre sus rodillas mientras le limpiaba la sangre con la túnica , Harry cuidaba cualquier ataque sorpresivo , Cassandra y Venus se colocaron cada una a un lado de Ron , colocaron las manos sobre su pecho , el poder comenzó a llenar aquel pasillo , Ron comenzó a brillar , el azul de su cuerpo estaba retrocediendo , las costillas , el abdomen y la cara regresaron el color pálido por la perdida de sangre , habían logrado retrasar el efecto .

- Esto nos dará mas o menos hora y media más para salir de aquí , Venus , levitalo , Yo iré al frente Briana y Harry atrás cubriremos a venus y a Ron hasta salir de aquí – (Cassandra)

Sin perder más tiempo , comenzaron a recorrer de nuevo los oscuros pasillos , en busca de la celda de entrada


	36. Capitulo Final , Nuevas Familias

EN OTRA PARTE DEL PALACIO

- ¡¡¡ ERES UN ESTUPIDO !!! ( ZAZ , Lucisu le dio un fuerte golpe a Draco en el rostro) ¡¡¡¡¡ ¿ COMO ES POSIBLE QUE SE TE HAYA ESCAPADO !!!!

- ¡¡¡¡¡ALQUIEN TUBO QUE AVERLO AYUDADO !!!! – contesto Draco frotándose el rostro

- ¡¡¡¡¡ NO TE JUSTIFIQUES , ES TU CULPA POR HAVERLO DEJADO SOLO !!!!! – (Lusius)

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡ SEGURAMENTE TAMBIÉN ES MI CULPA QUE HAYAN MATADO A TUS MORTIFAGOS !!!!! – ( Draco)

- ¡¡¡¡¡ INSOLENTE !!!!! (ZAZ otro golpe que esta ves saco sangre de su boca ) ¡¡¡¡ VAS A VENIR CONMIGO VERAS UNA DEMOSTRACIÓN DE VERDADERO PODER , CAMINA !!!!! – Salieron de la celda

Después de correr durante 40 minutos recorriendo pasillos , subiendo escaleras y abriendo celdas , al fin encontraron la de salida , entraron y cerraron mágicamente la puerta dejaron a Ron delicadamente el suelo

- Ron abre los ojos – le dijo Cassandra al oído , el abrió lo ojos un poco

- Amor , ya estas con nosotros , ahora te sacaremos de aquí - le dijo Briana , y lo beso en los fríos labios a Briana se le escapo una lagrima , Ron le sonrió

- No llores amor , al menos pude verte antes de morir – le dijo Ron débilmente

- No vas a morir , te lo juro así tenga que dar mi vida a cambio de la tuya – (Briana)

- No hay tiempo , meteremos a Ron en una burbuja , yo lo dirigiré por el estanque , Harry tu me cubrirás la espalda , Briana y Venus los lados , naden lo más rápido posible y ataquen ante cualquier movimiento no esperen a ver que eso solo ataquen – (Briana)

Todos asintieron , encerraron a Ron en una burbuja , se hechizaron para respirar bajo el agua y se sumergieron , nadaron lo más rápido posible , los primeros 50 metros no paso nada , al seguir avanzando Harry saco de combate muy a tiempo a una araña marina , continuaron nadando por unos 20 minutos , Venus les prendió fuego a unos cuantos grindilows , continuaron nadando , Briana saco de combate a 3 sirenas , finalmente salieron a la superficie , sacaron a Ron de la burbuja .

- Venus ayudame – le pidió Cassndra , lograron retardar de nuevo el efecto

Tomaron la misma posición que tenían al transportar a Ron pos los pasillos , Briana volvió a tocar la marca con la varita . Se adentraron en el bosque de Dark Valley , pasaron por la zona donde se había enfrentado una de las brigadas con el colacuerno , todo estaba quemado , continuaron su camino .

Una neblina blanca los comenzó a rodear , los 4 se pusieron en total alerta ,

- Valla , valla , miren nada más lo que tenemos aquí – dijo una voz entre la niebla

Los cuatro se pararon en seco , Briana , Hary y Cassndra se colocaron frente a Venus y Ron con las varitas listas

- ¡¡ ¿ Quien eres y que es lo que quieres !! – ( Cassandra)

- Eso es muy fácil , soy tu peor pesadilla y quiero a mi prisionero de vuelta –

El viento comenzó a soplar , la niebla comenzó a desaparecer , cuando todo estuvo más claro bajo la luz de la luna , los discípulos se dieron cuenta de lo que tenían enfrente se aferraron más a sus varitas 10 mortifagos detrás de los Malfoy

- Lucius , tu una pesadilla , un concepto interesante – se burlo Cassandra

- Así es , un Malfoy siempre es algo interesante – Contesto Lucius con arrogancias

- Ese cumplido no creo que también abrase a tu hijo ¿ o si ? – (Cassandra)

- El pequeño Draco ha tenido algunos errores , aún así es un Malfoy , pero veo que ustedes no conservan su estirpe como deberían , Potter , Granger , ¿ como están esta noche ? – (Lucius)

Briana tubo que controlarse todas su fuerzas para no atacarlo , no aún no era el momento indicado , de nuevo el viento comenzó a soplar pero esta ves era una buena señal , de pronto , de entre los árboles comenzó a salir un extraño resplandor blanco , los árboles comenzaron a abrirse , era Zonllay seguido por Natasha , Minerva , Frior , Turshy , Artrax , Leilany , Shira y Jork inmediatamente se unieron a los demás

- Que lindo cuadro , la familia reunida – (Lucius)

- Hazte a un lado Lucius – lo enfrento Zonllay

- ¡¡¡¡ TENDRÁS QUE OBLIGARME !!!! – ( Lucius )

- Pues que así sea entonces –

De nuevo estallo la guerra , Los Malfoy se mantenían al margen de la batalla , Harry y Briana alejaron a Ron de la zona de peligro se fueron a refugiar detrás de unos árboles , Draco se percato de esto y sigilosamente los siguió .

- Ron , abre los ojos por favor - le pidió Briana tomándole la mano fría

- Vamos amigo tu puedes hacerlo – le pidió Harry , con mucho trabajo Ron los abrió

- Me queda poco tiempo – (Ron )

- No amor , no piense en eso , solo ten paciencia , en unos minutos te salvaremos – (Briana)

- Se... que voy a morir ... pero ...no importa por que logre que me dijeras... que me amas y con eso... puedo morir tranquilo – (Ron)

- Te amo , por favor no me dejes – le dijo Hermione entre lagrimas

- No te rindas amigo te necesitamos – (Harry )

- Harry por favor ...cuídala mucho...nunca dejes que la lastimen – ( Ron )

- No me pidas eso , el que la va a cuidar serás tu por que vas a vivir , no te rindas –

Con esto Ron cerro los ojos , aun que seguía vivo pero la sangre había comenzando a salir por la comisura de los ojos , las costillas , y el cuello estaban azules

- Que conmovedor , la ex sangre sucia llorando por su pobretón favorito – Se escucho una vos que arrastraba las palabras junto un suave viento

- ¡¡¡ LARGATE !!!! – le grito Harry

- ¡¡¡ OBLOGAME !!! – (Draco)

- ¡¡¡EXPELIARMUS!!! – (Harry)

- ¡¡¡IMPEDIMENTA !!!–( Draco)

- ¡¡¡RICTUS TEMPRA!!! – ( Harry)

- ¡¡¡VERICULUM !!!– (Draco)

- ¡¡¡ PETRIFUCUS TOTALIS !!! – (Harry) en ese instante Harry opto por volverse invisible

- Mira nada más , Potter eres un cobarde – (Harry reapareció )

- ¡¡¡ CRUSHIO !!! – la maldición le dio de lleno a Harry en el pecho dejándolo en suelo con un dolor insufrble ¡¡¡ PETRIFICUS TOTALIS !!! – Draco dejo a Harry totalmente paralizado incapaz de defenderse

- Ahora Granger pagaras por todo lo que me haz hecho – Le dijo Draco , pero Briana no le hizo ningún caso – ¿ no piensas defenderte ?

- Hazme lo que quieras , Ron esta muerto ya nada me importa – Le contesto Briana acariciando el cabello de Ron ella sabía perfectamente que no lo estaba pero era parte de su plan sabía que Malfoy seguiría insistiendo

- Vamos Granger no es tan divertido si no te defiendes – Draco

- Ya te dije , haz lo que quieras – (Briana )

- Bueno si me lo pones de esa manera , te daré una muerte rápida para que veas que no soy tan malo y te puedas unir al pobretón de Wesley , ¡¡¡ AVADA KED ... –

Briana se vio más rápida que Draco , saco su daga de la túnica y se la lanzó , esta se clavo justo en medio del pecho , Draco soltó la varita , tomo el mango de la daga y callo al suelo , Briana se levanto lentamente se acerco hasta Draco ...

- Dime Draco , ¿ alguna ves haz bailado con el diablo por las noches ? –

- Maldita ...seas ... Granger – ( Draco)

- Puede ser , pero esta noche yo gano , hasta nunca maldita serpiente – le dijo Briana con todo el odio contenido en su corazón . la bomba que tenía dentro de ella estallo sigilosamente . Miro como la luz se escapaba para siempre de los ojos grises de Draco

Con Draco muerto , el hechizo sobre Harry se deshizo se levanto y se acerco hasta donde Briana estaba contemplando su acto .

- ¿ Estas bien ? – le pregunto mientras la tomaba de los hombros , Briana comenzó a llorar

Harry la abrazo con fuerza la tranquilizaba , de alguna manera fue en el momento justo en el que todo quedo en calma , no se escuchaba ni un solo ruido en Dark Valley , la batalla había terminado , Briana y Harry regresaron con Ron , se inclinaron junto a el , solo quedaba un espacio de unos 20 centímetros en medio de su pecho todo lo demás ya estaba afectado , la sangre corría por las comisuras de los ojos , la nariz , la boca , las orejas y la herida de las costillas .

Los demás discípulos se unieron a la escena

- ¿ Ya todo termino ? – les pregunto Harry sin apartar la vista de su amigo

- Si todos los mortifagos están muertos incluyendo a Lucius - Contesto Zonllay que se arodillo junto a Briana

- Draco también esta muerto – ( Harry)

- ¿ Como ? – (Cassandra )

Harry levanto la vista y le indico con la mirada el lugar donde estaba el cuerpo de Draco , Cassandra no quiso preguntar más

- Natasha , Cassandra , tenemos que actuar rápido – les pido Zonllay

Las dos se arrodillaron una a cada lado de Ron

- Briana , escúchame con mucha atención tendrás que poner todo tu poder en esto , de eso de pende que Ron se salve – (Zonllay )

- Ok. – (Briana)

Los cuatro colocaron las manso sobre el pecho de Ron el poder de los Unshinsky estaba haciéndose presente el viento comenzó a soplar , el cielo a tronar , la familia junto con Ron comenzaron a brillar , la sangre dejo de salir el azul estaba comenzando a desaparecer , unos minutos después todo termino , no quedaba ni rastro de aquel color de muerte sobre la piel del muchacho pero seguía muy pálido , aún no despertaba

- ¿ Que pasa , por que no despierta ? – pregunto Briana entre lagrimas

- Me temo que no es suficiente , las 12 horas no se cumplieron de la manera correcta la perdida de sangre fue demasiada – (Natasha)

- ¿ Eso que significa ? – (Harry) o:p /o:p 

- Lo Siento Briana pero ... – (Cassandra )

- ¡¡¡¡ NO , EL NO PUEDE MORIR NO AHORA !!!! – Briana estaba destrozada , todo por lo que habían pasado , todos los mortifagos que habían matado , había sido en vano

- Aún hay una manera , pero es muy arriesgado – ( Zonllay )

- No estarás pensando en ... – (Cassandra )

- Si , es la única manera de regresar a este chico – (Zonllay )

- ¡¡¿ DIGANME COMO ?!! – ( Briana )

- El problema es la sangre que ha perdido , si lo hubiéramos encontrado antes no habría problema , pero ..

- ¡¡¡ POR FAVOR VE AL GRANO !!! – le grito Briana desesperada

- Alguien tendrá que derramar la mitad de su sangre sobre el para poder regresarlo del umbral de la muerte , solo así podrá sobrevivir . – (Zonllay )

- ¡¡ Yo lo haré !! – se ofreció Harry inmediatamente pero Zonllay negó con la cabeza

- Es muy noble de tu parte Harry pero la sangre debe ser otorgada por amor – (Zonllay )

Al escuchar esto todos volvieron a guardar silencio , Briana sabía lo que eso significaba , pero estaba dispuesta a hacerlo ya un aves se lo había dicho aun que fuera a costa de su propia vida , pero lograría salvarlo .

- Pues que así sea entonces , se levanto - fue hasta el cuerpo de Draco a recuperar su daga , lo miro , le quieto las manos de la empuñadura y la saco con fuerza , mientras caminaba de regreso limpiaba la sangre del slytherin de la hoja de plata

Se quedo de pié frente al cuerpo de su amor , miro a Harry , luego a Cassandra y después a sus padres , la miraron y asintieron , en ese instante Briana respiro profundo ,era el momento , levanto la daga con la mano derecha , volvió a respirar profundo y se izo un profundo corte en la muñeca izquierda .

Su padre la tomo por la cintura , la guió la sangre tenía que ser vertida en todo el cuerpo del joven comenzó por la cabezo luego siguió por el pecho , los brazos , bajo hasta el abdomen , para ese momento Hermione estaba muy pálida y era ayudada por su padre a caminar termino con las piernas .

Sin más Briana se desmayo , Zonllay la dejo en los brazos de Harry le curo la herida de la muñeca y regreso con Ron , nuevamente junto las manos con su familia , cerraron los ojos y dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo ...

" **Pour le povoir qui mon s´abstient m´accordent je vous retournez á la vie au moyen de ce sang accordé par l´amour " o:p /o:p **

(traducción : por el poder que me otorgan mis antepasados yo te regreso a la vida por medio de esta sangre otorgada por amor) ,( perdón si mi francés no se muy bueno pero estoy aprendiendo jiji)

Cuando la familia Unshinsky convoco este conjuro , el cielo comenzó atronar , cayeron truenos y relámpagos por todas partes , el viento comenzó a soplar una luz color azúl rodo a Ron y a la familia , mientras esto pasaba la sangre derramada sobre el cuerpo del joven mago comenzó a desaparecer , el color de la piel regreso a la normalidad al igual que su respiración , abrió los ojos como platos , la luz desapareció y nuevamente todo quedo en calma , el muchacho se había salvado a fin de cuentas todo había valido la pena , ¿pero y Briana ? .

- ¿ Que fue lo que paso , por que esta tan pálida ? – pregunto Ron preocupado

- Debes saber que , Briana derramo la mitad de su sangre para que pudieras sobrevivir -( Zonllay )

- No comprendo – (Ron)

- No podíamos salvarte solo con el poder , perdiste demasiada sangre durante estas 12 horas así que ella dio la suya por ti – Cassandra

En ese momento Ron lo comprendió , una prueba de amor como ninguna otra , las muertes no importaban , la búsqueda no importaba solo importaba el sacrificio de dar su sangre , Ron la tomo entre sus brazos se sentó en el suelo con ella en brazos y comenzó a llorar , como un niño pequeño al que le habían arrebatado lo que más quería en el mundo .

- No llores amor , ya todo esta bien ahora - se escucho una débil voz en el oído de Ron

Se volteo de golpe , las lagrimas de sufrimiento se convirtieron en lagrimas de alegría escuchar la voz de su amada , ahora si , efectivamente , todo iba a estar bien .

- Gracias a ti estoy vivo , nunca terminare de agradecértelo – (Ron)

- A veces se hacen locuras , por amor – (Briana)

- Claro que si , eres la loquita más hermosa de este mundo - le dijo y se dieron un tierno beso

La escena era hermosa , todos estaban exhaustos , había sido una guerra muy dura , poco a poco las otras 3 brigadas se les unieron , Ron se estaba percatando de las túnicas extrañas que traían todos , que Harry y Briana también traían una

- Amor tengo curiosidad de saber algo – (Ron)

- Pregunta lo que quieras – (Briana )

- ¿ Quienes son todas esas personas , por que tu y Harry , están vestidos así y ...por que te llamaron ...Briana ? – (Ron)

- Todas esas preguntas serán respondidas a su debido tiempo , ahora tenemos que irnos - (Zonllay )

Se levanto del suelo con Briana en brazos , comenzaron a caminar entre los árboles , después de unos minutos encontraron los trasladadores , se acomodaron y el viaje comenzó , después de girar durante unos minutos todo se detuvo de nuevo estuvieron de regreso en el castillo .

- ¿ Donde estamos ? – (Ron)

- Te lo explicaremos más tarde , ahora vamos a casa , Briana necesita descansar , y tu necesitas vestirte – dijo esto Cassandra Ron se percato de que no traía camisa se sonrojó un poco .

- ¿ Vienen ? – les pregunto Cassandra a sus padres

- No , llévate a los muchachos los veremos en casa más tarde – (Zonllay )

- Esta bien –

Cassandra salió junto con Harry y Ron que llevaban a Briana en hombros para ayudarla a caminar , salieron del castillo , mientras Zonllay y Natasha los miraban

- ¿ En que piensas ? – (Natasha )

- En que nuestra pequeña ha tenido que pasar por muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo como para que la obligue a tomar un cargo que no quiere – (Zonllay )

- Eso significa que ... – (Natasha )

- Si , así es – (Zonllay )

- Me alegra que hayas tomado esa decisión – ( Natasha )

- A mi también , vamos hay que preparar algunas cosas antes de la ceremonia –

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Saliendo del castillo se encontraban en una calle moogle de Londres , frente a ellos apareció el carruaje de Cassandra, subieron a el , llegaron rápidamente a la casa , lo primero fue subir a Briana a su habitación , Cassandra hizo aparecer un frasquito con una poción color rosa Briana se la tomo , la acostaron bajo las cobijas y se quedo profundamente dormida , Cassandra , Harry y Ron la miraron por unos segundos y luego salieron de la habitación .

- Bueno chicos , vallan a cambiarse yo are lo mismo y luego prepararé algo de comer , creo que ya perdí la cuenta del tiempo llevamos sin comer y sin dormir , los veré en un momento , por cierto Ron , mi hermanota tiene suerte he , no estas nada mal – dijo esto les guiño el ojo y se fue escaleras abajo

- Es cierto , Ron no estas nada mal – le dijo Harry en tono de burla

- Cállate – Ron le contesto le dio un sape y se fueron a cambiar a la habitación

Rápidamente se dieron un baño , se pusieron ropa cómoda y bajaron a la cocina con Cassandra . Ella también se había cambiado de ropa .

Los tres cenaron tranquilamente , le hicieron a Ron un relato detallado de todo lo que había pasado incluyendo la iniciación de Harry lo del cambio de nombre de Hermione , y a cuantos mortifagos había matado , Ron también les contó sin omitir nada , todas y cada una de las torturas que le habían hecho , la platica estaba muy emocionante , pero para esas horas estaban exhaustos , el reloj de la cocina anunciaba las 4 de la mañana definitivamente era hora de irse a dormir , se despidieron y cada uno se fue a dormir , Cassandra se fue al cuarto de sus padres .

Al día siguiente se levantaron bastante tarde , eran casi las 3 de la tarde cuando Harry abrió los ojos , miro la habitación y vio que Ron no estaba en su cama , se imaginaba donde encontrarlo , efectivamente , entro en la habitación de Briana y ahí estaba sentado en la orilla de su cama viéndola dormir

- ¿ Hace cuanto que estas ahí ? – (Harry )

- Como media hora – (Ron)

- ¿ Como te sientes ? – ( Harry )

- Bien ...(suspira ).. no puedo creer que haya matado a Malfoy de esa manera - le dijo Ron sin quitarle la vista de encima a Briana

- Si no lo hubiera estado ahí yo tampoco lo creería – (Harry)

Salieron de la habitación , Ron le escribió una carta su familia para avisarle que todo estaba bien y que regresaría al colegio al terminar las vacaciones , así paso el resto del día , Cassandra le dio a Briana un nuevo frasco de poción , el resto de la tarde la pasaron en calma , los padres de Briana no habían aparecido hasta ...

- Jóvenes es hora de irnos – les dijo Cassandra cuando estaban cenando con Briana en su recamara

- ¿ A donde ? – (Briana)

- Al palacio , papá va a hacer una ceremonia - (Cassandra )

- No me digas que aún quiere que yo se la emperatriz – (Briana )

- No lo se , pero tenemos que irnos , vístanse , los espero abajo – Cassandra salió de la habitación

- Bueno , hay que hacer caso – (Briana )

En 10 minutos Harry , y Briana auxiliada por Ron bajaron , subieron a la limusina junto con Cassandra , llegaron rápidamente al castillo , entraron y fueron recibidos por uno de los sirvientes que les indico que todos los estaban esperando en el gran salón , se encaminaron , abrieron las puertas de golpe , estaba adornado con todas las galas , los discípulos vestían sus mejores túnicas al fondo del salón había tres sillas de respaldo alto los padre de Briana y Cassandra los estaban esperando , los 4 caminaron en medio de las miradas , hasta llegar con los señores Granger .

Al tener cerca a sus hijas les sonrieron y comenzaron a hablar

- ¡¡¡ ESTA NOCHE , 24 DE DICIEMBRE ADEMNAS DE CELEBRAR LA NAVIDAD , LLEVAREMOS A CAVO UNA CEREMONIA QUE HEMOS ESTADO ESPERANDO DURANTE 13 AÑOS , 13 AÑOS , EN LOS QUE YO HE ESTADO EQUIVOCADO QUERIENDO OBLIGAR A LA MÁS PEQUEÑA DE MIS HIJAS A HACER ALGO QUE NO QUIERE , BRIANA MI NIÑA , DESPUÉS DE LO QUE PASO EN EL PALACIO NEGRO COMPRENDI QUE NO PUEDO OBLIGARTE A TENER UNA RESPONSABILIDAD TAN GRANDE ASÍ QUE , SI NO TE IMPORTA , ESTA NOCHE EMVESTIREMOS A ... CASSANDRA UNSHINSKY COMO LA NUEVA EMPERATRIZ DE LOS DISCÍPULOS DE LA MAGIA !!! –

Todo el salón rompió en aplausos Cassandra no lo podía creer al fin su padre había comprendido las cosas , se dieron un fuerte abrazo , Zonllay le entrego a su hija una nueva varita para tomar posesión de su cargo . todo el mundo guardo silencio y Cassandra comenzó a hablar

- Muchas gracias papá , es un honor para mi , no te defraudare , quisiera tomar mi primera decisión como emperatriz , y creo que todos estarán de acuerdo conmigo en que el joven Mago Ronald Wesley mostró un enorme valor durante las horas pasadas , y si el acepta me gustaría hacerlo miembro de Los Discípulos De La Magia –

De nuevo el salón exploto en aplausos , Ron no savia que pensar , volteo a ver a Harry , este le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza , luego volteo con Briana también le sonrió , lo beso y le dio un leve empujón para animarlo , al igual que a Harry , a Ron se le puso la marca en el brazo , se le transfirieron sus nuevos poderes y se le entrego una daga con una R tallada en el mango , regreso con Briana , la cargo entre sus brazos y la beso .

- PUES ESTO ES UNA CELEBRACIÓN , QUE COMIENSE EL BANQUETE –

Al decir esto Zonllay , una enorme mesa cuadrada llena de exquisitos manjares apareció en el centro del salón en medio de ella había 6 sillas de lujo , estas eran para la familia Unshinsky , Harry y Ron . todos se sentaron a la mesa comenzaron a cenar , todo estaba perfecto , el techo , al igual que el de Hagwarts estaba hechizado para que cayera una ligera nevada de un cielo azul pastel .

- Feliz navidad amor – le dijo Briana a Ron viendo hacia arriba , había un ramillete de muérdago sobre su cabeza , como era lógico se besaron tiernamente

Después de esa navidad la vida de los 3 había cambiado , Harry no regresaría más con los Dorley ahora formaba parte de una nueva familia , Ron seguiría siendo un Wesley pero ahora formaba parte de una organización muy importante en le mundo de la magia . La noticia de la muerte de los Malfoy había corrido como agua por todas partes , también los hechos acontecidos en el palacio negro , el profeta tenía su versión de los hechos , la revista corazón de bruja tenía la suya , pero solo los Discípulos sabían lo que realmente había pasado .

No quedaba mas que hacer , solo seguir con su vida , al termino de las vacaciones regresarían a Hagwarts , regresarían a enfrentar las miradas y los comentarios de sus compañeros , pero eso no les importaba , habían tenido una nueva aventura extrema y casi mortal pero juntos habían sobrevivido, y juntos continuarían viviendo , Ron y Briana amándose y Harry siendo el mejor amigo, al menos hasta que se decida por cierta discípula rubia de 14 años .

Si los años siguientes serían los mejores de la vida del inseparable trío mágico del Colegio Hagwarts de Magia y Hechicería


End file.
